To Shape and Change: Utvářet a měnit
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky od Blueowl. Cestování časem. SS se vrací v čase vědom si toho, co by se stalo, kdyby selhal. Snaží se ovlivňovat HP, největšího čaroděje všech dob, a veškeré původní předsudky drží stranou. Děj začíná příchodem HP na Příčnou ulici.
1. Chapter 1

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

**Popis příběhu:**_Téma cestování časem. Severus Snape se vrací v čase, vědom si toho, co by se stalo, kdyby selhal. Snaží se ovlivňovat Harry Pottera, jakožto největšího čaroděje všech dob, a veškeré původní předsudky drží stranou. Děj začíná v momentě, kdy Hagrid přivede Harryho na Příčnou ulici. Příběh ignoruje viteály._

Adventure

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape a většina postav JKR světa

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

**Předmluva překladatelky:**_ Ač je tato povídka zatím nedokončená, tak mne velmi oslovila a rozhodla jsem se ji přeložit. Moc se mi líbí to téma malého Harryho a otcovského Severuse, který ví, co musí udělat pro záchranu světa. Kapitoly jsou dlouhé, možná je někdy budu dělit na části. Přidávat se budu snažit často, ale zatím nevím, kdy přesně._

ooOoo

**Kapitola 1: Nový začátek**

Severus Snape otevřel oči a snažil se nadechnout. Fungovalo to? Byl zpátky? Měl by být. Mohlo by to být považován za sen, že letěl nad Bradavicemi a svět se s ním točil, ale modlil se k Merlinovi, aby to nebyl sen. Zoufale doufal, že se to stalo. Posadil se, odsunul přikrývku na stranu a rozhlédl se kolem.

Už nebyl v rohu místnosti chátrající mudlovské továrny na okraji umírajícího města. Místo toho se nacházel ve svých starých komnatách uvnitř Bradavic.

Pohledem zkontroloval svůj noční stolek, aby zjistil datum. Bylo prvního srpna 1991.

Fungovalo to.

Zaplavila ho nepředstavitelná úleva. Ten pocit byl tak cizí a silný, až jím byl přímo zahlcen. Už to bylo tak dávno, co pocítil úlevu nebo štěstí. Pozvedl pravou ruku, začal si třít kořen nosu ve snaze potlačit zakázané slzy a několik minut to rozdýchával.

Poslední věcí, kterou viděl v minulosti před devíti lety, než se tu vzbudil, byl Harry.

Cestování časem tohoto rozsahu vyžadovalo vysokou koncentraci magie. Velmi vysokou. Takovou, kterou mohl použít pouze plně vyspělý a rozvinutý mág. A tak Harry vyčerpal své jádro do runové sítě a poskytl všechnu svou sílu, aby poslal Severusovu duši zpět. Mistr lektvarů polknul. Nakonec Harry obětoval svůj život, aby poskytl nový začátek.

Po nějaké době Severus své emoce ovládl, postavil se a přivolal si svou hůlku.

Nebylo času nazbyt. Dnes se toho mělo začít hodně dít.

ooOoo

Severus postával u Lékárny Slug a Jiggers. Čekal na velkou postavu Hagrida, až vstoupí do Příčné ulice následována malým Harrym. Nemusel čekat dlouho. Pak už jen s dobře skrývanou nervozitou sledoval, jak se blíží. Harry šťastně poskakoval za laskavým poloobrem. Snažil se vstřebat úžasné obrázky a zvuky této rušné ulice.

„Dobré ráno, Hagride," řekl Severus hladce. Vstoupil jim do cesty a zůstal s očekáváním stát.

Hagrid se trochu překvapeně otřepal. „Zdravím, porfesore." řekl radostně. „Právě sem pomáhal Arrymu nakoupit pomůcky do školy."

„To vidím," odpověděl Severus stroze, drže se svým starých návyků. Kouknul na Harryho, a pak se znovu zadíval na Hagrida s pozvednutým obočím.

„Oh! Oh, promiňte. Arry, toto je porfesor Snape. Bude jedním z tvojich porfesorů. Je taky vedoucí Zmijozelské koleje. Porfesore, toto je Arry Potter."

Harry natáhl ruku. „Zdravím, profesore Snape."

Severus ho vzal za ruku a na krátkou chvilku ji pevně stiskl. Pak ji uvolnil. „Zdravím, pane Pottere." Obrátil se zpět na Hagrida a rozhodl se, že bude ještě přímější, než obvykle bývá. „Hagride, vyrozuměl jsem, že máte k zařízení nějakou pochůzku. Pokud si přejete, mohu vzít Harryho na nákup jeho pomůcek. Bylo by to, konec konců, mnohem efektivnější. Mohu ho také vzít zpátky domů, pokud byste ho včas nebyl schopen doprovodit."

Hagrid trochu zmateně zamrkal. „Er, no, porfesor Brumbál mě požádal…"

„Abyste se bezpečně postaral o svoji pochůzku a zajistil, aby si Harry nakoupil své věci do školy, než bude pozdě. Nevidím v mém návrhu žádný problém. Pouze bych potřeboval klíč pana Pottera a lístek. Dávám vám své slovo, že pan Potter bude mít před koncem dne vše, co potřebuje do Bradavic."

Harry upřeně sledoval jejich rozhovor. Těkal očima sem a tam mezi Severusem a Hagridem.

„Uh, dobře, jestli jste si jistý, porfesore. Děkuji vám. To mi věci jaksi usnadní." Hagrid shlédl dolů na Harryho. „Arry, s porfesorem Snapem budeš v pořádku. Může zodpovědět všechny tvé otázky k předmětům, co budeš mít. Dobře?"

Harry se nejistě podíval na Severuse, a pak se obrátil zpět na Hagrida. Cítil, že evidentně nemá na výběr. Lehce kývl.

„Dobře tedy. Pokusím se vrátit, co nejdřív. Ale pokud to nestihnu, tak se uvidíme v Bradavicích."

Harry se pokusil o úsměv. Pochopitelně ho ale trochu rozhodilo a zranilo, že ho Hagrid tak rychle zanechal v rukou temně oděného a nevlídně vypadajícího profesora. _Co to bylo za pochůzku?_

„V pořádku, Hagride. Um, děkuji, že jsi mě vysvobodil z toho ostrova a přivedl mě sem," řekl Harry.

„Bez problému, Arry, a kdyby ti příbuzní zase dělali problémy, stačí mi jen napsat." Hagrid se pousmál, jakoby náhle přišel na úžasnou myšlenku.

„Dobře," řekl Harry. Nějak si v ten moment neuvědomil, že na Hagrida nemá žádný kontakt.

Hagrid s přikývnutím vyndal Harryho klíč a lístek z kapsy a podal do Severusovi. Pak spěšně odešel ulicí.

„Takže, pane Pottere, můžeme?" zeptal se Severus. Stál vedle něj a jemně mu položil ruku na rameno.

Harry polknul, aspoň to Severus odhadl jako polknutí. „Ano, pane." Harry zvedl svůj školní seznam. „Um, co bychom z toho seznamu měli pořídit nejprve, pane?"

„Seznam nepotřebujeme. Pamatuji si to. A přidám vám několik věcí, které vám později ulehčí život. Takže to můžete odložit," odvětil Severus a vedl je k páchnoucí lékárně. Harry mu neodporoval. Asi nechtěl riskovat hněv svého strach nahánějícího profesora.

Když procházeli průchodem, ostatní zákazníci obchodu už jen při pohledu na profesora raději ustupovali z cesty. Naštěstí tam nebylo moc lidí. Ale Severus si byl jistý, že Harry tu změnu ovzduší zachytil. Chlapci po jeho boku nevěnovali žádnou pozornost. Svoji slavnou jizvu skrýval pod vlasy.

Severus se zastavil a zabočil k polici. Harry se rozhlížel po obchodě. Občas se přikrčil, když si všiml podivných částí zvířat v lahvích, nebo nakrčil nos, když uviděl něco, co vypadalo obzvláště odporně.

„Na seznamu je základní sada přísad do lektvarů. Ale já vám doporučuji vzít si dvojnásobné množství všech položek, které jsou označeny bílou značkou. Tím si vytvoříte svou vlastní sestavu. Ta základní sada obsahuje stejné věci, ale vše jen jedenkrát. Napoprvé i sládek dělá chyby, ale potom, protože by neměl více přísad, by nemohl svoji chybu napravit. Nechci, aby se to stalo i vám."

„Dobře, pane, ale proč na tom seznamu prostě není napsané, že máme mít dvojnásobné množství přísad?" zeptal se Harry. Trochu se v ramenou uvolnil díky klidnému laskavému tónu v Severusově hlase.

„Protože školní rada usoudila, že by to stálo moc peněz. A tak místo úspory několika svrčků, rodiče brání studentům něco se naučit." Severus nenápadně, nevrle zaťal zuby. Členové rady budou v budoucnosti určitě do některých věcí fušovat. Věděl, že to budou dělat znovu, jestli se něco brzy nezmění.

„Několik svrčků?" chlapcovo obočí vylétlo až do vlasů nad tím neznámým termínem.

„Aha, vidím, že vás Hagrid ještě neseznámil s penězi." Severus dal ruku do kapsy a vytáhl několik mincí. Rychle mu vysvětlil, která má jakou hodnotu. Poté se Harry zatvářil provinile. „Copak je?" zeptal se Severus.

„No, já nemám žádné peníze."

„Ale ano, máte. Rodiče vám zanechali spoustu peněz u Gringottových, ale teď to nakoupím já. Můžete mi zaplatit později."

Harryho oči se rozšířily. „Zaplatím, pane. Děkuji vám!"

„To není problém. A teď zastavte tu záplavu slov," uťal ho rozhodně Severus. Musel si připomenout, že chlapec není tím, kterého opustil, alespoň zatím ne.

Harry okamžitě zmlknul a zrudnul. Děkoval tomu, že byli sami v zadu v obchodě.

Severus ukázal Harrymu směrem k prázdným nádobám umístěným po boku police. V příjemném tichu začali nabírat nezbytné přísady do jednotlivých sklenic (do každé dvojnásobné množství). Pak je umístili do pouzdra na lektvary, to bude fungovat jako Harryho lektvarová souprava.

„Nedávejte přísady blízko sebe, pomůžete si tím. Mohly by se bezděčně ovlivňovat. To je další důvod. Proto ten obal, působí jako magická bariéra," informoval ho, když zavíral černé kožené pouzdro.

„Ano, pane."

Pak přešli k pokladně a Severus zaplatil. Než se dostali přes ulici do obchodu s kotlíky, zmenšil lektvarovou soupravu, aby se mu vešla do kapsy.

„Nyní pojďme koupit dobrý kotlík. Ne cínový, ten se roztaví směšně jednoduše. Idiotská rada. Bude to mosazný nebo měděný," řekl Severus a zamířit do klidné části obchodu.

„Který je lepší, pane?" zeptal se zvědavě Harry.

„No, to záleží, jestli chcete kotlík pro stabilnější vaření – potom mosazný, nebo ten, který vám pomůže uvařit silnější lektvar – pak měděný."

„Um, asi bych se měl držet mosazného kotlíku pro udržení stability," odvětil Harry.

„Hmm, nejsem si tak jistý. Vaše matka měla na lektvary nadání," řekl Severus nedbale.

„Mo-moje matka?" zaskočeně se ho zeptal.

„Ó ano, byla v lektvarech docela šikovná. I když myslím, že měla trochu větší talent na kouzla."

„Znal jste moji maminku?" Harryho hlas byl tichý, jako by se té naděje bál. Zelené oči za tlustými obroučkami potemněly emocemi.

Severus na chvilku zavřel oči a něco si rozmýšlel. „Byli jsme ve stejném ročníku a vyrůstali jsme ve stejné čtvrti."

„Wow. Byli jste přátelé?" dotázal se ho Harry nedočkavě.

Severus se smutně pousmál. „Ano."

Harry polkl a zadíval se na Severuse. „Pak si vezmu ten měděný."

„No dobře. Cítím, že při vyvinutí přiměřeného úsilí pro vás budou lektvary přirozeností."

„Opravdu?"

„Věřte mi, pane Pottere. Mám schopnost takové věci vycítit," řekl tajemně Severus.

V budoucnosti Severus a Harry odložili své nepřátelství a pracovali společně. Brzy se stali dobrými přáteli. Pro oba bylo velkým překvapením, když objevili, že měl Harry na lektvary docela talent, ne jen na magii obecně. Když bylo Harrymu 19 let, byla jeho magie plně probuzená. Ale to už bylo příliš pozdě na záchranu kouzelnického světa, který na konci Harryho šestého ročníku rychle podlehl Voldemortovi a jeho mocným přívržencům.

Díval se na chlapce před sebou a přemýšlel, o kolik rychleji se jeho magie plně rozvine, pokud mu pomůže.

„A v čem budu špatný, pane? Můžete to vycítit?" zeptal se Harry nedbaje na Severusovy myšlenky.

Severus byl trochu zaskočen, ale docela ho to potěšilo. Odsunul minulost, které litoval, a chopil se příležitosti, kterou měl před sebou.

Severus vytáhl hůlku a mávl s ní kolem Harryho. Potom vrhl kouzla pro vytvoření soukromí, aby zabránil ostatním zachytit jejich rozhovor. Harry pocítil teplo kolem sebe, než se nasálo do něj. Severus pak poklepal hůlkou Harrymu na čelo. Harry nadzdvihl obočí, až skoro zmizelo do vlasů, když ucítil neviditelnou bublinu, která se mu vynořila mezi očima a jizvou. Ta pak vybouchla.

Severus záměrně ukázal záblesk, aby umocnil dojem překvapení. Měl plán a musel ho provézt správně.

„Zajímavé."

„Pane?" vyzvídal Harry váhavě.

„To, co jsem provedl, bylo kouzlo, které mi vyjeví rozsah potenciálu každého člověka v různých záležitostech a někdy také důležité rodové vlastnosti. Je to dědické kouzlo. Ocenil bych, kdybyste nikomu neprozradil to, co vám teď řeknu. Z několika důvodů někteří lidé považují za temnou magii znát něčí schopnosti a tak." Severus obrátil oči v sloup. „Jako by jim to při tom zjištění zablokovalo cestu, místo toho, aby uvážili svá _rozhodnutí_, která utváří to, čím se staneme daleko více než naše _schopnosti nebo krev_."

Harry při těch slovech pomalu přikývl. „Dobře, jen bych chtěl vědět, jestli je něco, čemu bych se měl více věnovat. Rozumím, že to, v čem bych směl být dobrý, mě nebude samotného utvářet."

Severus se na Harryho usmál na znamení schválení toho, co řekl. „Přesně proto jsem učinil to, co jsem učinil."

Harry k němu vzhlédl v očekávání. Severus byl velmi vážný a poklesl na jeho úroveň.

„Nebudu vám lhát, Harry, takže poslouchejte pozorně, co vám chci říct. To kouzlo mi řeklo mnohé věci. Vaše magie je velmi silná a máte téměř neomezený potenciál, ale vaše magie je zablokovaná, svým způsobem."

„Zablokovaná?" zeptal se Harry a hlas se mu chvěl. „Proč? Udělal jsem něco špatně?"

„Ne, neudělal jste nic špatně. To, že je teď blokovaná, je dobře, pokud uděláte další věci správně."

„Co tím myslíte?"

„No, pokud by vaše tělo podvědomě nezablokovalo část vaší magie, mohl byste ztratit kontrolu. Vaše magie je také blokovaná proto, aby vám dovolila vybudovat použitelnou magii a doladit její ovládnutí, abyste byl silnější. A o tom to celé je. Musíte se naučit kontrolovat. Pak budete moci využít všechnu svou sílu, a pro vás to znamená získat potřebné ovládání. Musíte procvičovat a tvrdě pracovat, abyste se naučil o magii vše, co můžete."

„Udělám vše, co budu moci, pane. Um, zjistil jste ještě něco?"

Severus se na něj slabě usmál. „Máte mnoho talentů na magii, ačkoliv některé z nich budou nějaký čas mimo váš dosah. Promluvím si o nich s vámi, až budete silnější. Avšak, jsou některé schopnosti, ke kterým máte přístup už teď. Umíte mluvit s hady. Je to schopnost komunikovat a rozumět hadům. Věděl jste to?"

„Jo, byli jsme z kraje léta v zoo. Mluvil jsem na hroznýše a svým způsobem jsem mu pomohl utéct." Harry sklonil hlavu a uši mu zrůžověly.

Severus nadzdvihl obočí. „Pomohl mu utéct?"

„Já-já nechtěl. Dudley mě mlátil, a pak sklo prostě zmizelo!"

Severus bojoval se smíchem a pobavením. Harry zkameněl. „Nebojte se, pane Pottere, to byla jen náhodná magie a tomu rozumím; ale vraťme se k té rozmluvě s hady. Mluvil jste hadím jazykem. To je schopnost neblaze proslulá v kouzelnickém světě. Lidé se jí bojí, kvůli Temnému pánovi. Věřím, že vám o něm Hagrid řekl."

Harry přikývl a oči se mu rozšířily. „Máte na mysli, že také umí mluvit s hady jako já?"

„Ano, takže věřím, že by bylo moudré tu schopnost užívat opatrně, když na to přijde, ale pane Pottere?"

„Ano, profesore?"

„Chce to vědět, kdy odhalit své schopnosti a ne se s nimi chlubit. Také se je ale nesnažte _schovat_ nebo ukrýt ve strachu, že budou objeveny. Pokud byste to dělal, tak to nepomůže ani vám, ani ostatním."

„Dobře, profesore. Takže tato schopnost může být dobrá?" dotázal se ho Harry nejistě.

„Zcela správně. Nejmocnější léčivá a ochranná kouzla vychází z hadího jazyka a pouze hadí jazyk je může použít. Jestli vás to zajímá, dám vám knihu, kde se o tom píše."

Harry se usmál a přikývl. „Rád si ji přečtu."

„Také se myslím, že by pro vás bylo lepší mít hada. Může vám pomoci zacílit se na hadí jazyk."

„Užívá Voldemort hadí jazyk?"

Severus se ušklíbl. „Nemá trpělivost a touhu se to naučit. Hadí jazyk je zaměřen na léčení a manipulaci s magií ve prospěch ostatních. Temný pán se stará jen o sebe. Proč by ztrácel čas s magií věnovanou druhým?"

„Oh," řekl Harry a zamyslel se. „Myslíte, že se mě lidé budou bát, když mluvím hadím jazykem? I když budu pomáhat lidem?"

Severus se usmál. „Doufal jsem, že byste o tom mohl vědět. Mudlovský medicínský symbol je Hermova hůl, dva hadi obtáčející hůl směrem vzhůru, z nějakého důvodu. Myslím, že když se naučíte hadí jazyk a budete jej využívat k pomoci ostatním, tak lidé vaši schopnost akceptují."

Harry se usmál.

„Což nás přivádí k další věci, kterou byste měl vědět. Schopnost mluvit hadím jazykem není odvislá od toho, co se vám stalo jako dítěti."

„Co tím myslíte?"

„Tu schopnost nemáte od Temného pána. Někteří lidé tomu budou věřit, až to zjistí. Pochází z vaší rodové linie."

Až po Brumbálově smrti odhalili Harryho rodovou linii a dědictví, které mu bylo dáno. Tehdy objevili dědické kouzlo. Brumbál to nevěděl a i přes svou veškerou snahu, vycházel z nesprávných předpokladů. Severus se těšil na Brumbálovu reakci, až tentokrát zjistí pravdu.

„Moje matka a otec mohli…?"

„Ne. To je něco, co je spuštěno individuálně."

„Myslíte jako geneticky," řekl Harry, než pokračoval a uviděl, jak je Severusovo obočí na vzestupu. „Viděl jsem svou tetu, jak se dívá na pořad o genetických poruchách a tak. Některé věci se projeví, pouze pokud má dítě stejný gen od obou, otce i matky. Pokud má pouze jeden gen, ta zvláštnost zůstane uspaná nebo tak něco."

Severus přikývl. „Ano, tohle je podobné. Gen pro hadí jazyk, abych tak řekl, se u vás projeví díky daru od obou vašich rodičů. Jsou tam výjimky z pravidla, ale do toho teď nebudeme zabíhat."

„To je podlé."

Severus maličko přikývl. „Genetické a rodové zvláštnosti často mohou být." Severus udělal přestávku. Snažil se rozhodnout, jak přesměrovat diskuzi kýženým směrem.

„Pane?"

Severus věděl, že toho pokládá na Harryho ramena moc najednou a dává mu hodně podnětů na přemýšlení, ale neměl moc na výběr. Aby mohla být budoucnost zachráněna, musel ukázat Harrymu všechny možnosti, které měl k dispozici tak brzy, jak jen to bylo možné. Před odchodem v čase zpět, mu Harry řekl, jak moc. Chtěl po něm, aby Severus pro jeho mladší já udělal vše, co bude moci. Musí mu dát všechny nástroje pro přípravu a šanci uspět. A tak Severus přísahal, že to udělá a nejen to.

Nyní měl jasný cíl a musel to pole zorat_._ Rozhodl se, že začne nejprve tím nejdůležitějším.

„Zde jste celebritou, pane Pottere. Bude se vás to velmi dotýkat. Lidé o vás budou mít v určitých věcech předpoklady a očekávání. Chci, abyste si toho byl vědom."

Harry potlačil rozmrzelost. „Hagrid mi řekl, že jsem slavný. Nevěřil jsem mu, dokud jsem nevešel do Děravého kotlíku. Chlapec-který-přežil." Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem jen Harry."

„Je mi líto. Musím vám sdělit, že nikdy nebudete pro kouzelnický svět „pouze Harry", pane Pottere. A vy to budete muset přijmout."

„Ale vy nevypadáte, že byste se staral o to, kdo jsem. Nechováte se ke mně jako k celebritě." Harry se zamračil. Zkoušel přijít na Severusovy pohnutky, proč s ním tak zachází.

Když to Severus zpozoroval, rozhodl se to komentovat očividně upřímným sametovým hlasem. „Chci vám pomoct, protože vaše matka byla moje přítelkyně a vidím, že můj vklad do vás by byl prospěšný pro vás i pro její památku. Já jsem docela vybíravý, zejména s kým trávím čas. Ve vás vidím budoucího čaroděje, na kterého by vaši rodiče byli pyšní. A já chci být toho součástí."

Harry byl viditelně dojat. Žádný dospělý mu nikdy nic podobného neřekl. A i když se o něj Hagrid staral a choval se k němu pěkně, nebylo to úplně stejné.

„Děkuji vám, pane."

„Vůbec není zač, pane Pottere," pronesl, a pak se obrátil zpět k polici a sejmul měděný kotlík.

S tím Severus ztlumil kouzlo pro soukromí a vedl je dopředu kotlík zaplatit. Pak ho zmenšil a nasměroval je ven. Blížili se ke dveřím, Severus trochu zeslabil kouzlo, když si všiml někoho, komu se chtěl vyhnout. Náhle zastavil a popadl Harryho pevně za rameno.

„Skrčte se za mě a jděte dozadu do obchodu. Zůstaňte z dohledu, dokud pro vás nepřijdu. Hned!" zašeptal ostře.

Harry okamžitě udělal, co mu bylo řečeno. Nejde neuposlechnout člověka, který mluví velitelským tónem. Zmizel za policemi tak rychle, že ho ani majitel obchodu nezaznamenal.

„Á, Severusi!" řekl mužský hlas.

„Luciusi," pozdravil neutrálně. Nutil se nevzpomínat na bezvládné čistokrevné tělo zkroucené před uplakaným a zuřivým Dracem.

„Potřebuješ nějaké nové kotlíky?" zeptal se. Jeho hlas byl okázale hladký.

„Jen kontroluji kvalitu těchto zásob. Budu muset nějaké koupit jako každý rok, za nedlouho začne vyučování," ušklíbl se Severus.

„Zajímalo by mě, která nešťastná duše roztaví letos kotlík jako první. Můj hlas má ten Longbottomovic kluk. Žalostně malý kouzelník, jestli jsem nějakého takového viděl. Nemohu uvěřit, že opravdu dostal dopis. Brumbál musel kvůli chlapcovým rodičům zatahat za provázky," stěžoval si Lucius.

„Pravděpodobně," řekl Severus a vypadal, že zcela souhlasí.

„No, už musím. Draco právě dostal svou hůlku a odešel s Nacissou. Mám v Obrtlé ještě několik věcí k vyzvednutí než zamířím domů."

„Dobře. Těším se, až Draca uvidím ve třídě," řekl, jeho slova byla toho času opravdu originální.

Lucius se usmál a kývl na pozdrav.

Jakmile byl Lucius pryč, Severus zamířil dozadu do obchodu, kde řekl, že má Harry být. Našel jej nedaleko, dostatečně blízko, aby slyšel, o čem mluvili.

„Pane Pottere," řekl. „Předpokládám, že jste slyšel všechno?"

„Ano, pane. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem neměl."

„Dokud se budete řídit mými pokyny a používat svou hlavu, nevadí mi, co dalšího budete dělat."

Harry na to naklonil hlavu. „Tak fajn."

„Ten muž, to byl Lucius Malfoy. Pokud budete moct, držte se od něj dál. Ale pokud na něj narazíte a nebudete moci jednoduše zmizet, stůjte pevně a buďte zdvořilý."

„Proč pane? A proč jste nechtěl, aby mě viděl?"

„Vysvětlím vám to později. Prostě mi věřte, když říkám, že to není muž, se kterým je možné si zahrávat."

Harry přikývl a přistoupil k němu. Severus je odvedl do obchodu se zvířaty – Kouzelný zvěřinec.

„Hadi jsou tamhle," řekl Severus tiše, sotva ho Harry slyšel přes ten hluk v obchodě.

Přešel ke skleněným boxům a zastavil se. Rychle se podíval na Severuse.

„Ale na seznamu se píše – pouze sovy, kočky a žáby. Bylo by to povolené?" zeptal se Harry. „A nevím, jestli by Dursleyovi byli nadšení, kdybych mazlíčka přinesl domů."

„Exotická zvířata jsou povolená, pokud to schválí hlava koleje."

Harry se malinko usmál. „A vy jste hlava koleje."

„Ano to jsem," uvedl pouze, a pak pokračoval. „Schválím vašeho mazlíčka, ale budu na něj muset uvalit nějaká kouzla, abych zabránil otravě nějakého studenta, pokud byste si vybral jedovatého hada. Ale co se týče vaší rodiny, nemusíte se tím znepokojovat. Promluvím se s nimi o tom."

Harryho oči se rozšířily, ale jeho slova ho ukonejšila. Ačkoliv si nemohl pomoct, aby se necítil trochu nervózní z toho, co by tato „rozmluva" obnášela. Harry cítil, že Severus Dursleyovi nemá vůbec rád a podivil se proč. Nebylo to tak, že by věděl o tom, co se v tom domě děje, ne? Ale pak, ten dopis byl adresován do přístěnku pod schody.

Harry se obrátil zpět k syčícím hadům za sklem, ale ještě se rozhlédl kolem.

„Dám vám vědět, kdyby byl někdo na doslech." uvedl Severus.

Harry přikývl jako poděkování. Pak k jednomu z hadů něco zasyčel a to způsobilo, že se všichni hadi k němu naráz otočili a zasyčeli na něj zpět. Harry se zasmál a Severus si ne napoprvé přál, aby uměl hadí jazyk.

„Profesore, líbí se mi tamten," řekl po chvíli Harry. Ukazoval na červenozlatočerného hada.

Severus ho určil jako magického korálovce. Magický korálovec měl zlaté kroužky (místo žlutých) vedle červených pásů. Tento had byl pouze 25 cm dlouhý a Severus věděl, že bude trvat nějaký čas, než přeroste přes půl metru. Dobře, lépe se schová pod chlapcovým hábitem.

„Samec či samice?" zeptal se.

„Je to ona, pane. Jmenuje se Coral," odpověděl Harry.

Severus se ušklíbl. Opravdu? Coral magická korálovka. Dobře.

„No, prohlédněte si ty ještěry tamhle. Vezmu ji."

Harry se pousmál a zadíval se na ještěry. Severus kývl na prodavače.

„Zdravím, profesore, jak vám mohu pomoci?"

„Chci toho hada, tamhle. Tu malou samici korálovce."

„Ano, pane," řekl. Ani se nezeptal, jak může Severus vědět, že je to samice.

Ten muž asi předpokládá, že toho hada Severus použije do lektvaru. Dobře, ať si myslí, co chce. Severus také zakoupil další příslušenství potřebné pro péči o Coral. Jakmile byli hotovi, kývl na Harryho a odešli.

Severus ustoupil, aby se skryl lidem z výhledu a nechal box zmizet. Podržel Coral jemně, přímo za hlavou čistě pro případ. Mávl hůlkou a vyslovil nezbytná ochranná zaklínadla.

„Tady jste, pane Pottere. Nechte si ji u sebe. Ale aby nebyla vidět, pokud můžete. Naneštěstí lidé mají k hadům averzi."

Harry si ji šťastně převzal. Nechal ji, aby se mu ovinula kolem levého zápěstí, a tím ji mohl lépe skrýt v rukávu.

„Děkuji vám, profesore. Jaká kouzla jste na ni použil?"

„Lehké ochranné kouzlo, takže kdyby na ni někdo nešťastně stoupl, nebude vážně zraněná. A kouzlo záměru. Snad jí můžete říct, aby pouze stříkla jed do toho, co zakousne, jestli bude opravdu chtít zabít svůj cíl."

Harry přikývl a krátce zasyčel do rukávu, aby jí to řekl.

„Správně. Pojďme koupit vaše ostatní pomůcky."

Rychle nakoupili zbytek potřebných věcí. Severus trval na tom, aby si Harry vybral běžné oblečení, boty a zimní výbavu. Měl by se zbavit věcí z druhé ruky od Dursleyových tak rychle, jak jen to bylo možné. Také pomohl Harrymu vybrat knihu, která mu pomůže starat se o Coral, a další, která mu pomůže získat kontrolu nad svou magií. Severus si byl jistý, že je Harry přečte, než začne škola, stejně tak jako několik prvních kapitol svých školních učebnic, zejména potom, co si promluví s Dursleyovými. Harry ho překvapil, když přidal k nákupu také malou knihu lektvarů. Byl to podrobný průvodce pro začátečníky, dobrý k pochopení lektvarových reakcí a vlastnosti lektvarů.

„No, někde musím začít, ne?" zeptal se Harry, když si všiml Severusovy reakce, a doufal, že získá souhlas.

„To musíte."

„Takže, um, kdo učí lektvary? Doufám, že nejsou příliš těžké. Ale předpokládám, že mohou být, pokud lektvary mohou explodovat a tak. Předtím jste řekl, že se kotlík může roztavit?"

„Ano, to může a stává se to příliš často, protože studenti nesledují jednoduché pokyny napsané na tabuli nebo tištěné ve svých učebnicích. Ani nevím, kolikrát jsem musel třídě nařídit, aby si stoupla na židle, když se zničený lektvar šířil po podlaze a hrozilo tak, že sežere jejich boty."

Harryho oči se komicky rozšířily. „Vy jste profesor lektvarů?"

„Ano a očekávám, že tvoje známky budou Vynikající nebo Nad očekávání. Takže tu knihu dobře užívej a čti kapitoly v učebnici vždy před každou hodinou," řekl Severus přísně. Chtěl na něj udělat dojem, a také dát důraz na jeho studia. Nepřijal by od chlapce podřadnou práci, zejména když už věděl, jaký má potenciál. Harry by měl být vyzván a, což je absolutně nezbytné, vychován, aby se dostal dál. To bylo rozhodující.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Harry rychle. Cítil se trochu hloupě kvůli tomu, že si neuvědomil už dřív, co Severus vyučuje.

„Dám vám tu knihu o hadím jazyce, co jsem zmiňoval, až vás vezmu zpět k Dursleyovým."

Harry přikývl, blížili se k dalšímu z cílů v Příčné ulici.

Vešli k Ollivanderovi. Severus přešel k jednomu ze stojanů a vzal dva předměty.

„Vezměte si toto. Pouzdro na hůlku je důležité a každý rozumný čaroděj nebo čarodějka ho používá," řekl Severus.

„Dobře, profesore," odpověděl Harry. A až pak se doopravdy rozhlédl po obchodu.

„Dobré ráno, pane Ollivandere," řekl Severus. Rozhodl se Ollivandera oslovit dřív, než by ten muž mohl začít se svým hrůzostrašným úvodem.

„Ah, Severus Snape. Ano, blána z dračího srdce, 12 palců. Doufám, že vám slouží?"

„Ano," řekl jednoduše. Jeho tón naznačoval, že jakákoliv další konverzace je nechtěná.

Ollivander se moudře řídil nevyřčeným sdělení a raději se podíval na Harryho.

„Sám jsem byl zvědav, kdy vás tu uvidím, pane Pottere. Připadá mi to jako včera, co si tu vaše matka a otec kupovali své první hůlky," řekl, odložil jednu z úzkých krabiček a přešel na stranu obchodního pultu.

Severus se opřel o zeď. Ollivander promlouval o tom, jak si Harryho rodiče vybírali své hůlky. Věděl, že se tu chvíli zdrží. A tak si začal v duchu procházet věci, které ještě potřeboval zařídit v Příčné ulici.

„Ne, tuhle zřejmě ne," řekl Ollivander napoprvé.

Harry se nervózně zadíval na Severuse. Neúspěšně zkoušel hůlku za hůlkou, ale žádná mu neseděla.

„To je v pořádku, pane Pottere. Některým čarodějům to trvá déle než jiným," ujistil ho Severus.

Harry přikývl, ačkoliv ještě vypadal trochu nesvůj, když Ollivander zmizel vzadu v krámě.

„A pane Pottere, až budete mít hůlku, zajdeme do banky."

„Ano, pane,"

Potom Harry konečně nalezl svoji hůlku, sestru Voldemortovy hůlky, stejně jako posledně s červenými a zlatými jiskrami. Přetrpěli Ollivanderův proslov a zaplatili za hůlku a dvě pouzdra. Ollivander se na druhé pouzdro nezeptal.

„Ten muž je strašidelný," řekl Harry, když směřovali do banky. Svoji hůlku měl v pouzdře připnutém na pravé ruce.

„Naprosto."

Když vešli do banky, Harry cupital trochu blíž k Severusovi a zneklidněně hleděl na skřety kolem.

„To jsou skřeti. Spravují banku a finanční systém kouzelnického světa. Chovejte se k nim s velkou úctou. Krátce se ukloňte předtím a potom, co s nimi budete mluvit. Nikdy jim neděkujte, pouze řekněte, že bylo pro vás ctí s nimi obchodovat. Možná si řeknete jaká čest, ale neohrnujte nos."

Harry přikývl, snažil si všechno uchovat v paměti.

Když měli klíč, nebyl pak problém jít do jeho trezoru. Jakmile tam byli, Harry neoblomně splatil Severusovi všechno. Dokonce chtěl něco připlatit (poté co uviděl, že nemusí šetřit), ale Severus si odmítl vzít více, než zaplatil. Potom se Severus obrátil na skřeta, aby je vyvedl.

„Navrhuji vzít pana Pottera do jeho hlavního rodinného trezoru. Mám z dobrého zdroje, že je tam jedna položka, kterou by měl získat dřív, než se stane hlavou Potterovského rodu."

„Pokud na tom trváte, pane," prohlásil kategoricky, ale ne hrubě.

„Trvám."

„V pořádku, tudy."

Harry se podíval na Severuse, když následovali malého skřeta. Pak ale jeho pozornost rychle převzalo otevírání trezoru.

„Měla by tu někde uvnitř být malá tenká krabička s vyleptaným zlatým písmem. Jděte dovnitř a najděte ji. Ale nedotýkejte se ničeho jiného," řekl Severus.

„Jistě, pane. Co je uvnitř?" zeptal se a vstoupil do trezoru. Severus a skřet zůstávali před ním. Nebylo jim dovoleno vejít, to mohli pouze Potterovi potomci.

„Hůlka vaší matky. Naneštěstí, hůlku vašeho otce není možné vyzvednout z Godrikova Dolu."

Když to slyšel, Harry zdvojnásobil své úsilí, aby tu krabičku nalezl.

„Našel jsem to!" zvolal. Jeho postava byla skrytá za velkou hromadou starých krabic.

„Skvěle, pane Pottere. Teď pojďte ven."

Harry tak učinil a nesl krabičku se zjevnou úctou.

Severus jemně odstranil víko. „Vezmete si ji, pane Pottere. Měla by to být pro vás velmi dobrá náhradní hůlka."

Harry si ji pomalu převzal a podával Severusovi spodek krabičky stejně, jako to udělal on.

Když prsty sevřel držátko, vyrazila z konce hůlky řada barevných jisker. Byly trochu jiné než ty červené a zlaté z fénixovy hůlky, kterou obdržel u Ollivandera.

„Wow," vydechl Harry.

„Chci, abyste si tohle upevnil na pravé lýtko a dal tam tuto hůlku. Používejte ji jen při mimořádných událostech," řekl Severus a podával mu druhé koupené pouzdro.

Harry si klekl a učinil tak. „Myslíte si, že nastanou mimořádné události?"

„Nikdy neuškodí být opatrný. A kouzelníci, kteří podceňují nebezpečí, uvěří, že vás odzbrojili."

„Fajn. Um, víte, co je v hůlce mojí matky? Ollivander se nezmínil o jádru, pouze řekl, že byla z vrby. A že byla dobrá na kouzla."

„Nevím, naneštěstí. Ollivander nevyráběl hůlku vaší matky. Jen jí ji prodal. Ten, od koho ji měl, mu neřekl, co je v jádře. Nebo alespoň tak mi to vaše matka vyprávěla."

Harry se kousl do rtu. Lehce pohladil hůlku svojí matky a posunul si nohavici tak, aby ji zakryl.

„Chci, abyste nosil obě své hůlky, dokonce i ve spánku. Je to dobrý zvyk. Přidal jsem na pouzdra několik bezpečnostních kouzel, než jsem vám je předal. Nikdo je teď nemůže odstranit nebo ukrást vaše hůlky. Pouzdra jsou také voděodolná, takže se ujistěte, že je čas od času vyperete. Hůlky nejlépe pracují, když je budete udržovat v čistotě."

„Ano, pane."

„A pokud byste potřeboval zopakovat cokoliv, co jsem vám dnes řekl, jednoduše se zeptejte. Vím, že je těch informací na vás moc."

Harry přikývl. Dveře trezoru se za nimi zavíraly.

„Zbytek věcí budete moci získat, až budete starší. Jinak by nebyl trezor uzavřen," řekl Severus, než odešli z banky k Děravému kotlíku.

„A teď mě vezmete zpět k Dusleyovým?" zeptal se Harry. Okraje zdi se za ním zavíraly. Rychle procházeli hospodou, než by ho někdo mohl znovu poznat.

„Po jídle, ano," řekl Severus. Nyní je vedl skrz mudlovský Londýn. Zamířili do malé restaurace. „Po tom všem jsme přeskočili oběd."

„Oh, všiml jsem si," řekl Harry rozpačitě.

Severus povytáhl obočí. „Potřebujete víc jíst. Co jíte, ovlivňuje sílu vaší magie."

„Ano?" Harry vypadal trochu znepokojeně a Severus věděl proč.

Ještě jedna věc, kterou bylo třeba napravit. Posledně Harryho chudá strava (díky Dursleyovým) nepříznivě ovlivnila jeho magii. Každé léto se jeho magické jádro nedostatkem kvalitních plnohodnotných jídel nemohlo vyvíjet naplno. Pro kouzelnické děti bylo léto důležité. Po devíti měsících kouzlení a učení to chtělo čas, aby si jejich jádro odpočinulo a opravilo se. Ale tento čas mohl být využít efektivně pouze v případě, že jejich tělo dostávalo správnou výživu, aby byly poskytnuty prostředky k opravám. V původní časové linii Harry tento pravý odpočinek nedostával a jeho jádro se muselo rok co rok vyrovnávat s cvičením bez možnosti obnovy. Bylo to jako by stavitel těla pracoval pouze za rýži a pár mrkví. Nemohlo to fungovat.

Pokud by Harry míval vše, co fyzicky potřeboval celý rok během studia v Bradavicích, válka se mohla odvíjet odlišně. Mimoto, vitamíny a minerály nejen umožňují tělu správně využívat magickou sílu, ale také pomáhají správnému rozvoji po fyzické i duševní stránce. Naštěstí si byl Severus jistý, že bude schopen zvrátit poškození, které bylo Harrymu vytvořeno dosud, a zabránit dalšímu, ať se to Dursleyovým bude líbit nebo ne.

Severus položil pevnou ruku na Harryho tenké rameno. Nebyl úplně vyhladovělý, ale Severuse by nepřekvapilo, kdyby byl anemický. Pochyboval, že by se Dursleyovi zajímali o to, kolik Harry přijímá železa. Pravděpodobně nikdy nedávali chlapci moc masa, nemluvě o plnohodnotném jídle.

Zamířili do útulného boxu v rohu. Starší číšnice se u nich zastavila s laskavým úsměvem. „Hned jsem u vás," pronesla, než zmizela do kuchyně.

„Harry, od dnešního dnes se věci změní. Budeš mít, cos měl mít vždycky. A nebudeš muset chtít, co potřebuješ. Ne, pokud ti mohu pomoci." Severus stiskl Harryho rameno, a pak ruku zvednul se znechuceným úšklebkem. „Dursleyovi mají hodně co vysvětlovat."

Harryho oči se rozšířily a Severus vnitřně, nelehce povyrostl, když v briliantové zeleni začaly zářit slzy.

Oči se mu zalily slzami, ale Harry je rychle otřel a sklopil hlavu dolů. Jak tak seděl u stolu, uši mu zrůžověly. Severus mu nechal chvilku na zotavení. Byl rád, když se Harrymu podařilo dát se do kupy, než přišla servírka.

„Co to bude?" zeptala se žena s úsměvem.

Severus odpověděl jako první. Uvedl, že chce horký černý čaj s jednou kostkou cukru. Pak nabídl Harrymu, aby si dal mléčnou čokoládu. Harry s úsměvem požádal pouze o to.


	2. Chapter 2 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 2: Rozhovory - první část**

Severus kráčel vedle Harryho po ulici v Surrey. Věděl, že co se stane za chvíli, bude mít značný vliv na jeho budoucnost. Doufal, že nebude potřeba použít na Dursleyovi přílišnou hrubost… dobře, to byla lež. Doufal, že to bude potřeba. Ale je nutné udržet pokrevní ochranu, i když ji využijí jen občasně.

Harry vypadal znepokojeně, když stoupali ke dveřím, a Severus ho za to nemohl obviňovat. Než zazvonili na zvonek, Severus vyndal z vnitřní kapsy hábitu Harryho zmenšené školní pomůcky.

„Tady máte své věci. Pro zvětšení na ně stačí poklepat hůlkou. Ale pamatujte, mimo školu nesmíte kouzlit."

„Ano, pane."

„Až budeme uvnitř, požádám vás, abyste šel nahoru do svého pokoje a počkal tam na mně. A zavřete dveře. Chci mít na rozhovor s vaší tetou a strýcem soukromí." Severusovy rty se zkroutily v úšklebek.

_Možná bude jednoduché kouzlo v pořádku. Něco malého, něco nezjistitelného, alespoň obyčejným kouzelníkem. Nadýmací kouzlo, třeba? Mohlo by to trvat několik měsíců a jakýkoliv lék na plyny by to jen zhoršil. Nebo něco trošku útočnějšího? Nic, co by si nezasloužili._

„Pane?"

Severus shlédl dolů na Harryho, který k němu záměrně upíral svůj pohled.

„Um, neubližte jim, ano? Prosím?"

Nikdy ho nepřestane ohromovat, kolik toho Harry zdědil po Lily. I přes to všechno, co mu udělali, nebo ještě lépe, co neudělali, stále nechce, aby jim ublížil.

„Zkusím to," odvětil. Nebyl sto slíbit něco víc.

S tím Severus zazvonil na domovní zvonek.

Dveře se otevřely a oni čelili Petunii tváří v tvář.

„Ty!" zafuněla a její obličej se rychle zkřivil hněvem.

„Ano, já," hebce odpověděl Severus. Vykročil vpřed a vstrčil nohu pevně mezi dveře, aby nemohla zavřít.

Zůstala těsně za dveřmi a dívala se nasupeně.

„Petunie, kdo je za dveřmi?" zeptal se z pokoje Vernon.

„Je to ten kluk a jeden z _nich_," odpověděla rázně.

Vernon po tom prohlášení zahřímal. Objevil se za rameny Petunie, v obličeji byl rudý.

„Budeme stát venku, nebo nám hodláš dovolit jit dál? Víš, lidé by nás tu mohli vidět," zašklebil se Severus. Neodradila ho ani podsaditá postava Vernona a nyní ani jeho brunátný obličej. Harry se přesunul trochu dál za Severuse.

„Proč bychom měli? Váš druh nás bude nahánět bez přestání. Nejprve sovy, a pak ta minulá noc!" zavrčel Vernon. „Ten obr, který v noci odvedl kluka, zničil celé dveře!"

„Pochybuji, že to začalo dveřmi," odpověděl Severus.

„Jak se opovažuješ! Dudley byl vystrašený k smrti!"

„Jsem si tím jistý. Nyní, hodláme tu stát celý den? Začíná to být podívaná pro sousedy. Nebo nám dovolíš vstoupit?"

Perunie zavrčela. „Fajn." Ustoupila, aby mohli projít. Pak rychle zabouchla dveře. „Co chceš?" zeptala se nepříjemně.

Vernon se mračil vedle ní, ruce měl zaťaté.

„Pane Pottere." Severus vzhlédl směrem na schody.

„Ano, pane." Harry si pospíšil. Neriskoval pohled zpět, ačkoliv uviděl Dudleyho skrývajícího se za gaučem.

Severus a Dursleyovi slyšeli, jak zavřel dveře.

„Tohle bude rychlé, a tak se nebudu obtěžovat návrhem, abychom se posadili. Chápu vaši nenávist k našemu světu. A možná bych byl schopen… s tím sympatizovat. Ale faktem právě teď je, že nemůžu, a proto se o to nebudu zatraceně starat. Od teď budete zacházet s panem Potterem jako s lidskou bytostí. A ne jako s nechtěným návštěvníkem, kterého ukrýváte ve sklepě nebo v přístěnku!" Severus mrknul směrem na malá dvířka pod schody a zlostně se podíval. „Neočekávám, že budete milí, ale prostě buďte zodpovědní dospělí. Umíte být zodpovědní, že? Dostane plnohodnotná, vyvážená jídla a nebudete ho zamykat kdekoliv – ať už v přístěnku nebo v pokoji. A jeho věci a pokoj necháte být. Také nebudete nutit pana Pottera do domácích prací víc než tři hodiny týdně. Navrhuji nechat ho prostírat stůl a starat se o zahradu. To je fér. Jestli zjistím, že s ním zacházíte stejně jako v minulosti, jsem schopen vám hodně znepříjemnit život. Jsem zběhlý v různých neobvyklých nevysledovatelných kouzlech. To vám slibuji."

Vernon se nyní třásl hněvem, zatímco Petunie zbledla.

„T-Ty nemáš ž-žádné právo říkat nám takové věci!" prohlásil Vernon. „Ochraňovali, šatili a krmili jsme toho kluka celé roky. A museli jsme snášet tu jeho nenormálnost!"

Severus pozvedl sarkasticky obočí. „Z dobroty vašeho srdce, samozřejmě."

„Neměli jsme na vybranou! A pak, potom co přišel, šel sám o své vlastní vůli do přístěnku! Bez odmlouvání by do té náhradní ložnice nevlezl!" zaječela Petunie.

„Přemýšlela jsi někdy o tom proč, ty pitomá náno? Byl na podobném místě svědkem vraždy své matky. A ta vzpomínka byla stále čerstvá! Samozřejmě, že se uchýlil na stísněné odlehlé místo. Každé dítě by to udělalo!"

Petunie se prudce nadechla a i Vernon přestal. Severus slyšel, jak Dudley za gaučem zalapal po dechu.

„Ale pak jste obrátili jeho útočiště , které mohlo být dočasné, pokud byste se zajímali o to, jak mu pomoci, ve vězení! Umístili jste na dveře zámky, pro Merlina! A vy si myslíte, že moji lidé žijí ve středověku jako barbaři. Jak patetické." Severus zatřásl hlavou a vykročil několik kroků do obývacího pokoje. Vytáhl svou hůlku.

„Tady nebudeš dělat žádné podivnosti!" zařval Vernon.

Severus mu nevěnoval ani pohled. Švihnul hůlkou směrem ke schoulené postavě za pohovkou. „_Finite_."

Dudley vyjeknul, chytil se za zadnici a vyskočil pryč.

„Dudley!" vykřikla Petunie a spěchala k němu. Vernon se proti Severusovi rozmáchnul pěstí. Severus se jednoduše vyhnul.

„Já… Je to pryč!" zakřičel Dudley. Oči se mu překvapeně rozšířily. „Už to tam není, t-ten ocásek."

Vernon klopýtnul. Očekával od Severuse úder.

„Nyní máte o jednu _podivnost_ méně. Vyrovnejte se s tím. Slíbíte mi, že se budete o pana Pottera starat tak, jak jsem řekl. Jinak prostě přičaruji ten ocásek zpět. A _mému slibu_ můžete věřit. Takže?" zeptal se Severus. Pro větší důraz nechal svou magii šířit po pokoji.

„Dobře, dobře, slibujeme," řekla vystrašeně Petunie. „Teď odejdi!"

„Děkuji. Odejdu, až si promluvím s panem Potterem."

A s tím Severus vystoupal po schodech nahoru.

ooOoo

Severus otevřel dveře a našel Harryho stát s bílou sněžnou sovou a s krátkým dopisem. Chlapcovy věci byly stále zmenšené a byly položené na nevzhledném malém stolku u pochroumané postele.

„Pane, ona byla uvnitř, když jsem vešel. A podívejte, Hagrid mi poslal dopis!" řekl Harry nadšeně. „Podívejte, napsal, že ta sova je můj opožděný narozeninový dárek!"

Severus se zadíval na sovu a zjistil, že je to Hedvika. Harry sledoval jeho pohled a jeho nadšení najednou vymizelo.

„Mohu si ji ponechat?" zeptal se, ačkoliv jeho oči posmutněly. Povzdechl se. „Na tom seznamu bylo napsáno, že studenti mohou mít jen jedno zvíře. Nemohu si nechat obě, že?" Jeho hlas zněl rezignovaně.

Severusovy oči se zúžily, jak přemýšlel. „Promluvím si s ředitelem a vysvětlím mu situaci. Coral je zvláštní případ. Pokud ředitel uvidí, jak moc ji potřebujete a jak moc vám pomáhá, možná udělá výjimku a povolí vám dvě zvířata. V minulosti byly uděleny pro studenty různé výjimky, takže nebudete první."

Harry se na něj podíval s nadějí.

„Ale nic vám neslibuji. Pokud řekne ne, pak už nemohu nic udělat. Ale ujišťuji vás, že o sovu bude postaráno. Můžete si ji nechat po zbytek prázdnin. Ale od září budete respektovat ředitelovo rozhodnutí."

Harry zklamaně přikývl, ale stále měl naději. Sova zahoukala.

„Nechci podporovat vaši oddanost k ní, ale měla by mít jméno," po chvíli prohlásil Severus.

„Rozumím tomu, že si ji možná nebudu moci ponechat. A ona tomu rozumí také," řekl Harry a díval se na sovu. „Že?" sova přikývla. „Vidíte?"

„Vskutku. No, pro inspiraci ohledně jména vám doporučuji učebnici historie, kterou jsme dnes koupili."

„Dobře, profesore," řekl Harry, pak se zadíval na dveře. „Um, jak ta…"

„Diskuze probíhala?" zakončil Severus s úšklebkem.

Harry přikývl.

„Jak jsem si představoval," odpověděl. „Vaši příbuzní vyvázli bez zranění a váš bratranec přišel o ocásek."

V Harryho očích zajiskřil smích. Severuse zaujalo, jak se chlapec ovládá.

„Pošlu vám později tu knihu o hadím jazyce. A stejně tak nějaké lektvary, které jak očekávám, vypijete."

„Lektvary? Co dělají?"

„Připravil jsem vám výživový program a lektvary jsou toho součástí. Až budete číst učebnici, dva nebo tři lektvary, která vám zašlu, tam naleznete."

„Proč je mám pít, pane?" zeptal se Harry a zachmuřil se.

„Opravdu se musíte ptát? Kolik chlapců vašeho věku je menších než vy? Kolik je silnějších?"

Harry sklonil hlavu studem a rozpaky.

„Není to vaše vina, Pottere," pokračoval Severus a trochu ubral páru. Potřeboval si připomenout, že musí být upřímný a ne krutý.

„Je moje magie ovlivněná, tím co jste řekl dřív? O jídle?" zeptal se Harry tiše a vypadal sklíčeně.

„Ne, ale pokud by to tahle šlo dál, pak by byla. Očekávám, že sníte od nynějška celou porci. Pokud by vám Dursleyovi odepírali jídlo jako v minulosti, dozvím se to. A rychle tu situaci napravím."

Harry zamrkal.

„Dursleyovi vědí, že následky by byly… nepříjemné, pokud neudělají vše, co jsem ji řekl. Varoval jsem je." Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Je to ostudné, že je musím tlačit do něčeho, co by měli dělat sami od sebe. Ale lidé jsou sobečtí, bojácní a pyšní. A tak, chtěl jsem vás požádat, jestli bych vám mohl něco dát."

„Už jste mi toho dal tolik, profesore," řekl Harry. Byl zvědavý, proč ho profesor _žádal_, aby mu mohl něco dát, cokoliv to bylo.

„Tohle se netýká jen Dursleyových, pane Pottere. Zahrnuje to kohokoliv, kdo by vám chtěl ublížit nebo vám chtěl způsobit újmu."

Harry se zamračil. Nebyl si jistý, jestli měl být rád, kam ten rozhovor zaběhl.

„O čem to mluvíte, pane?"

„Kolik vám toho Hagrid řekl o Temném pánovi?"

„No, řekl, že byl velmi zlý. Že měl spoustu stoupenců a následovníků. Že zabil každého, kdo se mu postavil. Řekl mi o té Halloweenské noci." Harry se dotkl svého čela, prsty přejel po své jizvě. Zavřel oči a než je znovu otevřel, vzhlédl k Severusovi. „Ale to je vlastně všechno. Je tu něco, co vynechal? Nebyl moc sdílný. Řekl jsem mu, aby mi pověděl tolik, kolik mohl."

„Temný pán není mrtvý." Severus se rozhodl, že přejde rovnou k věci. Zdálo se, že na to byl Harry připravený, dokonce za to byl vděčný.

„Hagrid si to také nemyslel."

„Ne, že bych si jednoduše nemyslel, že není mrtvý. Já vím, že není."

Harry polknul. Rychle si uvědomil důsledky profesorových slov.

„Neříkám vám to, abych vás vystrašil. Ale abyste byl připravený, neboť jsou v kouzelnickém světě lidi, kteří _ho_ chtějí zpět a _vás_ pryč."

Harry se zamračil, obočí se mu svraštělo. „Jako Lucius Malfoy? To proto jste nechtěl, aby mě viděl?"

„Ano."

Harry naklonil hlavu, přemýšlel. „Ale co potom můžeme dělat? Mám na mysli, byl jste tam vy a další lidé. Udělal by něco za bílého dne?"

„Nechtěl jsem, aby vás viděl se mnou. Jsem kmotrem jeho syna. Jen by se to všechno zkomplikovalo."

Harry byl trochu utrápený po tom, co mu Severus řekl. Snažil se přijít na to, jaké to bude mít následky a co za tím vším je. To je dobře. Severus chtěl, aby Harry používal svoji hlavu. A aby si zvykl věci řešit. Pod povrchem nejlépe odhalí důvody a pohnutky. Ulehčí to situaci později, až Harry odhalí celou pravdu.

„Dobře, profesora. Co jste mi to chtěl dát?" zeptal se Harry, trochu nejistě.

„Tohle," odpověděl. Podával mu jednoduchý stříbrný řetízek.

„Co je to, pane? Mám na mysli, co to dělá?"

Severus se malinko usmál. Chlapec se rychle učil.

„Varuje mě to, pokud byste byl v nebezpečí a oznámí mi to vaši pozici, pokud by taková situace nastala."

„Oh. Dobře. Myslím, že je to dobrý nápad," řekl Harry a vzal si řetízek. „Um, předpokládám, že to bude stejné jako s pouzdry?"

„Ano, noste to celou dobu. Jste také jedinou osobou, které to může sundat nebo strhnout, když si to jednou nasadíte."

„Strhnout?"

„Nechcete přeci, aby vás s tím někdo uškrtil, ne?"

Harry rychle odmítavě zakroutil hlavou. Připomenul si, jak mu často Dudley přetáhnul tričko před hlavu, když se mu ho podařilo chytit. A jak těžce se mu dýchalo, když mu látka svírala krk. Raději by se nechal od Dudleyho zbít, než by si takto znovu nechal přetáhnout triko. Ale zase by byl raději, kdyby to udělal Dudley než strýc Vernon. Harry si mimovolně dal ruku na krk, jemně se dotýkal bledé kůže. Severus trochu přivřel oči, ale neřekl nic.

„Pamatujte, nesmíte mimo školu kouzlit. Jedině pokud byste byl v nebezpečí. Ale to neznamená, že si o tom nemůžete číst," řekl Severus. Rozhodl se, že rozhovor by měl směřovat k méně nepříjemným tématům.

„Ano, pane. Přečtu všechno, co budu moct."

„Velmi správně. Rovněž by bylo prospěšné, kdybyste si procvičoval psaní brkem. Potom, co si přečtěte kapitolu, udělejte si výtah na pergamen. Zjistil jsem, že mudlorození studenti či studenti z mudlovského světa mívají ze začátku problémy s psaním. Což je pro ně škoda. Počítám pak kuřecí nohy a inkoust, který pokrývá úkoly. Pokud byste mi chtěl dokázat, že si zasloužíte N nebo V či alespoň P, tak musím být schopen váš úkol _přečíst_."

„Rozumím, pane, ale…" Harry se odmlčel, urovnal si svoje myšlenky. „Neznám klasifikační stupnici. Měl jsem se zeptat dřív, pardon."

„Vy mi promiňte, pane Pottere," odpověděl lehce. „Stupnice, od nejnižšího po nejvyšší, je: T – Trol, H – Hrozné, M – Mizerné, P – Přijatelné, N – Nad očekávání a V – Vynikající."

Harry přikývl a Severus se znovu rozhlédl po místnosti. Bude to pro Harryho sparťanská existence, než začne škola. Ale bylo to lepší než živořit v přístěnku, který právě opustil. Severus rozmýšlel, že použije pár kouzel, aby vylepšil vybavení pokoje a zároveň ho udržel v praktické rovině.

Mávnutím hůlky seslal mistr lektvarů _Reparo_. Rychle byl od Harryho odměněn zalapáním po dechu. Vratká postel se narovnala, stůl získal svůj původní povrch, noha od židle skočila na správné místo a pár malých věcí se opravilo. Místnost byla stále ponurá, ale už ne tak žalostná.

„Tedy! Děkuji, profesore!" zvolal Harry. „To bylo to nejúžasnější, co jsem zatím viděl!"

„Zase přeháníte, pane Pottere," varoval ho, ale lehký úsměv změkčil tvrdost jeho hlasu. „Ale bylo mi potěšením."

Harry se rozpačitě usmál.

„Máte ještě nějaké otázky, než odejdu?" zeptal se Severus. Vytáhl jízdenku na vlak a podal mu ji.

„Kde je nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě?" zeptal se Harry. Pročítal lístek a u nápis naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu.

„Je to za přepážkou mezi nástupišti devět a deset. Až přijdete na nádraží King´s Cross, jednoduše půjdete skrz zeď mezi devítkou a desítkou. Ta zeď je jen iluzí. Takže jen projdete. Pak budete u Bradavického expresu."

„Dobře," řekl Harry. Snažil se neznít nevěřícně.

„Jděte brzy, abyste si mohl vybrat místo na sezení, než tam budou davy."

„Ano, pane." Harry se narovnal a vypadal tak trochu vyšší. Už neměl další otázky a chtěl dát profesorovi najevo, že může odejít. „Děkuji Vám, profesore," pronesl upřímně.

Severus krátce přikývl jako uznání jeho poděkování a uctivého propuštění. „Uvidíme se prvního září, pane Pottere. Během několika hodin očekávejte knihu o hadím jazyce a ty zmiňované lektvary. Pokud byste měl k čemukoliv připomínky, pošlete mi dopis po vaší sově. Najde mě."

Harry přikývl, cítil se trochu nejistý ohledně toho, co by měl teď dělat, když profesor odcházel. Měl by ho vyprovodit ke dveřím?

„Vyprovodím se sám. Nepřepokládám, že by si váš strýc či teta mysleli, že tu zůstanu na večeři."

„Dobře, pane. Nashledanou a ještě jednou děkuji."

Severus odmávnul jeho díky, a než vyšel z místnosti, dodal: „Takže v září, pane Pottere." A s tím zavřel dveře a směřoval po schodech dolů k Dursleyovým.

Rychle oznámil Vernonovi, že bude muset odvézt Harryho prvního září na nádraží King´s Cross nebo kamkoliv, kam si bude přát. Pak temně oděný mistr lektvarů, k velké úlevě všech Dursleyových, konečně odešel.


	3. Chapter 2 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 2: Rozhovory - druhá část**

Severus si byl vědom toho, že jeho konání v Příčné ulici a zapletení se s Harrym, bude mít následky. Takže, když se u něj objevil domácí skřítek ještě předtím, než se sám dostal z Prasinek do svých pokojů, nebyl už ani překvapený.

„Pán Severus Snape. Pan ředitel Brumbál vás žádá, abyste mu podal zprávu v jeho pracovně, pane."

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl jemně. „Přijdu za chviličku."

Bradavický skřítek se uklonil a zmizel.

Severus si pospíšil k poličce s lektvary a vyndal vyživovací lektvar pro Harryho. K tomu si ještě přivolal knihu o hadím jazyce, kterou mu slíbil.

„Mittens," zavolal měkce.

-Pop-

„Ano, pane?" zeptala se. Severus si mezitím dělal nějakou poznámku.

Mittens byla drobounká skřítka, která byla z nějakého důvodu oddaná Severusovi. Pracovala sice v Bradavicích, ale brzy poté, co se Severus stal profesorem, se rozhodla, že bude sloužit jen jemu a stane se jeho osobní skřítkou.

„Dej tyhle věci do krabice a připevni k ní tuhle zprávu. Pak vezmi ten balíček za Fury a nech to doručit Harrymu Potterovi do Surrey," řekl a podával jí řečené předměty.

Fury byla sovice krahujová, která žila v sovinci, protože podzemí nebylo vhodným místem pro sovy.

„Ano, pane," řekla s výskokem skřítka. Nestávalo se každý den, že by jí Severus svěřil nějaký úkol. Neměl sklony žádat ostatní o věci, které mohl udělat on sám. „Bude to přesně, jak pán řekl."

„Děkuji, Mittens."

S úklonou zmizela.

Severus se narovnal a otočil se směrem ke krbu. Duševně se připravoval na to, aby toto setkání ustál.

Naposledy, kdy viděl Brumbála živého…

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Nemohl si dovolit lpět na minulosti. V této časové linii se to ještě nestalo a ani se nestane.

Ale Severus nemohl poručit svým myšlenkám, aby se nevracely zpět. Scény z toho dne se násilně vkradly do jeho mysli. Musel bojovat se žlučí, která mu stoupala do krku. Nikdo si nezaslouží zemřít takhle a nejméně ze všech takový vůdce jako je Albus.

Zvolna vydechl, uzavřel svou mysl, uklidnil se a zpevnil své mentální hradby, aby ukryl bolestné, strašlivé vzpomínky. Události se nebudou opakovat. Raději zemře dřív, než by to dovolil.

Když byl konečně přesvědčený o tom, že má sám sebe pod kontrolou, tak si vzal do ruky letaxový prášek a vstoupil do krbu. Zmizel v záři zelených plamenů.

ooOoo

Vyšel do výstřední pracovny. Celá atmosféra ředitelny mu byla nyní cizí. Už to bylo přes dva roky, co tu byl naposledy a viděl ji takhle zaplněnou.

Podíval se ke stolu a našel za ním ředitele podepisujícího nějaké dokumenty.

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, řediteli?" zeptal se, jemně upozorňoval na svou přítomnost, i když věděl, že si Albus jeho příchod dobře uvědomoval.

„Á, Severusi! Ano, prosím, posaď se." Vzhlédl a díval se na něj skrz poloměsíčité brýle. Jeho oči byly tak laskavé jako vždy, ale bylo v nich také něco jiného. Zmatení?

Mistr lektvarů udělal, o co byl požádán. Sedl si tam, kam si sedával dříve. Záda měl toporně rovná.

Albus odsunul hromadu papírů na stranu a natáhl k němu misku sladkostí. „Citrónový bonbón?"

Severus byl v pokušení si jeden vzít, ale to by bylo něco pro něj tak netypického, že by tím mohl Albusovi způsobit mrtvici. Zdvořile odmítnul.

Ředitel předstíral zklamání a poté, co si jeden sám vzal, položil misku zpět.

„No, před pár hodinami jsem vedl jeden zajímavý rozhovor s Hagridem," začal starší, o hodně starší, muž.

„To si umím představit," odvětil mu Severus stručně.

„Jsem zvědavý, Severusi, proč jsi šel do Příčné ulice," pokračoval neznepokojený úsečností mladšího profesora.

Severus neodpověděl okamžitě, přemýšlel, jak z toho nejlépe vybruslit. Nemohl Albusovi říct pravdu, tím si byl jistý. Začal by se příliš vyptávat a jen by se tím zkomplikovalo vše, s čím by se lépe vypořádal Severus sám.

„Byl jsem… zvědavý," nakonec odpověděl.

„Na Harryho?" Albusovy oči trochu zajiskřily.

„Ano."

„Takže jsi tam šel, abys ho viděl na vlastní oči? Ale proč ses rozhodl pomoci Hagridovi a vzít Harryho na nákup školních potřeb? Byl jsi tak zvědavý, žes s chlapcem strávil celý den?"

Severus věděl, že musí volit svá slova pečlivě, aby to vypadalo věrohodně. Velmi věrohodně.

„Nejprve jsem chtěl jednoduše zjistit, jaké má chlapec názory a pak, když jsem ho sledoval a viděl jeho fyzickou kondici a šaty…" Severusův tón zhořknul a zvážněl.

Albus se rychle předklonil, v očích měl obavy. „Prosím, Severusi, pokračuj."

„Chlapec byl podvyživený a oblečený v otrhaných starých hadrech, které byly minimálně třikrát větší, než by potřeboval.

Ředitelovy oči se rozšířily.

„Cítil jsem, že bude lepší, když si ho převezmu a postarám se, aby se už nic horšího nestalo. Musel jsem se o tom ujistit."

„Co ses dozvěděl?" zeptal se Albus. Bál se té odpovědi, ale musel znát pravdu.

„Dost na to, abych chlapci obratem poslal několik lektvarů," ušklíbl se Severus. „Budu mu posílat tři lektvary každý týden."

Albus zvolna vydechl. Jeho vrásky se prohloubily, když se zamračil. „Jak špatné to je?"

„Není to nic, co by se nedalo napravit. Ale pokud bychom to nechaly být, už bych příští rok touto dobou nemohl odpovědět stejně."

Albus zavřel oči přemožený pocitem bolesti a viny, silnějším než nespoutaný maďarský trnoocasý drak, a ten pocit se stále násobil. Měl Minervu poslechnout, ale teď už s tím nemohl nic dělat.

„Už jsem si s Dursleyovými… popovídal. Jejich kruté zacházení už se nebude opakovat. Pan Potter bude od teď dostávat plnohodnotnou stravu a bude spát v opravdové posteli."

„V opravdové posteli?" zeptal se ředitel vyplašeně. Jeho oči se zlomeně rozevřely a v jejich středu se objevovala nová emoce.

Pobouření.

Naneštěstí Severus nerozpoznal závažnost hněvu lesknoucího se ve staříkových očích a pohotově odpověděl. „Ó ano, pan Potter spával posledních deset let v přístěnku po schody. Po prvním dopisu ho Dursleyovi přesunuli do prázdné ložnice," prohlásil nekompromisně. Své vlastní znechucení měl pod kontrolou, dokud to bezprostředně v následující vteřině nebylo opomenuto.

Magie explodovala. A jen díky stovce let kouzelnických zkušeností byly před velkolepým zničením zachráněny všechny ředitelovy věci na stole a policích. Ale protože jeho sebekontrola nebyla dostatečná, knihovna přímo za ním vybouchla. Stránky nyní mocně poletovaly kolem něj. Jeho starobylá magie se hrozivě předváděla.

Albus se předklonil a svěsil hlavu, jak se snažil ovládnout svou sílu. Sílu, která se stále vlnila ve vzduchu a způsobovala, že jeho vlasy a šaty vlály a pulzovaly jako ve větru. Levou ruku měl položenou na stole, zatímco pravou sevřel do pevné pěsti a přitisknul ji na hruď. Fawkes znepokojeně zavřískal a svižně k němu přeletěl. Přistál na jeho levém rameni, a pak sklopil svou opeřenou hlavu a láskyplně zanořil svůj zobáček do mužových bílých vlasů.

Severus oněměl.

Nikdy neviděl svého učitele tak… rozlíceného.

Dopisy pro studenty byly rozesílány automaticky. A teprve po tom, co Harry neodpověděl na první dopis, se McGonagallová podívala na adresu. První dopis, který viděla, měl být zaslán na: _Pan H. Potter, malá ložnice, Zobí ulice 4_. Nevěděla o přístěnku, takže to řediteli nemohla povědět.

V Severusově budoucnosti ředitel věděl, že se v domácnosti Dursleyových nic dobrého neděje, ale neznal skutečný dosah toho všeho. Měl jistá podezření, ale za války byl stále v pohybu a nebylo fakticky nic, co by mohl udělat.

„Jak je Harrymu?" zašeptal starý kouzelník, když ustálil svou magii. Papíry byly nyní rozházené kolem něj.

„Duševně?" zeptal se Severus jemně. Byl trochu nervózní, aby nevyvolal u starého muže další magickou nehodu. Jeho učitel stále vypadal přepadle, ale ztuha přikývl a pobídl ho tím k odpovědi. „Pokud mohu říct je zdravý a silný."

„Jsi… potěšený tím, co jsi zjistil," podotkl Albus a uvolnil se trochu v ramenou. Ale jeho hlas prozrazoval překvapení, když zvedal tvář. Fawkes se o něco napřímil, ale zůstával na mužově rameni.

Severus to oznámení nepopřel, ale snažil se rychle odvézt řeč jinam od Dursleyových. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo vidět Brumbála v takovém stavu.

„Zjistil jsem, že chlapec mluví s hady," řekl tiše.

Ty poslední novinky staříka neomráčily, tak proč by se to mělo stát teď?

„_Co_?"

Kdyby byla situace trochu jiná, možná by se ušklíbl nad pohledem na ředitele vyvedeného z míry, ale teď v tom nemohl najít zalíbení. Zahlédl záblesk strachu v normálně jiskřivých modrých očích.

V tomto okamžiku Severus věděl, že musí změnit svůj přístup a to tak rychle, jak může. Zdá se, že odvedení pozornosti se od zneužívání chlapce-který-přežil tímto způsobem, nebyl dobrý nápad.

Zvedl ruku ve snaze svého učitele uklidnit. Černé oči zamířily do modrých. Pokusil se mu sdělit, že to nebylo tak, jak se obával. Harry nebyl zrůda.

„Probudil jsem v něm zájem o hadí jazyk. Jsem si jistý, že již nahlíží do knihy, kterou jsem mu poslal."

„Hadí jazyk? On ví… Ví, co to znamená?" zeptal se Albus. Jistě hledal nějaké znamení, že Harry není další Raddle.

„Zná jeho smysl – léčení a ochrana. Docela ho to zaujalo a doufal, že když se ho naučí ovládat, usnadní tak lidem přijetí jeho daru. On je… jako Lily," přiznal něžně.

Ředitel se odmlčel. Jeho oči opět zajiskřily, tentokrát úlevou a radostí.

„Což mě přivádí k malému problému, který nastal," pokračoval Severus. Tón hlasu Albusovi naznačoval, že to nebylo tak naléhavé. Smetl chomáček látky ze svého černého rukávu.

„Ano?" Albus se přisunul na sedadle blíž, nevšímal si zničených kousků knih a papírů všude kolem.

„Ano. Dal jsem mu povolení, aby mohl vlastnit exotické zvíře – malého magického korálovce."

„Kvůli hadímu jazyku?"

„Ano, ale neočekával jsem, že Hagrid chlapci pořídí další zvíře."

No, vlastně to měl čekat, ale o tom před Brumbálem mluvit nebude.

„Aha."

„Řekl jsem mu, že si možná kvůli školnímu řádu nebude moci nechat sovu, kterou dostal od Hagrida. Ale že tu záležitost nejprve proberu s vámi. Je připravený na jakékoliv rozhodnutí."

„No, nevidím žádný problém v tom udělit panu Potterovi výjimku, pokud souhlasil, že se bude učit hadí jazyk. Kdyby komise zjistila, že dostal výjimku, požadovala by velmi dobrý důvod, aby mu to povolila. Nemohu si ani vymyslet lepší opodstatnění, než když se mladý kouzelník dobrovolně učí vzácné magii."

„Takové byly i moje úvahy," souhlasil Severus.

„Jsem na tebe hrdý, Severusi," řekl náhle starý muž a upřeně se na něj díval. „Ze tvých předchozích komentářů ohledně Harryho toto léto, jsem měl jisté obavy, že s ním nebudeš nakládat…" ukončil svůj proslov a povzdechl si, jakoby se zastyděl, že neměl ve svého špiona důvěru.

Severus sklonil pohled. Sám byl nyní zahanbený svým předchozím chováním k Jamesovu synovi. Věděl, že Albus měl pro své znepokojení velmi dobrý důvod. Minule se choval jako blázen. Jeho hněv na Jamese převážil dlouhou dobu nad láskou k Lily. Dokud se nepovznesl nad skutečnost, že Harry nebyl jeho otec a ani jeho matka. Byl to jejich syn, to ano, ale byl sám sebou. I když měl mnoho osobních rysů, které Severusovi Lily připomínaly. Chlapec byl jeden z nejsilnějších a nejmoudřejších válečníků, se kterými měl Severus tu čest bojovat bok po boku. Vyrostl a stal se z něj jeho bratr ve zbrani. A, odvážil se říct, i jeho přítel.

Ředitel nezřetelně polknul. „To, co jsi mi dnes řekl… Vím, že nemohlo být snadné zjistit to na vlastní oči. Já…, skláním se před tvou sebekontrolou. Nemohu říct, že bych to zvládl tak uctivě."

„To je uzavřená záležitost, řediteli. A vlastně to byl pan Potter osobně, kdo mi zabránil, abych neproklel jeho tetu a strýce do bezvědomí."

„Och? A to jak?"

„Požádal mě, aby jim neubližoval. Dokonce řekl i prosím."

Starý čaroděj povytáhl obočí, oči měl zvlhlé. „Pozoruhodné," zašeptal.

Setrvali v příjemném, i když trochu zvláštním, tichu.

„Severusi?" zeptal se po chvíli Albus.

„Ano, řediteli?"

„Co si o tom chlapci myslíš a o jeho příchodu v tento školní rok? Doopravdy?" zeptal se Albus. Jeho smutné oči prozrazovaly, že by měl odpovědět naprosto upřímně.

„Má…" Severus spojil své ruce, na rtech mu hrál náznak úsměvu. „… velký potenciál."


	4. Chapter 3 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 3: Břemeno - první část**

Severus vešel do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby s hůlkou v ruce. Odedneška tu už nebude žádná rozplývavá skříň. Bradavice nepadnou zevnitř. Pokud je bude chtít Pán zla dobýt, bude si muset najít nějakou jinou, těžší cestu.

Zavřel oči a vydechl.

Stovka smrtijedů vtrhla do Bradavic, vyhrnula se z této chodby. Zabila každé dítě, které jim přišlo do cesty. Šedesát sedm studentů bylo ten den zavražděno a Filius padl také.

To se tentokrát nestane.

Otevřel oči, zaměřil se na břemeno, jež svíral ve svých rukách, protože scény z toho dne se mu přehrávaly v mysli.

_**Bylo to na konci Harryho šestého ročníku – začátek konce.**_

_**Výkřiky zněly chodbou. Děti utíkaly, byly vystrašené, protože kletby jim poletovaly nad hlavami. Filius Kratiknot se hnal dopředu, proplétal se mezi studenty, aby zadržel útočníky. Severus spěchal za ním, zahnul za roh a uviděl maličkého mistra soubojů rozdávat nelítostné kletby. Čtyři smrtijedi už před ním leželi mrtví.**_

Severus namířil hůlkou na skříň, jeho temné oči ulpěly na vyleptaném zdobení.

„_**Filiusi!" zakřičel. Vrhal svá vlastní kouzla. Snažil se pomoci učiteli kouzlení zdržet smrtijedy, aby tak získali nějaký čas.**_

_**Severusovo krytí padlo o minutu dřív.**_

„_**Pomoz mi s těmi zdmi!" zavolal Filius a vyčaroval proti zdi po své levici pár metrů nad sebou mohutné odpalovací kouzlo.**_

_**Severus porozuměl jeho plánu. Seslal pět podobných kleteb na stěny a na strop poblíž místa, kde Filius vrhnul své první kouzlo. Ale ne dost rychle.**_

_**Starší profesor zablokoval dvě kletby, které k němu mířily a uskočil před čtyřmi dalšími, ale nemohl se vyhnout či odklonit všechny. Diffindo prošlo skrz jeho obrany a zasáhlo ho do krku a hrudi. Krev se rozstříkla.**_

_**Poslední, co Severus z Filiuse viděl, byla jeho potlučená nízká postava, než ho kameny a skála ze stropu a stěn pohřbily.**_

Uvolnil svůj hněv. Z jeho hůlky vyšlehl oheň. Červené rozžhavené plameny vyrazily do vzduchu, než vletěly do vysoké černé skříně a strávily ji celou jako popoháněné bohem pomsty.

_**Chodba byla nyní zablokovaná, ale burácení z druhé strany trosek Severusovi říkalo, že smrtijedi stále přicházejí.**_

Jazyky plamenů se stáčely okolo. Severus odklonil svou hůlku, než s ní znovu vyrazil kupředu a ostře dolů. Vybíjel si svůj hněv na nyní již hořící skříni.

_**Došel do velké síně. Těla studentů a smrtijedů byla všude kolem.**_

Vykřikl. Jeho kouzlo živilo praskající oheň, protože si ve své mysli stále přehrával ten den.

_**Nakonec dorazil Brumbál. Zdržel ho útok na ministerstvo.**_

„_**Severusi! Tudy!" nařídil právě, když za Severusem explodovala zeď a poslala ho přemetem přímo přes místnost.**_

_**Severus se pokusil postavit. Otočil se a uviděl svého bývalého Pána, jak stojí na prahu. Albus vykročil vpřed, pohyboval se mezi zraněným špionem a Voldemortem.**_

„_**Tome."**_

„_**Neoslovuj mě tímto jménem!" zasyčel Temný pán. Švihnul hůlkou a před nimi se objevil démonický stínový oheň.**_

„_**Stáhni se, Severusi!" nařídil Albus a odehnal rostoucí ohnivé monstrum pryč impulzem bílé magie.**_

_**Severus se pohnul, aby splnil, co mu bylo řečeno. Ohlédl se a uviděl Albuse stáčet temné plameny vzhůru a pryč, až olizovaly strop. Pokusil se Raddlea odříznout od kontroly nad plameny.**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Jeho vidění zčernalo.**_

Na čele se mu vytvořily krůpěje potu. Nakonec klesnul na kolena a vyprázdnil své plíce jedním výdechem.

_**Vzbudil se až o několik dní později v provizorní nemocnici. Od Albuse se dozvěděl, že Bradavice byly úplně zničené. Srovnané se zemí.**_

Plameny se zhroutily, zmenšily se do malého vzdoru, než nakonec vyhasly a ze skříně nezbylo nic víc než kupka popela.

Severus se usmál.

Dnes v noci bude spát klidně.

ooOoo

Harry se zamračil na paličaté brko, které nechtělo poslouchat jeho příkazy. Jako by bylo předurčeno k zanechávání kaněk inkoustu po celém pergamenu a nezáleželo na tom, jak moc se snažil. Povzdechl si a připomněl si, co řekl profesor Snape. _Studenti z mudlovského světa mívají ze začátku problémy s psaním._

No, minimálně ho tahle praxe ochrání od známek jako je M či horších. A sumarizování toho, co si přečetl, když cvičil, bylo opravdu poučné. Profesor Snape byl vážně milý, kdy mu dal úkol, který mu pomohl naučit se dvě věci naráz.

Dosud si přečetl tři kapitoly z každé učebnice. Byl začátek druhého srpnového týdne a on věděl, že až se dostane do školy, tak bude za všechnu tuhle práci vděčný.

Velmi se mu líbila ta knížka o lektvarech, kterou koupili navíc. Jmenovala se _Průvodce začátečníka v lektvarovém umění: Přísady_. Připomínala mu kuchařku, ale byla konkrétnější v tom, která přísada co dělá a co přináší konečnému produktu. Lámal si hlavu s tím, zda by mohl sloučit vaření dohromady s přípravou lektvarů a vyrobit tak jídlo impozantních rozměrů. Měl by si to zapamatovat, aby se na to mohl později profesora Snapea zeptat.

Další dvě knihy, které přinesli s profesorem z obchodu, vypadaly, že budou také užitečné – _Péče o hady_ a _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_. Coral se některým věcem v té knize o hadech smála. Přišlo jí legrační, že se lidé dostávají do takových potíží, když dělají věci, o kterých věří, že se hadům zamlouvají, a přitom se jim ve skutečnosti líbí něco úplně jiného. Harry byl rád, že se Coral mohl prostě zeptat, co by chtěla, namísto toho, aby jen tipoval. Ta druhá kniha byla méně přímočará a jasná, ale alespoň už teď věděl, proč se jeho náhodná magie vynoří v jednom případě a ne v jiném. Možná, že by se mohl naučit vyvolat svou _náhodnou_ magii a přinutit ji dělat to, co chce. Další věc, o které si hodlal pohovořit s profesorem Snapeem, až se dostane do Bradavic.

A co se týkalo dalších učebnic, Kouzla a Obrana proti černé magii vypadaly zajímavě a ačkoliv Přeměňování mu připadalo vážně skvělé, netěšil se na to, až budou přeměňovat zvířata. Zdálo se mu to kruté. Možná to bylo proto, že věděl, jaké to je, když s vámi někdo zachází jako s předmětem.

Zdaleka nejoblíbenější knihou ale zůstalo _Umění hadího jazyka_. Byla úžasná a už se nemohl dočkat, až s Coral začne trénovat, a stejně tak ona. Knihu napsal muž, jehož přítel mluvil hadím jazykem. Neobsahovala vlastní kouzla v hadím jazyce, ale jen to, co mu přítel řekl o tom, jak jisté věci dělal, jak se cítil a jaká byla omezení jednotlivých metod.

Knížka se lidem, kteří se zajímali o hadí jazyk, dobře četla a stala se průvodcem těm, kteří se to chtěli naučit. Harry se dosud dozvěděl, že aby mohl manipulovat se svojí či pacientovou magií, musí říct hadím jazykem přesně to, co chce udělat. Pokud by chtěl například vyléčit pacientovu roztříštěnou paži, řekl by: *Roztříštěná paže, sprav se*, a bylo by to (za předpokladu, že té oblasti poskytne dostatek magie, aby se vyléčila).

Čtením knihy se Harry naučil, že až bude umět základy hadího jazyka, bude moci léčit lidi bez pomocí hůlky! Budou mu stačit jeho ruce a Coral kolem zápěstí. Nakonec bude schopen léčit všechny druhy nemocí, dokonce i ty za normálních okolností neléčitelné kouzly či lektvary. Zajímalo ho, jestli u ošetřovatelky najde nějakého dobrovolníka, pokud vůbec škola má ošetřovnu. A proč by neměla mít?

Ťuk, ťuk, ťuk.

Harry vzhlédl a uviděl na druhé straně okna šedobílou sovu. Rychle okno otevřel, aby mohla vlétnout. Hedvika se narovnala.

Odstranil balíček. Okamžitě věděl, co v něm bude. Týdenní dávka lektvarů. Mávnul na šedobílou sovu, aby se napila z Hedvičiny misky. Hedvika se tím netrápila, upravovala si svá peříčka. Harry se zašklebil. Byl si jistý, že se Hedvice ta pěkná sova líbí.

Zavrtěl hlavou, otočil se k balíčku a otevřel ho. Okamžitě spolknul první lektvar a pokračoval s dalšími dvěma, nehledě na jejich příšernou chuť. Dělal to tak, protože mu to profesor napsal v prvním dopise z prvního srpna:

_Pane Pottere,_

_V přiložené krabici jsou tři lektvary, jež jsem Vám slíbil, a kniha o hadím jazyce: Umění hadího jazyka._

_Co se týká lektvarů, vždy nejprve vypijte červenou lahvičku. Umožní Vašemu tělu efektivněji využít výživné látky z Vašeho jídla a z lektvarů, které budete pít. Nazývá se Lektvar absorbance. Zmiňuje se o něm čtrnáctá kapitola ve Vaší knize o lektvarech._

_Jako další vypijte modrou lahvičku, **okamžitě** po té červené. Je to obměna Doušku výživy, která je v kapitole devatenáct. Povšimněte si, že není stejný jako Vyživovací lektvar._

_Třetí lektvar se nazývá Lektvar zužitkování. Dovolí Vaší magii lépe proudit Vaším tělem. Zmenší čas potřebný pro Vaše zotavení a především usnadní svalům zesílit._

_Očekávejte tyto tři lektvary každý týden a VYPIJTE je okamžitě, jak přijdou! Umístil jsem na lahvičky kouzlo neměnnosti, ale to pomine, jakmile se lahvičky dotknete. Čím je lektvar čerstvější, tím lépe Vám bude pomáhat. Chuť opomeňte, jak nejlépe budete umět. Prospěch zdaleka převáží jejich pachuť._

_**Profesor Severus Snape, Mistr Lektvarů**_

Harry se usmál a opět ucítil účinek lektvarů.

Dávaly mu velmi příjemný pocit plnosti. Pocit, který se rychle naučil znát. Jako když člověk věděl, že se dobře najedl a dostal z jídla vše, co potřeboval. Harry se rozhodl, že je to jeden z nejpříjemnějších pocitů, který člověk dokáže vnímat. Dokonce i s tou strašnou pachutí na jazyku.

Odložil balíček na stranu a odstranil dopis připevněný na vrchu. Znovu uviděl profesorovo písmo.

_Pane Pottere,_

_Spoléhám se na Vás, že jste již ty tři lektvary vypil. Pokud ne, **VYPIJTE JE TEĎ**. Také věřím tomu, že Dursleyovi jednají v souladu s mými požadavky, protože jsem nebyl upozorněn, že by něco selhalo._

_Dále čtěte Vaše knihy a pište brkem. Nemám rád flákače._

_**Profesor Severus Snape, Mistr Lektvarů**_

Harry se zasmál. Přišlo mu zvláštně uklidňující, že si profesor našel čas, aby mu řekl, že nesmí zahálet.

Otočil se zpět ke stolu. Šedobílá sova si stále užívala Hedvičinu náklonnost, a tak se rozhodl, že mu zkusí odpovědět.

_Váže**ný** profes**ore** S**n**ape,_

_Vzal js**em** si lektvar**y**, které jste mi **z**aslal. Děk**uji** Vám._

_Du**rs**leyovi mě **nec**hávají na pokoji. Je **to** příjemné. Mo**hu** tak hodně číst, pr**ot**ože nemusím uklízet v **do**mě, vařit nebo cokoliv dalš**íh**o!_

_Jdu se **zno**vu věnovat čt**ení** Umění ha**d**ího jazyka. Je to úctyhodné! D**ěk**uji Vám, že jste mi dovolil si ji přeč**ís**t. Hodlám se **na**učit vše, co mohu, a p**r**acovat velmi pilně, jak jste **m**i řekl, že bych měl. C**h**ci ty bloky, co mám v **so**bě, jak jste mi **po**vída**l**, zrušit._

_Děk**uji** Vám za všec**hn**o! (Omlouvám se, **sn**ažil jsem se nedělat ka**ň**ky.)_

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry se kousl do rtu, když si pročítal dopis. Jeho písmo nebylo tak špatné jako minulý týden. I tak měl ale pocit, že profesor asi neocení, že některá písmena jsou nepravidelně tlustší než jiná. Pro tuto chvíli to bylo ale to nejlepší, co svedl. Věděl, že s tím bude muset něco udělat. Složil dopis a obrátil se k sově.

„Mohla bys to vzít profesoru Snapeovi, prosím?" zeptal se.

Dostalo se mu souhlasného zahoukání, než si sova převzala dopis a vylétla z okna.

*Budeš si teď číst, Harry?* zeptala se Coral a zvedla svoji barevnou hlavu z jeho zápěstí.

*Jo. Měl bych si přečíst další kapitolu ještě před obědem.*

Coral souhlasně zasyčela.


	5. Chapter 3 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 3: Břemeno - druhá část**

Severus právě pro Harryho připravoval Lektvar zužitkování. Zatímco míchal, nechal svou mysl potulovat.

Co by měl dělat ve svém volném čase? Co by mohl ještě vykonat, aby se lépe připravil na nadcházející válku mimo to, co již dělal? Možná by mohl jemně nadnést Albusovi některé věci? Ano, to by mohlo fungovat. Ale co přesně? Byla tu ta záležitost se Siriusem Blackem. Opravdu by měl otevřít tuto velkou konzervu plnou červů? Neměl by nejprve najít Remuse Lupina?

To vážně nevěděl.

Musel upřímně přiznat, že Black byl v budoucnosti velmi nápomocný. A Severus si nebyl zcela jistý, zda by byl stejně užitečný, i kdyby ho vysvobodili z vězení o dva roky dříve. A co kdyby narušil vztah, který má teď s Harrym? Ale připusťme si, že nechat nevinného muže v Azkabanu je prohnilé. Bude si muset Blackův případ ještě promyslet.

Na druhou stranu Lupin by mohl být o něco, no, prospěšnější. Jeho by možná mohl přivézt do Harryho života dříve. Poskytnout tak chlapci dalšího dospělého, se kterým může počítat. A pak prostě nechá Lupina odhalit tu krysu. Když ho polapí jeho známý, bude mimo podezření a Severusovi bude stačit, když se bude dívat z povzdálí. Ale… byla to opravdu ta nejlepší možnost? Bylo by prozíravé nechávat tu krysu na jakkoliv dlouhý čas Harrymu tak nablízku? Dovolit mu nashromáždit o Harrym informace, která pak předá Voldemortovi?

Hmm, když o tom tak přemýšlel… Nemohl připustit, aby Peter Pettigrew zůstával mazlíčkem Ronalda Weasleyho.

Přestal míchat a počkal, až bílkoviny zreagují, než se zamyslel nad Pettigrewem.

Zatřepal hlavou a rozhodl se, že si to také musí promyslet později. Musel uznat, že má na svých bedrech ještě závažnější problém.

Quirrella.

Za několik týdnů se vrátí do hradu, takže měl jen málo času se na něj připravit a také jemně něco naznačit řediteli a zbytku učitelského sboru.

Věděl, že nebude schopen se ho zbavit. Voldemort se uměl příliš dobře skrývat, ačkoliv Brumbál možná bude mít své podezření (jako ostatně měl i v původní linii později ve školním roce). Musí si ho udržet na blízku už jen proto, aby ho měl na očích.

Své přátele měj blízko, své nepřátele ještě blíž. To byla dobrá zásada.

ooOoo

Severus se usadil v ředitelně. Vedoucí kolejí měli svou každoroční schůzi s ředitelem ohledně nadcházejícího školního roku.

„Severusi, jak ses měl? Už několik dnů jsem tě neviděl," zapištěl vesel Filius. „Vařil jsi lektvary?"

„Mám se dobře, a ano, lektvary," odpověděl jednoduše.

„Těším se, až přijedou studenti. Tohle místo je bez nich tak tiché," pokračoval Filius.

„Hmm," zabručel Severus, v pozadí byl slyšet sarkasmus.

„Ale no tak, Severusi, dokonce i ty musíš uznat, že podzemí je teď příliš tiché," řekla Minerva, aby se připojila.

„Skutečně ne."

Minerva přimhouřila oči. „No, já se tedy rozhodně těším na návrat studentů. A také na nové studenty," něžně se usmála, v očích jí tančilo očekávání. „Měl by to být zajímavý rok."

Severus neodpovídal dlouhou dobu, ale pak zašeptal. „Možná."

„A jsem si jistá, že pan Wood bude skvělý famfrpálový kapitán. Tento rok Zmijozel nedostane šanci!" řekla Minerva povzbuzeně.

Severus ucítil potřebu protočit panenky.

Vážně byli tak soutěživí? Byla zde tak silná rivalita, že by měl okamžitě zareagovat proti tomu prohlášení nějakou dětinskou frází jako třeba: _To jistě ne! Zmijozel tvou kolej porazí!_

Měl by k sobě být upřímný a odpovědět si, že ano.

Ale válka jej změnila. Už se o famfrpál nestaral. A teď, když o tom přemýšlel, dokonce ani netušil, proč tomu předtím věnoval tolik pozornosti. Jistě, vždy bude povzbuzovat své zmijozely, ale být tak horlivý, aby se se svou posedlostí vyrovnal Minervě? To bylo prostě ubohé.

Nakolik jejich soutěživost přispěla k neshodám mezi jejich kolejemi? Jak moc to mohlo být jiné, kdyby se přenesli přes svou lásku k famfrpálu a věnovali se trvalejším věcem, jako třeba blahu a budoucnosti svých studentů?

Severus zatřásl hlavou. „Oh, jsem si jistý, že mají jisté šance. Stejně tak Mrzimor a Havraspár."

Minerva a Pomona Sproutová si vyměnily pohledy a nadzdvihly obočí. Kratiknot skoro spadl ze židle. Očekávali ostrou odpověď, ne odklon od tématu a další rozhovor.

„Dobré ráno!" přivítal je Albus, který vstupoval do místnosti ze soukromých prostor.

Profesoři mu uctivě opětovali pozdravy, když si sedal ke stolu.

„Takže, chce někdo něco probrat jako první? Máme toho na programu hodně," začal Albus.

„Madam Hoochová žádala hotovost na nákup nových košťat pro své třídy," odpověděla Minerva.

Albus vypadal omluvně. „Zašlu její žádost členům školské rady, ale upřímně pochybuji, že se tento rok dostane do rozpočtu."

Minerva si povzdechla. „Opakování z loňského roku."

„Obávám se, že ano," souhlasil, než se zadíval na další profesory a vybídnul je tím, aby také přednesli své zájmy.

Kratiknot promluvil. Ptal se, co se bude dít s kamenem, když ho Hagrid již doručil do školy. To je přivedlo k diskuzi o ochranných kouzlech, a kam ho budou muset brzy umístit. Přicházelo v úvahu třetí patro, protože to byla starší část hradu a studenti tam moc často nechodili. Severus v tom viděl svou šanci a hodlal ji využít.

„Proč ho umísťovat tak daleko od našich obvyklých míst?" zeptal se. „Podle mě je nejbezpečnější zde, ve vaší věži, řediteli."

Filius na to něco zabručel, jeho mozek odhadoval oprávněnost takového manévru. Věděli, že po kameni Voldemort pátrá. Vloupání ke Gringottovým jim hodně napovědělo. Byla nejbezpečnějším místem ředitelna? Nebo dokonce jeho komnaty?

„To je zajímavý návrh, Severusi," přiznal Albus. „Ani nevím, proč mě to nenapadlo."

Severus pokrčil rameny, netrápil se zvědavými pohledy.

„Jestli je Temný pán schopný dostat se do Bradavic, což jak jsem si jistý, všichni víme, že je, a jestli je dostatečně odhodlaný, a to také je, pak se mi zdá jen rozumné umístit kámen do oblasti, které se bude vyhýbat," pokračoval Severus, na tváři se mu objevil zamyšlený výraz. „A abychom to vylepšili, proč nemít třetí patro jako návnadu? Můžeme tam umístit všechna ta různorodá ochranná kouzla a říct ostatním profesorům, aby to bylo přesvědčivé, že se kámen nalézá tam. Nikdo další mimo nás pěti nebude mít tušení, kde je pravý kámen. Tak to bude pro všechny bezpečnější. A také důrazně doporučuji, abychom při vstupu do třetího patra umístili věkovou linii, takže se studenti nevystaví většímu riziku, než už normálně budou."

Nastala minuta ticha, kdy ostatní zvažovali jeho návrh, než to prolomil ředitel.

„Vynikající plán, Severusi. Chce někdo něco dodat?" zeptal se Albus.

„Jaké budou skutečné ochrany?" zeptal se Filius.

„No, samozřejmě kolem svých komnat a této kanceláře umístím další kouzla," uvedl Albus.

Pomona Sproutová přikývla, než se zeptala. „A proč ne tu nejdokonalejší ochranu? Proč nepoužít _Fidelius_?"

Severus by tu ženu málem políbil. Chtěl to navrhnout, ale už promluvil tolikrát, a uvědomoval si (se svou minulostí ohledně Potterových), že pokud by nadnesl něco jen nepatrně souvisejícího s Lily, pak by takový nápad způsobil, že by se na něj ředitel i ostatní dívali prazvláštně.

Ředitelovi zajiskřilo v očích, jakmile uslyšel Pomonin návrh. „Musím to prodiskutovat s Nicholasem, ale jsem si jistý, že proti tomu nebude mít námitky."

Pomona se zářivě usmála.

„Dobře, věřím, že se můžeme přesunout k dalšímu námětu ohledně našich nových studentů," pokračoval Albus. „Třicet osm dětí přijalo svůj dopis. Čtyři uctivě odmítli kvůli jiným předchozím vzdělávacím nabídkám a tak podobně."

Profesoři přikývli, už to slyšeli mnohokrát předtím. Ne každý si myslel, že by pro jeho dítě byly Bradavice tou nejlepší volbou a to bylo jejich právo.

„Tak, jsem si jistý, že všichni víte, že tento rok se vrátí do kouzelnického světa i Harry Potter," začal Albus.

„Vyrozuměl jsem, že měl nejprve jisté potíže s převzetím svého dopisu?" zeptal se Filius. „Co to bylo za problémy?"

Ředitelovy oči zesmutněly. „Velice mylně jsem posoudil situaci."

„Situaci, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva.

„Je mi to líto, Minervo. Měl jsem tě před lety poslechnout," řekl Albus měkce.

Minerva vykulila oči, než v ní její skotský temperament začal kypět. Pomona a Kratiknot se na sebe podívali. O co tu šlo?

„Albusi, co udělali?" zeptala se, její hlas byl nebezpečně nízko.

Severus se rozhodl smilovat se nad svým mentorem a promluvil. „Ta situace je už vyřešená. Pan Potter bude mít, až přijede, vše, co potřebuje. Pojďme dál."

Všichni se otočili na mistra lektvarů.

„Je to vyřešené, Severusi?" zeptala se zmateně Minerva. „A jak víš, že je pan Potter připravený na nástup do školy?"

„Pomohl jsem mu všechno obstarat."

Filius zamrkal, Minerva pozvedla obočí a Pomona se zadívala na Albuse.

„Ale já jsem myslel, že ho do Příčné ulice vzal Hagrid," řekl Filius.

„To ano, ale pak jsem se ho ujal." Severus se otočil zpět ke svému učiteli, nebyl si jistý, kolik toho může prozradit. Nechtěl to jen zhoršovat. Snažil se, aby se Harrym zacházelo jako s obyčejným studentem.

„A-ale, cože?" zakoktala se Minerva.

„Jaký je?" zeptal se Filius dychtivě, lhostejný k Minervinu rozpoložení. „Je podobný svým rodičům?"

„Je… trochu." Severus to nechtěl dále rozvádět. Nechal je, aby si o něm vytvořili vlastní úsudky.

„Vážně? Oh, doufám, že si oblíbí Kouzlení," zazněl profesor čarování.

„Projevil zájem o lektvary a…" začal Severus, ale byl přerušen.

„No, to není žádné překvapení. Jistě jsi ho tím směrem postrčil," řekla Minerva.

„Jen jsem mu řekl, že jeho matka na ně měla talent, takže by ho mohl mít i on."

„Pochvala, Severusi?" zeptala se ohromeně.

„Ten chlapec má… potenciál," uvedl.

„Jsem si jistá, že má. Ale co tě k tomu vlastně přivedlo?" zeptala se. Byla zmatená Severusovým novým postojem. Ten pravdu nechtěl odhalit.

„Mnoho věcí."

„Ah, což mi připomíná," řekl Albus a přerušil je. „Severus dal panu Potterovi povolení k chovu exotického zvířete, avšak, Hagrid to nevěděl, když posílal panu Potterovi sovu jako opožděný narozeninový dárek. No a kvůli tomu, jsem mu udělil výjimku dovolující mu vlastnit obojí."

„Oboje? Dvě zvířata?" zeptala se Minerva, hlas se jí lehce zvýšil.

„Exotické zvíře?" zazpíval Filius.

„Co je to za exotické zvíře?" zeptala se Pomona.

Severus se obrnil proti nadcházejícím reakcím.

„Oh, magický korálovec," odpověděl Albus nevzrušeně, jako by to zvíře bylo plyšovým králíčkem a ne jedovatým hadem.

„_Co_?" vyjekla Minerva, než vrhla na Severuse zlobný pohled. Věřila, že se snažil Harryho Pottera proměnit do zmijozela.

„Nedívej se na mě. Rozhodl jsem se, že bude užitečný, když jsem zjistil, že mluví hadím jazykem. Prokázal o něj velký zájem, když jsem to nadhodil."

„Ha-hadí jazyk?" zalapal po dechu Filius, jeho hlas zněl tak vysoce, že už to nebylo ani zapištění spíše zasípání.

„Jak je to možné, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva, dívala se na svého starého přítele.

„Z té smrtící kletby. Jakkoliv se to stalo, část Voldemortových schopností přešla na chlapce," odpověděl.

Severus si nechal pravdu pro sebe. Ať si pro teď myslí, že je to pravda. Nebylo to tak důležité, aby se dozvěděli, že na Harryho seslal Dědické kouzlo. To by vše jen zkomplikovalo.

„Ach můj…" zašeptal Filius.

„Takže se zajímal o hadí magii?" zeptala se Pomona, její hlas byl něžný a radostný. Věděla, jaká síla se skrývá za takovým druhem magie. A pokud to dřímá v Potterovic chlapci…

„Ano. Zaslal jsem mu svou knihu a vypadá to, že se již dostal docela daleko," odpověděl Severus.

„Poslal jsi mu _Umění hadího jazyka_?" zeptala se Minerva. Věděla, jak moc ji mistr lektvarů přede všemi střežil.

„Už jsem si ji přečetl dostatečně," odpověděl jednoduše. „Bude ji schopen náležitě využít."

„Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal se Severusem?" zeptala se Minerva.

Severus ani ostatní si nebyl jistý, zda žertuje či nikoliv. Vedoucí Zmijozelu na ni pozvedl své obočí a podíval se, jakoby se domníval, že ztratila rozum.

„No, myslím, že se máme tento rok na co těšit," zapištěl Filius. Moudře se snažil odvézt konverzaci jinam.

A Severus to ocenil.


	6. Chapter 4

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**: Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 4: Ať je to tedy…**

Harry bral na zřetel Severusovo doporučení a přišel na nástupiště dřív. Našel si prázdné kupé. Dursleyovi se mu poslední měsíc raději úplně vyhýbali a nevšímali si ho. Harry byl radostí bez sebe. Měl spoustu času na čtení a mohl se připravovat na nacházející školní rok.

Slíbil si sám sobě, že se bude na hodinách v každém ohledu snažit, jak nejlépe bude umět. Už jen proto, aby profesorovi ukázat, že s ním neztrácel čas, když se mu věnoval. A ještě měl důležitější a osobnější důvod. Možná… Možná chtěl, aby na něj byl profesor hrdý.

Raději by se nechal za košili odtáhnout přes hřiště, než aby zklamal profesora lektvarů. Zejména poté, co obdržel od ředitele povolení, že si může ponechat obě zvířata.

Harry se narovnal a znovu otevřel Umění hadího jazyka, aby pokračoval ve čtení. Už mu zbývaly jen čtyři kapitoly.

Ť-ťuk.

Harry vzhlédl. Nikdy ve svém životě ještě neslyšel tak _váhavé_ zaťukání.

„A-ahoj. Ne-neviděl jsi tu ropuchu?" zeptal se buclatý, nemotorný chlapec.

„Um…"

*Chlapec má ropuchu ve své levé vnitřní kapse,* oznámila Coral. Jazyk se jí chvěl. Byla právě ukrytá v Harryho levém rukávu. *Cítím její chuť až sem.*

Harry se jemně dotknul její hlavy.

„Podíval ses do svých vnitřních kapes?" zeptal se Harry a ukázal na chlapcovu vyboulenou levou kapsu.

„Oh!" zvolal Neville. Zalovil rukou v kapse a vytáhl žalostně vypadajícího obojživelníka. „Dík! Um, nevadilo by ti, kdybych se připojil?"

„Vůbec ne," odpověděl Harry. „Posaď se," dodal, když chlapec stále postával u dveří.

„Dík." Zavřel posuvné dveře, posadil se a začal si pohrávat s prsty. „Takže, uh, jak jsi věděl, kde Trevor byl?" zeptal se a zvedl ropuchu.

„No, um, řekl mi to přítel," odpověděl Harry, než nastavil svoji pravačku, aby si s Nevillem potřásli rukama. „Jsem Harry, Harry Potter."

„Ha-Harry Potter?" zalapal po dechu. Jeho oči se neobyčejně vykulily.

Harry si povzdechl. „Jsem jen čaroděj jako ty, prosím ne… ne…" Mávnul rukama, jak by se snažil najít vhodná slova. „Nemysli si, že jsem něco zvláštního."

Neville polkl a snažil se dát dohromady. „Promiň, já jen…" Jeho hlas se vytratil, než jednoduše uchopil Harryho ruku a odkašlal si. „Jsem Neville Longbottom."

Harry se usmál.

„Takže, řekl jsi, že ti o Trevorově úkrytu řekl tvůj přítel?" zeptal se Neville po chvilce a jen na kratinko mrknul na Harryho čelo.

„Jo, ale… někdo mi řekl, že z toho lidé mohou být zpočátku malinko nervózní. Mohl bys mi slíbit, že tě to nerozhodí? Slibuji, že nic neudělá tobě ani Trevorovi. Ona je vlastně docela mírumilovná a doufám, že se mi s její pomocí zanedlouho podaří pomáhat lidem," odpověděl Harry a vložil svůj prst do rukávu, aby pohladil její hlavu.

„Uh, jasně," řekl. Přitáhl si Trevora blíž, když Harry pohnul rukou a zvolna povytáhl svůj levý rukáv. Neville byl příliš ohromený, aby zalapal po dechu nebo jinak fyzicky zareagoval.

„Jmenuje se Coral. Bude mi pomáhat s hadím jazykem," řekl. Byl povzbuzený Nevillovou absencí jakékoliv reakce. „Je to magie zaměřující se na léčení a ochranu, víš to?" Pozvedl knihu o hadím jazyce, kterou umístil na vrch knihy o anatomii, kterou si pořídil v blízkém knihkupectví v Surrey. Harry považoval za vhodné, aby si prošel termíny a podobné výrazy z knihy o hadím jazyce. „Tu knihu mi dal profesor Snape a je vážně skvělá. Pomohl mi s nákupem školních potřeb a dalších věcí."

„P-profesor Snape? Slyšel jsem, že umí být velmi přísný," řekl Neville váhavě a vrhnul na Coral neklidný pohled.

„Oh, to je, a také mi řekl, že nemá rád flákače, a proto mám pracovat pilně a naučit se tolik kouzel, kolik budu moci," řekl Harry překvapeně potěšený zjištěním, že profesorovo jméno je tak dobře známé, ačkoliv věděl, že takový muž jako Severus Snape by měl být.

„To ti řekl?" zeptal se Neville. Coral vyplázla jazyk jeho směrem. Objal Trevora ještě těsněji.

„Uh-huh. Takže jsem to tak dělal. Četl jsem látku v předstihu a už rozumím tomu, co máme dělat, až začneme kouzlit."

Neville smutně sklonil hlavu. „Babi mi nedovolila napřed nic číst. Řekla, že bych mohl udělat něco hloupého a zranit se."

„Oh," řekl Harry. Cítil se kvůli němu špatně. „No, a proč nezačneš číst teď? Mám tu knihy na lektvary a kouzla. Jestli chceš číst něco z toho. Škola přeci již oficiálně začala."

Neville se rozveselil. „Myslím, že si přečtu něco z lektvarů, jestli je profesor Snape opravdu tak přísný."

Harry se usmál. „Pak bych ti navrhoval začít touto knihou," řekl a vytáhl _Průvodce začátečníka v lektvarovém umění: Přísady._

„Dobře, začnu tím," rychle souhlasil.

Několik studentů minulo jejich kupé, ale nechali je o samotě. Vlak se zaplňoval studenty a brzy po tom se rozjel. O Něco později se k nim dostal jídelní vozík a oni si koupili něco malého k snědku. Oba si četli, chvílemi se povídali o tom, co zajímavého zjistili nebo na co se ještě těší. Neville mluvil často o tom, že doufá, že nezklame svou babču.

„Takže, do jaké koleje si myslíš, že budeš zařazen?" zeptal se Neville. Byl teď už o něco klidnější, když zjistil, že Coral neopustí Harryho zápěstí.

„Koleje? No, profesor Snape je vedoucí Zmijozelu. Nevadilo by mi být v jeho koleji. Alespoň bych věděl, že se tam něco naučím," odpověděl Harry s pokrčením ramen.

Neville se zhluboka nadechl a zazíral na Coral. „Myslím, že by ses do Zmijozelu hodil. Už máš i jejich maskota," řekl a nervózně se usmál.

„Oh?"

„Jo, zmijozelským symbolem je had. Salazar Zmijozel byl hadí jazyk. Mohl mluvit s hady."

„Oh, stejně jako já. Profesor Snape mi řekl, že si lidé budou myslet, že to umím kvůli Voldemortovi…" Harry byl přerušen Nevillovým zděšeným zalapáním po dechu. „Co je?"

„Ře-řekl jsi jeho jméno!"

„No, říká si tak. Proč bych ho měl jmenovat jako Ty-víš-kdo a tak?"

Neville na to ve skutečnosti neznal odpověď. A byl příliš překvapený, aby nějakou vymyslel.

„Kromě toho, profesor Snape mi řekl, že si lidé budou myslet, že je to kvůli _němu_, ale ve skutečnosti to mám v genech. Oba moji rodiče mi předali jeden gen a jejich kombinace spustila moje schopnosti. Vlastně to nic není. Genetické změny se stávají pořád. Alespoň to říkal nějaký doktor v televizi. A genetika má také pravděpodobně co dělat s tím, jestli je člověk schopen využívat magii či ne. To by dávalo smysl," vysvětloval.

Neville přikývl, vypadal ohromený. „T-takže ty s Coral můžeš mluvit?"

„Jo." *Mohla bys na Nevilla zamávat ocáskem, Coral?*

Coral to provedla a Nevillovo obočí zmizelo až do vlasů. „Um, ahoj?" odpověděl nejistě.

*Ten robustný chlapec se lehko vyleká, že? Ale voní hezky a jeho magie je docela silná,* zasyčela.

Neville hlasitě polkl. Harry se pochechtával.

„Neboj, jen říkala, že voníš hezky, a že je tvoje magie silná," odpověděl Harry.

Neville zamrkal. „Moje magie?"

Harry přikývl a ani si nevšiml, že Neville změnil držení těla. „Řekla mi, že takové záležitosti může vycítit. Později mi to hodně pomůže, pokud bych potřeboval někoho léčit. Bude mi schopná říct, jak je někdo nemocný, či zraněný. A jestli mohu využít jeho magii, abych mu pomohl, nebo jestli budu muset využít tu svou."

„Wow," zašeplal. Část jeho osobnosti získala k drobnému barevnému hadovi vřelý vztah. „Takže budeš pomáhat léčit lidi?"

„Jo. Ještě si nejsem jistý, jak se to přesně dělá, ale díky této knize mám dobrou představu. Doufám, že budu moci v nějaké míře pomáhat v nemocnici, jestli škola nějakou má."

„Oh, má. Říká se tomu nemocniční křídlo. Madam Pomfreyová je školní ošetřovatelka. Několikrát navštívila babču," vysvětlil Neville, než zrůžověl. „Musela mi spravit paži, když jsem při její návštěvě zakopl na schodech."

Harry přikývl. „Nehody se stávají. Každý někdy spadne."

„Já nehody bohužel přitahuji," zamumlal Neville.

„No, není pak skvělé, že se budu učit léčení, huh?" řekl nadneseně Harry.

„Asi jo," souhlasil Neville. Jemně se usmál, než se zamyslel. „Hej, mám na zápěstí malou pohmožděninu. Jak daleko jsi s tou knihou?"

„Ty po mě chceš, abych ti to teď zkusil vyléčit?" zeptal se trochu překvapeně Harry.

„No, jen jestli chceš. Jestli mě hodláš léčit, až se v budoucnu zraním, pak myslím, že by trocha praxe mohla…" Nevillův hlas se vytratil, najednou si tou myšlenkou nebyl až tak jistý.

„Jistě, mohu to zkusit. Nejhorší, co se s touto magií může stát, je, že to nebude fungovat. Pokud nejsi blízko smrti, nemůžu ti ublížit."

„Oh, dobře. To je, soudím, dobré vědět."

„Takže… zápěstí?" zeptal se Harry. Už si klekl před Nevilla na podlahu a vyhrnul si rukáv, aby Coral úplně odkryl.

Neville zvolna natáhl svou pravou paži, Trevora si přidržoval v levé ruce. Modřina měla velikost baseballového míčku. Už se docela zhojila a uprostřed byla lehce namodralá. Harry si říkal, jaká by byla pro Neville _velká_ pohmožděnina, když toto byla ta _malá_.

„Dej mi vědět, kdybys něco cítil," řekl Harry. Vložil si Nevillovo zápěstí do své pravé ruky a levou ruku držel nad ním přesně tak, jako o tom četl. Coral se také vznášela nad jejich rukama. Její jazyk kmital. „Dobře…" *Svalovino a tkáně zhojte se,* řekl Harry právě ve chvíli, kdy se dveře kupéčka otevíraly.

Několik lidí hlasitě zalapalo po dechu, když se Coral hlavou přiblížila k modřině a světlo krátce zazářilo. Modřina se začala zmenšovat a zmenšovat, až úplně zmizela.

„Wow," vydechl Neville.

„Zatraceně!" zvolal někdo.

Harry a Neville se otočili k nyní již otevřeným dveřím a zjistili, že za nimi stojí tři chlapci.

„T-ty mluvíš hadí jazykem!" vykřikl prostřední chlapec. Byl z těch tří nejmenší a měl bílé uhlazené vlasy.

Ti dva velcí chlapci mu stáli bezeslovně po boku a zírali na něj.

„Ano, mluvím," odpověděl Harry. Vstal a postavil se před ně. Coral zvedla hlavu a zadívala se na ně.

„Fantastické! A máš také hada! Určitě se dostaneš do Zmijozelu," řekl.

„Neville říkal něco podobného," řekl Harry.

Draco k němu přistoupil a napřáhl ruku. „Jsem Draco, Draco Malfoy. A tohle je Crabbe a Goyle."

Dva chlapci za ním krátce přikývli. Harry se na ně podíval, než se opět zaměřil na Draca. Jeho příjmení mu znělo povědomě. Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy. Muž, před kterým ho profesor Snape varoval. Tohle musí být jeho syn. A jestli je to tak, pak také musí být profesorovým kmotřencem.

„Nemají jména?" zeptal se Harry. Ačkoliv si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli to byla jejich příjmení.

„Vincent a Gregory," odpověděl Draco a pokrčil rameny.

„Jsem Harry Potter," odpověděl, než se pokynul k Nevillovi, zatímco si potřásl s Dracovou rukou a pustil ji.

„Oh, já jsem Neville Longbottom," uvedl Neville. Uvědomil si, že na ně právě zíral. Váhavě mu podal ruku.

„Longbottom, eh?" zeptal se Draco, v jeho hlasu zazněl zvláštní náznak něčeho, co Harry nemohl rozpoznat. Ale nelíbilo se mu to. Draco si prkenně potřásl rukou s Nevillem, než se zaměřil opět na Harryho. Harry měl pocit, že jediným důvodem, proč přijal Nevillovu ruku, byla zdvořilost. „Máme kupé o něco blíž k lokomotivě. Nechceš se k nám připojit?" zeptal se Draco, na Nevilla se nepodíval.

Harry pohlédl na Nevilla, než se otočil zpět k tomu divnému blonďatému chlapci. „Co je špatného na tom zůstat tady? Je tu dost místa pro všechny a mám tu také něco k jídlu."

Draco trochu nakrčil nos, jako by měl učinit nějaká závažné rozhodnutí a musel si to promyslet. „Snad ano," pronesl nakonec. „Své věci si můžeme vyzvednout později."

Neville se rychle přesunul blíže k oknu, aby udělal místo, zatímco Harry se posadil vedle něj a nechal jim volné protější sedadlo. Draco pokynul Crabbeovi, aby si zabral sedadlo nejblíže u okna, zatímco se sám usadil naproti Harrymu a Goyle si sedl ke dveřím.

Draco se rozhlédl, než zpozoroval všechny ty knihy. „Vidím, že se učíš dopředu."

„Trochu," připustil Harry a pokrčil rameny.

„Můj otec mě donutil začít číst už před několika měsíci. Nedovolil mi vykouzlit cokoliv, ale ukázal mi několik kouzel s hůlkou," vychloubal se Draco.

„Kolik jsi toho přečetl?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě.

„Oh, z každé učebnice jen pár kapitol," odpověděl. Snažil se, aby to znělo nenuceně, ale neuspěl. Byl na své dovednosti pyšný a užíval si tuto šanci chlubit se před chlapcem-který-přežil. „A ty?"

„Začal jsem se čtení, když jsem se vrátil z Příčné ulice. Strávil jsem učením většinu svého volného času," odpověděl Harry. Nechtěl odhalit příliš.

Draco přikývl. „Takže, uh, co jste to přesně dělali, když jsme přišli?"

„Zkoušeli jsme hadí jazyk. Profesor Snape mi poslal tuto úžasnou knihu, když zjistil, že mohu mluvit s hady. A také mi dal povolení pro Coral," řekl Harry.

„Hadí jazyk?" zeptal se Vincent Crabbe a zavrčel.

„Jo. Profesor Snape mi řekl, že nejsilnější léčebná a ochranná kouzla pochází z hadího jazyka, a jen ten, kdo mluví hadím jazykem, je může využívat. Také řekl, že Voldemort…" Harry se s povzdechem odmlčel, když sebou Draco a ostatní trhli. „No vážně? To se tak bude chovat každý, když vyslovím jeho jméno?"

Draco a ostatní kajícně pokrčili rameny. „Vychovali nás tak. Je to něco jako… tabu, víš?"

„Ani ne," odpověděl Harry, než pokračoval v tom, co chtěl prve říct. „V každém případě mi vysvětlil, že Voldemort byl také hadí jazyk, ale neměl trpělivost či touhu se to naučit, protože Voldemort ve skutečnosti nikdy nechtěl ostatním pomáhat."

„A ty ano?" zeptal se Draco zaujatě, pokoušel sebou naléhavě necuknout, když Harry dál používat jméno Temného pána.

Harry se na něj podíval zmateně. „No, jo, ty ne?"

Draco přezíravě mávnul rukou. „Jsou lidé, kteří pracují, lidé, kteří následují, a lidí, kteří se stanou vůdci." Harry si byl jistý, že to řekl způsobem, jenž velmi často slýchával.

„Hmm, v tom případě bych se rád stal tím, který pracuje a pomáhá lidem," odpověděl upřímně Harry. Přemýšlel o knize o hadím jazyce a vybavil si něco, o čem četl – léčení lidí vás změní, zachraňujete životy.

Chtěl Dursleyovým ukázat, že se zmýlili. Chtěl by, aby na něj byl profesor pyšný. Bude pilně pracovat a odblokuje svou magii. A dosáhne na veškeré své schopnosti.

„Vážně? Myslel bych si, že budeš spíše vůdčí typ," řekl Draco a zíral na Harryho čelo.

Harry trhnul rameny. „Vůdce či ne, pracovat musíme všichni. Raději bych dělal něco, co mě bude bavit."

„Nechtěl bys být v čele?"

„Skutečně ne. Proč?"

„No, jen jsem si myslel, když jsi tím…, kdo jsi, že bys to mohl chtít."

Harry protočil oči. „Nejsem spasitel, který se stane vůdcem. Jsem jen prvák, který se chce naučit magii, jako ty."

Draco byl ohromený a usmál se. Vince a Greg vypadali zmateně a překvapeně. „Líbíš se mi, Pottere. Nejsi takový, jakého jsem tě očekával. Pokud se stane, že se nedostaneš do Zmijozelu, můžeme být stále přáteli."

„To je také tabu? Přátelit se s někým z jiné koleje?" zeptal se nevěřícně Harry.

Draco se zakuckal. „Ne, vlastně ne, ale já budu ve Zmijozelu, to vím."

„A…?"

„No, ostatní koleje Zmijozel nemají rády," odpověděl Draco.

Harry se podíval na Nevilla.

„Je to pravda, Harry. Mnoho t-temných čarodějů v minulosti pocházelo z této koleje," řekl Neville a odpověděl mu tak na nevyslovenou otázku.

Harry se zamračil.

„To je hloupost," pokračoval Draco. „Lidé nesnáší Zmijozel, protože žárlí, že nejsou tak silní a mocní."

Harry pozvedl obočí.

„Uh, Harry, myslím, že už jsme skoro tam. Musíme se převléct do hábitů," promluvil Neville.

„Dobře."

„Uvidíme se později. Máme hábity ve svém kupé," řekl Draco a vstal.

„Jistě. Rád jsem vás poznal," řekl Harry.

Tři chlapci odešli. Vince a Greg následovali Draca jako stíny. Dveře se zavřely.

„No, tak to bylo zajímavé, co říkáš, Neville?"

Neville přikývl, trochu přemoženě.

„Profesor Snape mě upozornil, abych se od Dracova otce držel dál. Ale nikomu neříkej, že jsem ti to řekl."

„Dobře, Harry. Slibuji."

„Ale Draco nevypadá tak zle, že? Mám na mysli, že vypadal trochu upjatě, když se potkal s tebou a takovým druhem všednosti."

„Jo, ale stále si myslím, že bychom měli být opatrní," uvažoval Neville. „Babča mi řekla, že starší Malfoy je velmi nebezpečný člověk."

Harry se usmál, když Neville řekl _MY_, ale jeho varování jej trochu znepokojilo. „No, tak si navzájem budeme krýt záda."

Neville se trochu napřímil, narůstala v něm hrdost, že _mu_ něco takového řekl chlapec-který-přežil. A v ten moment se rozhodl. Že bude Harry Potterovi krýt záda, ať se děje, co se děje.

ooOoo

Přeplavili se přes jezero a poté vstoupili do Bradavic. Tam si je od Hagrida převzala postarší profesorka.

Představila se jako profesorka McGonagallová a než se vytratila, řekla jim něco málo o kolejích. Harry a Neville zůstali blízko sebe, a zatímco čekali, propojili se k nim i Draco a jeho dva kamarádi.

„Připraven, Pottere?" zeptal se Draco.

„Jo a ty?" odpověděl. Reakcí okolních dětí si nevšímal.

Hodně lidí na něj koukalo, zatímco několik se jich odsunulo a vypadalo nervózně.

„Ovšem," odpověděl Draco. V tu chvíli se někdo postavil vedle Nevilla a naklonil se k Harrymu blíž.

„Hej, slyšel jsem, že máš hada, mohl bych ho vidět?" zeptal se nadšeně bezelstně vypadající chlapec.

Několik lidí zapištělo a odtáhlo se, zatímco jiní se k nim nahrnuli. Říkali něco jako: _Vážně? Fantastické! Ó, můžu ho taky vidět?_

Harry si přitáhl svou levou ruku k hrudi v ochranném gestu. „Uh…"

Náhle se k němi přesunul Neville, ani neuvažoval, co to vlastně dělá. A Draco i jeho dva přátělé k němu také přistoupili. Přišli Harrymu na pomoc. Bylo jasné, že Harry nechce být obklopen neznámými poblázněnými lidmi. Harry ocenil jejich oporu.

Coral vystrčila hlavu z rukávu. Chtěla vědět, co se děje.

*Harry, o co jde?* zeptala se.

Neville byl po Harryho levé straně, blíže k hadovi. Draco byl po jeho pravačce a trochu před ním, zatímco Vince a Greg stáli za nimi. Ti čtyři kolem něj utvořili prozatímní bariéru.

„Děsně hustý! Jaký to je druh hada?" zeptal se ten samý chlapec, Harryho ochránci jej netrápili.

„Je to magický korálovec. Jmenuje se Coral," odpověděl Harry.

„Myslela jsem, že jsou dovoleny jen kočky, sovy a ropuchy," řekla zamyšleně dívka s kudrnatými vlasy. „Jak to, že máš hada?"

„Mám povolení," řekl Harry trochu otráveně. Proč se o to stará?

A pak se naštěstí profesorka McGonagallová vrátila. „Už jsme připraveni. Následujte mě."

A oni šli za ní. Neville kráčel vedle Harryho, Draco a Vince byli vzadu a Goyle přímo před nimi.

ooOoo

Severus si v duchu povzdechl. Věděl, že to nakonec vyjde najevo, ale hned první den? Ještě než bude chlapec zařazen?

Brzy po tom, co studenti vstoupili do velké síně, přišel k němu zmijozelský prefekt a oznámil mu, že zjistil jistou informaci, kterou by měl vědět. Vlakem se šířila zvěst nejen, že je tam Harry Potter, ale že také umí mluvit s hady, a že má zjevně jednoho u sebe.

Severus se ani nepokoušel hrát překvapení, a tak prefektovi, panu Terencovi Higgsovi, jednoduše řekl, že o tom už ví, a že to byl on, kdo dal panu Potterovi povolení hala vlastnit. Také mu řekl, že to po večeři proberou ve společenské místnosti, a že pokud bude mít někdo nějaké otázky, ať se pak zeptá. Prefekt a chytač Zmijozelu přikývl, než se vydal zpět ke svému stolu.

O chvilku později přišly první ročníky a on byl doopravdy potěšen tím, co viděl. S Nevillem po boku to bude pro Harryho dobrá budoucnost. A mít Draca a jeho přátele okolo bude jen prospěšné a on Draca správně nasměruje. Bude muset Dracovi poradit nehledě na to, kam Harryho dnes večer zařadí.

Usmál se. Stačilo se podívat na Nevillovu tvář a okamžitě věděl, že do toho nebude třeba zasahovat. Harry už měl chlapcovu nehynoucí oddanost. Cesta vlakem musela být opravdu zajímavá.

Severus si prohlédl skupinku nervózních prváků, kteří se před ním shromáždili.

Ron stál vedle Deana a Seamuse, všichni tři zírali na Harryho a vrhali ustavičné pohledy na jeho levý rukáv. Ah, takže už Coral viděli… Zajímalo ho, jestli se Ron stane opět jeho přítelem, ale rozhodl se, že se do toho nebude míchat. Nechá Harryho a osud běžet bez vměšování.

Hermiona byla stále svá. Něco si mumlala. Bezpochyby si procházela všechno, co kdy četla o Kouzelnickém světě. Byla ze zařazování nervózní. Severus uvažoval, jestli opět Nevillovi pomohla s ropuším zmizením. Jak to tak vypadalo, asi ne.

Severus zamrkal. Zjistil, že propásl začátek písně Moudrého klobouku. Nevadí, jako by to nikdy předtím neslyšel.

Nakonec předstoupila Minerva a začala vyvolávat jména studentů.

Zařazování pokračovalo, všichni studenti se dostali tam, kam si pamatoval, dokud nepřišla řada na Nevilla.

Seděl tam v tichosti, byl trochu neklidný, dokud Moudrý klobouk nepřikývl, jako by se pro něco rozhodl a zvolal: „Mrzimor!"

Severus zamrkal. Cesta vlakem musela být opravdu zajímavá, pokud se Moudrý klobouk přiklonil k chlapcově loajalitě namísto jeho skryté odvahy.

Neville si pospíšil k mrzimorskému stolu, věnoval Harrymu dlouhý bolestný pohled. Harry chápavě mávnul rukou a mile se na něj usmál. Zdálo se, že to Nevilla uklidnilo dost na to, aby se usadil se zbytkem mrzimorských prváků a sledoval další zařazování.

Hermiona i Ron byli umístěni do Nebelvíru, Draco samozřejmě do Zmijozelu.

Nakonec došlo na Harryho a, stejně jako posledně, se místností rozšířil šepot, když bylo vyvoláno jeho jméno.

Přidržel si svou levou ruku u sebe, prokličkoval nezařazenými dětmi a předstoupil. Když se posadil, Minerva mu na hlavu umístila klobouk.

Severus by dal skoro cokoliv za to, aby slyšel rozhovor, který se nyní odehrával v Harryho hlavě, ale, želbohu, nemohl.

ooOoo

_Ah, pan Potter._

_Uh, jo?_ Harry v duchu odpověděl tomu hlasu. Věděl, že to byl Moudrý klobouk, ale stále mu to připadalo zvláštní.

_Hmm. Tak se podíváme. Je dost těžké ve vás číst. Máte mnohovrstevnou osobnost._

_Um, dobře. Uh…, kdybys měl jakoukoliv otázku o tom, co najdeš, klidně se zeptej. Tohle je přeci moje hlava._

Klobouk se v jeho mysli zasmál. _To vskutku je, pane Pottere._

Harry seděl v tichosti, celá místnost na něj upřeně zírala. Všichni byli zvědaví, proč to tak dlouho trvá.

_Hmm. No, řekl bych, že už je to nějaký čas, co jsem byl položen na hlavu takové složitosti, pane Pottere,_ řekl klobouk po chvilce. _Vidím, že máte znamenitou mysl. Rychlou a dychtivou po vědomostech, ale myslím si, že Havraspár by nebyl pro vás vhodný. Máte složitější a silnější rysy, než které požadují v Havraspáru._

„Hmm," zabroukal si klobouk tentokrát nahlas, protože se posunul a zavrtěl se na vrcholu Harryho hlavy.

Tohle samozřejmě způsobilo, že se opět rozezvučel další šepot. Harryho zajímalo, jestli budou jeho vlasy kvůli klobouku ještě nepořádnější.

_Když chcete, umíte být i docela mazaný, ale nemáte srdce zmijozela. Ačkoliv máte jejich instinkty. Hmm._

_Dej mě tam, kde budu mít největší šanci plně vyvinout svůj potenciál. Schopnosti, o kterých mluvil profesor Snape. Prosím,_ požádal Harry naléhavě. Jeho velká část toužila dostat se do koleje mistra lektvarů.

_Hmm. Žádáte mě o zajímavou věc. Dobře, tak se podíváme._

Klobouk se opět odmlčel a Harry mohl cítit ve své mysli zvláštní tíhu, ačkoliv nevnímal nic jiného.

Moudrý klobouk pak hlasitě zalapal po dechu. Harry intenzivně zadoufal, že to nebylo příliš nahlas, ale kvůli zesílenému šepotu v místnosti o tom dost pochyboval.

_Dědické kouzlo, pane Pottere? Seslal ho na vás Severus Snape? _Kloboukův hlas šokovaně zadrnčel v jeho hlavě.

Harry zamrzl. Opravdu nevěděl, co říct. Nechtěl se pokoušet lhát, ale také nechtěl profesora přivézt do nesnází. _Nedostaneš ho do potíží, kdyby ano, že ne?_

_Ne, nedostanu ho do potíží, pane Pottere. Jen mě ten objev, že ho na vás použil, překvapil,_ řekl nejměkčím tónem, který dokázal použít. _Zajímalo by mě, kde se to naučil._

_Proč?_ Zeptal se Harry.

_Je to staré zapomenuté kouzlo. Mnoho kouzelnický rodin o něm dosud ví a zděsí se pokaždé, když se o něm někdo zmíní v běžném rozhovoru. Ale jen několik z nich zná přesné zaklínadlo._

Harry se zmateně zamračil. Dalšímu šepotu ve velké síni nevěnoval pozornost.

_Je to další tabu, jak tomu říkal mladý Malfoy, protože to má velmi temnou minulost._

_Co se stalo?_ Zeptal se Harry.

Pro Harryho a klobouk byl čas v této chvíli bezvýznamný. Byli tak zaujati svým rozhovorem, že se nestarali o to, jak dlouho to bude trvat.

_Před několika staletími, v časech našich zakladatelů, to bylo běžné kouzlo používané u novorozenců. To kouzlo bylo nezbytné. Pomáhalo rodičům porozumět síle a slabostem jejich dětí, aby je mohli lépe vézt a učit. Bylo to dobré a nápomocné kouzlo užívané s láskou a očekáváním rodiči či opatrovníky. Ale pak se něco změnilo. Vynořila se mezirodinná rivalita a síla rodové linie se stala pro čistokrevné rodiny nejdůležitější záležitostí._

_Co udělali?_ Zeptal se Harry. Čekal se zatajeným dechem.

_Pokud dítě nevládlo dostatečnou magickou silou, nebo nevyhovovalo rodinným standardům či očekáváním, pak bylo vyhnáno či zavražděno. Těch několik vyhnaných dětí zmizelo v mudlovském světě. Neukazovali svou magii a zakazovali svým potomkům vstupovat do kouzelnického světa. Varovali je před krutostí, která byla spáchána na nich. Toto ohavné používání dědického kouzla pokračovalo až do osmnáctého století. Skončilo to někdy v čase, kdy byl ředitel ještě mrňousek._

Harry nezřetelně polknul, pokusil se zpracovat tuto lekci z historie.

_Pane Pottere, kouzla nejsou dobrá ani špatná._ _To kouzelník či čarodějka, kteří kouzlo sesílají, určují jeho povahu. Na to nikdy nezapomeňte,_ řekl klobouk velmi přísně a vážně.

Harry přikývl. Několikrát zamrkal, aby z očí zahnal slzy, které se tam začaly shromažďovat.

_A teď, co uděláme s vaším zařazením. Dovolíte, abychom se přenesli přes minulost?_ Nadnesl klobouk.

Harry se měkce usmál. _Dobře._

Nastalo dlouhé ticho. Klobouk se vrátil k prohledávaní jeho hlavy, než se zarazil.

_Seskočte ze stoličky_, nařídil mu náhle klobouk.

Harry neměl důvod neuposlechnout, a tak to udělal. Stál pár metrů od profesorky McGonagallové a asi krok od stoličky. Čekal na další instrukce.

McGonagallová a všichni ostatní v místnosti byli zmatení a zvědaví.

_Začněte se kvůli mně procházet, pane Potter, tohle vyžaduje jakoukoliv techniku, kterou jsem u někoho využil v minulosti,_ řekl. _Albus se prochází skoro pořád a zdá se, že mu to pomáhá._

Harry postrčil pravou rukou Moudrý klobouk trochu vzhůru, aby ho neměl na očích, takže už viděl, kam jde. A pak se začal procházet před hlavním stolem. Přecházel asi tři metry, tam a zpět.

McGonagallová se otočila pro radu na Brumbála. Měla by Harryho zastavit a zeptat se ho, o co tu jde?

Albus na ní mávnul, čímž jí v tichosti řekl, aby nechala pana Pottera a Moudrý klobouk pro tuto chvíli být.

_Dobře, takže, Zmijozel pro vás není. Ačkoliv by se vám tam vedlo dobře, o tom nepochybuji._ Moudrý klobouk si sám sobě přikývl, nebezpečně balancoval na Harryho hlavě, který pokračoval v procházení se. _Dobře, přestaňte s chůzí. Jen se tak pohupujte. Hledám…_

Harry to udělal, houpal se ze strany na stranu a zavřel oči. Nechtěl vidět, jak na něj všichni zírají. Už se cítil dostatečně směšně.

_Jste velmi statečný, ale… hmm. Ne, to by nešlo,_ pokračoval, mluvil si sám k sobě, než strnul. _Ah-ha! _Klobouk evidentně došel k rozhodnutí. „Správně, tak… Správně! Dobře…" řekl klobouk nahlas. „Ať je to tedy… MRZIMOR!"

Harry se přestal pohupovat a rychle otevřel oči.

_Studujte pilně a vždy se snažte dělat, co můžete, pane Potter, protože Severus měl pravdu. Váš potenciál je téměř bezbřehý. Jeho hranice stanovujete pouze vy sám,_ řekl klobouk. Sotva to stihl, než ho McGonagallová vytrhla z Harryho nyní už upocené hlavy.

Harry se připojil k Nevillovi u mrzimorského stolu. Studenti nesouvisle vykřikovali. Byli rozdivočení z toho, že Harryho Pottera zařadili do jejich koleje. Profesorka Sproutová tleskala stejně tak rozrušeně. Byla šťastná, že dostala dalšího mrzimorského.

ooOoo

Severus nevěděl, zda by měl být vděčný, či zhrozený.

Tohle byla buďto dobrá věc nebo strašlivě hrozná věc. Nalezl tolik kladů i záporů a věděl, že by nikdy nedokázal určit, co z toho všeho vzejde.

Na jednu stranu byl Harry s Nevillem na jeho straně a ke všemu už nenastane žádná Zmijozelsko-Nebelvírská rivalita, se kterou by se musel potýkat. To mu umožní pomáhat Harrymu daleko lehčeji a může tak chlapci poskytnout rozsáhlé podpůrné zázemí.

Na druhé straně, ale Harry už nebude tak nablízku Ronovi a Hermioně, jako byl tehdy, alespoň o tom byl Severus přesvědčen. Věděl, že Ron je typ, pro kterého je důležitá jeho vlastní kolej a teď se vlastně zdálo, že Harryho ještě ani nepotkal. A co se týkalo Hermiony, ta bude příliš zaujatá učením, aby si všímala svých spolužáků, natož studentů mimo vlastní kolej. Bylo to docela smutné, ale nedalo se s tím nic dělat.

Jak tohle dopadne? Budou následující roky stejné bez známého Zlatého tria?

Severus se podíval na studenty před sebou. Všiml si Draca, který mával na Harryho od zmijozelského stolu a Harry mu to vracel, ačkoliv trochu méně energicky. V součastné době musel snášet hlavní nápor nesčetných pohledů a šeptání.

Pohlédl na Nevilla. Ještě jednou ho ten plachý nervózní, chlapec potěšil. Nevšímal si svého vlastního nepohodlí a snažil se dělat, co mohl, aby byl Harryho tichou oporou.

ooOoo

„Vítejte v Mrzimoru," pozdravil starší chlapec. Mluvil ke všem z prvních ročníků. „Jsem Cedric Diggory." Napřáhl ruku směrem k Harrymu, protože seděl přímo proti němu.

„Ahoj, já jsem Harry," řekl nejistě.

„Jsem zvědavý. Proč ses při zařazování procházel?" zeptal se Cedric. Rozhodl se, že se nebude ptát na všechny ty další výstřednosti, které klobouk projevil, jako třeba hlasité lapání po dechu.

„Klobouk mi to nařídil. Řekl, že mu to pomůže mě zařadit," poznamenal Harry a pokrčil rameny.

„Zajímavé. Nikdy jsem neviděl, že by to předtím někdo dělal. Ale předpokládám, že když tvoje zařazování chvilku trvalo, tak to dává smysl," řekl Cedric zaujatě, než se otočil k Nevillovi.

„Neville Longbottom."

A tak to pokračovalo. Každý se představil, než začali jíst.

„Takže ty jsi Harry Potter, že?" zeptal se hlučně další student. „Jsem Zachariáš Smith."

„Ahoj," řekl Harry. Snažil se být milý, ale z nějakého důvodu ho ten chlapec dráždil svým ctižádostivým vystupováním. Málem vrazil do osoby vedle sebe, aby upoutal Harryho pozornost.

„Je pravda, že máš tu jizvu?" zeptal se Smith. Několik starších studentů na něj zíralo kvůli jeho smělosti a hrubosti.

Harry položil ruku na čelo a jizvu skryl. Bylo jasné, že se rozhoduje, jestli svou ruku zvednout či ne, ale dívka sedící vedle něj, o něco starší než většina kolem nich, se dotkla jeho lokte.

„To není třeba, Harry. Nemusíš ji ukazovat, pokud nechceš," řekla.

Smith něco podrážděně zabrblal a ignoroval dívčin zlobný pohled jeho směrem.

„Jsem letošní prefektka. Maggie Tolbertová," pronesla.

Maggie byla hnědovlasá dávka s krátkými vlasy. Byla docela hezká, ačkoliv ne k smrti překrásná. Měla bleděmodré oči a drobný nos.

Harry se plaše usmál. Nevědomky pohladil Coral, která setrvávala v jeho levém rukávu. Maggie se všimla toho pohybu a snažila se skrýt svůj náhlý neklid, ale nepovedlo se jí to. Harry to zpozoroval.

„Bojíš se hadů?" zeptal se mírně.

„Uh, no, domnívám se, že trochu," přiznala po chvilce.

Mnoho mrzimorských kolem nich je poslouchalo. Doufali, že zahlédnou toho údajného hada a zjistí, zda to, co slyšeli ve vlaku, je pravda.

„Coral nikomu neublíží, ledaže by se mě nebo jí někdo pokusil ublížit," řekl Harry. „Chtěla bys ji vidět?"

Maggie trochu zbledla, ale kývla hlavou. Byla přeci prefektkou. Nemůže začít křičet nahlas! Nemůže se chovat jako dítě!

Harry zvolna vyhrnul rukáv, odhalil Coral obtočenou kolem svého zápěstí a trochu pozvedl ruku.

„Óóó," zvolalo mnoho studentů a naklonili se blíž, zatímco jiní zalapali po dechu.

Coral ponechala svou hlavu na Harryho zápěstí, když pohyboval rukou nad talířem, aby ji ukázal svým zvědavým spolužákům.

„Je krásná!"

„Roztomilá!"

„Kdo by řekl, že had může vypadat tak neškodně?"

„Není… jedovatá?" zeptal se Cedric. Naklonil se trochu blíž, aby měl lepší výhled.

Harry se usmál. Byl rád, že mu starší chlapec věří, že ho Coral nekousne. „Jo, ale profesor Snape na ni seslal kouzlo. Nikoho nekousne, pokud nebude muset," vysvětlil.

„Profesor Snape?" zeptal se. Několik dalších studentů kolem nich bylo rovněž překvapeno.

„Ano. To on mi dal povolení, abych mohl mít exotické zvíře."

„To od něj bylo… milé."

Harry šťastně přikývl a pohladil Coral.

„Ale proč to udělal? Musel mít nějaký důvod," pokračoval Cedric.

„Oh, jo. Řekl, že bych ji měl mít, abych posílil svoji magii hadího jazyka."

„Hadí magii?" zeptala se Susan Bonesová. Seděla vedle Nevilla.

„Je to léčebná a ochranná magie. A jen ten, kdo mluví hadím jazykem, ji může využít."

Celý mrzimorský stůl naprosto ztichl. Jejich oči (kromě Nevillových) se vykulily, když si uvědomili, co to znamená. Chlapec-který-přežil mluvil hadím jazykem!

„C-cože?" zeptal se Ernie Macmillan, jeho hlas přeskakoval.

Harry si povzdechl. „Vážně to nic není. Nerozumím tomu, proč jsou všichni tak ohromení, když zjistí, že mluvím hadím jazykem. Je to stejně tak protivné jako celý _Voldemort_…"

Několik lidí zakřičelo, dva studenti spadli z lavičky, jedna omdlela, polovina stolu zalapala po dechu a většina zbylých vyskočila.

Bylo to naprosto směšné.

Harry zasténal.

„H-Harry, ty tedy nejsi takový, jakého jsem tě čekal," řekl Cedric s laskavým úsměvem dříve, než většina ostatních.

Harry svěsil hlavu a díval se na své boty. Snažil se sebrat. Coral pozvedla hlavu a podívala se na Harryho tak, že to ostatní u stolu rozeznali jako starost.

*Jsi v pořádku, Harry?* zeptala se a šťouchla do strany jeho ruky svou hlavou.

*Domnívám se, že jo.*

Jeho odpověď bohužel spustila další reakce ode všech u stolu. A dokonce i od několika za ním od Havraspáru, kteří jim naslouchali.

*Zvyknou si,* konejšila ho.

„Víš, je to vlastně pořádně hustý," řekl Justin Finch-Fletchley. Byl to zámožně vypadající chlapec vedle Ernieho. „Takže tento hadí jazyk. Už jsi ho použil?"

Justin pocházel z mudlovské rodiny, takže byl jeden z mála u stolu, kterého netrápila Harryho schopnost ani použití Voldemortova jména. Vlastně byl stejně zmatený a otrávený jejich odezvou jako Harry.

Harry vzhlédl. Svého jídla se už nedotkl a přikývl.

„Použil to na mě ve vlaku!" vyhrkl Neville. Byl více než šťastný, že jim může říct, co pro něj Harry udělal. „Vyléčil mi dost ošklivou modřinu na zápěstí. Byla takhle velká…" Ukázal jim své zápěstí a druhou rukou naznačil, jak velkou oblast to pohmoždění zaujímalo. „…on ji prostě odstranil. Teď se cítím daleko lépe."

Mrzimorští zírali, byli ohromení Nevillovým popisem, než se opět otočili k Harrymu.

„Wow."

„Zatraceně děsivý."

„Měl bys pomáhat madam Pomfreyové v nemocničním křídle."

„Umíš léčit také zvířata?"

„Hej, říznul jsem se do ruky, mohl bys to vyhojit?"

„Umíš léčit i jizvy?"

„Jaký to je pocit?"

„Můžeš nechat znovu narůst třeba ruku?"

„Umíš léčit nemoci?"

„Pr-pr. Nebombardujte ho otázkami," řekl Maggie. Zvedla ruce, aby ukončila jejich výslech. „Zejména otázkami, na které asi ani neumí odpovědět."

Harry na ni vděčné pohlédl a vrátil se k jídlu.

Když ostatní viděli, že jejich otázky nebudou zodpovězeny, rozhodli se dojíst večeři, než bude pozdě. Mrzimorští ho už nechali na pokoji. Maggiin přísný pohled s tím možná měl jen málo společného.

ooOoo

„Hmm, možná bys měla zakročit, Pomono," navrhoval Filius, když sledoval reakce na Harryho mazlíčka, která se šířila přes celý stůl.

„Ne, věřím, že slečna Tolbertová má situaci pod kontrolou," odpověděla klidně. „Ale budu mít se svou kolejí později schůzku. Bylo by ode mě nedbalé, kdybych ji neuskutečnila."

Filius přikývl. Rychle ještě pohlédl zpět ke stolu, když několik studentů zaječelo.

„Co se, u Merlinova jména, děje?" zeptala se Minerva a nyní už se také dívala tím směrem.

Viděla, jak dva studenti skončili na podlaze, kvůli čemukoliv, co se tam stalo. Minerva byla připravená vstát a sejít dolů, aby zjistila, co se to, proboha, děje.

„Vyčkej, Minervo," prohlásil Albus. Jemně položil ruku na její předloktí, než kývnul prudkým gestem směrem k Harryho hadovi.

Z místa, kde seděli, ji mohli sotva zahlédnout, ale bylo jasné, že ona a Harry vedli nějaký rozhovor, nezáleželo na tom, jak krátký. A pak promluvil jeden prvák a to vedlo k tomu, že se Neville rozhovořil. Bylo zřejmé, že ať uvedl cokoliv, změnilo to strach mrzimorských ve zvědavost, protože začali Harryho zahrnovat otázkami, než je Maggie přerušila a dala vše do pořádku.

„No, Pomono, těším se, až od tebe uslyším, co se dělo na setkání tvé koleje," řekl Filius.

„Souhlasím," prohlásila Minerva.

Severus potlačil úsměv.


	7. Chapter 5 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 5: Vyučování - první část**

Když se Harry druhého rána probudil, přál si, aby měl ještě několik hodin k dobru, ale věděl, že už je čas vstávat. Protáhl se a rozhlédl se kolem. Poškrábal Hedviku na hlavě, než si posbíral své oblečení. Jak mu poradil profesor Snape, měl pouzdra na hůlky dobře zajištěná a všude si s sebou bral své hůlky i Coral. Stříbrný náhrdelník se houpal kolem jeho krku. Harry jej od té doby, co mu jej mistr lektvarů věnoval, ještě ani nesundal.

Než včera večer zamířil do postele, konala se ve společenské místnosti ještě schůzka koleje. Tato místnost se nacházela v hradním suterénu. Setkali se zde s profesorkou Sproutovou a Harry si ji okamžitě oblíbil. Byla přímočará a vlídná. Dávala jasně najevo, že je pravá mrzimorka, a že ti se ke všem chovají spravedlivě a stejně. Harry ocenil úsilí, které vynaložila, aby s ním jeho kolej jednala normálně, ačkoliv věděl, že bude trvat nějaký čas, než přestanou zírat. Doufal, že to nebude moc dlouho.

Snídaně byla zajímavou událostí. Překvapila ho ta rozmanitost jídel. Zajímalo ho, kolik asi kuchařů musí v Bradavicích pracovat, ale připustil, že tohle všechno by také mohlo být vytvořeno kouzly. Snažil se nevšímat si zvědavých pohledů a ne zrovna neslyšného špitání, načež přiložil pohár ke rtům.

„Urgh," zakuckal se. Na jazyku pocítil chuť Lektvaru absorbance.

Okamžitě se otočil a zadíval se na profesora Snapea, který seděl u hlavního stolu. Profesor ho musel sledovat, protože se také díval přímo na něj. Jejich oči se střetly a mistr lektvarů ústy velmi jasně naznačil slovo: _Pijte_.

Harry to rychle udělal a vypil ho na jeden zátah. Odložil pohár na stůl, když si v úžasu všiml, že se znovu plní další tekutinou. Byl si jistý, že je to Doušek výživy. Znovu jej vypil, jen aby to zopakoval ještě naposledy, když se pohár naplnil Lektvarem zužitkování.

„Wow, Harry. To´s měl takovou žízeň?" zeptal se Cedrik. Vnímal, jak do sebe hodil druhý a třetí pohár.

„Jo," řekl, než se napil počtvrté, aby spláchl chuť ve svých ústech.

Neville se na Harryho zvědavě zadíval, ale neřekl nic. Brzy poté přišla profesorka Sproutová a rozdala jim rozvrhy.

„Úžasný, máme jako první Lektvary!" zaradoval se Harry.

Tím si ovšem vykoledoval několik zhrozených a zmatených pohledů.

„Co je?" zeptal se a nyní byl zmatený sám.

Několik starších studentů zakroutilo hlavami. „Uvidíš," řekl jeden z nich.

Harry se podíval na Cedrika, chtěl po něm vysvětlení. Ten váhavě odpověděl. „No, víš, Harry, profesor Snape je… no, může být docela přísný a někdy trochu krutý. Myslím, že v každém roce rozplakal alespoň jednoho prváka. Někdy se mu podaří rozrušit i některé starší studenty."

Harry se zamračil. Profesor vypadal přísně i v Příčné uličce, jistě, a některé věci, co mu řekl, byly velmi otevřené a krutě upřímné, ale on nemohl doopravdy zahlédnout, co tím ten muž přímo myslel. No, možná by mohl být třeba jako Dudley. A co se týkalo té malé diskuze s Dursleyovými, do které Harry nebyl zasvěcen, tak se projevil velmi průbojně. Po tom ho už nechávali být a vždy se ujistili, že dostal každý den dostatečně najíst. Předpokládal, že lektvarista vypadá trochu hrozivě zejména kvůli tomu, že je vysoký a chodí stále v černém.

Kouknul na Nevilla, který se tvářil docela zděšeně.

„Prostě uděláme to nejlepší, co můžeme a uvidíme," řekl Harry. „Ale stejně si myslím, že je profesor Snape skvělý."

„D-dobře, Harry," odpověděl Harry, ačkoliv stále vypadal trochu nejistě.

ooOoo

Severus počkal, až všichni prváci vstoupí, a až potom se vynořil ze skrytu a vešel sám. Jeho plášť se za ním rozevlál.

„Jste tu, abyste se naučili náročnou vědu a přesné umění přípravy lektvarů," začal. Prohlédl si tváře před sebou, srdce si mu trochu sevřelo, když si uvědomil těch několik úmrtí.

Susan Bonesová byla zabita Voldemortem osobně, když skolila jeho dva pobočníky. To už bylo skoro rok po pádu Bradavic.

Justina Finch-Fletchleyho pokousala Nagini, když napadli jeho rodinu.

A Hannah Abbotová podlehla kletbě, kterou tři dny před útokem seslal Lucius Malfoy.

Odkašlal si a nějak se na ně pokusil zadívat přísně. „Protože zde nebude žádné pošetilé mávání hůlkou, většina z vás jen stěží uvěří, že se jedná o magii. A tak neočekávám, že by mnozí z vás porozuměli kráse jemného vaření nad kotlíky s jejich mihotavými výpary nebo delikátní síle roztoků, které se vplíží do lidských žil se schopností zachránit život, či ho vzít. Mohu vás naučit, jak stáčet slávu, připravit věhlas, či dokonce… jak uložit a zachovat smrt. Zůstává jen jediná otázka. Bude z vás líný bezcenný hlupák, či budete mít touhu a schopnost naučit se jednomu z nejsilnějších magických odvětví, jaké existuje?"

Severus se skoro usmál. Nyní měl skutečně jejich naprostou pozornost, ačkoliv si všiml, že pouze Harry si zapisuje to, co právě pronesl. Bojoval s lítostí, která se vzpínala v jeho mysli. Ten chlapec se o lektvary od počátku zajímal, ale on to zkazil, nebyl mu schopen odpustit a nechat minulost jít jen kvůli bezvýznamnému dětskému hašteření.

Procházel seznamem žáků a vyvolával jednotlivá jména. Když četl Harryho, ani se nepozastavil, stejně to měl udělat i posledně. A pak pokračoval v hodině, nastínil jim, co budou dělat, když si vyndávali své pomůcky a seskupili se do párů. Díky Bohu, že tuto hodinu nebudou nic vařit. Jen se naučí, jak používat nástroje a techniky potřebné pro řádné sekání, štípání, plátkování a kostičkování.

Harry a Neville spolu pracovali dobře, ale Severus věděl, že bude třeba důkladně dohlédnout na Zachariáše Smithe, který seděl za nimi spolu s jedním havraspárským. Byl to zlomyslný chlapec, jehož jediným silnějším rysem byla zbabělost.

Severus se rozhodl, že trochu této zlomyslnosti odhalí, pokud by se pan Smith choval v jeho hodině nějak pošetile. Naposledy se prošel kolemi a minimálně mohl nechat vyplynout některé své negativní emoce, aniž by se pak cítil špatně.

„P-profesore Snape," zeptal se havraspár, když zvedl ruku.

„Ano, pane Duncane?" otázal se a otočil se ke stolu, kde měl tento student své působiště.

„Mohou se tyto nože otupit? Mudlovským nožům se to stává a mně zajímalo…" zastavil se a polknul.

Očividně slyšel o tom, že profesor údajně nadržuje čistokrevným, a že je předpojatý vůči mudlorozeným a všem ne-zmijozelským.

„Ne, pane Duncane, obvykle ne. Mohou, však, zrezivět, pokud byste s nimi krájel určité kyselé rostliny nebo na něj vylil agresivní lektvar."

„Oh, dobře, profesore, děkuji," řekl. Úleva z něj odtekla jako velká vody, když mistr lektvarů nereagoval tak, jak předpokládal, že bude.

Lektvarista se odvrátil a šel dál. Udělal pár zastávek, aby se ujistil, že mrzimorští řízkují správně.

Přešel kolem Harryho a Nevilla a zachytil pohledem Coral, která vykukovala z Harryho rukávu, když si chlapec začal zkoušet techniku potřebnou pro rozmáčknutí připraveného ořechu. Sledoval, jak na něj něco zasyčela, on s malým úsměvem přikývl a trochu přizpůsobil svůj stisk, aby ho uchopil o něco lépe. Zasyčel na ni odpověď, ze které Severus vyvodil, že to byl _dík_.

Severus se vrátil zpět ke katedře a na cestě ještě stihl opravit několik studentů.

„Profesore Snape?"

Obrátil se, aby zjistil, že se tentokrát hlásí pan Smith.

„Ano, pane Smithi," pronesl.

„Potter si s sebou přinesl svého hadího mazlíčka. Nejsou zvířata na hodinách zakázaná?" udal ho.

Severus přimhouřil oči. Smith se ušklíbl. Přehlédl skutečnost, že právě svého profesora rozhněval. Stále věřil, že dostal Pottera do problémů.

„Pane Smithi, řeknete mi, nabyl jste dojmu, že nejsem obeznámen s každým hnutím, které se odehraje v mé třídě, ať je nepatrné či obrovské, skryté či na očích?" zeptal se, jeho hlas byl varovně bez emocí.

„Er… ne, pane. Jen jsem myslel…" zadrhl se, když si před něj lektvarista stoupl. Tyčil se nad jeho lavicí, a pak se k němu naklonil.

„Nebo si možná jen užíváte, že jste nesnesitelný donašeč?"

„N-ne, j-jen jsem myslel, že b-byste měl vědět, co P-Potter…" začal, snažil se o krok ustoupit, ale nebyl toho přes svůj strach schopen.

„NELŽETE MI," řekl profesor nebezpečně, vzduch kolem něj zabrněl rozhněvanou magií. „Chtěl jste ho dostat do potíží, nic víc. Nemyslel jste na férovou hru nebo cokoliv jiného. Takové chování nebudu tolerovat. Je to odsouzeníhodné." Severus se zaměřil na Smithovu pracovní plochu a zjistil, že je tam nepořádek, a poznámky, které si chlapec udělal, byly napsané úděsně ledabyle. Pro to neměl Smith žádnou omluvu. Chlapec vyrostl ve velmi vážené kouzelnické rodině.

Čas otestovat toto rozmazlené princátko.

„Řeknete mi, pane Smithi, co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?"

Smith polkl, nebyl schopen odpovědět. Neměl žádné vodítko.

„Nevíte? No, tak něco jiného. Kde, pane Smithi, byste hledal, kdybych vás požádal, abyste našel bezoár?"

Smith sklonil hlavu.

„A jaký je rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?"

„N-nevím, pane."

„Škoda. Zjevně byste se měl zaměřit na studia místo na mazlíčky svých spolužáků," prohlásil, než se tváří otočil k Harrymu.

Harry se napřímil a připravil se na výtku. Jistě, profesor mu nakázal, aby s sebou bral Coral všude, ale možná se měl ujistit, aby zůstala v jeho rukávu, aby tak nevyrušovala ostatní studenty.

„Pane Pottere, kde byste nalezl bezoár?"

Harry si skousl spodní ret. „V žaludku kozy, pane." Přečetl si to před koncem první kapitoly v knize lektvarů.

„Šalamounek a mordovník – jaký je v nich rozdíl?"

„Jen ve jménu. Je to ta stejná rostlina, profesore."

„Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?"

„Silný uspávací lektvar, nazývá se…" Harry se odmlčel, zavřel oči a pokusil se vzpomenout. Už si to přečetl před několika týdny. „Doušek… Doušek živé smrti."

„Správně, pane Pottere. Ještě poslední otázka. Kde jste tyto informace zjistil?"

„V první kapitole knihy _Magické doušky a lektvary_, pane."

Severus souhlasně kývl. „Patnáct bodů pro Mrzimor, že nejste takový hlupák."

Hodina pokračovala a nakonec bez dalšího incidentu skončila.

ooOoo

„Hej, Pottere, jak bylo na lektvarech?" zeptal se Draco, když Harry s Nevillem postávali před třídou Kouzel.

„Skvěle," řekl Harry. „Ačkoliv už vím, co lidé mysleli tím, když tvrdili, že umí být opravdu přísný."

Draco se zasmál. „Jo, ale je úžasný, že?"

Harry přikývl. Několik zmijozelských se na Draca překvapeně zadívalo. Řekl jim, že jsou s Harrym Potterem kamarádi, ale oni mu nevěřili.

Harry a Neville nakonec na hodině Kouzel seděli za Dracem, Vincem a Gregem. Byli ve vzdálenějším rohu třídy až skoro u zdi. Třída byla postavená tak, aby se studenti mohli dívat dolů a učitel tak mohl lépe předvádět kouzla.

Draco se otočil, protože hodina ještě nezačala a profesor se ještě připravoval. Mávl na Coral, která vystrčila hlavu z Harryho rukávu.

„Tak jsem slyšel, že se tě někdo pokusil dostat u profesora Snapea kvůli Coral do nesnází," řekl Draco.

„Oh, to už jsi o tom slyšel?" zeptal se Harry. Naklonil se přes lavici, aby se mu lépe mluvilo, takže byl teď nepatrně pod ním.

„Děláš si srandu? Na hodině Obrany proti černé magii se tomu jeden havraspár smál tak nahlas, že bylo jednoduché zjistit, co se stalo, když si to s přáteli přehrávali."

Harry mrknul na Zachariáše Smitha, který seděl skoro vzadu v místnosti. Bylo jasné, že není v dobré náladě a právě to v něm vře. Díky Bohu, že se usídlil tak daleko, aby nezaslechl jejich rozhovor, ale asi věděl, jaký příběh právě koluje.

Harry jemně přikývl, než se rozhodl změnit téma. „Jaká byla Obrana proti černé magii?"

„No, vlastně to bylo docela zklamání. Quirrell se bojí vlastního stínu a zakoktává se tak moc, že je skoro nemožné mu cokoliv rozumět. A to, co jsem pochytil, bylo dost chabé. Hodlám si s sebou brát knihu a číst si, a prostě budu ignorovat všechno, co se nás pokusí naučit," odpověděl Draco. „Profesor Snape nám řekl, že je to někdy to, co jeden musí udělat, i když připouštím, že mluvil o Dějinách čar a kouzel."

„Dobře, děkuji, aspoň vím, na co se mám zaměřit," řekl Harry.

„Bez problému. Měl bych něco vědět o Lektvarech?"

„Určitě si před hodinou přečti první kapitolu. V Příčné ulici mi poradil, abych si vždy před hodinou četl kapitolu dopředu."

Draco přikývl. „Udělám to."

A pak vstoupil profesor Kratiknot, aby uvedl jejich první hodinu Kouzel.

Draco a jeho dva kamarádi se otočili, když začal vyvolávat jména.

ooOoo

Severus se usadil k obědu, když se studenti začali trousit do Velké síně. Nikdy by to nikomu nepřiznal, ale bylo příjemné mít znovu plný hrad. No a také v celku. Pro něj už tomu bylo skoro tři roky, co byly Bradavice ve stejném stavu. Chybělo mu to. Velice.

Také se vrátil ke každodenní rutině v učení. Věděl, že si starší studenti všimli, že se něco změnilo, a jen doufal, že to nebyla tak velká proměna, aby o tom mluvili před ostatními profesory.

Potřásl hlavou. Zjistil, že dokonce i kdyby se o tom dozvěděli jeho kolegové, tak to vlastně nebyla změna k _horšímu_. Jediná špatná věc byla, že tím k sobě přitáhne nežádanou pozornost. Začnou se vyptávat, bude je zajímat, proč pozměnil své učební plány a upravil způsob, jakým některé věci vyučuje. Začal být podezřelý už před několika týdny na setkání vedoucích kolejí. Nechtěl se potýkat ještě s dalšími problémy. Ale jen s nechutí musel uznat, že brzy nějaké nastanou, nešlo tomu zabránit. Tou největší senzací bez pochyby bylo, těžko říct, jestli jim to donesl nějaký student, že nerozplakal ani jednoho prváka.

Jistě, na Smitha se vrhnul jako nemilosrdný tygr, ale to bylo oprávněné (minimálně více, než jak se choval ke studentům v minulosti). Nemělo to nic společného s jeho dřívějšími slovními útoky, kde mlátil studentovou sebedůvěrou proti zdi, až z ní nezbylo nic než jen slzy.

Tiše si povzdechl. Nedostatek uplakaných prváčků bude jednou jeho zkáza.


	8. Chapter 5 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 5: Vyučování - druhá část**

Harry vstoupil do učebny Obrany proti černé magii v závěsu za Nevillem a Susan Bonesovou. Místnost se rychle plnila prváky z Mrzimoru a Nebelvíru. Byl to druhý vyučovací den a Harry byl velmi dychtivý, aby se mohl naučit o magii něco dalšího.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem. Vedle jeho lavice, kterou sdílel s Nevillem, si povšiml ohnivě rudovlasého chlapce sedícího vedle hnědovlasého. A za nimi se usadili další dva nebelvíři. Nebelvírská děvčata si ukořistila sedadla na vzdálenějším konci učebny a jedinou věcí, kterou byl Harry schopen zachytit, bylo, že se všechny vyhýbaly dívce s kudrnatými vlasy, která tak skončila blízko nebelvírských chlapců. Nyní si četla v učebnici pro tento předmět. Byla to ta samá dívka, která mu tehdy tvrdila, že hadi nebyli jako mazlíčci povoleni na školním seznamu.

„Vážně, Weasley, nemohu uvěřit, že jsi do třídy přinesl svoji krysu," pronesla ta kudrnatá dívka. Už si nečetla a dívala se na toho zrzavého kluka, který seděl v lavici před ní.

„Hleď si svého, Grangerová. Žádná pravidla neporušuji," odpověděl nedůtklivě.

Odfrkla si. „Upřímně, mám pocit, že jsem žádná pravidla nezmínila. Tehdy jsem si je pročetla důkladně," dodala.

Harry nadzdvihl obočí.

„Tvá krysa by raději neměla narušovat hodinu," řekla. Harryho zajímalo, jestli si vůbec uvědomuje, jak panovačně vystupuje. „V opačném případě by se ti totiž mohlo stát, že ztratíš naší koleji nějaké ty body."

„Jen spí, takže už přestaň být tak ctižádostivá. Mimochodem, není to tvoje zvíře," řekl a otočil se k ní zády. Pohladil svou krysu, která si našla místo na stole vedle učebnice pro Obranu proti černé magii.

Harry se podíval na Nevilla. Oběma se zdálo, že tahle nebelvírská výměna názorů byla opravdu zajímavá.

„Rád bych věděl, na jaká pravidla to přesně odkazovala," ozval se Harry tiše.

„Padma Patilová z Havraspáru mi řekla, že si Grangerová vyhledala všechna pravidla týkající se domácích zvířat poté, co slyšela, že ti profesor Snape dovolil do jeho třídy nosit Coral," osvětlila mu Susan Bonesová. Naklonila se k nim z lavice, kterou sdílela s Justinem.

„To tím byla tak znepokojená?" zeptal se Harry.

Susan pokrčila rameny. „Zřejmě. A pak informovala nebelvíry, že se v pravidlech říká, že zvířata jsou ve třídě dovolená, jen nesmí narušit výuku nebo ničit třídu."

Harry přikývl. „Děkuji ti, Susan."

„Žádný problém."

Harry se otočil zpátky dopředu, když ze svého kabinetu vyšel učitel OPČM a stoupnul si k tabuli.

„D-dobré r-rá-no t-třído," začal.

Harry si okamžitě připomněl Dracovo doporučení o tom, že by měl hodinu ignorovat a raději si místo toho číst.

„T-tohle b-b-ude v-vaše p-rvní ho-dina O-brany p-proti če-rné ma-magii."

Harry zamrkal. Draco měl pravdu. Kouknul na Nevilla, který si také bez pochyby pamatoval předchozí zmijozelova slova.

Hodina, nebo spíše koktající chaos, pokračovala dál. Harry se už nemohl dočkat oběda zejména poté, co ho začala bolet hlava. Uvažoval, jestli je to z toho, jak poslouchal profesorovu přednášku, nebo jestli to mělo nějaký jiný důvod. Ačkoliv už samotný fakt, že ho bolela jizva, nedával vůbec žádný smysl.

Nakonec hodina skončila a oni se všichni postavili a začali odcházet.

Harry ještě zachytil, že koktající profesor vyvolal Weasleyho jméno, a podivil se nad tím, jestli to bylo kvůli té kryse. Krysy nebyly na obvyklém seznamu mazlíčků a mohly by být považované za exotická zvířata. Ani se neohlédl a zamířil do velké síně s ostatními mrzimorskými. Doufal, že ho ta bolest hlavy přejde.

ooOoo

První týden byl u konce a Harry ani nemohl uvěřit, jak rychle uběhl. Teď byl ještě vděčnější, že toho tolik udělal a četl dopředu tak, jak mu tehdy profesor doporučil. Od té doby, co se tak připravoval, měl všechny úkoly snazší a jeho rukopis byl jeden z nejlepších mezi jeho spolužáky. Byl si skoro jistý, že ze všech svých úloh dostane minimálně Přijatelné.

Většinu hodin si velmi užíval. Co se týkalo Přeměňování, tak se rozhodl, že bude zábavné přeměňovat předměty, ale netěšil se na kouzlení na zvířatech. Z nějakého důvodu mu to přišlo špatné. Čarování vypadalo docela slibně a opravdu se těšil, až se dostanou k pokročilejším kouzlům, třeba takovým, která oživí neživé předměty. Bylinkářství byla pohoda. Připomínalo mu to dobu, kterou trávil pletím Dursleyovic zahrady. Neville měl pro tento předmět talent a oni dva spolu vesele pracovali během hodin s Havraspárem. Lektvary se lehce staly jeho nejoblíbenějším předmětem a Neville zjistil, že si to také docela užívá. Zejména poté, co profesor Snape poznamenal, že znalosti z Bylinkářství jsou v lektvarech velmi prospěšné, a že někdo, kdo doufá, že se jednou stane mistrem lektvarů, by se měl Bylinkářství věnovat, jinak by se mu mohlo stát, že bude odsouzen k nezdaru.

Ovšem dva předměty, na které se netěšil, byly Obrana proti černé magii a Dějiny čar a kouzel. Oba byly neuvěřitelně nudné a korunu tomu dávalo to, že ho ještě na hodinách OPČM vždycky zvláštně rozbolela hlava. Zvláštně proto, že to vypadalo, jakoby se bolest soustředila do jeho jizvy.

Ještě o tom kromě Coral nikomu neřekl, a ač se o svých bolestech hlavy krátce zmínil Nevillovi, neprozradil mu nic víc. Coral mu radila, aby se o tom s někým pobavil, ale on opravdu nevěděl jak a ani komu by se měl svěřit? A co by jim také řekl. _Kdykoliv vejdu do učebny OPČM, začne mě bolet jizva. Oh a taky někdy ve velké síni?_

Ovšem připustil, že by to mohl sdělit profesoru Snapeovi. Ten by ho alespoň vyslechl a možná by mu mohl poradit, co dělat. Měl naději. A také se ho chtěl zeptat na věci, které ho zajímaly. Coral naprosto souhlasila.

Mohl by za ním zajít zítra, až se vrátí z návštěvy Hagrida? Hagrid mu předchozího dne poslal zprávu, že ho zve na čaj.

„O čem přemýšlíš, Harry?" zeptal se ho Neville. Přistoupil k němu, a pak si přisedl na gauč.

Společenská místnost byla prázdná, protože většina studentů šla ven, když už byly všechny předměty tohoto týdny za nimi.

Harry si krátce promnul jizvu. Neville se na něj podíval trochu zmateně.

„Jsi v pořádku? Zase tě bolí hlava?" zeptal se.

Harry přikývl. Právě se vrátili z oběda. „Je to vážně divné. Všiml jsem si, že se to děje jen při OPČM a někdy také ve velké síni. Ale nevím, co to způsobuje."

„Možná jsi na něco alergický. Třeba to dělá nějaké jídlo nebo něco, co je také na OPČM? Víš, ve třídě je hodně česneku a česnek se přeci používá při vaření," zauvažoval Neville.

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Nemyslím si, že by to byl česnek. Co jsem se s ním navařil. Ale možná je to něco podobného. Ale tohle není jen bolest hlavy. Je to v mé jizvě. Jako by v ní tepalo a bolest hlavy se z ní šíří. Nevím, možná je to něco jako varování."

Neville se zamračil. „No, nemyslíš, že bys to měl někomu říct? Bolelo tě to už předtím?"

„Ne, nikdy předtím jsem to nepociťoval, ale jo, chci to říct profesoru Snapeovy, až dostanu možnost. Možná mi bude schopen říct, co to znamená. Kdo ví, třeba je to jen nějaká tajuplná rostlina, která reaguje na magické jizvy nebo něco takového?"

„Možná. Ale asi bys to měl povědět i profesorce Sproutové. Mám na mys…"

„Povědět mi co, drahoušku?" zeptal se jich laskavý hlas za nimi.

„Profesorko Sproutová!" Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale zalapal po dechu, když se otáčel.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem vás vystrašila, pánové, nechtěla jsem poslouchat, ale co byste mi to měl sdělit?" zeptala. Její měkké rysy prosvítily náklonností.

Neville se podíval nejistě na Harryho.

„Potřeboval bych si o něčem promluvit s profesorem Snapem," řekl vyhýbavě.

Nechtěl to na ni vysypat hned. Mohla by si myslet, že se zbláznil!

„O čem, drahý?" zeptala se a přesunula se kolem pohovky, aby si sedla do křesla naproti.

„No, um…"

_Proč je to tak těžké?_ Podivil se. Nechtěl jí lhát, ale cítil se nepříjemně při představě, že jí to řekne. Jen před chvilkou sesbíral dost odvahy, aby to sdělil Nevillovi.

*Zeptej se jí, jestli by šla k profesoru Snapeovi s tebou,* navrhla Coral a vystrčila hlavu z jeho rukávu.

Harry byl potěšený a překvapený tím, že Sproutová nijak nereagovala. Na místo toho se podívala, jako by očekávala, že jí na to odpoví Coral. Trpělivě čekala.

*Myslíš, že mi bude věřit?* zeptal se Harry měkce.

*Nikdy jsi jí nedal žádný důvod k tomu, aby ne,* vypíchla Coral. *Cítím, že je tím člověkem, kterému můžeš věřit.*

Harry vzhlédnul k vedoucí své koleje. Vážně měla uklidňující vzhled. Jistě, nevypadala silně a strašidelně jako profesor Snape, ale byla tou osobou, která dokáže být odvážná a mocná, když je to potřeba a vůbec nezáleželo na její menší a boubelatější postavě.

„Mohla byste jít za profesorem Snapem se mnou?" zeptal se Harry. „Já… Uh… Nerad bych to vysvětloval vícekrát."

„Jistě," souhlasila a vstala. „Co kdybychom tam zašli hned? Vím přesně, kde se nachází jeho kabinet a teď bude vhodný čas pro návštěvu."

„Oh, dobře." Harry si také pospíšil a zadíval se na Nevilla.

„Myslím, že bude lepší, když počkám tady," řekl plaše.

„Dobře." Harry nevěděl, jestli se mu jeho odpovědí ulevilo nebo ne.

„Dodělám si svůj úkol z Lektvarů, takže až se vrátíš, můžeme to společně projít a ujistit se, že jsem nic neopomněl," dodal s váhavým úsměvem.

Profesorka Sproutová zářila pýchou. Milovala ten pocit, kdy viděla, jak se její mladí žáci ve třídách snaží.

Harry přikývl, než se otočil k profesorce Bylinkářství. „Jsem připravený, profesorko."

Pak vyrazily ze žluto-černé společenské místnosti do podzemí ke kabinetu profesora Snapea.

ooOoo

Harry letmo pohlédl na Sproutovou, když zamířily dolů.

*Ta laskavá profesorka je na tebe zvědavá,* řekla Coral *A také je znepokojená.*

Harry shlédl dolů na Coral a zjistil, že vyplazuje svůj jazýček k jeho hlavě. Často si podvědomě přidržoval svou levou paži u sebe, aby měl Coral stále nablízku. Nechtěl, aby do ní někdo nešťastně narazil, když jde do třídy.

„Takže, co dosud soudíte o Bradavicích, pane Pottere?" zeptala se profesorka Sproutová.

„Jsou skvělé, dokonce lepší, než když jsem si o nich četl v Dějinách bradavické školy," odpověděl.

Sproutová se usmála. „Viděla jsem, jak vycházíte s panem Longbottomem. Potkali jste se ve vlaku?"

„Jo. Ztratil svou ropuchu a Coral mi napověděla, kde ji hledat."

Sproutová se zadívala na Coral, jejíž hlava byla odkrytá a zírala na ni. „Je to vážně nádherný had," pronesla, a pak se trochu zachichotala, když Coral pyšně zvedla hlavu.

„Jo," souhlasil Harry. „Možná je malinko domýšlivá."

*Hej, to nejsem.*

*Dobře, pak lehce unešená.*

*_Unešená_? Není to trochu silné slovo na někoho tvého věku?*

*Četl jsem o tom v knize o kontrole mé vnitřní magie, kterou mi dal profesor Snape.* pokrčil rameny, než si uvědomil, že vedl rozhovor, zatímco si vůbec nevšímal oplácané profesorky vedle sebe. „Omlouvám se, profesorko."

„Oh, to je dobré, drahoušku. Pochopila jsem správně, že se jí nelíbilo, že jsi ji nazval domýšlivou?"

Harry se rozesmál. „Pravda."

Po tomto prohlášení dorazili k učebně lektvarů a vstoupili dovnitř. Zamířili do míst, kde se nacházel Snapeův kabinet. Sproutová zaťukala a věnovala Harrymu uklidňující úsměv.

„Vstupte," zvolal mistr lektvarů skrze dveře.

Harry vstoupil jako první a hned po něm následovala Sproutová. Severus vzhlédl od své práce. Profesorka Harryho popostrčila a on pokračoval dopředu, dokud se nezastavil před stolem.

„Pane Pottere?" zeptal se vedoucí Zmijozelské koleje. Pouhými dvěma slovy se dokázal zeptat na tolik věcí.

Harry trochu znepokojeně pohlédl na svého učitele. „Um… Stává se mi, že mě bolí hlava. Mívám neobvyklé bolesti," začal.

Severus se zamračil.

„Oh, drahoušku, vážně?" zeptala se s obavami Sproutová. „Proč jste nezašel na ošetřovnu?"

„Tohle je jiné," zamumlal Harry.

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Snape.

„No, stává se to jen ve Velké síni nebo na hodině Obran proti černé magii a je to…" Harry se odmlčel a dotknul se své jizvy. „Je to v mé jizvě. Působí mi bolest a ta se šíří. Řekl jsem o tom Coral a Nevillovi a oni mi radili, že bych to měl někomu sdělit, takže jsem…" Harry zčervenal. „Došel jsem k tomu, že bych to měl říct vám. Možná byste mohl zjistit, na co jsem alergický, když jste Mistr lektvarů a tak."

„Možná." Severus si vyměnil pohled se Sproutovou a vytáhl hůlku. „Pane Pottere, obejděte stůl ke mně." Harry tak učinil. Důvěřoval mu, ale byl zvědavý, co se bude dít. „Hodlám na vás seslat pár diagnostických kouzel," řekl, než je provedl.

Sproutová přešla blíž.

„Hmm, ano, odhalil jsem doznívající známky nedávné bolesti hlavy, ačkoliv tohle je odlišná bolest od té, co jsem kdy dříve zaznamenal. Kouzlo rovněž označilo vaši jizvu za původce bolesti."

Sproutová přešla k nim. „Ale co to způsobuje, Severuse? Nemyslíš si, že…"

Harry se zájmem sledoval jejich výměnu. Severus neodpověděl, ale jen přimhouřil oči a znovu pozvedl hůlku. „Chtěl bych něco zkusit, pane Pottere, ale potřebuji vaše svolení."

Obočí Sproutové vyletělo rychle vzhůru. „Severusi, tohle jistě není nezbytné."

„Umožní mi to, minimálně, vyloučit možné zdroje jako je stres, únavu, zranění hlavy, jed, kletbu, anebo dokonce několik temných kouzel." Severus stočil své oči zpět k Harrymu.

„Co budete dělat?" zeptal se Harry nejistě.

„Mám v úmyslu si oťukat povrch vaší mysli. Nebudu pátrat ve vašich vzpomínkách, ale prohlédnu si to, co se ve vaší mysli stalo od té doby, co škola začala. Můžeme to připodobnit třeba k tomu, když nějaký úředník přeměřuje váš dům a domem bude v tomto případě vaše mysl."

Harry vzhlédl ke Sproutové.

„Je to vaše rozhodnutí, pane Potter," řekla. „Mohlo by nám to zodpovědět nějaké otázky, ale může to být i docela útočný zásah. Dejte k tomu své svolení jen tehdy, pokud s tím jste plně srozuměn."

Harry se zadíval na Coral.

*Já profesoru Snapeovi věřím,* prohlásila.

„No, jestli nám to pomůže odhalit, co se děje… Dobře, pak máte mé svolení," řekl Harry, když se pohledem vrátil zpátky k Severusovi. Skousl si svůj spodní ret a doufal, že neudělal nějakou chybu.

„Velmi dobře. Jen vás musím varovat, že vás po tom bude bolet hlava, ale bude to horší, pokud mi budete vzdorovat, takže to nedělejte. Připraven?" Severus upíral svůj pohled do Harryho očí, než Harry kývl. „_Legilimens."_

Harry ucítil tlak, který narůstal na jeho čele, než se ten tlak rozplynul. Cítil se omámený, jako by se ještě neprobral. Bojoval se vzrůstajícím poplachem ve svém nitru a cítil stálou cizí přítomnost ve své mysli podobnou Moudrému klobouku, ale o mnoho, mnoho silnější. Vnímal, jak se profesor v jeho mysli přesouvá, klouzal po povrchu přesně, jak mu předtím řekl. Byla to ta nejdivnější zkušenost, jakou Harry kdy zažil. A pak bylo po všem. Jeho zrak se opět zaostřil, aby zjistil, že si profesor tiskne ruce na spánky a vypadá obezřetně a rozrušeně.

„Profesore?" zeptal se Harry.

Sproutová se dívala s obavami.

Nakonec Severus promluvil. „Někdo se pokouší vstoupit do mysli pana Pottera a už vykonal znepokojivý pokrok."

Sproutová zalapala po dechu a rychle položila ruku na Harryho ramenu v uklidňujícím gestu. „Měla bych to oznámit řediteli, Severusi?"

Mistr lektvarů bez zaváhání přikývl. „Ano, musí o tom být neprodleně informován."

„Někdo se mi pokouší dostat do hlavy?" vyjekl Harry pochopitelně rozčileně.

*Co je zač? Zabiju ho! Nikdo nebude mému Harry dělat něco takového! Zakousnu ho! Rozervu mu oči! Jak se opovážil?* syčela Coral rozlíceně.

Harry byl nepopíratelně vystrašený. Jak by se měl před něčím takovým chránit? A kdo to dělá a proč?

„Nemějte obavy, pane Potter, ředitel to vyřeší," pronesla Sproutová, než zamířila ke krbu a zvolala „Ředitelna!" Zmizela v záblesku zelených plamenů.


	9. Chapter 6 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 6: Ředitelův hněv**

**Část 1**

„Sedněte si tady, pane Potter," instruoval ho Severus. Navedl ho do černého koženého křesla u krbu. „Ředitel tu za chvilku bude."

Severus zuřivě přemýšlel, snažil se usměrnit situaci ve svůj prospěch. Chopil se příležitosti ve chvíli, kdy mu Harry řekl o své neobvyklé bolesti hlavy a okamžitě jednal. Nyní byl rád, že to udělal, protože byl schopen vidět škody, které Temný pán vytvořil v chlapcově mysli za pouhý týden.

Žádný div, že bylo tak těžké učit ho v pátém ročníku nitrobranu! Harryho mysl byla pod neustálým útokem celý první ročník, kdy jeho magie byla v příliš raném a křehkém stádiu vývoje. A pak, později, všechno to, co se stalo ve čtvrtém a pátém ročníku…

Harryho mysl byla nezpochybnitelně oslabená, a pak na vrch všeho tu bylo to zacházení od Dursleyových. Severus se cítil jako naprostý hlupák. V budoucnu samozřejmě zjistil, že Harryho mysl kvůli Temnému pánovi strádala, což nesmírně bránilo zvládnutí umění nitrobrany, ale teprve teď plně porozuměl závažnosti duševního poškození, kterému původní Harry podlehl.

Úcta, kterou choval ke svému mladému, dřívějšímu příteli ještě vzrostla a část v něm to rozesmutnělo. Věděl totiž, že ho nikdy znovu neuvidí, alespoň ne docela.

Severus pohlédl na chlapce před sebou a zjistil, že jsou jeho jasně zelené oči naplněné obavami. Smutek ustupoval. Věděl, že Harry, kterého opustil, by chtěl, aby se na to podíval i z druhé strany a rozeznal tu šanci, která se mu nabízela. Aby učinil budoucnost nadějnější, ne jen pro kouzelnický svět, ale i pro Harryho a ano, dokonce i pro sebe.

„Zastavíme to, pane Pottere," ujistil ho Severus. Rozhodl se, že mu musí nabídnout útěchu. „Máte mé slovo."

Tohle prohlášení zřejmě do značné míry zmírnilo napětí v Harryho ramenech, za což Severus děkoval.

A potom plameny v krbu zezelenaly a z něj vystoupil ředitel oděný v barevném hábitu následovaný profesorkou Sproutovou.

Severus si přál, aby věděl, na co Brumbál právě teď myslí. Nestávalo se každý den, aby přímo do ředitelny vpadla vedoucí koleje a žádala ho, aby s ní odešel do kabinetu vedoucího jiné koleje – natož zmijozelské.

Severuse začalo náhle zajímat, co řediteli asi Sproutová řekla.

„Řediteli," pozdravil Severus. Lehce pohnul hlavou a stoupnul si vedle velkého koženého křesla, které Harryho převyšovalo. Chlapcovi nohy viseli volně z okraje sedadla, jeho drobná postava byla úplně ukrytá za opěradlem a vycpanými bočními díly. Křeslo stálo v úhlu, který nemířil přímo na krb.

„Severusi, co se stalo? Pomona mi řekla, že jsi právě odhalil, že jeden její student byl vystaven mentálnímu útoku," řekl Albus okamžitě. Navenek vypadal klidně, ačkoliv jeho oči prozrazovaly obavy.

„Ano, řediteli." Severus se otočil k Harrymu, aby Brumbála upozornil na jeho přítomnost.

Harry si skousl spodní ret, když na něj starý čaroděj usměrnil pohled svých modrých očí. „Zdravím, řediteli," zvládl ze sebe vydolovat Harry. Snažil se co nejlépe napodobit Severusovo zdvořilé přikývnutí.

Mistr lektvarů by řekl, že z něj byl Harry nervózní. Nepochyboval, že z úcty k tomuto čaroději si něco přečetl během svých letních studií. Ale opět mohl být pouze zmatený Harryho výrazem. Mohla to být pouhá vděčnost kvůli tomu, že mu ředitel dal povolení na to vlastnit dvě zvířata. O pár vteřin později Harry prokázal, že to bylo to druhé.

„Děkuji vám, že jste mi dovolil mít dva mazlíčky, pane. Ještě jsem neměl možnost vám náležitě poděkovat," řekl Harry po chvilce.

Albus se usmál. „To nebyl žádný problém, můj chlapče," řekl, když Coral zvedla hlavu a zadívala se na něj.

Harry se stydlivě usmál, když malý had zamával koncem ocásku. Starý čaroděj zamrkal a jeho oči se krátce zatřpytily, než se s očekáváním otočil zpátky k Severusovi.

„Nevím, kolik vám toho stihla profesorka Sproutová sdělit, ale mám důvod se domnívat, že se někdo pokouší napadnout mysl pana Pottera. A už se mu podařilo znepokojivě pokročit, jelikož taková mladá mysl nezná žádné obrany pro takovýto druh útoku."

Brumbálovo obočí se nadzvedlo, než se s obavami zadíval na Harryho. Ani se nesnažil zamaskovat své pocity.

„Na hodinách Obrany proti černé magii a občas také ve velké síni trpěl bolestmi hlavy. Bolesti začínaly v jeho jizvě a šířily se do celé hlavy," vysvětloval dál Severus.

Albus poklekl na podlahu, aby se dostal na Harryho úroveň. „Harry, řekni mi, kdy to začalo poprvé a jak ses cítil," poprosil ho.

Harry mu řekl o jeho první hodině OPČM, a pak také, že začal mít bolesti i ve velké síni. Sdělil mu, že ta bolest začíná jako monotónní tepání v jizvě, než přeroste do pálení, které obsáhne celé čelo. Dodal, že to na hodině OPČM bylo vždy horší.

Ředitel se přesunul blíž a upřeně hleděl na Harryho jizvu. Zvolna zvedl svou letitou vrásčitou ruku, než se zarazil. „Mohu, Harry?"

„Ano, pane. Je mi jasné, že se snažíte dojít k nějakému závěru. Už nechci zažívat tyhle bolesti," řekl Harry upřímně.

Albus se usmál, než shrnul Harrymu vlasy na stranu, aby měl dobrý výhled na jeho jizvu. Přejel po tomto legendárním znamení palcem. Jeho modré oči se na to místo soustředily, než zamumlal několik slov, které Harry nemohl rozeznat, ale rozhodně byly v cizím jazyce. Odhadoval, že byla v latině.

Když pronesl inkarnaci, z kouzelníkova palce se začal šířit příjemný chlad a odnesl si s sebou narůstající bolest hlavy, kterou mu nevyhnutelně způsobil profesor Snape. Ve chvíli, kdy se tohle stalo, Harry sledoval ředitele, jak zavírá soustředěně oči.

Harry letmo pohlédl na Snapea, aniž by se pohnul, nechtěl ředitele vyrušit. Temně oděný profesor byl výjevem fascinovaný. Pak očima zamířil k profesorce Sproutové, která vypadala dychtivě a trochu znepokojeně při sledování pokračující Brumbálova počínání.

Harry si byl jistý, že se ředitel nesnaží dostat do jeho mysli. Necítil žádný tlak a chladnou přítomnost další osoby či narůstající tepání, které si začal spojovat s mentálním útokem. Na místo toho na jeho pokožce tančila určitá energie. Zanechala v jeho jizvě štiplavý pocit, než se s jemným dotekem vytratila.

Brumbál měl oči stále zavřené. Láskyplně Harryho pohladil po tváři, než spustil ruku. Harry měl zvláštní dojem, že se ředitel snaží ovládnout své pocity.

„Pomono, informuj Minervu a Filiuse, že se všem studentům musí okamžitě oznámit, aby se odebrali do svých ložnic a zůstali tam až do dalších pokynů. Bezvýhradně. Také sděl prefektům, že je to moje přímé nařízení, a že mají rozkaz místnosti uzamknout," pronesl vyrovnaně, ještě stále neotevřel oči. „Pospěš si."

Pomona přikývla, než zmizela v zelených plamenech v krbu.

„Řediteli, jestli je to tak, jak to vypadá, neměl byste se k němu přibližovat sám. Mohl bych navrhnout, abyste zavolal bystrozory? Madam Bonesová je důvěryhodná a její podpora by se mohla hodit, kdyby došlo na proces," řekl Severus rozvážně.

Harry se chtěl zeptat, o co tu jde, ale stačil mu pohled do Severusovy tváře, aby věděl, že má zůstat zticha. Teď nebyl čas na to se ptát, kdo jsou ti bystrozoři a ke komu by se to ředitel neměl přibližovat sám. Možná, že se bude moci zeptat později.

„Souhlasím, Severusi." Otevřel oči a zadíval se přímo na Harryho. „Děkuji ti, že jsi důvěřoval své vedoucí koleje a profesoru Snapeovi dostatečně na to, aby ses jim svěřil se svými starostmi a byl k nim upřímný. Nemohu ti ani vypovědět, jak to bylo důležité, minimálně ne hned teď."

Harry sklopil podhled, byl trochu rozpačitý ze všech těch pocitů.

*Velmi se zlobí, Harry. Cokoliv se dozvěděl z toho doteku… Hodně ho to rozzlobilo. Jeho magie klokotá o překot. Skoro ji mohu ochutnat.* Zasyčela Coral tiše. *Cítíš to?*

Harry zamrkal a zadíval se znovu na ředitele. Ano, něco cítil. Bylo to horké a nehlučně to kolem nich pulzovalo. Byla tohle magie? Byla Brumbálova magie stěží ovládaná a zadržovaná?

„Jen jsem chtěl, aby ty bolesti hlavy přestaly, pane, a doufal jsem, že by mi mohli pomoci," přiznal Harry.

„No, to je stejné. Mohl jsi to ignorovat a doufat, že bolest sama zmizí," řekl Brumbál laskavě, než vstal. „Myslím, že pro tebe teď bude nejlepší, aby ses krbem přenesl přímo do své společenské místnosti, Harry. A až tam budeš, neodcházej. Profesorka McGonagallová by měla brzy vydat prohlášení."

„Ano, pane," řekl Harry. Přešel ke krbu, kde mu profesor Snape podával misku s práškem.

„Tohle je letaxový prášek, pane Pottere. Vezmete jej do ruky, vkročte do krbu, zřetelně proneste _Mrzimorská společenská místnost _a hoďte prášek na zem. Tak se dostanete do společenské místnosti. Buďte opatrný, přistání může být tvrdé, pokud to nečekáte," poradil mu Severus.

„Ano, pane." Harry obdržel od profesorů kývnutí na rozloučenou a udělal přesně to, co mu bylo řečeno. Zmizel v zelených plamenech.

ooOoo

Ve chvíli, kdy byl Harry bezpečně z dohledu, se Albus otočil k Severusovi. Jeho oči nyní odrážely nebezpečnou ledovou modř. „Měl jsem si uvědomit, že něco není v pořádku." Zavrtěl hlavou a jeho ruce se sevřely do napjatých, rozhořčených pěstí. „Quirrell byl v kontaktu s Voldemortem. Jeho magie je pošpiněná Tomovou černou stránkou. Tak či tak, než dnešní den skončí, tento muž už v Bradavicích nebude."

Severus zamrkal, ani nemusel předstírat překvapení, když Brumbál popadl hrst letaxového prášku a poklekl, aby hodil prášek do ohně a zavolal.

„Odbor pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů!"

Severus sledoval průběh Brumbálova neoblomného rozhovoru s madam Bonesovou, vedoucí odboru. Rychle jí v hlavních rysech nastínil, co se stalo. Vynechal, o jakého z mrzimorských jde, ale ujistil se, že pochopila, že je z celé té záležitosti náležitě rozzuřený, a že chce, aby byl viník chycen a podle zákona potrestán.

_V té chvíli McGonagallová promlouvala kouzelnickým rozhlasem a bez odůvodnění informovala studenty, aby se okamžitě dostavili do svých ložnic. Severus si byl jistý, že se nenajde nikdo, kdo by tohle nařízení neuposlechl po tom, co všichni slyšeli přísný tón Minervina hlasu._

Severus se opět soustředil na svého učitele. Nemohl poslouchat madam Bonesovou, ale podstatu rozhovoru pochopil čistě z Albusových odpovědí.

„Jsem přesvědčený, že je to Quirinus Quirrell. Mohl jsem ze studenta cítit jeho magii," prohlásil rozhodně, sotva ovládal svůj vztek. „Už jsem vydal zákaz vycházení a chci se o to okamžitě postarat. Nechci toho muže na hradě ani poblíž mých studentů ani o minutu déle, než je nezbytně nutné."

Po tomto prohlášení musel o chvilku později obdržet požadovanou odpověď, protože vstal a směřoval ke dveřím. Severus ho už chtěl následovat, když krb opět vzplál a objevily se tři osoby – madam Bonesová, Kingsley Pastorek a čaroděj, který se asi jmenoval Markus Aralium, ale Severus si tím nebyl jistý. Byl to mocný kouzelník, ale naneštěstí ho zabili hned zkraje války, ne dlouho předtím, než padly Bradavice.

Madam Bonesová a dva bystrozoři rychle srovnali krok s Albusem, který ještě krátce kývnul na Severuse, aby je následoval.

„Je ve svém kabinetu," prohlásil Brumbál.

Nikdo se ho nezeptal, jak to může vědět.

Severus znal odpověď ze svého postu bývalého ředitele. Jakmile byl ředitel na pozemcích, mohl se zeptat Bradavic, kde se která osoba nacházela, zejména pokud byla podezřelá z ohavných praktik.

Šli dolů chodbou, nikde nebyl ani jeden student, a směřovali do učebny OPČM. Jakmile byly dveře v dohledu, mohli náhle ucítit sílu Albusovi moci, která z něj vyzařovala. Severus si na kratinko vzpomněl na explozi knihovny a doufal, že jeho mentor bude mít tentokrát lepší sebekontrolu, ačkoliv jistá jeho morbidní část doufala, že uvidí Quirrella rozplácnutého na zdi.

„Nepodceňujte ho," prohlásil Brumbál. „Pochybuji, že půjde v tichosti."

Otevřel dveře a vešel několik kroků dovnitř, ostatní kráčeli za ním.

Quirrell setrvával v přední části místnosti, přerovnával si věci na stole.

„Ř-řediteli, sta-stalo se ně-něco? Sly-slyšel j-jsem před chví-lí pro-fesorku Mc-Gonagallo-vou," pronesl. „O c-co j-de?"

Brumbál se zastavil v prostředku místnosti a zíral na koktavého profesora docela ostře.

Severus za sebou zavřel dveře do učebny a sotva znatelně si přivolal do ruky svou hůlku, která byla jednoduše ukrytá v rukávu jeho šatů.

„Quirine, odevzdáš svou hůlku a odejdeš s madam Bonesovou a těmito dvěma gentlemany," oznámil mu Brumbál.

„Co-že? Ne-nerozu-mím vám, ředi-teli," pokračoval v zadrhávání.

Severus se chystal umlčet jeho ústa nějakou trefnou kletbou.

„Zaútočil jsi na mysl studenta. Tohle nepřipustím a nedovolím ti dál zůstávat na pozemcích Bradavic či zastávat post profesora uvnitř těchto zdí. A teď odejdi," objasnil mu Albus. V modrých očích se mu hněvivě zablýskalo.

Pak nastal okamžik, kdy koktavý profesor ztratil svůj zmatený a vystrašený výraz.

„To nemohu udělat," prohlásil. Jeho hlas byl směsicí vzteku a zděšení.

„ZABIJ JE!"

Extrémně nenávistný hlas jako by vycházel ze samotného Quirrella, ale jeho rty se ani nepohnuly. Avšak Severus i ředitel ten hlas poznali.

Severus jednal instinktivně, když Quirrell vytáhl hůlku a namířil ji na madam Bonesovou. Očividně nebyl dost sebejistý na to, aby se zacílil na Brumbála, který k němu stál nejblíže.

Zelený paprsek vystřelil směrem k madam Bonesové jen, aby se zastavil o lavici, kterou Severus přivolal a poslal ji před ní. Lavice explodovala, úlovky dřeva se rozlétly všude kolem a ty největší kousky se zapíchly do ní. Vypadalo to bolestivě, ale Severus si byl jist, že bude alespoň žít.

Albus a Kingsley jeho útok opětovali ohněm, ale Quirrell nebyl Voldemortův hostitel pro nic za nic. Stočil se, mávnul hůlkou kolem sebe, až se z ní vyvalil odporný černý kouř.

„ZABIJ JE!" zakřičel hlas znovu. Tentokrát to znělo jako drsné zasyčení.

„Severusi, zabezpeč místnost!" nařídil Brumbál, vyrazil hůlkou dopředu a stoupil si před Markuse, který se snažil pomoci Bonesové.

Severus udělal přesně to, o co byl požádán. Věděl, že ta černá mlha přivolala zaručenou smrt každému, kdo se jí dotkl či ji vdechl. Nemohl připustit, aby unikla do celé budovy, a nehleděl na to, co to bude stát. Mistr lektvarů seslal kouzlo a otočil se zpět, aby viděl, co provádí Brumbál. Ten předtím vyčaroval bublinu, která temnotu vstřebávala. Její pohyb kontroloval ředitel svou volnou rukou.

„ZABIJ!" vykřikl znovu hlas.

„Pokouším se, mistře!" odpověděl Quirrell. Jeho hůlka chrlila temnou mlhovinu všude kolem.

Ale Brumbál ji držel. Nedovolil, aby se kouř dostal do jeho blízkosti, dokud Quirrell neopustil tuhle cestu a nepohnul hůlkou, aby vyčaroval něco dalšího.

„Tohohle už bylo dost!" zaburácel Albus naprosto rozčíleně, jeho vous se kolem něj omotával, když se dotknul špičkou hůlky své dlaně.

**BUUUUUUM!**

Severus a ostatní byli odstrčeni dozadu. Zdi a podlaha se násilně otřásala výbuchem, který vyšel z prostředka místnosti. Mistr lektvarů si byl jist, že ten pronikavý výbuch pocítila celá škola. Donutil se posadit. Otevřel oči, aby zjistil, že černá mlha je pryč a na podlaze zůstaly skvrny modré tekutiny. Jeho oči se rozšířily. Brumbál právě provedl alchymii. Pokročilou alchymii.

Pohnul se, aby vstal, když náhle pocítil, že mu něco vytékalo z pravého ucha. Krev. Severus sebou škubnul a zjistil, že jeho ušní bubínek prasknul tím náhlým rozdílem tlaků, který byl následkem Brumbálovy akce. Byl si jistý, že nebyl jediný, komu se to stalo, aby naštěstí bylo jeho levé ucho v pořádku a madam Pomfreyová to bude schopná lehce vyléčit.

Zatřásl se a pohlédl na místo, kde byl Albus naposledy, jen aby zjistil, že jeho mentor stále směle čelí Quirrellovi, která byl otočený zády ke svému stolu.

„Nemůžete Temného pána zastavit," prohlásil ten již nekoktající muž.

Albus neodpověděl, ale přimhouřil oči a lehce naklonil svou hůlku.

„Vrátí se! A pak zabije toho Potterovic spratka!" vykřikoval Quirrell. Všechny pozůstatky jeho mysli byly úplně pryč.

„Přessssně tak, to udělám," souhlasil hlas.

Kingsley a Markus ztuhly každý po jedné straně Bonesové, která právě teď otevřela oči. Severus byl na druhé straně místnosti, nejblíže ke dveřím. Brumbál zůstal, kde byl, v prostředku učebny, aby zatarasil Quirrellovi případný útěk.

„Přestaň se schovávat, Tome," vykřikl Albus rozhodně. Ostře švihnul svou hůlkou na stranu a donutil tak Quirrellův turban, aby se rozbalil.

Quirrell zalapal po dechu a pokusil se to zastavit, ale byl příliš pomalý. Madam Bonesová a další dva bystrozoři měli z místa, kde se nacházeli, přímý výhled na jeho pána.

„Voldemort," vydechla madam Bonesová. Kingsley a Markus ani nemukli.

„Ano, poznáváššššš mě? Nejsssssem mrtvý. Nemohu zemřít," řekl a donutil Quirrella, aby otočil hlavu, aby tak na ně měl lepší výhled.

Ve chvíli, kde se střetli s tou šerednou tváří, Quirrell klopýtl. Jeho nohy ho nechtěli poslouchat.

„P-pane!" zaječel Quirrell. „Ne-necítím své no-hy!"

„Ty hlupáku!" zařval Voldemort.

„Sám ses otrávil, Quirine," oznámil mu Albus. Jeho oči zářily magií. „Měl jsi být opatrnější při kouzlení své kletby. Černá Smrt se právě teď šíří tvým tělem."

„Ne!" ztěžka vydechl, když jeho tělo dále selhávalo a ohnulo se o desku zničeného stolu.

„Starče," řekl Voldemort, už se o Quirrellův stav nestaral a upřel svoje oči na Brumbála. „Vrátím se, jen počkej. Nic mě nemůže zastavit."

„A já zůstanu tady a budu ti bránit v cestě," odpověděl Albus. „Nic mě odtud nedostane."

Voldemort se ušklíbl, než jeho nehmotné já povstalo z Quirrellova nyní již nehybného těla. Brumbál hůlkou odpověděl několika pohotovými kouzly, což okamžitě vyústilo ve Voldemortův rychlý odlet.

ooOoo

Severus se zapřel do svého koženého křesla. Byl vděčný, že tento hektický den konečně skončil.

Madam Bonesová promluvila před Starostolcem a předala jim informace o Voldemortovi a Quirrellovi. A také jim věnovala svou vzpomínku. Kingsley a Markus se rychle nabídli, že také poskytnou tu svou, ale to už nebylo potřeba.

Kouzelnické svět bude dalšího rána v šoku. Tím si byl naprosto jist. Díky madam Bonesové a její podpoře Albuse Brumbála celý Starostolec přijal fakt, že Temný pán není mrtev. A tohle pochopitelně vedlo v hlasování o lepším zabezpečení kouzelnického světa a poskytnutí Bradavicím možnosti umístit mocnější ochrany, které Albus již předtím mnohokrát požadoval, ale byl odmítán kvůli víře, že taková opatření jsou nadměrná a nepotřebná.

No, rozhodně nebyla nadměrná a nepotřebná.

Severus kroužil nápojem ve sklenici. Pokoušel se uklidnit.

Jediná politováníhodná okolnost toho všeho, mimo lehké poškození konstrukce (z Albusova alchymického kouzla), Quirrellovy smrti, jejich protržených bubínků (které Pomfreyová okamžitě spravila, když za ní zašli), byl fakt, že zdokonalené ochrany se nebudou moci umístit dříve než o letních prázdninách. Bude to trvat několik týdnů, aby usadili runy a kameny okolo pozemků, a pak další týden, aby se nová a vylepšená kouzla plně aktivovala a propojila s těmi původními.

Severus si přál, aby to byli schopni zajistit dříve, ale nešlo to. Avšak utěšoval se vědomím, že jednou, až budou ochrany na místě, pak nebezpečné předměty (jako například ten zpropadený deník) nebudou mít možnost dostat se dovnitř bradavických zdí. Tyto položky budou okamžitě objeveny a zabezpečeny, dokud je neuvolní a nepřevezme ředitel. Přesné informace o ochranách budou poskytnuty pouze vedoucím kolejí a řediteli.

Severus se ušklíbl.

Tentokrát Lucius selže o dost dříve.

Severus se rychle oklepal. Nemůže si dovolit takto přemýšlet o budoucnosti. Měnil průběh všeho. Tak moc, že dřívější budoucnost už neplatila. Musí být opatrný a velmi ostražitý. Což mu připomnělo, že si brzy bude muset promluvit s Dracem a ujistit se, že se události budou rozvíjet, jak by měly. Nechtěl, aby se stal mladším Luciusem, a také nechtěl, aby Draco trpěl stejně jako minule… bolestnou lítostí.


	10. Chapter 6 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 6: Ředitelův hněv**

**Část 2**

Celý kouzelnický svět byl v šoku. Starostolec právě odtajnil události, které se v pátek přihodily.

Skutečnost, že se Voldemort usadil na zadní straně Quirrellovy hlavy nevzešla ve všeobecnou známost. Avšak veřejnost se dozvěděla, že byl Quirrell chycen, také to, že to byl oddaným následovníkem Temného pána, a že byl hostitelem duše Vy-víte-koho, který nebyl tak zcela mrtvý, jak se předpokládalo.

Někteří lidé nevěděli, co si myslet, ale mnoho jich uvěřilo. Bylo to zejména proto, že jim stačilo, že uvedené zprávy Starostolec označil za pravdu, a že ministerstvo podniká patřičné kroky proti ne-až-tak-mrtvému Pánovy zla.

Ovšem jedna věc byla jistá. Nikdo nemohl zpochybnit Brumbálovu péči o studenty a jejich ochranu. Jakmile byli bradavičtí žáci schopni napsat domů, sdělili svým rodinám o velké explozi, kterou slyšeli, a jak se zachvěl celý hrad. Ve stejný den Albus Brumbál ve Starostolci uvedl, že to byl on, který ten výbuch způsobil, a že se tak stalo při souboji s Quirrellem. Nezacházel do podrobností, ale bystrozoři později vypověděli, že madam Pomfreyová ošetřila ředitelův ušní bubínek, stejně tak jako všech ostatním, kteří byli přítomni, a při té příležitosti jim sdělila, že ředitel mluvil o tom, jak musel provézt alchymii, aby prolomil kletbu Černé smrti, kterou seslal Quirrell.

S těmito zprávami se tisk zbláznil. Začal spekulovat o tom, jak to byl velký souboj a jak se ředitel Bradavic opět postavil netvorovi, aby ochránil své studenty.

Brumbál nebyl přítomen, aby cokoliv komentoval.

ooOoo

Víkend nejasně uplynul. Škola byla kvůli celé té události vynášena do nebes. Bystrozoři později procházeli všemi prostorami, aby sesbírali další důkazy a sepsali s profesory jejich výpovědi. Jedinou věc, kterou studenti věděli jistě, bylo, že bývalý profesor mentálně napadl studenta z Mrzimoru, a že tento student byl natolik bystrý, aby své neobvyklé pocity sdělil vedoucí své koleje, která byla schopná přivézt tohoto studenta za ředitelem.

Klevety o tom, o kterého studenta se jednalo, se vymykaly kontrole. Několik lidí věřilo, že to byl Cedrik Diggory, protože byl po hodině OPČM kvůli něčemu zavolán, ale on popřel, že by s tím měl cokoliv společného. Další si mysleli, že to byl Harry Potter, protože, no, byl to přece Chlapec-který-přežil a stal by se tak jasným cílem následovníka Toho-který-nesmí-být-jmenován. Harry se zachoval jako Cedrik a všechno zamítl, zejména po tom, co si celý příběh vyslechl od profesora Snapea.

„Pane Pottere, věřím, že si všechno, co jsem vám tu teď pověděl, necháte pro sebe," prohlásil profesor poté, co mu v hrubých rysech nastínil, co se událo po Harryho pátečním odchodu z jeho kabinetu. „Ovšem, pokud je to nezbytné, můžete se s tím svěřit panu Longbottomovi."

„Samozřejmě, pane." Harry se zachvěl i přes to, že seděl u krbu ve Snapeově kabinetu. „Opravdu ho měl na zadní straně hlavy?"

„Ano, a proto se domnívám, že vaše jizva reagovala tímto způsobem. Je citlivá k jeho magii, protože je to staré zranění, které vám způsobil."

„Takže, když se mi snažil dostat do hlavy…?" zeptal se Harry, než si neklidně skousl spodní ret.

„Správně. Což mě přivádí k dalšímu důvodu, proč jsem vás pozval." Severus vytáhl jednu knihu z knihovny u postranní zdi a podával ji Harrymu. „Chtěl bych, abyste si tohle přečetl. Není nijak zvlášť nutné, abyste to zvládl před koncem roku. Máte důležitější věci na práci, jako třeba domácí úlohy, ale mám pocit, že byste ocenil mít ji k dispozici."

Harry se podíval na přebal a přečetl si: _Umění Nitrobrany – Mentální obrana_. Vykulil oči, když jeho ruka přešla přes vazbu. „Děkuji vám, pane."

„Samotné čtení vás neochrání, ještě ne. Proto budete potřebovat soukromé doučování v Nitrobraně, která je tam podrobně popsaná."

„Budete mě učit?" zeptal se Harry náhle a přitáhl si knihu blíž. Coralin jazyk se kmitnul nad titulem dotyčné knihy.

„Možná, ale vaše magie musí být o něco vyspělejší, než je teď. Kdybych vás učil moc brzy, mohlo by vám to bránit ve vývoji, a protože jste ještě stále nepřekonal vaše bloky a předchozí zacházení od Dursleyových, mám za to, že by nebylo rozumné začínat s podobným zaučováním dříve než ve třetím ročníku."

Harryho ramena trochu poklesla, ale rozuměl tomu, co mu profesor řekl.

„Dobře. Dal jste mi to proto, abyste mě připravil na pozdější výuku?"

„Ano. Tato kniha vám pomůže s budoucí výukou stejně, jako vám usnadní proces při utváření vlastních obran. Avšak nemůže nahradit opravdový trénink."

„Rozumím, pane. Děkuji vám."

„Ještě jedna věc, pane Pottere. Nečtěte to na veřejnosti. Není to… zrovna kniha, která by byla obecně uznávaná. Někdo tvrdí, že jsou to vedlejší dveře pro vstup do černé magie. Připouštím, že to může někoho přimět, aby se zajímal i o útočení na mysl, Nitrozpyt, ale sám o sobě je stěží černou magií. Magie není dobrá ani špatná, záleží jen na tom, jak se používá."

„Takže Voldemort použil Nitro…"

„Nitrozpyt," doplnil Severus.

„Jo, použil to na mě?"

„Ano, ale následně jsem ji i já použil, abych objevil, co se stalo. Dokážete vidět ten rozdíl, pane Pottere?"

Harry naklonil hlavu. „Myslím, že ano, pane."

„Velmi dobře. Ale kdybyste měl jakékoliv otázky, nemusíte se bát zeptat. Vždy k vám budu upřímný, pane Pottere. Možná vám někdy nebudu schopen sdělit všechno, ale to, co vám řeknu, bude pravda."

„Dobře, profesore. Ummm, i já k vám budu vždy upřímný," odpověděl Harry.

„A to je vše, co já očekávám na oplátku, pane Pottere," řekl. V jeho černých očích se objevila zřídkavá měkkost.

ooOoo

Harry v pondělí vešel do učebny Lektvarů, stále se cítil trochu pod psa kvůli předešlým událostem. Řekl Nevillovi vše, co se odehrálo v kabinetu profesora Snapea, co mu Brumbál sdělil a co udělal. Také mu v krátkosti shrnul nové skutečnosti, které se dozvěděl od profesora o Quirrellovi.

Všechno to bylo vážně divné. Stále nemohl v duchu strávit fakt, že Quirrell přechovával ve svém těle Voldemortovu duši, a čím více o tom přemítal, tím vděčnější byl Nevillovi a Coral, že ho přesvědčili, aby s tím šel za profesorem. Věděl, že mu to zachránilo jeho mysl a možná dokonce i život.

Posadil se na židli, kterou si nárokoval za vlastní, a Neville si sedl vedle něj.

Nemohli v průběhu týdne navštívit Hagrida, protože bylo zahájeno vyšetřování bystrozorů, ale poslal mu po Hedvice zprávu, že se za ním pokusí zastavit další týden.

„Měli bychom se dnes učit o účincích rozmarýnu," zašeptal Neville. „Uvažoval jsem o tom, jestli budeme probírat i její využití s dalšími rostlinami."

Harry pokrčil rameny. Těšil se na hodinu. Doufal, že se vyučování vrátí do stejných kolejí, v jakých bylo minulý týden. Chtěl, aby se pro něj všechno, co se dělo, stalo minulostí. Toužil po tom znovu začít pilně pracovat a učit se o magii.

Harryho přání byla vyslyšena a den pokračoval. Řeči o Quirrellovi byly méně časté a už se tolik nepřekrucovaly. Studenti diskutovali o vyučování a o jiných nesmyslných věcech jako třeba, kdo má rád koho a kdo co dělal během tohoto bláznivého víkendu. Vynořily se také drby o hodinách Létání. Byly naplánované pro všechny koleje později v týdnu, ve čtvrtek.

Harry došel do učebny OPČM a byl vděčný, že týden pokračuji bez nějakého dalšího incidentu.

„Jsi si jistý, že se prostě jen neukrývá v naší ložnici?" zeptal se chlapec rudovlasého kluka.

„Ano. Nikde není," zamumlal Weasley žalostně. „Díval jsem se všude. Nevím, kde může být. Prostě zmizela."

„Mám za to, že se tvůj mazlíček brzy objeví, Rone. No, protože třeba ten Lonbottomův se ztrácí pořád, a pak je zase zpátky."

Weasley si povzdechl. „To doufám."

Harry s tím chlapcem soucítil. Neměl ani tušení, co by dělal, kdyby se Coral nebo Hedvika ztratily. Doufal, že Weasley svého mazlíčka brzy najde, i když to byla krysa.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil ředitel první ročníky Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru s úsměvem, když vstupoval do místnosti. „Budu vyučovat Obranu proti černé magii sám, dokud nenaleznu adekvátní trvalou náhradu." Brumbál se na ně všechny podíval, na Harrym spočinul jen krátce.

Studenti na něj udiveně zírali. Nikdo jim neřekl, že je bude učit ředitel.

„No, myslím, že by pro dnešek mohla být prospěšná nějaká praktická ukázka. Dva dobrovolníci, prosím?" zeptal se.

Okamžitě bylo ve vzduchu tucet rukou. Harry zahlédl i Grangerovou, stejně jako spousty nebelvírských. Jen několik mrzimorů zvedlo ruku. Harry a Neville mezi nimi nebyli.

„Ach, slečna Bonesová a pan Thomas. Děkuji vám," řekl a vybídl je, aby předstoupili. „Takže, dnes budeme pracovat na jednoduchém obranném kouzle, které je bystrozory často využíváno. Pohyb hůlkou je následující." Předvedl jim pohyb do několika odlišných úhlů. „Jakmile to vykouzlíte několikrát, pohyb hůlkou nebude podstatný, a časem se to můžete naučit vykouzlit i potichu."

Mnoho studentů údivem zaochkalo.

„Inkarnace je_ Expelliarmus_," pokračoval a zřetelně to slovo vyslovil. Zopakovali to po něm. „Velmi dobře. A nyní, slečno Bonesová, chtěl bych, abyste se postavila tady," řekl. Potichu zakouzlil něco, co za ní na stěnu umístilo polštáře a vycpávky, než udělal to samé za Thomasem. Ujistil se, že v jejich blízkosti už není nic, co by je mohlo zranit, a přikývl. „Postavte se k sobě čelem a začněte kouzlit, až budete připraveni."

Dean Thomas se zadíval na Susan Bonesovou, oba se narovnali a odhodlávali se ke střetu.

Když cítili, že jsou připraveni, seslali kouzlo a snažili se, aby jejich pohyb hůlkou byl ten správný, zatímco pronášeli inkarnaci.

Deanovo kouzlo změnilo směr a zasáhlo zeď za Susan právě ve chvíli, kdy Susanino opouštělo hůlku. Zasáhlo Deana do lokte a způsobilo, že mu hůlka vylétla z ruky do vzduchu.

„Výborně!" gratuloval jim Brumbál. „Oba dva jste si napoprvé vedli skvěle. Pane Thomasi, pracujte na své mušce a budete obdivuhodný. Slečno Bonesová, pokud zrychlíte, budete obtížným protivníkem."

Oba vypadali chválou potěšení a zářivě se usmívali.

„A nyní bych chtěl, abyste se uspořádali do dvojic, a prostě si vyzkoušíte, co vám bylo předvedeno," instruoval je a všechny zdi se pokryly vycpávkami. Když studenti opustili lavice, stoly zmizely a jejich tašky se přesunuly do vzdálenějšího konce místnosti.

„Wau," vydechl Harry. Byl tím magickým představením fascinovaný. Otočil se k Nevillovi.

„Připraven, Harry?" zeptal se nervózně. Hůlku měl už v ruce a stál v postoji.

Harry s úsměvem přikývnul, a pak seslali kouzlo, či, v Nevillově případě, se o to pokusili.

Neville klopýtl a upadl, zatímco jeho hůlka přistála vedle Harryho. Harry přispěchal ke svému kamarádovi.

„Neville, jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se.

Neville rozpačitě přikývl. „Jo, podlaha je taky vycpaná."

Neville vstával a uviděl, že vedle Harryho stojí ředitel. Neville si v duchu pomyslel, že by ředitel mohl být klidně docela strašidelnou postavou, kdyby chtěl, ale díky způsobu, jakým v současné době u Harryho stál, nevypadal jako nejvyšší představitel školy. Neville si také připomněl, že tohle byl čaroděj, který vyslechl profesora Snapea a vypořádal se s koktajícím učitelem, který je zmátl úplně všechny.

„Jsi v pořádku, můj chlapče?" zeptal se Brumbál a pomohl mu na nohy.

„Ano, profesore," zvládl říct Neville a ztěžka polkl.

„Držíte svou hůlku příliš pevně, pane Longbottome," pronesl mírně, než natáhl ruku směrem dozadu k místu, kde ležela Nevillova hůlka a zavolal si ji k sobě. Podal ji Nevillovi, který zíral s vykulenýma očima na ukázku bezhůlkové magie. „Tady. Dovolte mi vám poradit," řekl a postavil se za něj.

Neville jen zamrkal, než se podíval na Harryho.

„Pane Pottere, prosím, vraťte se na svou předchozí pozici a znovu sešlete kouzlo, až budete připraven."

Harry přikývl a spěchal zpátky.

Ostatní studenti přestali s procvičováním a zvědavě si je prohlíželi.

Brumbál stál přímo za Nevillem a držel svou ruku nad Nevillovou pravačkou, která svírala hůlku.

„Nyní zvolna. Vaše hůlka není mečem, jenž stíná, ale štětcem, kterým hladíte plátno," pronesl starý čaroděj.

Neville přikývl, než začal kouzlit. Brumbálova ruka mu pomáhala vézt pohyby.

„_Expelliarmus_!" vykřikl Nevilla právě ve chvíli, kdy Harry udělal to samé.

O chvilku později na podlaze klaply dvě hůlku, které před tím vylétly z rukou svých majitelů.

„Velmi dobře," řekl ředitel, než se rozhlédl po ostatních studentech a přinutil je tak pokračovat v procvičování.

Neville a Harry se na sebe ze široka usmívali, když se chystali zkusit to znovu.

Na konci hodiny si všichni studenti mysleli to samé. Albus Brumbál byl rozhodně lepší učitel než Quirrell. A v duchu doufali, že bude trvat dlouhou dobu, než se najde na toto místo náhrada.

ooOoo

Severus otevřel dveře a nechal Draca projít.

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane?" zeptal se Draco. Byl trochu nejistý, protože nevěděl, proč měl po večeři přijít do komnat svého kmotra.

„Ano, to chtěl, Draco," řekl. Užil jeho křestní jméno, aby mu dal vědět, že je tu jako jeho kmotřenec a ne jako student.

Chlapec se zlehka usmál a vypadal o něco uvolněnější, když mu Severus dával pokyn, aby se posadil na pohovku.

Jeho vnější komnaty, kde se právě nacházeli, byly otevřené všem jeho zmijozelům, pokud si potřebovali o něčem promluvit. Nebylo to místo pro výuku, či pro odpočinek. Bylo to místo pro rozhovor.

„Všiml jsem si, že sis vytvořil minimálně jednoho kamaráda mimo svou vlastní kolej," začal zlehka.

„Pokud mluvíš o Potterovi, kmotře, pak možná."

Severus věnoval Dracovi zřídkavý úsměv. „Jsem rád, že to slyším."

Draco zamrkal, nebyl přímo překvapený, spíš nejistý. „Jsi?"

Několik zmijozelů se tomu hihňalo, když zjistili, že se kamarádí s Potterem, chlapcem-který-přežil, který byl zařazen do koleje pro odpadlíky.

„Pan Potter by měl velké štěstí, pokud by po svém boku mohl mít přítele, jako jsi ty, stejně tak ty, pokud ho budeš moci počítat mezi své přátele."

„Takže z něj bude mocný čaroděj?" zeptal se Draco. Jeho vycvičená mysl ho vedla k tomu, co mu řekl otec o získávání užitečných spojenců a _přátel_.

Severus přimhouřil oči dost na to, aby Dracovi ukázal, že neschvaluje, kam se jeho myšlenky ubírají.

„Jestli bude nebo nebude, není podstatné. Co ti chci sdělit, je, že tvé přátelství může být velmi významné, a ne, neodkazuji na přátelství, které ti přinese moc, o které mluví tvůj otec, ale na něco, co trvá stále."

Draco vykulil oči.

„To, o čem mluvím, je skutečné přátelství. Když ti někdo bezvýhradně důvěřuje a ty mu tuto důvěru stejnou měrou vracíš."

„Máš na mysli, jako bych mu svěřil svůj život a on by svěřil svůj život mně?"

„Ano, i životy ostatních, pokud je třeba."

Draco se zachmuřil. „O čem to mluvíš, Seve?" zeptal se a použil přezdívku, kterou mu dal jako batole.

Severus věděl, že musí opatrně našlapovat. Musel si připomenout, že Draco je stále ještě chlapec, a ne dospělý muž, kterého opustil. Nezná ty hrůzy války a smrti, nezná cenu zrady a selhání, ani spásu pravého soucitu a odpuštění.

„Vím, že se může zdát těžké tomu právě teď porozumět, ale musíš mi věřit a nechat si všechno, co ti řeknu pro sebe. Vkládám na tebe důvěru, že to uděláš," řekl a upíral svůj pohled do Dracových očí.

„Ano, kmotře."

„To zahrnuje i tvého otce, Draco. Pro jeho ochranu i tu tvoji," prohlásil velmi vážně.

Draco polknul a přikývl. Znal Severuse celá léta a naučil se, že mužova slova bývala lepší než ta otcova a bylo třeba jim věnovat pozornost.

„Co to má co do činění s mým přátelstvím s Potterem?" otázal se Draco po chvíli.

„Tvůj otec uvidí jen to, jak může být Potter využit. Neprohlédne pravé výhody skutečného přátelství. Věřím, že v tomto ohledu povahu svého otce znáš."

Draco na to rozvážně přikývl. Často přemýšlel, proč byl otec takový, jaký byl. Proč neměl žádné přátele, jen _spojence_ a _užitečné pracovníky_. Jistě, používal slovo přátelé, ale ne v pravé slova smyslu.

„Máš možnost stát se lepší člověkem, než je tvůj otec, Draco. Můžeš být lepším mužem, než jsem já. Jen si musíš uvědomit dříve než já, kde leží skutečná síla."

„Myslím, že ti rozumím, kmotře."

„Doufám v to, Draco. Moje největší přání je, aby ses stal vším, čím bys měl být. Chtěl bych, abys byl velkým čarodějem, významným a ano dokonce i vlídným mužem, kterého si mohou všichni vážit."

Draco naklonil hlavu. „Stalo se něco? To proto mi to všechno říkáš?"

„Odhalil jsem nějaké skutečnosti."

„Je to kvůli Quirrellovi a Ty-víš-komu?"

Severus bojoval s povzdechem. Draco byl vážně zvědavé dítě.

„To je jen část."

„Ale ty mi nemůžeš říct víc," usoudil Draco trochu zklamaně.

„Teď ještě ne."

„Ale jednou mi to řekneš, že ano?" zeptal se náhle vážně.

Severus se smutně usmál. „Doufám… že jednou." A vážně v to doufal.

„Dobře," pronesl Draco. Nevěděl, co si o celém rozhovoru myslet, ale byl spokojený, že dělá to, co kmotr řekl.

Sev ho nikdy nevedl špatným směrem, na rozdíl od jeho otce.


	11. Chapter 7 první část

**To Shape and Change Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 7: Léčení první část**

Severus byl potěšen i překvapen, jak rychle se všechno studentstvo dostalo přes celou tu záležitost s Quirrellmortem. Předpokládal, že se jen naplnilo rčení: _Sejde z očí, sejde z mysli_. Bez toho, aby jim něco připomínalo, co se stalo, šli dál a vrátili se k triviálnostem. Jako třeba kdo řekl co, nebo co si vezmou na sebe.

Byl opravdu rád, že jsou děti takové.

Což kolegové, bohužel, nebyli.

„Jsi si jistý, že se nepokusí o něco dalšího?" zeptala se Minerva.

Byla středa večer a právě probíhala informační schůzka.

„Nemůžeme si být jistí, Minervo, to proto nebudeme měnit nic, co už jsme udělali a připravili," odpověděl Albus.

„Och, jsem vděčný tomu, že jsme se rozhodli pro _Fidelius_," pronesl Filius.

„Já také," zamumlal tiše Severus.

„No, ochrany budou v létě posíleny. Mám od Rady ujištění, že dovolí opatření a poskytnou finance i na další užitečné věci," řekl ředitel a popostrčil téma dál.

„Ohledně času. Dokonce i bez hrozby Vy-víte-koho, bude trvat příliš dlouho, než budou kouzla v plné síle," odfrkla se Minerva.

„Ano, ale my je jen neposilujeme, ale přidáváme další," zapištěl Filius.

„Bylo už rozhodnuto, jaká přesně budou přidána?" zeptala se Pomona nahlas.

„Mám nějaké nápady, mimo jednoduše posilujících ochran, ale budu rád za všechny vaše návrhy na toto téma, než se o ty své s vámi podělím," řekl Albus a rozhlížel se po nich.

Severus promluvil, než se stihl zastavit. „Protimaskovací kouzla včetně těch, která mohou detekovat zvěromágy a užití mnoholičného lektvaru."

„Ano, souhlasím," řekl Filius. Rychle porozuměl významu takového opatření a Severus si mohl v duchu oddechnout. Projevil se příliš brzy.

„Velmi dobře," vyslovil Albus a udělal si poznámku na kousek pergamenu před sebou.

„Hmm, možná kouzlo proti přenášedlům, abychom zabránili nepovoleným odchodům z Bradavic?" zeptala se Pomona.

„Ano, ale příchozí přenášedla vytvořená tebou a pověřenými profesory budou povolená," dodala Minerva.

Brumbál přikývl, a také si to připsal.

Chvilku seděli v tichosti, přemýšleli o jakékoliv slabosti Bradavic. Strávili tak dobrou minutu, všichni se pokoušeli přidat něco, aby vylepšili ochrany hradu.

Severus zuřivě přemítal, jak dodat další kouzla, která zoufale chtěl, avšak bez opětovné nežádoucí pozornosti směrem k sobě.

„Mozkomoři," zašeptal si pro sebe.

„Co jsi říkal, Severusi?" zeptal se Albus.

Severus se nutil, aby nevzhlédl s výrazem paniky. A místo toho se zvolna zadíval na Brumbála s přemýšlivým pohledem ve své tváři.

„Mozkomoři. Jen jsem si v duchu procházel všechny spojence, které by Temný pán oslovil, kdyby se vrátit k dřívější moci. Kdybychom chtěli vytvořit ochrany pro ten nejhorší scénář, pak mít i kouzla proti nim bude jen moudré. A teď, když nad tím tak přemýšlím, proč také ne nějaká kouzla upozorňující na osoby, které nesou temné znamení?"

„Ale mozkomoři jsou pod kontrolou ministerstva," vypíchl Filius.

„A šly někdy slova _ministerstvo_ a_ kontrola_ ruku v ruce?" odsekla Minerva.

Brumbál si promnul vous a zadíval se soustředěně na Severuse.

„Byl to jen návrh, řediteli," prohlásil Severus.

„Velmi neobvyklý," zopakoval Albus a stále se zamyšleně díval na Severuse. „A také rozumný."

Severus se pokusil uplatnit novou taktiku a trochu sklonil hlavu, jako by váhal. Snažil se odvézt ředitelovo podezření, kamkoliv se ubíralo. „Podle toho, co se před nedávnem událo, myslím, že bychom se měli připravit na cokoliv. Velmi mě znepokojuje, že je člověk jako Quirrell schopen nás podvést. Budu se cítit bezpečněji, pokud budu vědět, že jsme lépe vybaveni, abychom Bradavice uchránili před čímkoliv, co by Temný pán mohl použít. Nezáleží už na tom, jak je to nepravděpodobné."

Brumbál ještě chvilku zíral na Severuse, než přikývl hlavou, jako by porozuměl, kde na to jeho špion přišel. „Souhlasím, Severusi. Možná, kdybych byl stejně pozorný a opatrný jako ty, předchozí události by se nepřihodily."

Severus v duchu vydechl. Krize zažehnána. Prozatím.

ooOoo

Harry a Neville se připojili k ostatním prvákům na pozemcích, aby se připravili na svou první hodinu Létání. Mnozí z nich byli nadšení a už by se nejraději vznesli do vzduchu, z čehož byl chudák Neville na smrt vystrašený.

„Bude to v pořádku, Neville, zvládneš to," ujišťoval ho Harry. „Učitelé jsou tady a nedovolí, aby se něco stalo."

„Přitahuji nehody jako houba, Harry. Mě nic nezachrání."

„Och, přestaň to dramatizovat, Longbottome," řekl Draco, který přicházel s nimi. „Není to, jako bys měl zemřít. Udělej prostě to, co ti řeknou, a bude to dobré." Jeho hlas byl docela uklidňující nebo se o to alespoň pokoušel.

Neville a Harry se po sobě na vteřinku podívali. Snažil se být Draco milý… na Nevilla? Nechoval se k němu hanebně, spíš ho zpražil pohledem anebo ignoroval. Možná to Draco ani předtím tak nemyslel. Možná, že byl jen nervózní z celého toho začátku školy a nedbal tolik o druhé, dokud se nedostali do jeho hledáčku zvědavosti jako Harry. Že by?

„Dě-děkuji, Malfoyi," vytlačil ze sebe Neville.

Draco odmávl jeho omluvu a podíval se na Harryho. „Věděl jsi, že byl tvůj otec nebelvírským chytačem?"

Harry vykulil oči. „Vážně? Páni."

„Jo," odpověděl, když jim madam Hoochová pokynula, aby se postavili vedle košťat.

Neville zůstal u Harryho, který stál vedle Draca. Vince a Greg setrvali u zmijozela na druhé straně.

Vyslechli si pokyny k řízení, a jakmile se jim košťata dostala do rukou, byli připraveni k letu.

„Na můj pokyn tři dva jedna," zaznělo hvízdnutí madam Hoochové a většina se vznesla.

Po chvilce kývla a řekla, že pokud chtějí, mohou pomalu létat.

„Neville, proč to nezkusíš?" zeptal se ho Harry, protože Neville se ještě ani neodlepil od země.

„Promiň, Harry, jdi na-před. Potřebuji chvilku, abych se trochu sebral."

„Dobře, Neville."

A s tím začal Harry obletovat kolem, ale stále sledoval Neville pod sebou, který byl příliš nervózní, aby si své koště i přivolal. Pokaždé, když se o to pokusil, klopýtnul a skoro spadl.

Harry se k němu vrátil a přistál vedle. „Neville, co je špatně?"

„Je mi to líto, Harry, ale když vás všechny vidím létat… Nemohu si pomoci, ale představuji si sebe, jak stoupám, a pak spadnu. Vážně nemám rád výšky," přiznal se, za dnešek už asi po čtvrté.

„No, tak na to půjdeme zvolna a zkusíme to společně," povzbuzoval jej Harry.

Madam Hoochová právě pomáhala nějakým nebelvírům, kteří se vznášeli dost daleko od ní, zlepšit jejich uchopení, ale začala se přibližovat, aby řešila Nevilla.

Neville si povzdechl. Jeho ruce se chvěly, jak se pokoušel držet koště.

Náhle přilétl Draco a přistál u nich, pak se natáhl a zmocnil se Nevillova koštěte. „Tady, Longbottome, Potter a já ti to ukážeme," řekl Draco. „Pujč mi své koště. Předvedu ti, že se není čeho bát."

Neville se zaváháním dovolil Draco vzít si jeho koště. Harry se podíval na Draca, byl zvědavý, jestli bude jeho plán fungovat. Oceňoval úsilí, jakým se o to pokusil, ať to pomůže či ne.

„No, Longbottome, víš, že se nejprve musíš dostat na koště," pronesl Draco škádlivě, ale ne krutě.

Neville udělal, oč byl žádán poté, co od Harryho obdržel souhlasný pokyn.

„Dobře, odstartujeme společně, hezky a zlehka," řekl Harry.

Jeden z nich odpočítal do tří a všichni se vznesli.

Neville a Harry se úspěšně vznášeli na místě, zatímco Draco náhle vystřelil do výšin a byl pryč.

„Ááááááá!" Draco si nemohl pomoci, aby nekřičel nad tím náhlým zrychlením.

Když Harry uslyšel tu tíseň ve zmijozelově hlasu, okamžitě vyrazil za ním.

„Draco!" zaječel Harry a nutil koště, aby letělo rychleji. Chtěl ho zachytit.

„POMOOOOOOC!" vřískal. „NECHCE TO ZASTAVIT!"

*Přidej, Harry,* naléhala Coral. Vítr jí útočil na barevné šupiny. Harryho hábit se divoce třepotal.

Harry nevěděl, co dělat, ale modlil se, aby se byl Draco schopen udržet dost dlouho na to, aby se k němu dostal a pomohl mu. Přemýšlel, že vytáhne hůlku, ale rychle si to rozmyslel. Vlastně zatím ani neznal žádné kouzlo, které by mu pomohlo. A nechtěl udělat něco, čím by Draca zranil nebo celou situaci ještě zhoršil.

„Drž se, Draco!" ječel Harry, než hlasitě zalapal po dechu, když mu došlo, že Draco směřuje přímo proti zdi bradavického hradu. „ZATOČ, DRACO, ZATOČ!"

„NECHCE MĚ TO POSLOUCHAT! POMOOOC!"křičel Draco, snažil se, seč mohl, koště otočit, ala bylo zbytečné.

**NÁRAZ!**

Harry vůbec nezastavil, když viděl, že se Draco ostře srazil s kamennou zdí, nezpomalil, když spatřil, že se koště rozbilo, a ani nezamrkal, když se Dracovo tělo prohnulo a začalo padat. Setrvával ve stejném směru, jeho magie udržovala koště ve vzduchu a popoháněla ho kupředu tak rychle, jak jen bylo podle výrobních pravidel možné.

„VYDRŽ!" řval. Ani si neuvědomoval skutečnost, že ho Draco s největší pravděpodobností neslyší a jeho tělo padá dál.

A pak tam Harry prostě byl a okamžitě ovinul svou paži okolo Dracovy povadlé postavy.

„Mám tě," pronesl Harry. Váha druhého chlapce přetížila nepoškozené koště, ale Harry pomalu sestupoval dolů.

Harry se rychle zajímal o Dracův stav. Jednoduše odhalil, že je chlapcova pravá ruka zlomená, jak se pokoušel zpomalit svůj náraz se zdí, ale to nebylo to nejvážnější zranění. Ne, tou byla Dracova tvář.

*Coral! Coral, řekni mi všechno, co můžeš vycítit,* zasyčel Harry balancující na pokraji hysterie.

Madam Hoochová a několik neposlušných prváků jim současně době dělali společnost, ale Draco a Harry letěli dál.

*Je stále naživu, ale ještě životní síla visí na vlásku. Jeho magie se mu snaží pomoci, ale…* Coral nedokončila tu větu a pohnula se. *Jeho hlava je velmi vážně poraněná. Jeho magie se tam shromažďuje, pokouší se ho léčit, ale to poškození…*

Harry dýchal ztěžka, snažil se zastavit krev prýštící ze strany Dracovy hlavy a z velké řezné rány na pravé tváři. Jeho oko na této straně začalo otékat a vypadalo to jako by lícní kosti byly nepravidelné. Harry se zarazil, když pokračovali v klesání. Byl si jist, že má Draco zlomeniny, jestli ne dokonce fraktury lebky.

Adrenalin v něm stále koloval a magie mu bručela v uších. Přistáli po době, která se zdála jako několik minut, ač to bylo ve skutečnosti pár vteřin.

Dřepnul se vedle Draca a jemně ho položil na zem. Harry nezaváhal, když si vysvlékl svou mrzimorský hábit a opatrně jím začal otírat Dracovu tvář, aby mohl vidět, jaká jsou nejhorší zranění.

*Připrav se, Coral,* řekl Harry, když se opřel svou pravicí proti zdi a zhluboka se nadechl.

*Jsem připravená, Harry. Nemůžeme čekat. Už ho téměř ztrácíme. Cítím, jak jeho magie slábne.*

Harry přikývl a odejmul svou zakrvácenou paži ze zdi, aby ji umístil pod Dracův krk, když se nad něj nahnul.

Ani vlastně nevěděl, co to dělá, ale cítil, že je to správné, a Coral by mu nedovolila udělat něco jinak, takže se podvolil. Zavřel oči a přiměl se vybavit si všechno, co si pamatoval z knihy a co se tam říkalo o léčení vážných zranění. Zatnul zuby. Věděl, že nebude schopen využít Dracovu magii, musí si vystačit s tou svou. Tohle nebude takové, jako když léčil Nevilla. Tohle bude nebezpečné. Ale co jiného by mohl dělat? Věděl, že má Coral pravdu. Pokud neudělá nic, Draco zemře. A bylo lepší něco zkusit a selhat, než se stáhnout a neudělat nic.

Zatahal za sílu, o které věřil, že je jeho magie, a slyšel Coral, jak souhlasně syčí. Trochu se odvinula z jeho zápěstí a dovolila svým břišním šupinám, aby se dotkly Dracovy tváře. Povzbuzený Harry pokračoval ve shromažďování své magie.

Nikdo z nich neslyšel, jak madam Hoochová křičí, „Zpátky, pane Potter, zpátky!", když se k nim řítila, jakmile byli konečně na doslech. Ani to jak Neville vřískal na Hoochovou, „Nechte ho pomoct mu! Nechte ho!", když jí zastoupil cestu.

Byli příliš zaujatí tím, co právě dělali.

*Zlomeniny a tržné rány, opravte se. Řezné rány, uzavřete se. Zranění, zahojte se!* hulákal Harry a tlačil do toho tolik magie, kolik mohl do pravé ruky a následně do Dracovy hlavy a krku. Doufal, že je to dostatečně kontrolovaný způsob.

Coral jasně zazářila a její šupiny začaly být kolem Harryho zápěstí horké. Ve skutečnosti tak horké, že ji Harry chtěl částečně sundat, ale nemohl. Musí vydržet, protože věděl, že by to Draco ještě nezvládl.

Harry otevřel oči a díval se, jak se řezná rána na zmijozelově tváři a ostatní zranění na dotčené straně hlavy uzavírají. Ani po sobě nezanechávaly jizvy. A pak zmizelo napuchnutí kolem oka a brzy za ní i ta ošklivá modřina. Ale Harry věděl, že ještě není po všem. Stále zůstávaly zlomeniny a roztříštěné kosti, které bylo potřeba vyléčit. Cítil spíše, než viděl, že se lebeční kosti rovnají. Klouby se vracely na své místo nad rukou, kterou Harry podepíral Dracův krk. Pocítil znepokojení i úlevu. Opravdu to fungovalo.

Stále pokračoval v pumpování své magie dokonce, i když cítil, že sebou Draco škubnul a viděl, že otevírá oči.

Přiložil svou levou ruku na Dracovu téměř už vyléčenou tvář. Dával pozor na stále rozbitý obličej a pokračoval ve vedení své magie.

*Zahoj se,* šeptal.

A pak viděl, že se lícní kosti pod nově zaléčenou tkání dostávají do té správné pozice. Udělalo to takový tlumený zvuk. Draco vykřikl, ale jeho výkřik byl krátký. Zalapal po dechu pod tím pocitem své vlastní magie, která se v něm probouzela.

Harry to bral jako signál, aby své ruce stáhl a umístil je na zdeformovanou paži. Úplně zapomněl na zírající dav, který je s odstupem obklopoval.

*Dost, Harry,* náhle pronesla Coral a stiskla jeho rozbolavělé zápěstí.

Harry se na ní zadíval zmateně. Zamrkal, když se mu v koutcích očí začala rozprostírat tma.

*Jeho ruka to potřebuje,* tvrdil Harry a kývnul směrem k lehce pokroucené paži.

*Udělal jsi, co bylo třeba. Zbytek vyléčí lékouzelnice,* radila mu Coral. *Nedovolím ti, aby sis zbytečně ublížil.*

Harry se zamračil, než se náhle zakymácel. Přemýšlel o tom, proč má pocit, jako by jeho hlava byla nějak lehčí a ruce tak těžké.

„Harry!" vykřikl Neville. Jeho hlava se zjevila hned vedle Hoochové, která se tyčila u Dracových nohou. Další osoby byly kolem, ale Harry byl příliš omámený, aby rozeznal, kdo to je.

Harry se pokusil otočit k Nevillovi, ale skončil zhroucených v Nevillových nejistých, ale odhodlaných rukou. Brzy poté se mu zavřely oči a tma získala převahu. Už necítil, jak ho zvedá pár laskavých paží.

ooOoo

_PP: Ano, vím, že jsem krutá, ale jinak to nešlo, opravdu._


	12. Chapter 7 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 7: Léčení - druhá část**

„Pozoruhodné," zašeptal Albus.

Severus krátce přikývl, ale stále se díval na Harryho. Spal v té samé posteli, v jaké často pobýval v budoucnosti, pokud si Severus dobře vzpomínal.

Dracovi rodiče právě odešli. Byli pochopitelně vyplašení, když slyšeli, že byl jejich syn zraněn při nehodě, a okamžitě přišli do školy. Vyděsilo je zjištění, jaká zranění Draco utrpěl, ale mátlo je, když viděli, že je Draco téměř v pořádku a bude plně uzdravený.

Severus převzal slovo od Pomfreyové, která s nimi promlouvala, a v krátkosti jim sdělil, že to Harry Potter vyléčil jejich syna a zachránil mu život. Informoval je, že Pomfreyová by nestihla včas napravit jeho zranění a zastavit krvácení. Draco by svým zraněním býval podlehl, kdyby nebylo mrzimora mluvícího hadím jazykem.

Narcisse se jasně ulevilo, ale ačkoliv se Lucius uklidnil, že jejich dítě žije, Severus věděl, že byl znepokojený. Jeho syn nyní dlužil Harrymu Potterovi život, ze všech lidí právě jemu, a tímto byla Harrymu zavázaná celá Malfoyova rodina.

Albus byl nad míru spokojený, to mistr lektvarů věděl, a aby byl k sobě naprosto upřímný, sám měl podobný pocit. Ale v duchu se mu vynořovaly i další věci, které plynuly z toho, že Harry zachránil Dracovi život.

Stále se díval na Lilyina syna a byl si vědom toho, že ředitel je pozoruje oba, jeho i Harryho. Coral tiše zasyčela, stále zůstávala obtočená okolo Harryho zápěstí i přes obavy madam Pomfreyové.

„Bude potřebovat skutečný výcvik," prohlásil Severus po dlouhé době.

Byli na ošetřovně sami. No, byli tu jediní dva bdělí čarodějové. Harry a Draco tvrdě spali a Severus na ně seslal tišící kouzlo, takže by je nic nemělo probudit.

„Ano, takový talent nemůže zůstat nepovšimnutý," souhlasil Brumbál a přikývl. „Naneštěstí tu v okolí není žádný jiný člověk mluvící hadím jazykem, který by ho mohl učit."

„Pak navrhuji praxi."

Ředitel se k němu plně obrátil. „Co přesně tu nadnášíš, Severusi?"

„Dejte mu možnost se učit. Dovolte se mu zlepšovat. Tady," řekl a mávl okolo ošetřovny. „Pomfreyová bude schopná odvrátit jakýkoliv případný vážnější nezdar, ačkoliv věřím, že s jeho přirozeným nadáním na magii bude potřeba jedině monitorovat samotného pana Pottera. Je celkem jasné, že ještě není schopen odhadnout, kdy je čas se zastavit, jak mu jistě říkala jeho přítelkyně, Coral."

„_Přirozené nadání na magii_, Severusi?" zeptal se Albus a pozvedl obočí. Očividně ho to zaujalo.

Severus by se nejraději nakopnul, že udělal takový přehmat. A slyšel to samozřejmě právě jeho mentor a okamžitě se toho chytil. Měl říct přirozené nadání na _léčebnou_ magii. Nutil se, aby na venek nedal najevo zlost na sebe sama. Musel rychle přemýšlet. Co by měl udělat? Vyvrátit Brumbálovo podezření? Co by řediteli stačilo, aby naplnil jeho zvědavost? A náhle už znal odpověď. Jen doufal, že to nebude mít opačný účinek.

„Já jsem…" Dovolil, aby se mu zlomil hlas. Musel to udělat správně. Musel vypadat dostatečně váhavě, aby přitáhnul Brumbálovu pozornost, ale ne příliš, aby neměl obavy ohledně čehokoliv, co mu hodlal vyzradit.

„Ano, Severusi?" povzbudil ho starý čaroděj, jako by mluvil k vystrašenému dítěti.

Severus se toužil triumfálně ušklíbnout. Místo toho odvrátil tvář a zadíval se na Harryho spící postavu.

„Když jsem vzal pana Pottera na nákup jeho školních potřeb, začali jsme si… povídat. Probírali jsme hodiny, které bude navštěvovat a tak." Severus se dál vyhýbal jakémukoliv očnímu kontaktu, jako by byl nervózní z Albusovi reakce ohledně toho, co mu hodlal říct. „Zeptal se mě, jestli bych nevěděl, v čem nebude vynikat, protože jsem nadnesl, že by mohl být dobrý v Lektvarech. A v té otázce jsem viděl příležitost. Byl jsem velmi zvědavý a on se mě přímo zeptal. Neviděl jsem nic špatného v tom mu to umožnit. Dokonce i teď věřím, že to bylo dobře," řekl a upíral svůj pohled na podřimující Coral, jejíž hlava se vsunula mezi Harryho palec a ukazováček.

„Severusi?" zeptal se Brumbál. Jeho hlas prozrazoval, že má o svého bývalého studenta trochu obavy.

„Vím, že není povoleno sesílat některá kouzla z knih, kdy jste byl ještě dítětem, ale má to své výhody, řediteli. A věřím, že v tomto případě tyto výhody zdaleka převáží pokřivenou minulost.

Brumbál se zamračil. Pokoušel se sledovat všechno, co mistr lektvarů zmínil.

Severus si povzdechl, jako by to tajemství vyzdvihoval z hlubin své mysli až ke svým ústům.

„Seslal jsem na něj dědické kouzlo, řediteli."

Následovala zdlouhavá pauza. Severus neslyšel ani ředitelovo dýchání.

„Sdělil jsi to předtím Harrymu?" zeptal se Albus za dlouho.

„Ano, a také jsem se ho zeptal, jestli by si to mohl nechat pro sebe. Rovněž jsem mu řekl, že si s ním o jeho schopnostech promluvím, až na to bude připravený. A on to přijal."

„Hodně jsi riskoval, Severusi. Kdyby se kdokoliv z ministerstva dozvěděl, co jsi udělal…" Albus zavrtěl hlavou. „Kde ses vlastně naučil tu inkantaci?"

Severus nasadil uražený pohled. „Opravdu, řediteli, kdokoliv se základními znalostmi latiny si to dokáže odvodit. Člověk jen musí vědět, že něco takového existuje a zakouzlit to, když to má smysl."

„A s jakým záměrem, jsi ho seslal ty?" zeptal se Brumbál měkce. Nebylo to obvinění, jen obyčejná otázka.

„Abych se dozvěděl, jaké hranice mají schopnosti pana Pottera," odpověděl Severus po krátké pauze.

Albus zamrkal. „A tyto… schopnosti, co ses o nich dozvěděl?"

Severus odpoutal svůj pohled od Harryho a upřel oči na staršího muže. Pokoušel se rozhodnout, jaká bude nejvhodnější odpověď. Dostával se na tenký led, ale možná by bylo nejlepší upozornit Brumbála na to, co mají od Harryho očekávat, čeho všeho bude schopný. Severus mu samozřejmě nevyzradí vědomosti z budoucnosti, to by bylo šílené, ale může mu ukázat, že ví více, než mu řekl tak, aby to sedělo do jeho plánů.

„Temný pán měl pravdu, když se toho chlapce obával," prohlásil.

„Jak to?"

„Skrývá se v něm dřímající mág."

Brumbál střelil pohledem po Harrym, který stále tvrdě spal s přitulenou Coral. Vypadal tak drobný v té nemocniční posteli, vůbec nepůsobil velkolepě, a tak bylo velmi obtížné představit si, že se z tohoto chlapce vyvine nejmocnější druh čaroděje. Čaroděje natolik ztotožněného s magií, že jí pouze nevládne, ale stane se její součástí.

„A to je pouze jedna stránka jeho osobnosti," dodal Severus měkce.

Albus zvolna vydechl.

„Zdráhal jsem se vám to říct nejen kvůli tomu kouzlu, ale také proto, že věřím, že by se s panem Potterem nemělo zacházet odlišně, kvůli tomu, čím je. Ani od vás," pokračoval Severus.

„Ty _věříš_? Máš tohle ve zvyku?" zeptal se Brumbál popleteně. Lámal si hlavu, jestli slyšel Severuse správně.

„Pan Potter není obyčejným studentem a nikdy nebude. Ať mu budete přisuzovat ten hloupý titul chlapce–který–přežil nebo ne."

„Naneštěstí s tebou musím souhlasit. Myslel jsem, že mu poskytuji normální dětství u Dursleyových, ale selhal jsem. A než sem přišel, doufal jsem v jeho vlastním zájmu, že se stane obyčejným studentem, který nebude přitahovat pozornost. Ale vypadá to, že mu to prostě není souzeno." Albus se na Harryho smutně podíval, než se znovu otočil na Severuse. „Promluvím si s madam Pomfreyovou, jestli by jí nemohl o víkendech asistovat. Pokud bude souhlasit, osobně o tom uspořádání Harryho informuji. A dám mu možnost, aby toho využil."

„Bude s tím souhlasit," prohlásil Severus sebejistě.

„Jsem si jistý, že bude, ale je příjemné, když má člověk možnost výběru."

Mistr lektvarů přikývl. „A co ty ostatní věci, řediteli?"

„Až se začnou objevovat první známky jeho schopností, připravím pro něj další instrukce."

„Budete ho učit?"

„Možná."

„Domnívám se, že by bylo nerozumné svěřit takový úkol komukoliv jinému než vám."

„A co ty, Severusi? Věřím, že bys byl vynikající volbou."

„Já budu rozvíjet jeho schopnosti v Lektvarech, až nastane ten pravý čas. Už teď vyniká daleko více, než jsem zpočátku předpokládal," řekl a byla to pravda. Kdo mohl tušit, že Harrymu stačila trocha povzbuzení a jasně sdělená očekávání, aby to dítě tak popostrčilo?

„Och, je to mu tak?"

„Ano."

„Co ještě ses dozvěděl z toho kouzla?" zeptal se Albus. Rozhodl se, že konverzaci posune dál.

„Jako každý mág obdržel mnoho dalších darů," prohlásil Severus. Jeho hlas zněl vyrovnaně, jako kdyby snad mluvil o něčem všedním. „Ale tělo podvědomě uzamklo jeho magii. Věřím, že se tyto bloky odstraní, až získá přiměřenou magickou kontrolu a sílu. Ačkoliv kvůli Dursleyovým se tato doba asi oddálí."

Brumbál vykulil oči. „Ty lektvary. Jsou něčím víc, než jen vyživovacím doplňkem, že?"

„Ano."

„A kdy si myslíš, že je bude moci přestat pít?"

„Možná už na Vánoce, ale ještě si nejsem jistý."

Albus přitakal. „Jaká má nadání?"

„Raději bych vám to nesděloval, řediteli." Severus sledoval staršího muže, jehož oči se přimhouřily. Polknul, ne kvůli obavám nebo nervozitě, ale aby se pokusil zakrýt své pravé pocity ohledně toho, jak se všechno dobře vyvíjelo. A jak tím byl potěšený. Měl Brumbála tam, kde ho chtěl mít. A přemýšlel, jakým směrem se teď vydat.

„Severusi…" Nehrozil mu, ale jeho postoj vyjadřoval sílu jednoho z nejmocnějších čarodějů. Jeho magie zůstávala klidná, jak Snape očekával, ale měl z ní divný pocit. Možná ho prozkoumával.

Severus si nemohl pomoci, aby nebyl ohromený. Změnilo se toho tolik, že dokonce i Brumbál přehodnotil svůj postoj, jak zareagovat na tuto novou situaci?

„Prosím, Severusi. Proč to na tebe tak zapůsobilo?"

Snape zamrkal. Možná jeho přístup zapracoval lépe, než měl. No, takže by měl zapojit ještě trochu hereckého umění. Narovnal se v zádech. Byl čas využít všechno, co se naučil, když byl špionem.

„Nedokážu vám vysvětlit jak, ale měl jsem vidění pana Pottera a jeho budoucích schopností. Vidění toho, kým se stane."

Albus se zamračil. Severus mluvil o něčem, co sice nebylo neslýchané (před dávnými dobami rodiče hovořívali o vizích ohledně svých dětí, jak vyrostou a dosáhnou svého plného potenciálu), ale i tak docela zřídkavé. Och, jak by si býval přál, aby na Harryho mohl seslat dědické kouzlo sám, ale háček byl v tom, že se tohle kouzlo mohlo na každého člověka použít jen jednou. Magie každého jedince dovolovala být přečtena jen jedenkrát.

„Viděl jsem velkého muže, řediteli," prohlásil Severus. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by měl svůj popis rozvádět nebo ne. Nevěděl, jak dalece by měl zatlačit tuto poloviční pravdu.

Doopravdy měl vizi toho, kým se Harry může stát, ale byly to jeho vlastní touhy. V těch snech doufal, že se někým takovým Harry jednou stane. V nich se modlil, aby Harry takový byl.

Brumbál se opětovně zadíval na Harryho, který se zavrtěl ve spánku. O svět kolem, ani o jejich rozhovor, se nestaral.

„Řekni mi to, Severusi," zašeptal za okamžik.

Severus pomalu vydechl. Věděl, že se dostal daleko, a že už se nešlo vrátit. Všechno, co nyní řekne, bude utvářet Brumbálův budoucí pohled na Harryho i způsob, jakým s ním bude zacházet a ovlivňovat ho.

„Viděl jsem ho, jako uvědomělého bojovníka za mír a mága převyšujícího samotného Merlina."

Albus si promnul vous, byl hluboce ztracený v myšlenkách. Promluvil až po dlouhé době. Přešel blíž k Harryho posteli a k Severusovi byl otočený zády.

„Děkuji ti, že jsi ke mně byl tak upřímný, Severusi. Učinil jsem ohledně mladého Harryho tolik chyb. Jsem ti vděčný, že jsi tady, abys mi zabránil udělat nějaké další." Otočil se a čelil mistrovi lektvarů. Jeho oči poukazovaly velké uznání. „Možná bychom společně mohli panu Potterovi pomoci stát se tím, kým jsi ho viděl."

„To je i mé přání, řediteli. Od té doby, co mi bylo ukázáno, co by se mohlo stát, je to můj největší cíl," prohlásil Severus upřímně.

ooOoo

Sproutová se usmívala na své studenty. Vypadala, jako by se nic špatného nestalo, jako kdyby se v duchu nezabývala tucty dalších věcí, které ve skutečnosti vyžadovaly její pozornost.

Právě se vrátila z ošetřovny a zakončila rozhovor s ředitelem o jejím nejmladším mrzimorovi. Ano, pan Potter byl v současné době nejmladším členem její koleje a téměř i nejmladším z celé školy.

Usedla na své obvyklé místo, když se Albus postavil a gestem naznačil, aby večeře začala.

Svědectví o tom, co se stalo během lekce létání prvního ročníku, se už rozšířilo jako požár. Dokonce už se jí někteří ptali, kam by měli Harrymu posílat přání dobrého uzdravení. Usmála se. Její mrzimorové vskutku dávali jeden na druhého pozor. No, většinou.

V duchu zatřásla hlavou a znovu se soustředila na všechno, co jí Albus pověděl.

Harryho magie je částečně blokovaná, je v něm dřímající mág a s největší pravděpodobností bude Pomfreyové o víkendech pomáhat na ošetřovně, až se všechno usadí. Albus jí řekl všechno, co o sobě Harry v současné době netušil, i to, o čem už věděl. A také že neznal svůj status dřímajícího mága.

Na Pomonu toho bylo trochu moc najednou, ale s Brumbálovými plány ohledně chlapcovy výuky souhlasila. Byla si trochu jen nejistá, jak vše provést. Harry byl dříč, to bylo jasné od začátku, co do školy přišel. Všechny úkoly měl vypracované v souladu se svými spolužáky a nejen to, on dokonce studoval napřed. Neville s ním držel krok, což jí připomnělo další věc, kterou Albus zmínil.

Bude si muset promluvit s Augustou Longbottomovou o Nevillově hůlce. Hůlka, kterou dostal, se k němu očividně nehodila. Brumbál to zjistil z kraje týdne během jejich lekce Obrany. Pomoha byla ráda, že na tento problém Albus přišel, a že se o to postará. Žádné dítě by nemělo být nuceno používat nevhodnou hůlku. Zejména chlapec, který nemá důvěru v sebe sama.

Očima spočinula na Nevillovi, který v současné době seděl mezi Justinem Finch-Fletchleym a Susan Bonesovou. Dělal si o Harryho starosti a ve šťouchaných bramborách se jen přehraboval. Viděla, jak se ho někteří další mrzimorové snaží rozptýlit, ale nepomáhalo to.

Doufala, že bude Harry z ošetřovny brzy propuštěn, ale dokud Pomfreyová nerozhodne, že je v pořádku, nepůjde nikam. Magické vysílení může být velmi nepříjemné. Jedinou dobrou věcí bylo, že se nevyčerpal úplně. To by mu pak trvalo minimálně týden, než by se zotavil.

„Jak je panu Potterovi, Pomono?" zeptala se Minerva jemně.

„Je v pořádku. Jen se trochu unavil," odpověděla Pomona. Náhle si připomněla, jak ho zvedala z Nevillových třesoucích se paží a nesla ho na ošetřovnu.

„To je předvídatelné po tom, co učinil. Musíš na něj být velice pyšná."

Pomona se usmála. „Ano." Letmo pohlédla na Severuse, který se zdál být ztracený v myšlenkách. Zajímalo ji, o čem asi přemýšlí.

„Už se vzbudil?" zeptal se Filius a strhnul na sebe její pozornost.

„Ještě ne. Poppy rozhodla, že pro něj bude lepší, když se prospí," odpověděla Pomona.

Filius chápavě přikývl. „Byl to opravdu odvážný čin od tak mladého a nezkušeného čaroděje. Jsem rád, že byl mladému Malfoyovi schopen pomoci."

„Nejen, že mu pomohl, on mu zachránil život," vložila se do toho Minerva. „Jeho zranění byla velmi vážná. Pochybuji, že bychom o chvilku později byli schopni ještě něco udělat."

„Merline," zašeptal Filius.

Pomona si na talíř naložila nějaké jídlo a v tichosti si procházela, co bude s Harrym Potterem v nejbližší budoucnosti dělat. Albus měl pravdu, potřebuje odborné vedení, ale také věděla, že nesmí být příliš zahlcen.

Bude muset najít nějaký zlatý střed.

Polkla a zadívala se znovu na Severuse. K něčemu se rozhodla. Když přišlo na Harryho, vypadalo to, že mívá vedoucí zmijozelské koleje správné nápady. Možná nadešel čas, aby se s ním spojila. Alespoň v tomto.

ooOoo

**PP:** _Občas vám přeložím i nějaké vysvětlovací glosy od autorky, tady je první z nich._

**A/N:** Dostala jsem několik otázek, tak jsem se rozhodla na ně odpovědět.

Otázky se týkaly těchto témat:

_Mág_ – je jedinec, který žije tak v souladu s magií, že je s ní schopen manipulovat bez jakéhokoliv média (hůlky). Vidí magii jako přítele, ne jako nástroj.

_Harryho znalosti hadího jazyka_ – jen pro připomenutí, Harry vášnivě studoval celý měsíc před nástupem do Bradavic. Počítám s tím, že ho tento čas dovedl dál, než aby byl úplným začátečníkem ohledně hadího jazyka, pokud už ne v základech magie vůbec. Klasifikovala bych Harry úroveň jako středně pokročilého začátečníka, ne jako úplného začátečníka, jako byl v kánonu či novice jako u většiny čistokrevných, kteří nastoupili do Bradavic.

_Dědické kouzlo_ – tohle kouzlo nepatří do černé magie, je to tabu kvůli jeho minulosti. Dokonce ani čistokrevní ho nepoužívají kvůli tomuto stigmatu. Také nemůže být na stejnou osobu sesláno dvakrát, kvůli povaze magie. Kdyby se ho Brumbál pokusil zakouzlit na Harryho, magie by zůstala neměnná, protože tuto informaci už poskytla Severusovi. A druhý pokus by ignorovala. Proto by se nic nestalo.

_Super!Harry_ – nepokouším se vytvořit příběh s Harrym superhrdinou, ale raději povídku, kde je dostatečně motivovaný a odhodlaný, aby udělal to nejlepší. Dostane se mu podpory, kterou měl dostat už v kánonu. Jen jsem vám to chtěla vyjasnit.


	13. Chapter 8 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 8: Zpětná reakce - první část**

Brumbál spustil ruku na Fawkesova záda. Byl hluboce zamyšlený.

Až do této chvíle byl začátek letošního roku vůbec ten nejzvláštnější a nejhektičtější, jaký by kdy očekával.

Nejen, že se musel uchýlit k souboji s profesorem, ale také bojovat s Temným pánem usazeným na hlavě zmíněného profesora a vypořádat se s dopadem celé této události ohledně Temného pána, o kterém se věřilo, že je mrtvý, když tohle všechno vešlo ve všeobecnou známost. Řeklo by se, že to bylo minimálně hektické.

Madam Bonesová a její dva bystrozoři stáli díkybohu pevně za ním a všechno dosvědčili. Starostolec, a tím i Ministerstvo, nemohl zpochybnit vzpomínky těchto vysoce postavených úředníků. Zavrtěl hlavou a vzpomněl si na Popletalovo odmítání i přes tyto nepopiratelné důkazy, které rovněž zahrnovaly Quirrellovo tělo. Jak mohl být tento muž zvolen, to mu bylo záhadou. Mnoho lidí ve Starostolci i ve školské radě ztratilo v Popletala důvěru kvůli jeho manipulování s celou situací. Brumbál doufal, že z toho všeho vzejde něco dobrého.

Severus mu také hluboce uvízl v hlavě. Něco s ním bylo jinak, něco… Ale nedal by ruku za to, co přesně. Byl to stále jeho mistr lektvarů a špion, ale přesto byl jiný. Dokonce si ani nemyslel, že si Severus uvědomuje, jak zvláštně se chová a to Albuse trápilo ze všeho nejvíce.

Severus byl vždy ostražitý a sledoval své okolí, ale teď, když se objevil v jeho blízkosti, byl mladší muž přímo vypočítavý. Dokonce horší než Pošuk Moody, alespoň podle Brumbála. Pokud stál v místnosti, pak vždy zády ke zdi, a když se pohyboval, pak s lehkou ladností, aby byl vždy účinný a rychlý. Takový nikdy nebýval, dokonce ani jako aktivní špion. Jeho plášť se rozevlál, to ano, ale aby se pohyboval bezmála vznešeně? Ne.

To všechno kvůli setkání s Harrym? Magie dědického kouzla byla starobylá a někdy sesílateli přivodila neočekávané důsledky. Ovlivnila ho magie dědického kouzla více, než mu prozradil, či více než si špion sám uvědomil?

Brumbál si také povšiml změn v mužových učebních metodách. V porovnání s předchozím rokem došlo k drastickému poklesu brečících prváčků, což byla úplně neobvyklá, třebaže potěšující změna. I ostatní vyučující si všimly úprav v jeho učebních plánech, když je k tomu přivedlo pár studentů. Nebyly to nijak velké změny, ale rozhodně pozoruhodné. Připouštěl, že celý tento obrat byl pro studenty jen dobrý, a tak neměl Albus žádný důvod probírat celou záležitost se Severusem. Nechtěl s ním mluvit o svých domněnkách, a také nechtěl, aby věděl, že si toho všiml. Severus byl v tomto ohledu velmi zvláštní. Nikdy nechtěl, aby s ním mluvil o něčem, co dělá dobře. Někdy byl ten muž tak skromný, až to bylo otravné.

Myšlenkami se vrátil k Harrymu. Když ho poprvé uviděl ve velké síni, domníval se, že bude zařazený do Zmijozelu. Albus beze sporu nechtěl, aby se tam dostal, ale také si uvědomoval, že by na něj Severus byl schopen dohlédnout, takže z toho neměl ani moc velké obavy. Avšak stále doufal, že ho Moudrý klobouk zařadí do koleje jeho rodičů, nezáleželo na tom, jak to bylo nepravděpodobné. A pak byl chlapec umístěn do Mrzimoru. Po šestnácti dlouhých minutách, které strávil pod kloboukem, což bylo nejdéle za posledních tři sta let.

Když se Moudrého klobouku později po slavnosti Albus zeptal na Harryho, předmět nebyl moc sdílný, avšak řekl něco, co upoutalo ředitelovu pozornost.

„_Nikdy nevyzrazuji, co jsem objevil v myslích studentů, řediteli, už jsem vám to říkal předtím," pronesl trochu samolibě._

„_Rozumím, Moudrý klobouku, ale také jsi ještě nikdy studenta nežádal, aby se kvůli tobě procházeli sem a tam, abys ho byl schopen zařadit. A to nezmiňuji ani tvoje reakce během zařazování. Zahmmkal jsi a dokonce nahlas zalapal po dechu. _

„_Nejprve ho bylo… obtížné umístit."_

„_Proč?"_

„_Má mnoho vlastností. Musel jsem je pečlivě prozkoumat, abych rozhodl, která kolej pro něj bude nejvhodnější."_

„_Chápu, byla tu nějaká hodně blízko Mrzimoru?"_

„_No, bez toho, abych vám sdělil podrobnosti, řeknu vám jen, že je ten nejvychytralejší, nejracionálněji uvažující, nejstatečnější Mrzimor, kterého jsem kdy zařazoval. A také nevěřím, že jsem kdy umisťoval duši tak odhodlanou udělat všechno nejlépe, jak může."_

_Brumbál zíral na Moudrý klobouk hodnou chvíli. Doufal, že mu prozradí víc. Klobouk si nad mužovou otravnou trpělivostí a tichým dožadováním povzdechl._

„_Jedna poslední věc, řediteli. Uděláte nejlépe, když k tomu chlapci budete vždy upřímný a otevřený. Jeho důvěru byste těžko získával zpět a je velmi drahocenná."_

_Albus zamrkal. „Budu to mít na paměti. Děkuji ti, Moudrý klobouku."_

„_Žádný problém, řediteli. Rád jsem se podělil."_

Věděl to Moudrý klobouk? Brumbál se zadíval na vršek poličky, kde klobouk odpočíval. S největší pravděpodobností ano. Zejména kvůli tomu lapání po dechu, které učinil uprostřed zařazování.

Starý čaroděj zavrtěl hlavou a dovolil svým myšlenkám ještě jednou se zatoulat.

Objasnil celou situaci Pomoně i Poppy Pomfreyové. Vzaly ty novinky vcelku dobře, ačkoliv bylo nad slunce jasné, že bude chvilku trvat, než všechno, co jim o Harrym řekl, vstřebají. Nesvěřil se ani jedné čarodějce,_ jak_ se dotyčné informace dozvěděli, a ony se neptaly. Albus si byl jistý, že měly svá podezření, ale nechtěly se zeptat.

Usmál se. V současné době měl, jak bychom tak řekli, tým Harryho zastánců a pomocníků, a část z něj si lámala hlavu s tím, zda to byl od začátku Severusův plán, když konečně vyšel na světlo a řekl mu o dědickém kouzle a také to, co se skrz něj dozvěděl. Ten muž nebyl hlavou Zmijozelu pro nic za nic.

Čekal, až dostane zprávu, že se Harry probudil. Půjde si s ním na ošetřovnu promluvit. Opravdu se na to těšil, ačkoliv dumal nad tím, jak k tomu všemu přistupovat a čím více nad tím uvažoval, tím znepokojenějším se stával.

Bylo to vůči Harrymu správné? Byl tohle opravdu ten nejlepší směr jednání? Měli by mu na ramena naložit další náklad a vzít mu tak část volných víkendů, aby se zlepšil v hadím jazyku? Bylo spravedlivé, aby pracoval víc než dosud, aby se pokusil dosáhnout Severusova _vidění_?

Nebo Albus Brumbál učiní další chybu?

Brumbál se otřásl, připomínal si, aby se na to díval ze širší perspektivy, ale pak ztuhl. Takhle přece učinil tu předešlou chybu. Když Harryho umisťoval k Dursleyovým. Ale tohle bylo odlišné, že ano?

Fawkes jasně zatrylkoval. Albusova duše se nadlehčila a starý muž už věděl, že kráčí po té správné stezce.

„Děkuji ti, starý příteli," zašeptal. Přál si, aby Fawkesovi naslouchal už před deseti lety. Tehdy velmi rázně usiloval o to, kam Harryho umístí.

Ale byl příliš sebejistý, přesvědčený, že bude mít Lilyina sestra srdce a poskytne Harrymu lásku. A ochrana krve měla chlapce zabezpečit lépe, než by to zvládlo Fideliovo zaklínadlo. Ale teď už z toho všeho zbyly prostě jen ochrany. Byly stále silné, to jistě, a Voldemort se přes ně nedokáže dostat, ale nebyly tak silné, jak by mohly být.

Měla to být pevnost, která by Harrymu propůjčovala _plnou _ochranu _všude_, kam by přišel. Ale tento plán selhal. Mentální útok, který Harry utrpěl, toho byl důkazem. Voldemortova magie procházející skrz Quirrella byla schopná se chlapce dotknout a to by bylo nemožné, kdyby byla ochrana krve naplněna péčí a láskou, kterou měl Harry v minulých deseti letech od Petunie dostávat.

Měli to vědět, ale jeho důvěra, že Harrymu poskytnul plnou ochranu proti Raddleovi, ho zaslepila.

No, člověk nemůže změnit minulost. Ne, ta byla daná. A i přes to si přál, aby se mohl vrátit a udělat některé věci jinak. Jeho jedinou nadějí byla přítomnost. A doufal, že může pomoci utvořit i budoucnost, se kterou by mohl být spokojený, na kterou by mohl být pyšný, že ji zanechal další generaci.

Brumbál se narovnal. Drobný ukazatel na desce stolu se rozhořel a dal mu vědět, že se Harry co nevidět probudí.

ooOoo

Harry otevřel oči. Měl pocit, jako by právě prodělal nějakou ošklivou chřipku. Podvědomě se natáhl po svých brýlích, které měl na stolku, a nasadil si je.

*Jsi na ošetřovně, Harry. Prospal jsi skoro dva dny,* řekla Coral a zvedla se z jeho ruky.

*Jak je to…*

„Dobré odpoledne, Harry."

Harry rychle otočil hlavu od Coral k člověku, který na něj promluvil. Byl to ředitel. Měl na sobě jasně oranžový a purpurový hábit. Harry náhle zauvažoval, že jestli se zrak čaroděje věkem zhoršuje a živé barvy pohasínají, může pak klidně věřit, že zářivá oranžová je ve skutečnosti jemná světle hnědá.

Odsunul svoje myšlenky stranou a rychle se posadil.

„Draco? Je… Je v pořádku?"

Brumbál se usmál. „Ano, je docela v pořádku, díky tobě. Zachránil jsi mu život."

Harry si s úlevou opět lehl a několikrát se nadechl pro uklidnění.

„Byl propuštěn dnes ráno, ačkoliv madam Pomfreyová mu nařídila, aby se následující dny ještě šetřil."

„Jeho ruka. Nebyl jsem ji schopen spravit," prohlásil Harry.

„Madam Pomfreyová se o to postarala, nemusíš se bát," řekl konejšivě.

Harry se uvolnil a opřel se do polštáře, stále se cítil trochu mimo. Brumbál si vybral tuhle chvilku, aby se usadil na kraj postele.

„Udělil jsem Mrzimoru sto bodů za tvou čtvrteční akci, zatímco jsi spal. A také dostaneš osobní vyznamenání za služby škole."

Harry vykulil oči. „Uh, děkuji, pane, ale to opravdu nebylo… Myslel jsem. Vy jste nemusel…"

„Harry, nemyslím si, že chápeš, co jsi učinil. Zachránil jsi život a to bez ohledu na své vlastní blaho. Víš, že jsi dorazil na ošetřovnu s popáleninami třetího stupně, které jsi měl na levém zápěstí, kde byla tvoje magie tak koncentrovaná, až Coraliny šupiny začaly pálit jako oheň? Byl jsi tak soustředěný na léčení mladého Malfoye, že jsi veškerou bolest, kterou jsi v tu chvíli cítil, úplně opomenul."

Harry pozvedl svou paži a Coral mu sklouzla na hrudník. Chtěl si prohlédnout to zmiňované zranění.

Okolo celého zápěstí měl jizvu, která se pnula trochu až na jeho dlaň. Zadíval se na ni blíž a mohl dokonce rozpoznat i tvar Coraliných šupin, které se mu vypálily do masa.

„Madam Pomfreyová se pokusila minimalizovat zjizvení, ale byla to velmi vážná magická popálenina, takže to nebyla schopná vyléčit tak, jak by si bývala přála," pokračoval Brumbál. Jeho hlas zněl tlumeně, když Harry přejížděl po okraji jizvy svým pravým palcem.

„To je dobré. Jsem rád, že byla schopná vyléčit samotnou popáleninu," pronesl lehce. Ta jizva mu přišla docela bezva.

Jedna jeho část na ni byla ve skutečnosti pyšná, i když to znělo zvláštně, protože mu připomínala, co udělal. Byla to teprve jeho druhá, ale tuhle neměl od někoho. Na místo toho by se řeklo pro nedostatek lepších slov, že si ji _vydělal_. Všechna jeho ostatní zranění se zahojila bez jakýchkoliv znamének. Možná ho vyléčila jeho vlastní magie? Asi.

„Harry," řekl ředitel, aby si opět získal jeho pozornost. „Mluvil jsem s profesorem Snapem a profesorkou Sproutovou, stejně tak s madam Pomfreyovou, a všichni jsme přemýšleli, jestli bys nepotřeboval nějakou pomoc ve zlepšení tvých schopností s hadím jazykem."

Harryho obočí vzlétlo. „Pomoc?"

„No, vím, že ti profesor Snape už začal pomáhat tím, že ti dal knihu o hadím jazyce, ale ta pomoc, o které mluvím, je zaměřená více na praxi."

Harry čekal na další vysvětlení.

„Madam Pomfreyová už souhlasila, že ti dovolí, abys jí o víkendech pomáhal tady na ošetřovně, pokud si to bude přát."

„Tím myslíte, že bych mohl používat hadí jazyk pro léčení kohokoliv, kdo přijde?" zeptal se Harry, očividně z toho byl nadšený.

„Ano, ale jen o víkendech. Pokud tvoje schopnosti nebudou nutně potřeba v průběhu týdne."

„To by bylo skvělé! Mohu začít dnes? Je sobota, že?" zeptal se Harry dychtivě.

„Ano, je sobota, ale pochybuji, že by ti dovolila, abys kohokoliv léčil, dokud se plně nevzpamatuješ z magické únavy."

„Och." Harry se přikrčil.

„Ale jsem si jistý, že by to šlo příští týden," řekl Albus sebejistě.

„Co by šlo příští týden?" zeptal se Pomfreyová, když vyšla ze své kanceláře.

„Že by vám Harry mohl příští týden asistovat," odpověděl ředitel.

Zadívala se na Harryho, mírně přimhouřila oči, jako by byla ospalá, a zaznamenala jeho lepšící se barvu. Když ho sem přinesli, vypadal strašlivě bledě.

„To uvidíme. Pokud uznám, že je jeho magie na té úrovni, kde by měla být, pak nevidím žádný problém, abych mu dovolila mi pomáhat," řekla, než se na Harryho trochu usmála.

Harry jen zářil.

Brumbál se měkce usmál. V očích mu tančily hvězdičky, protože začínal být spokojený s tím, že se rozhodl správně.

Pak vstoupila profesorka Sproutová a rychle přešla ke svému nejmladšímu mrzimorovi.

„Jak se cítíš, drahoušku?" zeptala se a vzala ho za ruku, zatímco Brumbál ustoupil, aby jí poskytl prostor.

„Dobře, profesorko," odpověděl Harry. A snažil se, aby se nečervenal těmi projevenými obavami.

„A Coral? Jak je jí?" zeptala se a zadívala se dolů na pestrobarevného hada už opět obtočeného okolo Harryho zjizveného zápěstí.

*Coral?* zeptal se Harry. Náhle mu došlo, že na ni ani nepomyslel, protože byl tak zaneprázdněný myšlenkami na Draca, a pak ředitelovým návrhem.

*Jsem v pořádku, Harry. Jsem magický had. Tvoje magie mnou prochází, ale nemůže mi ublížit. Jsem takříkajíc jako hůlka,* řekla. *Ačkoliv, kdybych byla obyčejným hadem, už bych nedopadla tak dobře.*

*Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku,* řekl Harry a hodně se mu ulevilo.

„Harry?" zeptala se Sproutová. Měla trochu starost, protože nerozuměla tomu, co si říkali.

„Och, je v pořádku. Sdělila mi, že jí moje magie nemůže ublížit, protože jí jen prochází. Je z ní něco jako hůlka. Jen se mi ulevilo," odpověděl Harry a trochu zrůžověl.

„Pozoruhodné," řekl Brumbál. „Domnívám se, že je to proto, že je magická?"

„Ano, pane. Nemyslí si, že by obyčejný had…"

*Obyčejný had by zřejmě zemřel, Harry,* přerušila ho.

Harry ztěžka polkl. „Obyčejný had by pravděpodobně zemřel."

Brumbál přikývl. V očích měl tak velké porozumění, jako kdyby Harry právě vyřešil nějakou hádanku, nad kterou už dlouho přemýšlel.

„No, Harry," řekl Brumbál a snažil se zabránit prodlužujícímu se tichu. „Odpočívej tak dlouho, jak budeš potřebovat. Jestli budeš chtít dosáhnout toho, o čem hovořil profesor Snape, pak bude tvoje tělo a magie potřebovat zotavení. To, co jsi vykonal, bylo velmi namáhavé."

Harry vykulil oči, náhle si lámal hlavu s tím, co přesně jeho oblíbený profesor prozradil řediteli a jestli o tom madam Pomfreyová a profesorka Sproutová vědí také.

Dozvěděli se o dědickém kouzle? Má kvůli tomu profesor problémy? Vědí o tom jeho bloku?

Jeho tvář musela vypadat jako otevřená kniha, protože Brumbál se rychle přesunul přímo k němu.

„Není potřeba se znepokojovat. Profesor Snape mi to řekl a já jsem si myslel, že bude lepší, když informuji madam Pomfreyovou, jakožto lékouzelnici, a Profesorku Sproutovou, jako tvou vedoucí koleje. Co mi profesor Snape sdělil, zůstane mezi námi. Chápu, že je to poměrně osobní," pronesl Brumbál mírně. „Harry, stejně jako profesor Snape i my ti chceme pomoci."

Harry zamrkal, než se zadíval na profesorku Sproutovou a madam Pomfreyovou.

Obě přikývly, a když se Harryho pohled ustálil na Sproutová, jemně se usmála a zářila upřímností. Harry se zachvěl a uvažoval, že takto je asi cítit láska.

ooOoo

Draco zpomalil svoji chůzi, když se přiblížil ke dveřím ošetřovny. Uviděl Nevilla a několik dalších mrzimorů čekajících v chodbě.

„Longbottome," řekl a zastavil se před nimi.

„Ahoj, Draco," pronesl Neville tiše.

Cedric Diggory, Susan Bonesová, Hannah Abbotová, Justin Finch-Fletchley a Ernie Macmillen tu byli také.

Draco a Neville ještě neměli příležitost si spolu od nehody promluvit a ani si nebyli jistí, co by si měli říct.

„Slyšel jsem, že je vzhůru," řekl Draco. Rozhodl se, že jim musí vysvětlit, proč sem přišel.

Přikývli.

„Profesorka Sproutová nám řekla, že se vzbudil asi před půl hodinou," osvětlil mu Cedric.

„Má povolené návštěvy?" zeptal se Draco a poukázal na to, proč jsou stále ještě na chodbě před zavřenými dveřmi.

„Mluví s ním ředitel a vedoucí koleje," prohlásila Susan.

Draco vykulil oči. „Och."

Stáli tu a několik sekund na sebe zírali.

„Takže, uh, jak ti je? Měl jsem na mysli…" řekl Ernie a pokusil se ten moment trochu zpříjemnit.

„O moc lépe. Potter… odvedl dobrou práci," řekl Draco. Vypadal trochu rozpačitě, že byl tak upřímný. Nebyl zvyklý na takové jednání nebo na to, že by měl přiznat slabost komukoliv jakkoliv, ale nemohl popřít, co pro něj Harry učinil. Stále si pamatoval ten pocit, kdy se do něj jeho magie znovu vstoupila. Bylo to tak silné. Pochopitelně se s tím snažil vyrovnat. Myšlenka na smrt pro něj nebyla doposud zřetelná a zjištění, že stál tak blízko, bylo velmi těžké nějak uchopit a přijmout.

„To je dobře. Vypadalo to vážně hrozně," řekl Justin a vzpomínal si na ten den.

Nebyli nijak blízko, ale všichni následovali madam Hoochovou a rudá krev byla dobře rozpoznatelná z jakékoliv vzdálenosti.

„Ano, no…" řekl Draco a mimovolně si promnul paži, kterou mu Pomfreyová vyléčila.

„Jaký to byl pocit?" zašvitořila Hannah, než se plaše schovala za Susan, protože všechny oči se k ní stočily.

Draco si odkašlal. „No, nebylo to nijak příjemné, ale rozhodně lepší než být mrtvý."

„Takže to bolelo?" zeptal se Ernie zaujatě.

Bylo jasná, že Dracovi jejich zvědavost není nijak příjemná. „Ne, bylo to _úžasné_! Merline, jaké si myslíš, že to je, když ti zpřelámané kosti naráží do rozbolavělých nervů? A když se ty zmíněné kostěné úlomky spojí a znovu ti vytvoří tvou poničenou lebku? Zatraceně to bolí!"

„Och," pronesl Ernie docela rozladěně. „Promiň, Malfoyi, jen mě to zajímalo. Nechtěl jsem ti to připomínat."

Malfoy na něj neochvějně zíral několik vteřin, než jeho výraz trochu zjemněl. „Asi bych se zeptal na to samé," zamumlal za moment.

Náhle se otevřely dveře na ošetřovnu a vyšel ředitel s profesorkou Sproutovou.

„Ach, předpokládám, že tu čekáte, abyste mohli navštívit pana Pottera?" zeptal se Brumbál a v očích mu zajiskřilo.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Cedric.

„Jsem si jistý, že vám madam Pomfreyová dovolí vstoupit," řekl a ustoupil na stranu, aby mohli projít.

„Děkujeme, profesore," pronesl Cedric, než se zadíval na vedoucí koleje.

„Tak už jděte. Určitě mu udělá radost, že vás uvidí," vybídla je, než s ředitelem odešla.

Všichni bezodkladně pospíšili na ošetřovnu.

ooOoo

**PP:** _Zajímavost – věděli jste, co znamená jméno Riddle? Já jsem to zjistila až při dnešním překladu. Je to hádanka, rébus, tajemství, neobjasněná věc, technicky řešeto, hrubé síto. Takže náš hlavní padouch je vlastně Tom Hádanka. Neuvěřitelné! Možná zní lépe Tom Řešeto, co myslíte?_


	14. Chapter 8 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 8: Zpětná reakce - druhá část**

Severus zamžoural z učitelského stolu, aby se podíval na studenty pod sebou. Harry byl dříve toho dne propuštěn z ošetřovny a po dohodě s Hagridem se okamžitě vydal k poloobrovi na čaj spolu s Nevillem a Dracem.

Hleděl na svého kmotřence, který si teď šťastně povídal s Nottem a Zabinim. Crabble a Goyle seděli naproti nim a naslouchali jejich konverzaci. Severus dumal nad tím, kterou stranu si nakonec zvolí. Z celého srdce doufal, že nebudou následovat své otce. Rozhodl se, že prostě si musí počkat a všechno se ukáže.

Stočil svůj pohled na pana Pottera, který se opětovně dostal pod jeho drobnohled. Všichni se mohli přetrhnout, aby ho viděli. A mnoho z nich se pokoušelo dohlédnout na zápěstí, kolem kterého byla v současné době obtočená Coral.

Fámy o nové jizvě se staly legendou. Téměř zastiňovaly tu, která kolovala o jeho znamení na čele. Severus takové chování předpokládal. Nebylo divu po takové hrdinské akci, ačkoliv některé věci stejně nemohl předvídat.

Posledního jednání školské rady se zúčastnil Lucius Malfoy, pohrozil všem přítomným, rozcupoval finanční výbor bez ohledu na to, jak velkou hrůzu naháněl (možná to bylo i jeho záměrem).

Pozornost hlavy rodu Malfoyů upoutalo zjištění, že se ředitel dožadoval peněz na nová košťata posledních ŠEST let a NIKDY mu nebylo vyhověno. Tato jednoduchá, každoročně opakovaná žádost byla vždy zamítnuta kvůli obavám o zvýšení školného v Bradavicích. A v důsledku tohoto skrblení (nebo šetření každého svrčku) málem chlapec přišel o svůj život.

Lucius byl rozzuřený a dával to patřičně najevo. Stačilo promluvit a členové rady okamžitě obrátili a přehodnotili výdaje Bradavic.

Severus se zadíval na Brumbála.

Albuse novinky potěšily. Zejména, když ho členové rady požádali, aby jim předložil seznam věcí, které bylo potřeba zafinancovat.

Ředitel jim o patnáct minut později po Fawkesovi zaslal tři stopy dlouhý svitek pergamenu.

Severuse zajímalo, jestli byla na seznamu i čerstvá várka přísad do lektvarů. Bláhové, že?

Zavrtěl hlavou a vynadal si, že přemýšlí tak sobecky. Ne, že by neměl dostatečnou hotovost, aby si mohl dopřát cokoliv, co si přál. Měl všechny ingredience, no s výjimkou různých částí z baziliška, krve jednorožce, dračích očí, upířích tesáků a vlasu bánší, ale mimoto mohl opravdu dostat všechno, co jen chtěl.

Zadíval se přes stůl na madam Pomfreyovou.

Příští víkend jí Harry začne pomáhat. Lámal si hlavu nad tím, jestli si pro něj lékouzelnice něco vymyslela. No, jakékoliv plány měla, Severus si byl jistý, že se její oblíbený mrzimor zdokonalí ve svých léčitelských schopnostech stejně, jak se mu s ní vedlo v budoucnosti.

ooOoo

Harry podrbal Coral na hlavě přesně tak, jak to měla ráda, když se přibližovali k nemocničnímu křídlu.

Minulý týden pro něj byl poměrně obtížný. Lidé se o něj zajímali více, než bylo zdrávo a šeptali si za jeho zády, což ho hrozně rozčilovalo. Copak nevěděli, že je hned vedle a může je slyšet? Bylo to otravné.

A vrcholem všeho bylo, když ze začátku týdne zjistil, že se už poněkolikáté od začátku svého studia v Bradavicích dostal do Denního Věštce, kouzelnických novin. Tento tisk veřejnost informoval nejen o jeho zařazení, ale i o tom, že hovoří hadím jazykem a teď o poslední akci, která zachránila Draco život.

Vážně ho zajímalo, kde vzali právo podávat o něm takovéto zprávy bez toho, aby požádali o povolení. Och ano, nemohl s tím ve skutečnosti vůbec nic dělat a sám chtěl, aby si lidi zvykli, že vládne hadím jazykem. Možná byl tento způsob nejlepší. Jako náplast, mohl ji strhnout a mít to za sebou. Alespoň o něm netvrdili něco zákeřného. Až dosud psali jen pravdu. No, většinou. Ta část, kde psali, že ukradl část své moci Temnému pánovi, když byl ještě dítětem, byla ovšem pochybná (byl to jejich pokus o vysvětlení, kde přišel ke svým schopnostem hadího jazyka). Mohl nad tím jen zakroutit hlavou.

Harry dál studoval knihy, které mu dal profesor Snape, a zopakoval si určité pasáže _Umění hadího jazyka_. Chtěl jít na ošetřovnu pomáhat madam Pomfreyové připravený.

Povzdechl si. Vzpomněl si, co se dozvěděl, když si znovu pročetl poslední kapitoly knihy o hadím jazyce. Očividně do Draca nebylo nutné pumpovat tolik magie, kolik mu dodal. Jeho metoda fungovala, to jistě, a v tom čase to byla ta nejlepší možnost, protože neznal či nerozuměl jiným technikám, ale bylo to kvůli tomu pro něj jen horší. To proto na konci ztratil vědomí, a proto se popálil. No, ale z každé zkušenosti se mohl poučit, tím si byl jist. Příště (ačkoliv doufal, že žádné příště už nebude nutné) bude umět lépe manipulovat a kontrolovat svou magii, kterou dodá svému pacientovi, než aby jí jen vháněl dovnitř a modlil se, aby to fungovalo.

Harry vstoupil na ošetřovnu a zvolna za sebou zavřel dveře.

„Pane Potter, přesně včas," řekla madam Pomfreyová, když procházela kolem prázdné postele.

Harry pokračoval dopředu, než se asi metr před ní zastavil.

„Většinou mívám o víkendech jen jednoho či dva studenty, kteří si stěžují na drobnosti jako bolesti břicha nebo nějaká menší kouzla či zranění, takže jsem seskupila své staré učebnice o léčení z lékařské univerzity, kterou jsem navštěvovala."

Harry přelétl očima směrem k postelím za ní. Na straně stolu ležely tam čtyři objemné svazky.

„Vyrozuměla jsem správně, že vám už profesor Snape věnoval nějaký doplňkový materiál k přečtení?" zeptala se.

Harry přikývl. „Ano. Většinu z nich už jsem přečetl, ale mohu si přibrat nějaké navíc, pokud to bude nutné, madam."

Žena zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, nedám vám s sebou další četbu. Budete studovat, když budete tady. Jen jsem byla zvědavá, co vám dal a jak daleko jste se už dostal."

„Och. No, dočetl jsem _Umění hadího jazyk_, _Péči o hady_ a _Průvodce začátečníka v lektvarovém umění: Přísady_. Už jsem docela daleko v _Anatomii lidí_ a _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_. Ještě mám jednu, ale v té jsem se zatím moc daleko nedostal." Harry zadoufal, že se na tu poslední nezeptá. Byla to kniha o nitrozpytu a nitrobraně.

„Chápu," řekla s úsměvem. Vypadala potěšeně. „Ohledně _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_ navrhuji, aby to byla vaše další priorita ve čtení."

„Ano, madam," souhlasil.

„Dobře. No takže, proč bychom nezačali se základy?" zeptala se, než se otočila a přešla ke kupě knih. Vzala první z vrchu, než se usadila na kraj postele a gestem naznačila, aby si Harry přisedl vedle.

Harry tak učinil a uvažoval, jestli mu bude předčítat. Při té myšlenky se začervenal. Nikdo mu nikdy předtím nečetl.

Otevřela knihu ve svém klíně a ukázala mu strany s textem a pohyblivými obrázky. Zadíval se na název kapitoly a narazil na slova _Prodění magie v nejhlubším nitru_.

Viděla, že má Harryho plnou pozornost a začala jej učit. Používala knihu jako průvodce spíše než skripta, která by se měla číst.

„Tento obrázek ukazuje základní náhled proudění magie naším tělem, avšak musíte si zapamatovat, že toto proudění se přizpůsobuje potřebám pacienta. Jedincova magie automaticky proniká do zraněných oblastí, aby tělu pomohla, vyztužila jeho obrany a podpořila léčení," pronesla.

Harry přitakal a snažil se nasávat všechno, co mu řekla.

ooOoo

„Ahoj, Neville," pozdravil svého kamaráda Harry, když přišel do ložnice a nasměroval si to ke své posteli. Ernie a Justin tam byli také. Hráli na podlaze Řachtavého Petra. Už bylo odpoledne, Harry se naobědval s madam Pomfreyovou.

„Ahoj, Harry," přivítal ho nadšeně Neville. „Právě jsem dostal dopis od babči. Na Vánoce mě vezme k Ollivanderovi, abych si vybral hůlku!"

Harry se zmateně zamračil. „Copak už hůlku nemáš? Chceš mít náhradní?"

Neville zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Tahle patřila mému otci, ale babča řekla, že se rozhodla, že dostanu svou vlastní."

Harry přikývl, pokoušel se tomu porozumět. Proč ho k Ollivanderovi nevzala už před nástupem do školy? „To je dobře. Každý potřebuje hůlku, která si jej vybere."

Neville se usmíval.

„Takže, uh, jak bylo na ošetřovně?" zeptal se Neville.

Ernie a Justin pozastavili hru, aby jim mohli naslouchat.

„No, za madam Pomfreyovou přišel jen jeden člověk. Museli jsme zvrátit jednoduchou kletbu. Ale prošla se mnou jak magie proudí tělem a jak ovlivňuje zranění," odpověděl Harry.

„Bezva. Takže tam jdeš zítra zase?"

Harry přikývl. „Jo, ve stejný čas. Na devátou."

Potom vstoupil Smith a nechal dveře trochu pootevřené jako Harry předtím.

„Och, zázračný Potter už je zpět," prohlásil Smith a zkřížil ruce na hrudi.

Harry nadzdvihl obočí, ale rozhodl se zůstat zticha, protože nic, co by řekl, by toho namyšleného chlapce neuklidnilo. Smith na něj házel znechucené pohledy celý týden.

„Nemáš co říct?" pokračoval Smith ležérně, než ztišil hlas. Jeho tvář se trochu zakabonila úšklebkem. „Kreaturo."

„Smithe, co máš za problém?" zeptal se Justin. Už měl dost toho nemožného chování staršího chlapce.

„Och, ty se musíš ještě ptát? Myslel jsem, že je to jasné," pronesl a zlostně zíral na Justina, než se ušklíbl a znovu se zaměřil na Harryho. „Nesnáším učitelské mazánky. Jedince, kteří dostanou všechno, aniž by si to zasloužili." Pohlédl na Coral, jejíž hlava se vysunula s Harryho rukávu.

Harry trochu změnil postoj, bojoval s nutkáním protočit oči. Smith byl ještě stále naštvaný kvůli tomu, co se stalo v Lektvarech?

„Smithe, dej mu pokoj. Harry ti nic neudělal," řekl Ernie. Vstal z podlahy a přerušil tak jejich karetní hru.

„Vy to, lidi, nevidíte, že? Hraje si s vámi, stejně jako se zbytkem školy. Velký a mocný Harry Potter, chlapec-který-přežil a zachránil nás tak všechny proti Vy-víte-komu! Měli bychom jej uctívat! Klanět se mu a sloužit mu! Pffft! Jak žalostné."

„Nech Harryho být, o nic se tě neprosil," zdůraznil Neville a stoupil si vedle Harryho.

„Ani, nemusel," prakticky zavrčel Smith. „Všechny si vás omotal kolem prstu. Vsadím se, o co chceš, že za celý svůj život nikdy nic nechtěl!"

Harry přimhouřil oči, tohle už nebylo jen otravné. Teď už cítil, jak v něm narůstá hněv. Smith netušil vůbec nic.

„Vsadím se, že doma nemusel ani hnout prstem. Vsadím se, že z něj ti mudlové museli být v sedmém nebi," řekl a zadíval se Harrymu zblízka do obličeje. Smith se ušklíbl tomu, co uviděl a rozhodl se pokračovat ve stejném duchu. „Bez pochyby si žije v přepychu, dostává vybrané lahůdky a užívá si speciální zacházení. A to ani není čistokrevný!"

„Jako ty, co?" prohodil sarkasticky Justin.

„Předky mojí rodiny můžete vysledovat až k Helze z Mrzimoru, což je daleko víc, než může prohlásit Potter. Jeho otec pocházel z prosté linie, byla respektovaná, i když ne příliš mocná. A ohledně jeho _matky_…" Smithovy oči zasvítily jako predátorovi, když si všiml, jak Harry zaťal zuby.

Harryho zelené oči se zavrtaly to Smithových světle hnědých. Hněv v něm vřel a zvětšoval se až do zuřivosti. Všichni v místnosti ho sledovali a několik předmětů v pokoji se začalo chvět, i když zatím jen lehce.

„Přestaň," prohlásil Harry. Jeho hlas byl prosycený potlačovaným hněvem.

Smith ho neposlouchal.

„Jeho matka byla zatracená nanicovatá_ šmejdka_."

Neville a Ernie zalapali po dechu, jako kdyby zaslechli ta nejhnusnější slova na světě. Justin trochu zmateně zamrkal. A Harry prostě zešílel.

Nevěděl, co to slovo znamená, ale očividně to nebylo nic hezkého. Ucítil ve svém srdci tak ostrou bolest, jaká ho nikdy dřív nezahltila, a bojoval s tím, aby udržel své emoce pod kontrolou. Jistě, stával se obětí slovních útoků už dřív, zejména od Dudleyho, ale dokonce ani jeho bratranec se nikdy nezmínil o jeho matce. Připouštěl, že to mohlo být kvůli tetě Petúnii, která mu zakázala o sestře byť jen mluvit, ale Dudley nezaplétal Harryho matku do slovního napadení.

Harryho ruce se sevřely do pěstí, když Smith znovu otevřel pusu. Ten byl v ráži a nedokázal se zabrzdit.

„Musím jí ovšem přiznat, že ta šmejdka dobře věděla, jak se bohatě provdat. Ovšem už nebyla dost chytrá na to, aby se nenechala zabít."

„Sklapni!" zakřičel náhle Harry. Jeho hlas byl jako v křeči, když se mu hrudník bolestivě stáhnul. Už toho měl dost. Natáhnul levou paži dopředu a ukázal na Smitha. Coral prudce zasyčela. Všechny skleněné předměty v místnosti se rozletěly na kusy. „Je mi jedno, co si o mě myslíš, ale vynechej z toho moji rodinu! Nevíš vůbec nic!"

Kolem Harryho se vzdul prudký magický vítr, jeho vlasy a hábit byly rozevláté tak, až sebou stolky začaly lomcovat a závěsy u postelí se násilím ovinuly okolo sloupů směrem pryč od původce toho všeho.

Smith byl příliš ochromený, aby se jen pohnul, příliš vyděšený, aby ustoupil, příliš šokovaný, aby udělal cokoliv jiného, než aby zíral. Oči měl vykulené, když Harry ztuhle svěsil ruku.

A pak se dveře do jejich ložnice otevřely dokořán.

„O co tu, ve jménu dobrotivého Merlina, jde?"

Harry se stále nehýbal. Ještě byl příliš rozlícený a cítil, jak jsou jeho vlasy vytrčené magií.

„Pro-fesorko Sproutová!" pokusil se prohlásit Neville, když se otočil za nově příchozím hlasem.

Profesorka Sproutová stála přímo u dveří se zírajícím Cedrikem v závěsu.

Harry polknul, očima se stále upíral do Smithových a nutil se uvolnit. Nechtěl, aby se něco stalo. U Dursleyových musel po každé nehodě trpět, pokud se jeho magie rychle neuklidnila. V případě selhání to vyústilo ve strašné následky.

„Smith má problém," pronesl Justin vstřícně. Byl tím arogantním spratkem absolutně znechucený. „Nazval Harryho maminku šmejdkou a prohlásil i další opravdu kruté věci."

„On co?" zeptala se Sproutová zděšeně.

Neville a Ernie přikývli, aby podpořili Justinovo prohlášení, zatímco Harry tam prostě stál zapomínaje na slzy, které se mu nyní bez kontroly kutálely z očí.

„Část z toho jsem zaslechl, profesorko. To proto jsem za vámi přišel," řekl Cedrik. „Když jsem pak slyšel…" Jeho hlas se vytratil. Nebyl schopen zopakovat Smithem vyřčená slova o Harryho matce.

„Pane Smithe, co řeknete na svou obhajobu?" Profesorka Sproutová už nebyla něžná a křehká. Stala se z ní vedoucí koleje, která se dožadovala svých odpovědí.

Smith polknul. Věděl, že z tohoto není cesty ven. Proč jen nezavřel ty dveře úplně?

Sproutová zavrtěla hlavou. „Pojďte se mnou, pane Smithe," prohlásila přísně, než se zadívala na Cedrika. „Děkuji vám za to, co jste udělal, pane Diggory. Chápu, že poblíž nebyl žádný prefekt, když se to seběhlo, a udělal jste správnou věc, že jste pro mě přišel. Deset bodů pro Mrzimor." Pak svoji pozornost přesunula k Harrymu, který se jen taktak držel pod kontrolou. Stále stál strnule. „Pane Pottere, vrátím se, abych si s vámi promluvila, tak, prosím, neodcházejte z ložnice."

„Ano, madam," pronesl a krátce na ni pohlédl, než se otočila k Nevillovi, Erniemu a Justinovi.

„To samé platí i pro vás tři. Také vám sem pošlu nějakého prefekta, aby vám pomohl uklidit pokoj," dodala. Její oči si povšimly roztříštěného skla a poničeného nábytku. „Buďte opatrní, abyste se nepořezali."

„Ano, profesorko," řekl Justin a ostatní přikývli.

A pak Smith a Sproutová odešli.

ooOoo

Profesorka Sproutová zakroutila hlavou, když přemýšlela o Smithovi. Udělila mu školní trest s panem Filchem na příští čtyři dny a ten poslední stráví s ní. Ráda osobně dohlédla na to, aby se její mrzimorové poučili. Donutila ho, aby jí popsal, co Harrymu řekl a co na to ostatní, než je všechny vyslechla. Byla to vyčerpávající hodina a půl, ale když bylo po všem, věděla přesně, co se stalo a na čí straně byla chyba. Proto ten pětidenní trest.

A teď čekala na Harryho příchod. Požádala ho, aby přišel do jejího kabinetu po večeři, aby hlouběji rozebrali, co se to odpoledne stalo.

Zcela jasně měl k dispozici obrovské množství moci, více, než by mělo být možné v tak mladém věku a jeho rodinné situaci. Předpokládala, že se jeho magie rozvinula díky Severusovým vyživovacím lektvarům. Chlapcům status dřímajícího mága odložila stranou.

Krátce zavřela oči a vzpomínala na chvíli, kdy otevřela dveře do chlapecké ložnice.

Nikdy na dětské tváři neviděla takový výraz zuřivosti a to se v Bradavicích už setkala s mnoha vzteklými studenty. A ta moc, která jím proudila, byla téměř nepřirozená a přesto tak čistá. Ale nebylo to jen množství a typ magie, který upoutal její pozornost. Byla to především chlapcova sebekontrola. Skutečnost, že jí byl schopen ovládat a nezpůsobil tak nijak vážná poškození, byla hodná obdivu, zejména proto, že příčina jeho vzteku byla stále ještě v místnosti.

Samozřejmě, že existovala cesta, jak Harry mohl jejich drama ukončit jinak, aniž by cokoliv způsobil, ale byl ještě dítětem a se všemi těmi slovy, která Smith pronesl, by se těžko vyrovnával i dospělý. Také věděla, že Harry bude se svým hněvem potřebovat pomoci. Po rozhovoru s Nevillem a ostatními, zjistila, že Harry zůstal dlouhou dobu klidný, a pak prostě vyletěl.

Byla si jistá, že jeho schopnosti potlačovat pocity zapříčinili Dursleyovi, ale pro chlapce to nebylo zdravé a rozhodně to nezabrání jeho náhodné magii, aby ho nezachvátila, když pro něj začnou být emoce příliš silné, aby je mohl udržet. Rovněž si uvědomovala, že jeho pozoruhodná schopnost rychlého utišení magie, způsobil rodinný život.

Chlapec měl rozhodně potenciál a teď nastal čas ho vést. A to ve více směrem, než jen v magii.

„Přála jste si mě vidět, profesorko?" zeptal se Harry. Vstupoval do jejího kabinetu a jemně zaklepal, aby upozornil na svoji přítomnost.

„Ano, pane Pottere. Prosím, sedněte si."

ooOoo

Severus vzdoroval naléhavé touze uhodit vztekle do stolu, ale pak se poddal svým pocitům a třísknul pěstí tvrdě do mahagonového dřeva.

Měl jednat. Měl najít způsob, jak tu krysu chytit, zajmout a odhalit. Pro všechno dobré, čeho se mu podařilo dosáhnout, stejně nebyl schopen předvídat následky.

Byla to zpětná reakce.

Jedna z mnoha, která se začala rozsévat od té doby, co měnil budoucnost.

První reakce dokázal zmařit a donutil události, aby směřovaly tam, kam sám chtěl. Jako třeba Voldemortův zvýšený zájem o Harryho, pravděpodobně způsobený zjištěním, že mluví hadím jazykem, k jehož odhalení došlo až příliš brzy. To proto začala chlapcova jizva reagovat dříve než v původní časové linii. Díky Merlinovi mu Harry důvěřoval natolik, aby za ním se svými bolestmi hlavy přišel a on na to adekvátně zareagoval. Když o tom teď uvažoval, bylo to opravdu velké štěstí.

Ale co způsobilo zmizení té prašivé krysy? Stalo se to proto, že věděl, že je Temný pán někde tam venku? Ne, to nedávalo smysl. Pettigrew měl už před tím dostatek stop, aby na to přišel. Ne, něco se změnilo, něco bylo jinak a to proto Pettigrew riskoval únik z bezpečí Weasleyových o dva roky dříve, než by měl.

Severus se zachvěl. Možná se nikdy nedozví, co spustilo akci té krysy, ale bylo jasné, že se to všechno vracelo nazpátek.

S povzdechem si musel přiznat, že si prostě příliš důvěřoval. Byl si tak jistý, že se bude krysa v okolí potulovat stejně dlouho, jako tomu bylo prve. Ale kam se poděla? Kdy odešla? Jak Severus zjistil, mohla zmizet už před Quirrellovým odchodem, což znamenalo, že teď může být kdekoliv.

Uprchl Pettigrew ze strachu z Temného pána anebo běžel za ním? Skrýval se nebo sloužil?

Severus nevěděl, co by bylo horší.

Jeho ukrývání by pak vedlo k tomu, že ho nikdy nenajde a nedosvědčí Blackovu nevinu.

A pokud posluhoval, kdo ví, jaké škody následně způsobí kouzelnickému světu.

Severus zavřel oči. Věděl, že by se neměl zabývat chybami, které učinil. Jenže si tak často liboval v sebeobviňování. Musí se soustředit na to, aby Harryho připravil na budoucnost, ať už jim všem přinese cokoliv.


	15. Chapter 9

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 9: Remus**

Blížil se Halloween a hodiny postupovali lépe, než by Harry doufal. Lektvary zůstaly jeho neoblíbenější, ale Obrana, stále pod Brumbálových vedením, byla hned na druhém místě. Brumbál jim usilovně vštěpoval základy mnoha obranných kouzel a Harry dumal nad tím, kolik by toho on a ostatní studenti zameškali, kdyby Quirrell dál _vyučoval_. Ředitel začlenil i útočná kouzla, ale hlavní bylo naučit se vyhýbat se kletbám a kouzlům. Ředitel jim rovněž opakoval, že uskakování může být stejně účinné jako odražení či vstřebání štítem, ať už fyzickým nebo vyčarovaným.

Přeměňování a Kouzlení mu šly dobře, i když každý předmět trochu jinak. Učili se jen základní kouzla pro začátečníky, ale bylo jasné, že přijdou složitější a pokročilejší. Harry přemýšlel, kdy se asi dostanou k živým zvířatům. Objevil také, že má nadání na detaily. Při Přeměňování například dokázal na předmětu zvolit konkrétní motiv nebo znásobit sílu či délku trvání daného kouzla. Nebyl to vlastně žádný zázrak. Sesílal kouzla snadno zejména díky svým vlastním studiím vnitřní magie a čtením dopředu.

Jeho vnitřní magie… Zanedlouho po tom incidentu se Smithem si ho profesorka Sproutová pozvala do kabinetu. Jeho magická příhoda očividně vzbudila její pozornost a chtěla vědět, jestli by neměl zájem o pár soukromých lekcí s ní po zimních prázdninách. Nechtěl přijít o příležitost se zlepšit, a tak okamžitě souhlasil. Ještě se ale zeptal, jestli jsou individuální hodiny běžnou praxí.

„_Přibližně každý druhý rok dávám soukromé hodiny studentům, kteří potřebují patřičné vedení v nějakém předmětu nebo jen potřebují překonat slabost či zlepšit schopnosti. Minulý rok jsem doučovala Cedrika Diggoryho v Přeměňování. Viděla jsem na něm, že má potenciál, ale z nějakého důvodu jej v sobě ukrýval."_

„_A tak jste mu to pomohla překonat?"_

„_Ano a letos je jedním z nelepších studentů v Přeměňování," potvrdila mu hrdě. „Jsem si jistá, že by toho dosáhl sám, ale proč s tím bojovat, když jsem mu mohla pomoci?"_

_Harry s ní nemohl než souhlasit a přikývl._

„_Také jsem s vámi chtěla hovořit o tom, proč se vaše náhodná magie v tom konkrétním momentu vynořila a měla takové projevy."_

_Harry sklonil hlavu. Cítil se zahanbeně. Většinou zůstával klidný, i když uvnitř něj to jen vřelo. U Dursleyových se musel naučit potlačovat svůj temperament, jinak by za to později tvrdě zaplatil._

„_Nezlobím se na tebe, Harry. Jen bych chtěla, abys věděl, že je v pořádku být naštvaný. Smith řekl některé opravdu strašné věci a vezmeme-li to kolem a kolem bránil ses dobře a neoháněl ses po něm bezdůvodně hůlkou. Jsem na tebe pyšná. Ale chtěla bych, aby sis pamatoval, že by ses měl vždycky kontrolovat, i když máš zlost. Rozumíš tomu?"_

_Harry přikývl. V duchu si vzpomněl na jeden mudlovský film. Hvězdné války._

„_Myslím, že máš velkou praxi ve skrývání svých emocí, a věřím, že mám rovněž pravdu, když se domnívám, že totéž platí i o tvých magických schopnostech."_

_Harry znovu přikývl. Jelikož věděla o tom bloku, dávalo smysl, že bude seznámena i s okolnostmi kolem Dursleyových._

„_Hněv může být mocná zbraň, ale musíš s ním zacházet opatrně. Mohlo by to vést k horším věcem, než bys dokázal zvládnout."_

„_Myslíte jako přejít na Temnou stranu v Hvězdných válkách," vyhrkl Harry náhle._

_Sproutová zmateně zamrkala. „Hvězdných válkách?"_

„_Jo, je to série mudlovských filmů. Strach je stezkou na temnou stranu. Strach vede k hněvu. Hněv vede k nenávisti. Nenávist vede k utrpení. Tohle říkal mistr Jedi, Yoda."_

„_Hmm, pak bych je ráda viděla," pronesla zaujatě._

„_Jsou to ty nejlepší filmy, jaké jsem viděl," řekl Harry a v duchu si dodal, že to byly také ty jediné, které viděl._

_Mohl se dívat, protože se dohodl s Dudleym, že bude jemu a jeho kamarádům nosit během filmu jídlo a pití, takže se nemuseli během produkce zvedat. Uniklo mu několik scén, ale slyšel celý film, což bylo více, než by byl zachytil, kdyby byl v přístěnku nebo pracoval venku._

„_No, pak se na ně rozhodně pokusím podívat," řekla s úsměvem, než mu podrobně vysvětlila, kdy začnou a co budou lekce obnášet._

_O několik minut později Harry z jejího kabinetu odešel a už se na leden moc těšil._

Hodiny hadího jazyka s madam Pomfreyovou také úspěšně pokročily. Bez jakéhokoliv problému dokázal s jistotou vyléčit menší zranění. Od začátku své docházky na ošetřovnu už vyléčil šest studentů. Dva utrpěli zranění z famfrpálu, nic víc než odřeniny a modřiny, jeden přišel s vymknutým kotníkem, když špatně sešlápl za schodů, a zbylí tři byli zranění v potyčkách kvůli hloupým mezifakultním sporům. Madam Pomfreyová se původně sama vypořádávala s odstraňováním kleteb, ale začala ho to také učit, když jí došlo, že mu to nijak neublíží. V době, kdy neošetřoval zraněné (což obnášelo většinu času), pročítali s madam Pomfreyovou staré knihy o anatomii a léčení pomocí magie. Většinu času procházela kapitoly s ním a vyprávěla mu, jak se jednotlivé techniky sama učila. Harry by se nikdy nepomyslel, že před nástupem do Bradavic vedla tak zajímavý život. Kdo mohl tušit, že pracovala jako ošetřovatelka u svatého Munga už v době bojů proti Grindelwaldovi? Byla jednou z těch, která se ujistila, že byl Brumbál v pořádku po vítězném souboji s krutým čarodějem. Harry by nemohl chtít lepší učitelku.

Neville a ostatní spolunocležníci, samozřejmě kromě Smitha, se v následujících týdnech rychle stali Harryho oddanými přáteli. Mezi ostatními mrzimory také našel kamarády, zejména Susan, Hannah a dokonce Cedrika, ačkoliv ten byl pro něj spíše starším bratrem, nežli přítelem. A pak tu byly samozřejmě další mrzimorští, ale ty neznal tak dobře, aby je mohl počítat za něco více než jen známé. Maggie Tolgertová, prefektka, a další sedmačka, které se říkalo prostě Tonksová, patřily právě k takovým. Harry byl z Tonksové unešený, byla metamorfomág. Obě sedmačky si dali tu práci ujistit se, že Harry a ostatní z prvního ročníku mají vše, co by potřebovali, ale vzhledem k věkovému rozdílu za tím nic jiného nebylo.

A mimo vlastní kolej mu byl nejblíže Draco Malfoy. Na společných hodinách, často sedávali poblíž. Vince a Greg se vlekli za Dracem a připomínali jeho osobní strážce. A i když bylo nejprve snadné domnívat se, že jsou jen bezduchými zmijozelskými kupami svalů, byli spíše líní, než hloupí. Bylo to tím, že měli špatnou fyzičku. Ale vypadalo to, že se od třetího týdne školy postupně zlepšují a Harry přemýšlel, jestli to byl Draco, kdo učinil něco s jejich neaktivitou na hodinách.

Další věcí, které si všiml, byla jistá změna s tou panovačnou dívkou z Nebelvíru. Stále si nebyl jistý, jak se vlastně jmenuje. Asi to bylo něco jako Herminna. Ale od začátku října už nebyla tak dotěrná jako na počátku. Nevěděl, co si o té náhlé změně myslet, ale bylo to rozhodně příjemnější a všichni z toho byli příliš nadšení, než aby se starali o příčinu. Možná jí konečně došlo, že ji její chování vylučuje od ostatních nebo si ji některý ze starších spolužáků vzal stranou a řekl jí, aby se umírnila. Cokoliv to bylo, Harry si byl jistý, že ji to zachránilo před problémy v její vlastní koleji. Nikdo nemá rád, když mu někdo vnucuje svůj názor a všichni nenávidí vševědky.

Ten zrzek z Nebelvíru, Ron, byl stále zničený ze zmizení své krysy a kdykoliv se ho na ni někdo zeptal, stáhnul se do sebe.

„Ne, pořád nic," odpovídal. „Prašivka se začala chovat divně už první týden školy, a pak prostě zmizela. Chybí mi."

Harry s ním cítil a dumal nad tím, jestli by Ronovi nevadilo, kdyby se zeptal Coral, aby se po ní poohlédla a pokusila se zjistit, kde je. Ale v těch několika málo chvílích, kdy se s ním pokoušel promluvit, je ostatní přerušovali a vyptávali se na Coral. Někdy to bylo prostě otravné. Ovšem, i kdyby Ron souhlasil, krysa by se asi jen těžko našla. Celý hrad procházel změnami, a i když tu myšlenku Harry nenáviděl, krysa se pravděpodobně stala obětí nějakého predátora.

A co se týkalo ostatních studentů mimo jeho kolej, vlastně neměl příležitost vytvořit si známé, natož přítele. Většina žáků z něj byla ještě příliš omráčená, aby si s ním normálně bavila, a Harry jen doufal, že to nebude napořád.

Smith stále připomínal arogantního parchanta, ale po události v ložnici už si s Harrym nic nezačínal. A tomu byl Harry rád. Smith po něm ovšem nepřestal házet nepřátelské pohledy a bylo jen otázkou času, než si opětovně něco zkusí. Nevadí, příště bude připravený. Dny, kdy musel snášet ponižování, ať už fyzické či psychické, byly ty tam. Už nikdy nebude nečinně stát stranou a snášet rány, aniž by se za sebe postavil, protože…

Tady nebyl žádná zrůda.

Byl mrzimor.

Tady nebyl „kluk".

Byl Harry Potter.

A co bylo nejdůležitější, tady nebyl sám.

Byl obklopen věrnými přáteli.

ooOoo

Severus nabral vzduchu do plic a pomalu vydechl.

Učinil další krok. Opět pozměnil budoucnost jedince dříve, než by mu bylo milé, ale nedalo se nic dělat.

Na Halloween bude Remus Lupin představen jako nový učitel Obrany.

Severus mluvil s Brumbálem a jen tak mimochodem mu _uklouzlo_, že by Lupin mohl být akceptovatelnou náhradou, rozhodně lepší než Zlatoslav Lockhart, kterého ředitel zvažoval kvůli nedostatku vhodných kandidátů.

Ze všech věcí, které Voldemort kdy učinil, bylo prokletí pozice učitele Obrany jednou z nejhorších. Kolik generací tak poškodil a možná nezvratně odsoudil k utrpení v důsledku špatné obrany? Kolik lidí bylo při přepadení zraněno daleko vážněji, než by mohlo být proto, že neuměli správně vytvořit štít, dokonce ani zvládnout samotné _expelliarmus_? Příliš mnoho, tím si byl Severus jistý.

Severus se zamyslel a zaměřil se na něco jiného.

Rozmluvu s Hermionou vzal do vlastních rukou. Přišla do jeho kabinetu a chtěla vědět něco o následcích určitých přísad, a on se rozhodl, že ji ochrání před budoucím srdcebolem. Neurčil si ten úkol, ale bylo to třeba udělat. Někdo jí musel upřímně říct, že svým nadřazeným chováním nikomu nepomůže. Severusovi přišlo, že to vzala docela dobře a musela se vyrovnávat jen se slzami a ne se vzlyky (což celkem očekával). Potom na srozuměnou kývla a opustila místnost.

Severus byl s výsledkem spokojený a byl si jistý, že tento Halloween neuvidí žádnou nebelvírku plakat na záchodech. Jaká úleva.

ooOoo

Škola jen bzučela nad novinkou, že jim Brumbál co nevidět oznámí jméno nového učitele Obrany. Očividně už za sebe našel náhradu a nový učitel bude brzy odhalen.

Harry nevěděl, jestli by ho to mělo těšit. Co když bude nový učitel (nehledě na Voldemorta) stejně špatný jako Quirrell? Samozřejmě doufal, že výběru tohoto učitele byla věnována větší péče než při najímání Quirrella, ale stejně byl nesvůj.

Vešel do Velké síně spolu s Nevillem a ostatními. Místnost byla vyzdobená množstvím Halloweenských dekorací.

Harry si byl trochu nejistý ohledně celého toho dne. Jistě, byl to přece zábavný svátek a určitě bude zajímavější než všechny Halloweeny předtím, ale byl to také _TEN_ den. Den, když mu vzali rodiče. Den, kdy ho Voldemort označil.

„V pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Neville, když usedali naproti Susan a Hannah.

„Jo, jen přemýšlím."

Neville přikývl. „Chápu."

Harry se neptal, jestli tomu skutečně rozumí, ale vypadalo to, že ano, za což byl vděčný.

Slavnost rychle utekla a brzy se již dívali na ředitele, který povstal.

„No, teď když už jsme dostatečně nasycení, rád bych vám představil nového učitele Obrany proti černé magii," pronesl a ukázal na vzdálenější konec stolu mezi madam Pomfreyovou a profesora Kratiknota.

Studenti následovali ředitelova pokynu a očima spočinuli na docela ošuměle vypadajícím muži. Připusťme, že při bližším pohledu vypadal lépe. Byl čerstvě oholen a měl učesané vlasy, ale jeho oděv… No, ten už poznal lepší časy.

Harry se trochu zamračil a zamýšlel se nad tím, proč mu škola nenabídla plat předem, aby se na své místo mohl lépe vybavit. Vyrozuměl totiž, že je v mudlovském světě něco takového obvyklou praxí. Pomáhalo to udržet profesionalitu dané společnosti. Strýc Vernon tu a tam mluvil o důležitosti určitého image firmy a její zaměstnanci byly součástí celého obrazu. Vždycky se rozkřičel, když na své pracovní kravatě našel špinavý flíček. Harry to pak drhnul dobrou hodinu, aby se toho zbavil.

Harry se vrátil do přítomnosti a zaměřil se na poměrně nerozhodného muže, který povstal, když o něm Brumbál promluvil.

Harry rychle zjistil, že cítí k novému učiteli navzdory jeho hábitu docela důvěru. Bylo to dáno tím, jak se snažil zůstat rovně i přes to, že by se nejraději opět posadil a zmizel všem z očí. Harrymu připomínal školníka z jeho staré školy, kterého vyzdvihovali před studenty na pamětní den. Byl totiž veteránem z druhé světové války.

*Vypadá schopněji než ten muž s turbanem smrdící po česneku,* zasyčela tiše Coral.

*Doufejme,* odpověděl Harry.

„Profesor Remus Lupin," představil ho Brumbál.

Studenti uctivě tleskali a přemýšleli, jestli bude tento muž dobrým učitelem či jestli bude stejný jako ostatní, kteří zastávali toto místo před ním.

Lupin se usadil a krátce se na ně usmál. Neřekl ano slovo.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale na příští hodinu Obrany v následujícím týdnu se nesmírně těšil.

ooOoo

Když přišlo na Remuse (a to ani nezmiňujeme lidi jako celek), Severus zůstával odměřený. Remusovi to nevadilo a vypadalo to, že ho takové jednání naopak uklidňuje. Avšak Severus věděl, že to nepotrvá dlouho, až začne být předmětem jeho zájmu Harry. Jestli bude Harry dál předvádět na hodinách Obrany takový výkon jako dosud s Albusem, tak si ho Remus ihned povšimne. A pak půjde za Minervou, svou bývalou vedoucí koleje, a zeptá se jí na její mínění o Harrym. A pak se věci opravdu pohnou kupředu.

A tak si Severus v duchu pokládal různorodé otázky. _Měl se to pokusit zastavit nebo se naopak angažovat, aby se to stalo? Měl by přikročit k tomu, že jim bude dělat průvodce? Nebo by pro něj bylo lepší, aby zůstal v pozadí a jen se díval, jak se věci vyvinou?_ Nevěděl.

Albus mu již dříve v týdnu, ještě než kontaktovat Remuse, přiznal, že Harry ukazuje pozoruhodné schopnosti při kouzlech, která se na hodinách až doposud naučil. Jeho zanícení a odhodlání bylo evidentní v každém sesílaném kouzle. A ať už napoprvé uspěl nebo ne, vždy se nemohl dočkat, až se zlepší. Jeho horlivost pro takové zdokonalování byla rovněž výjimečná. V porovnání s ostatními nejusilovnějšími studenty (jako například Hermiona), ovšem o svých schopnostech a zvyšujícím se pokroku nemluvil. Jen zřídka se sám od sebe přihlásil k odpovědi, když profesor položil třídě otázku, a namísto toho raději sklonil hlavu. Odpovídal jedině, když byl přímo vyvolán, ale pokud už promluvil, pak byla jeho odpověď promyšlená a rychlá.

Všechno do sebe nasával jako houba. A čím více Severus slyšel své spolupracovníky o něm hovořit, tím více se jedna část v něm chvěla pýchou na svého mladého přítele, zatímco druhou tísnil smutek. Byl tehdy tak slepý, že nevěnoval pozornost takovému horlivému studentovi?

Jistě, musel si připomenout, že se tentokrát nezměnilo jen jeho učitelské chování k Harrymu. Harry byl v jiné koleji a měl odlišné přátele a už jen skutečnost, že měl za nejlepšího přítele Nevilla Longbottoma rozhodně změnila plno věcí. Místo Rona Weasleyho, který mu býval věrným přítelem a ustavičně ho rozptyloval, měl nyní Nevilla, který se vůbec nestaral o famfrpál či jiné nedůležité věci. Neville zoufale toužil, aby na něj mohla být babička hrdá, a nyní díky sebedůvěře, kterou získal díky Harrymu, pomáhal Harrymu se soustředit.

A přesto byl předtím tak slepý. A ne že by mu v původní linii ostatní profesoři nedovolili nahlédnout do Harryho schopností. Harry sám zvládl všechny úkoly, ve kterých by si neporadili ani dospělí. A pak ve třetím ročníku… Věnoval tolik hodin, aby se s Remusem naučil patronovu zaklínadlu. A později ve stejném roce se úspěšně ubránil stovce mozkomory. To prostě nebylo přirozené. Dokonce ani pro dospělého a jistě ne pro třináctiletého chlapce.

Jak mu to mohlo uniknout? Jak mohl tak selhat, že si toho nevšiml a neupozornil na to ostatní?

A ve čtvrtém ročníku… Harry procházel bezpočtem knih a vstřebával informace v krátkém čase, který měl. A na vrchol všeho se ještě stihl utkat se svými protihráči. Severus připouštěl, že tam sehrálo svou úlohu štěstí, ale na konci Harry předešel všechny ostatní, když oni sami selhali.

Vyhrál turnaj, čelil Voldemortovi a ještě unikl živý i s tělem svého staršího kamaráda. Cedrika.

Severus přemítal, jestli se všechno odehraje stejně jako předtím. Bude osud stejně krutý a opět vybere chlapce do turnaje? Bude se turnaj vůbec pořádat? Z celého srdce doufal, že ne.

Odehnal podobné myšlenky stranou od temných věcí a zaměřil se více na přítomnost. Pomona s ním z kraje měsíce mluvila ohledně Harryho příhody se Smithem. Byl příjemně překvapen, že přišla za ním a ne za ředitelem, ale bylo to jen dobře.

„_Bylo to úžasné, Severusi," pronesla, když usedala na pohovku._

„_Och?"_

„_Jeho hněv byl pochopitelný. Smith řekl otřesné věci, ale Potterova kontrola byla ohromující."_

„_Chápu."_

„_Měl jsi ho vidět, Severusi. Pochybuji, že by dokonce sám Albus měl tolik kontroly, když by se jeho magie zvrtla."_

_Severus zamyšleně kývnul. Myšlenkami se vrátil k incidentu v pracovně starého muže, když mu řekl o Harryho životě u Dursleyových._

„_No, ale přišla jsem za tebou jednak proto, že bys měl vědět, co se stalo, a také, abych ti řekla, že s ním budu mít po prázdninách lehce instruktážní hodiny."_

„_Lehce instruktážní?" zeptal se Severus. Náhle ho zaujalo, co má tahle zavalitá žena přesně na mysli._

„_Aby zdokonalil svou sebekontrolu. Pochopila jsem to správně, že jsi mu dal k tomuto tématu navíc nějaké materiály ke čtení?"_

_Přikývl._

„_Dobře. Knihy ho dostali až sem, ale s takovouto kontrolou bude osobní vedení potřeba. Pokud mám pravdu, už začal techniky z knihy o vnitřní magii využívat. Ovšem bude potřebovat další vedení nebo jeho sebekontrola ustrne a nepohne se dál. Připouštím, že už teď je na podivuhodné úrovni, ale má ještě spoustu možností se zlepšit. Nachází se sotva na půli cesty do plného magického rozvinutí."_

_Severus zamrkal, když pochopil, kam se její kroky ubírají._

„_Mluvila jsi o tom s ředitelem?" zeptal se._

„_Ne, ještě ne. Počítám s tím, že se raději omluvím, kdyby to zamítl, až se o tom dozví, než abych v tomto případě žádala o povolení."_

_Mistr lektvarů se ušklíbl. Kdo mohl tušit, že vedoucí Mrzimoru dokáže být tak prohnaná?_

„_Dobře. Tak tedy po Vánocích," řekl Severus. „Och a dal jsem mu také knihu o nitrobraně. Stále je příliš mladý, aby ji začal používat, ale trocha zklidňujících cvičení mu bude jen prospěšná, ať už pro něj plánuješ cokoliv."_

„_Děkuji, budu to mít na zřeteli."_

Severus se usmál, byl opravdu vděčný, že se Harry dostal právě do Pomoniny koleje.

ooOoo

Harry a ostatní mrzimorští vstoupili do učebny Obrany proti černé magii spolu s nebelvíry. Všechny zajímalo, jaký jejich nový učitel bude. Přešli k lavicím a posadili se. Potom rychle stočili svou pozornost k profesoru Lupinovi, který právě vycházel z kabinetu.

„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravil. „Vyrozuměl jsem správně, že vás ředitel začal učit obranu proti jednoduchým zaklínadlům a jejich odrážení?"

Obdržel několik přikývnutí.

„Velmi dobře. Pak si otevřete učebnice na kapitole osm. Důvěrněji se seznámíme se štítovým kouzlem."

Hodina pokračovala a všichni byli spokojení, že učiteli rozumí, a že je opravdu něčemu učí.

„Později v týdnu se pokusíme seslat základní štít, ale myslím, že v tomto případě je důležité nejprve porozumět teorii," řekl. Procházel mezi lavicemi a ujišťoval se, že všichni pracují a čtou to, co jim bylo určeno.

Harry tuhle kapitolu už četl, ale obrázky vypadaly zajímavě, takže se ochotně pustil do studia pohybů hůlkou a v duchu si opakoval nezbytnou inkantaci.

Náhle sebou Coral na jeho zápěstí trhla, její šupiny se stáhly kolem bílé jizvy a zaryly do kůže.

Harry se okamžitě sehnul a sklonil k ní svou tvář.

*Co se děje?* zeptal se, když Lupin zašel za jeho lavici a pokračoval k Susan, která se hlásila.

*Profesor. On je… Těžko se to vysvětluje. Jen cítím…* zasyčela tiše.

*Co cítíš?* zeptal se Harry a ani si nevšiml, jak se k němu profesor Lupin znovu otočil, když Susan zodpověděl její dotaz.

*Je nebezpečný. Cítím z něj… hrozbu.*

Harry se zamračil a zvedl hlavu k profesorovi. Ztuhl, když zjistil, že se profesor dívá přímo na něj. Setkal se s jeho pohledem a udržel oční kontakt.

Nechal svou magii vystoupit z centra a vířit ji v sobě, jak mu radila kniha, aby se zklidnil. Pokoušel se trochu stáhnout svou nervozitu, když se upřeně díval do těch hlubokých hnědých očí nového profesora.

Coral měla pravdu. Ten muž byl nebezpečný. Nevěděl, jak to poznal, ale prostě to tak bylo.

Profesor se otočil a směřoval zpět ke katedře.

„Na čtvrtek od vás chci práci o rozsahu jedné stopy na téma štítové kouzlo, rozbor jeho silné a slabé stránky," řekl Lupin, protože byl právě konec hodiny.

ooOoo

„Je na něm něco divného," pronesl Harry tiše.

Právě byli venku u Hagridova domku.

„Ale vypadá mile a je rozhodně lepší než Quirrell. A podle ostatních studentů je jedním z nejlepších, jakého měli. Dokonce je na tenhle předmět skoro tak dobrý jako Brumbál," pronesla Susan.

„Souhlasím s tebou, ale je tu něco… Já nevím," povzdechl si Harry. Přál by si, aby to dokázal vysvětlit.

„No, je to dobrý učitel. Kdo ví, čím vším si prošel, že umí obranu tak dobře?" navrhl Neville. „Mám na mysli to, že má tolik jizev."

„Co jsi vlastně cítil, Harry?" zeptala se Susan.

„Něco jako nebezpečí. Jako kdyby se prostě mohl… Nevím, utrhnout za řetězu."

„To zní jako bys ho označil za zvíře," podotkla Susan se zamračením.

Harry zamrkal. „Máš pravdu, právě tak to cítím."

„Jako by byl divokým zvířetem?" zeptal se Neville. Byl zmatený.

„No, něco na ten způsob." Harry se na to zaměřil, pokoušel se přijít na nějaký smysl celé té záležitosti. „Neříkám, že je zlý, jen myslím, že je… něčím víc, než se jeví na první pohled."

„Jako zvěromág?" vyptávala se Susan.

„Jako profesorka McGonagallová?" zeptal se Harry. „Hmm, možná by to tak mohlo být."

„Jo a třeba je obrovským medvědem grizzlym nebo tygrem, a proto z něj ty a Coral cítíte nebezpečí," souhlasil Neville.

Harry trochu přimhouřil oči, nebyl o tom úplně přesvědčený. „Možná."

ooOoo

Remus mohl jen sotva uvěřit tomu, jak se jeho život za poslední týden změnil. Měl nyní teplé místo k životu, dobře placenou práci na jeho nejoblíbenějším místě na zemi a ještě ke všemu učil syna svého nejlepšího přítele!

Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že by mohl být tak spokojený.

A Harry, páni, ten chlapec byl úžasný. Rozhodně to byl Lilyin syn. Na všech jeho hodinách vynikal a pracoval tak usilovně, jako by si chtěl něco dokázat. Remus dumal nad tím, co ho tak pohání kupředu.

„Jaký byl tvůj první učitelský týden, Remusi?" zeptal se Kratiknot, když vstupoval do jeho kabinetu.

„Až dosud vážně skvělý," řekl. Ani nebyl překvapený, že se tento maličký profesor zastavil.

„Dobře, dobře. Takže, eh, mám za to, že se nevyskytly žádné problémy?"

„Jako se studenty? Ne, zatím ne. Avšak několik z nich mě opravdu zaujalo."

„Och?"

„Cedrik Diggory vypadá, že má vše pevně v rukách, a Penelopa Clearwaterová je velmi bystrá."

Kratiknot jen zářil při zmínce o své havraspárce.

„Ale jsem trochu překvapený z Harryho Pottera. Očekával jsem od něj, jako od Jamesova syna, něco trochu jiného. I když připouštím, že je i po Lily," řekl na konci docela tiše.

„Ano, je celkem pozoruhodný, že? Mám pocit, že ti Albus řekl o všech okolnostech kolem Harryho, když jsi nastupoval?"

Remus přikývl a znovu si vzpomněl na své překvapení, když slyšel o Coral a Harryho schopnosti mluvit hadím jazykem. Četl samozřejmě Denního věstce, ale to bylo něco úplně jiného, než všechno slyšet na vlastní uši od ředitele. Také mu přišlo divné, že se ředitel vůbec nezmínil o Dursleyových. Chtěl se ho na to později zeptat, aby zjistil, jestli u nich byl Harry šťastný, ale pak ředitel odbočil k učebním plánům a plně ho zaměstnal popisem nedávných událostí kolem Harryho. Hadí jazyk… Páni.

„Takže, co o tom chlapci soudíš?" zeptal se Kratiknot zvědavě. „Rád bych znal nezaujatý názor."

„Je velmi všímavý a všechno se rychle naučí. Ačkoliv si nejsem jistý, jestli to nepochází z toho, že se učí dopředu. Není moc otevřený, ale na otázky, které mu položím, odpovídá bez problémů. On je…" Remus se zastavil. Nedokázal zabránit zamračení.

„Co? Co se děje, Remusi? On je… Co?" zeptal se Kratiknot, když Remus nepokračoval.

„Je opatrný. Opatrný… v mé společnosti. A já nevím proč."

Kratiknot zvolna přikývl se stínem porozumění. „Chápu."

„Víš, co by mohlo být příčinou? Nebo jsou to jen mé představy?"

„Naneštěstí si to asi jen nepředstavuješ. Má velmi dobrý důvod být před tebou ostražitý, když jsi novým učitelem Obrany, a jeho poslední nebyl právě vzor přívětivosti."

„Ale proč se tak chová jen on? Žádný jiný student si nehlídá záda, když vstoupím do místnosti, nebo lehce nestrne, když se postavím na méně než pět stop od něj."

Kratiknot si povzdechl. „Víš, že Quirrellovým cílem byl student z Mrzimoru?"

„Ano, ale to s tím… Och, Merline. To byl on? On byl tím mrzimorem?"

Kratiknot vážně přikývl.

„Pak už to tedy chápu."

„Jsem si jistý, že si časem uvědomí, že pro něj neznamenáš hrozbu. Měli jste spolu zatím jen pár hodin. Uvidíš."

Remus přikývl, byl hluboce ztracený v myšlenkách.

„No, tak se uvidíme ráno," řekl Kratiknot, když se rozhodl odejít.

„Jo, uvidíme se zítra. Děkuji, že ses zastavil."

„Není zač. A kdybys měl nějaké otázky, víš, kde mě najdeš."

ooOoo

„Už je zase nemocný," zašeptal Neville Harrymu, když vcházeli do učebny Obrany.

Harry přikývl. Oči se mu zúžily částečnou spokojeností i lehkým podezřením.

V půlce minulého měsíce profesor Lupin onemocněl a ředitel ho celé dva dny zastupoval. A nyní se to opakovalo. Vypadalo to, že už byl zase nemocný a přesně stejným způsobem jako minule.

„Je to divné," zamumlal Harry.

„Souhlasím. Čarodějové tak často neonemocní. Nejsme jako mudlové," odpověděl Neville tiše, když jim profesor řekl, aby si vyndali učebnice. Očividně se cítil příliš špatně na praktickou lekci, takže chtěl, aby se učili z knihy.

Harry byl k Lupinovi stále nedůvěřivý. Na jednu stranu si mužovy hodiny užíval a naučil se od něj opravdu hodně, ale na stranu druhou nedokázal setřást pocit, že ten muž něco skrýval. Něco nebezpečného.

Měl obavy o mužovo zdraví, avšak dumal nad tím, že by Lupinova opakující nemoc mohla být jen zástěrkou něčeho jiného. Stejně jako Quirrellovo koktání bylo jen maskou jeho skutečné povahy. Připouštěl, že byl zatím nemocný jen dvakrát, ale vypadalo to, že se to bude opakovat.

Prostě to nedávalo smysl. Samozřejmě si byl jistý, že si ředitel dával pozor při hledání náhrady za učitele Obrany a profesor Snape by také určitě nedovolil někomu podezřelému, aby přišel do styku s ním a ostatními studenty, zejména potom, co se předtím stalo, ale bradavičtí zaměstnanci už byli podvedeni jednou, mohli by být podvedeni i podruhé.

Ještě tu byla i jiná věc. Zimní prázdniny se pomalu blížily a Harry přemýšlel, kam během nich asi půjde. Věděl, že Draco a Neville pojedou domů, stejně jako většina ostatních studentů. Ale on věděl, že tu není žádná možnost, aby… No, věděl, že se k Dursleyovým na Vánoce jistě nevrátí, pokud k tomu měl co říct.

Říkal si, že zůstat v Bradavicích nebude zas tak špatné. Bude se moci bez rozptylování potloukat po knihovně a číst do aleluja. Přemýšlel, kdo z učitelů tu asi zůstane. Doufal, že profesor Snape. A možná pro něj bude mít madam Pomfreyová nějaká další praktické cvičení. Před nedávnem ho začala učit diagnostikovat studenty, kteří přišli na ošetřovnu. A on si tak rozšířil další schopnost v hadím jazyce. V _Umění hadího jazyka_ to bylo v krátkosti zmíněno, ale nijak nerozvedeno. A Harry brzy zjistil, že se to pro něj stalo přímo přirozeností._ Když se pacienta dotkneme a zeptáme se, jaký má problém, ukáže se vám diagnóza sama před očima… _

„_Pokračuj, Harry," pobídla ho madam Pomfreyová a pokynula směrem k nebelvírovi ze třetího ročníku._

_Harry přikývl a položil ruku na paži Leea Jordana. *Co je za problém?*_

_Náhle to uviděl. Pravé koleno staršího chlapce se lehce rozsvítilo a on v mysli uviděl shluk svalů a tkáně pod kůží. Zdálo se, že je to lehce nateklé. Dokonce mohl spatřit i krev, která se prosákla do okolní oblasti._

_Harry se zadíval na chlapcovo koleno, která zakrývaly kalhoty. „Udeřil ses před nedávnem do kolena?"_

_Černoch radostně zazářil. „To je úžasné! Jak jsi to věděl?" zeptal se Jordan. „Před několika dny mě na tréninku famfrpálu zasáhl potlouk. Dvojčatům se na chvilku vymkl kontrole."_

„_No, stále to máš oteklé, a mám pravdu, když řeknu, že tam máš stále docela pěknou modřinu?"_

_Jordan ohromeně přikývl, když si Harry přitáhl Coral blíž a promluvil hadím jazykem._

„_Fakt úžasné," zašeptal Jordan, když ucítil, že je jeho koleno zhojené._

Harry si také pomyslel, že to bylo úžasné a doopravdy ho zajímalo, co by se dozvěděl, kdyby diagnostikoval profesora Lupina.

ooOoo

Týdny utekly jako voda a Severus mohl jen těžko uvěřit tomu, že už se připravují na zimní prázdniny.

Bylo to velmi zvláštní. Minule se obával o Quirrella a jeho snahu o získání kamene a byl znechucený výsledky famfrpálových zápasů. Tentokrát jeho zájmy vedly zcela jinam.

Brumbál měl podezření, ovšem Severus si byl jistý, že jeho úvahy směřují úplně špatným směrem, což bylo v celém tom zmatku jen požehnání. Ředitel se zcela jasně zajímal o jeho blaho, ať už z jakéhokoliv důvodu, a nevědomky mu to dával najevo na téměř každém kroku. Část v Severusovi na něj chtěla celou pravdu vykřičet a ukončit tak všechny Albusovy starostlivé, sotva patrné pohledy, které k němu vysílal. Ale pak Severus musel připustit, že přiznání pravdy by mu přineslo jen více problémů a všechno by se zkomplikovalo.

A tak se rozhodl, že to musí vydržet.

Vydržet. Vypadalo to, že to byla jediná věc, ve které byl dobrý. Jistě, byl obdařen strategickým myšlením, také se stal prohnaným špionem a nejmladším mistrem lektvarů za více jak dvě stě let, ale poslední dobou se cítil být… opatrný, starý a vyčerpaný. Posledních několik nocí nemohl spát a nevypadalo to, že by se ta dnešní noc nějak lišila.

Mohl vidět změny, které provedl s Harrym, a byl na toho chlapce hrdý, vážně byl, ale měl… strach. Bál se, že to všechno bude k ničemu. Určitá část v něm věděla, že je na sebe moc přísný, příliš pesimistický a také si byl jist, že Harry, kterého opustil, by jeho negativistické myšlenky neschvaloval, ale nemohl si pomoci. Byla to jeho přirozenost. Každý kousek dobra, které kdy učinil, mu před koncem jen ublížil. Nic, co udělal, nevydrželo, a nikdo, komu se pokusil pomoci, nebyl ve skutečnosti zachráněn.

Severus dlaní tvrdě udeřil do stěny svých soukromých pokojů. Vnímal ozvěnu, která se vytvořila, a zaměřil se na bolestivé brnění na kůži, které trvalo ještě dlouho po tom, co zvuk plesknutí o kámen vymizel.

Choval se tak hloupě. Věděl to. Harry ho neposlal zpátky jen proto, aby o sobě takto pochyboval. Jeho přítel nevyčerpal své magické jádro a nedal mu druhou šanci, aby si hověl v mizérii beznaději a dělal si starosti o možnou budoucí smrt.

Severus se napřímil a odtáhl svou brnící ruku od zdi. Vynadal si, že upadl do takového donebevolajícího zoufání. On byl přece lepší! Byl vedoucím Zmijozelu, člen Fénixova řádu a tajný bojovník Potterova hnutí!

Vydechl a krátce zavřel oči.

Dal se dohromady a přesunul se, aby si sedl do svého pohodlného křesla. Vzpomínal na to, co mu Harry řekl těsně předtím, než ho poslal zpět…

„_Věřím ti, Severusi," řekl Harry. O krok ustoupil a vstoupil tak do runové sítě nakreslené na podlaze. „Pokud to někdo může dokázat, pak to jsi ty."_

„_Vkládáš do mě přílišnou důvěru, Harry. Větší, než bych si kdy pomyslel, že dostanu od tebe… nebo kohokoliv jiného. Pokusím se nezklamat. Ne, že by ses dozvěděl, jestli selžu."_

„_Brumbál ti věří stejně jako já," zdůraznil Harry. „A ty neselžeš. Jsi příliš tvrdohlavý."_

Severus se v přítmí svých komnat zlehka usmál. Připomenul si, že i kdyby on sám v sebe neměl důvěru, tak Harry ji měl a možná by ji měl znovu.

A s tím mistr lektvarů zavřel oči a spánek ho přemohl…

_Noční vzduch byl prosycen mračny prachu. Mezi hromadami trosek, které kdysi bývávaly budovami na Příčné ulici, byla rozesetá ložiska ohňů._

_Pilíře budovy banky se zhroutily a kolem trosek se nacházela těla skřetů a čarodějů._

„_Přišli jsme příliš pozdě," řekl muž a padl na kolena._

„_Ne, ještě ne," pronesl starší hlas. Patřil Brumbálovi._

_Severus se postavil vedle bývalého ředitele. Očima sledoval klečícího muže. „Vstávej, Lupine," nařídil mu. „Musíme ho najít."_

_Tím vytrhl Remuse z jeho rozjímání a on se rychle postavil._

„_Do banky, pojďte honem," řekl Brumbál. Pohyboval se mezi sutinami a překračoval vychladlá těla s osobitou lehkostí._

_Došli až k polorozpadlým stěnám Gringottbanky. Velká vrata byla roztříštěná na malé kusy, které ležely všude kolem. Sám prostor dveří byl nyní povážlivě nakloněný, vypálené značky hyzdily celý jejich okraj. Vstoupili do ticha a dumali nad tím, jestli najdou ještě někoho živého. Kolem nich bylo tolik mrtvých. Tohle bylo jedno z nejhorších míst, které za tento měsíc viděli. Voldemortovi pobočníci se opravdu činili._

_S rozsvícenými světly hůlek pokračovali dále do banku, nořili se do útrob tohoto zničeného místa. S každým krokem se jejich naděje snižovaly a pochyby vzrůstaly. Možná ho nikdy nenajdou._

_Bušení. Slyšeli bušení._

„_Severusi," prohlásil Brumbál. Jeho hlas se rozléhal všude kolem nich. „Tudy."_

_Tlukot se stával hlasitějším, naléhavějším, jak spěchali hlouběji do banky. Severus si nebyl jistý, kde to vlastně právě byli, ale rozhodně věděl, že na draky by narazili až o několik podlaží níže. Co se tady stalo?_

_Zkáza kolem neměla hranic, ale jistě nebyla všechna způsobena Smrtijedy, protože nyní se pohybovali mezi mrtvými těly Smrtijedů, z čehož někteří měli dokonce vyšší hodnost, což jim naznačoval véčkový odznak ve tvaru hada na jejich šatech. Čím více vlnek pod véčkem bylo, tím vyšší hodnosti Smrtijed dosáhl._

_Spěchali dál a nacházeli stále více mrtvých Smrtijedů a méně a méně mrtvých skřetů. Kdokoliv to způsobil, musel to udělat rychle a rozhodně. Nebyla sice použita smrtící kletba, ale něco mocného to jistě bylo._

„_Severusi!"_

_Severus se otočil za Brumbálovým překvapeným zvoláním a zjistil, že jeho mentor ukazuje hůlkou na jednoho z nejobávanějších Smrtijedů ze všech._

„_Velitelka Belatrix," vydechl Remus._

„_Je mrtvá," prohlásil Brumbál po chvíli. Sám byl překvapený, že ji tu viděl._

„_J-jak?" zeptal se Remus rozechvěle._

„_To nevím," odpověděl Brumbál, než znovu uslyšeli tlukot._

„_Tady tudy," řekl Severus a naznačil do jedné z úzkých chodeb._

_Skloněni došli až k tunelu. Celý průchod by zablokován._

„_Harry?" zakřičel Remus._

_Další zabušení, tentokráte o něco zoufalejší než to předchozí._

„_Severusi, zakouzli kolem nás štít, dokud nedokončím tohle kouzlo," řekl Brumbál._

„_Ano, ředi… Albusi," odpověděl. Trochu se zarazil, protože se opravil až příliš pozdě. Brumbál už nechtěl, aby ho oslovovali titulem ředitele. Bradavice padli a on si to nerad připomínal._

_Brumbál ignoroval Severusovo přeřeknutí a posunkem jim naznačil, aby poodstoupili, zatímco pozvedal hůlku._

_BUUUUM!_

_Odmrštil trosky směrem za ně, aby nemohly Harryho zranit. Severus mezitím zakouzlil štít, aby je tak ochránil._

„_Harry!" vyjekl Remus a hnal se vpřed s Brumbálem a Snapem hned v závěsu._

_Harry se opíral v protějším rohu. V rukách neměl zhola nic a Severus přemýšlel, kam se poděla jeho hůlka._

_Rozsvítili své hůlky, aby se pořádně rozhlédli kolem, a uvědomili si, že se dostali do malé místnosti, jež rozhodně nebyla trezorem, nýbrž, dle vzhledu trosek, obřadní komnatou skřetů._

_Severus se znovu zaměřil na Harryho, který byl nyní skrčený na boku. Z nosu mu crčela krev._

„_Harry, co se tady stalo?" zeptal se Brumbál, když poklekal vedle něj. Remus mu byl u nohou, zatímco Severus zůstával za Brumbálem._

_Harry zavrtěl hlavou a zavřel oči. „Já…" Hlas se mu chvěl a ve vzduchu se zvedla vlna zvláštní magie._

„_Harry, prosím…" tlačil na něj Brumbál jemně. „Prosím, řekni nám, co se tu stalo."_

_Sledovali, jak se mladý muž několikrát nadechl, aby se uklidnil, než otevřel oči a podíval se na ně. „Já… Pokusil jsem se pomoci skřetům, ale Smrtijedi nás zatlačili zpátky a ona… dračice… A pak se dostali přes dveře. Myslel jsem si, že umřu, a tak…"_

„_Co, Harry? Co se stalo?" zeptal se Brumbál a sevřel Harryho třesoucí se ruku._

„_Moje hůlka se rozlomila," prohlásil náhle Harry._

„_Bela ti zlomila hůlku?" zeptal se Remus měkce. Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby ta žena provedla něco takového._

„_N-ne, to já. Seslal jsem kouzlo a ona… ona se mi rozlomila v ruce."_

_Remus zmateně zamrkal, Severus se zamračil a Brumbál vykulil oči._

„_To je v pořádku, můj chlapče, všechno bude v pořádku," řekl Brumbál. Sklonil se k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno._

_Harry se ještě stále nehýbal, když pozvedl tvář. V očích měl strašlivě děsivé odhodlání._

„_Zabil jsem je, pane. Zabil jsem je. Zabil jsem je všechny."_

„_Já vím, Harry," zašeptal Brumbál a přivinul si Harryho k sobě. „Já vím." A s tím se Harry zhroutil do náruče bývalého ředitele, zatímco starý muž otočil své oči ke svému starému špionovi. „Severusi…"_

„Severusi?! Severusi?!"

Severus prudce otevřel oči. Ještě byl vyplašený z toho náhlého probuzení, když na svém rameni pocítil pevný stisk ruky. Nezastavil se, aby přemýšlel. Nedopřál si vteřinku, aby si ujasnil, kde a v jaké době se nachází. Prostě zareagoval. Zvedl loket vzhůru a odmrštil ruku té osoby nahoru a pryč ze svého ramene, než zcela napřímil svou paži a sevřel ji v pevnou pěst a udeřil jí toho člověka do hrudi, aby ho odtlačil zpátky.

Uslyšel, jak ten nevítaný host zalapal překvapeně po dechu, když mu tím úderem bez pochyby vyrazil dech. Severus nečekal, až se vzpamatuje z jeho nečekaného útoku, vyšvihl se z křesla, prudce se otočil a namířil na něj svou hůlkou.

Zůstal stát jako přimražený.

Tady, v tmavém koutě jeho obývacího pokoje stál Albus Brumbál svádějící boj o dech, pravou ruku si tisknul na hrudník a levou měl pozvednutou, jako že se vzdává.

„Zatraceně! Už jste to zase udělal! Skoro jsem vás proklel!" Severus zjistil, že na něj sám ječí.

Brumbál se napřímil, už se ze Severusova útoku dostatečně vzpamatoval. „Omlouvám se, Severusi, ale i když jsem na tvé dveře klepal několikrát a volal na tebe, nikdo mi neodpovídal. Obvykle jsi velmi pohotový a já jsem si nemohl pomoci, aby ve mně nevzrostly obavy. Ještě není ani deset hodin a sám vím, že před jedenáctou tomu ani neříkáš noc. A jelikož jsem ředitel, využil jsem svého práva a vstoupil, abych se přesvědčil, že jsi v pořádku."

Severus se zachmuřil, vzpomínal na to, co se mu zdálo, a došlo mu, že si pomýlil realitu se svým výjevem z minulosti… nebo budoucnosti? Měl velké štěstí, že na Brumbála před minutkou nezavolal_ Albusi_, protože v tu chvíli nebyl ještě tolik při smyslech, aby si odvodil, kdy a kde se právě nacházel.

„Jsi v pořádku, můj chlapče?" zeptal se Brumbál po chvilce.

Severus přikývl. „Ano, řediteli. Jen nejsem zvyklý být takovýmto náhlým způsobem probuzen."

„Ještě jednou se omlouvám. Neměl jsem v úmyslu tě vylekat."

Severus to odmávnul. Přešel k pohovce a usadil se na ni, zatímco beze slova pokynul Brumbálovi, aby ho následoval.

„Jsi neuvěřitelně rychlý a mrštný, Severusi. Člověk by si nikdy nemyslel, že je někdo schopen se pohybovat tak rychle okamžitě po probuzení z tvrdého spánku," dodal Brumbál, když se posadil.

„Ovšem. Takže, musíte mít nějaký důvod pro tak pozdní návštěvu," pronesl Severus. Rozhodl se, že se musí odklonit od toho, co se před chvílí přihodilo.

Brumbál se zamračil nad Severusovým jasným pokusem o změnu tématu, ale nechal to být. Nebylo to poprvé, co byl Severus násilím probuzen a pravděpodobně ani naposledy.

„No, přišel jsem, abych si vyslechl tvůj názor ohledně jisté záležitosti," prohlásil Brumbál.

Severus pozvedl obočí. „A tahle záležitost je, hádám, tak důležitá, že vás to přinutilo přijít za mnou?"

„Není to naléhavé, takže nemusíš mít obavy, jen jsem si myslel, že by bylo prozíravé znát tvůj názor, vezmeme-li do úvahy tvé předchozí interakce s chlapcem, než budou prázdniny na spadnutí."

„S chlapcem? Míníte Harryho Pottera."

„Ano, míním."

„Takže, stalo se ohledně něj něco? Učinil snad něco dalšího, co si vyžaduje naši pozornost? Přišla za vámi s něčím madam Pomfreyová?" zeptal se Severus. Náhle ho to velmi zaujímalo.

„Ne, nic takového. Jen jsem si právě přes letax povídal s Augustou Longbottomovou, která mě informovala, že ji Neville požádal, jestli by mohl Harryho pozvat do jejich sídla na prázdniny."

„A vy chcete vědět, jestli je dobrý nápad to dovolit?"

„Ano, zjednodušeně řečeno."

„No, co o tom soudíte?" zeptal se Severus a vrátil mu ten dotaz nazpět. Byl zvědavý, jakým směrem se ubírají Albusovy myšlenky.

„Nejsem si jist. Věřím, že Harry a Neville by oba z takové déletrvající návštěvy mohli mít jen prospěch, ale nevím, jestli je vhodné riskovat Harryho bezpečí. Voldemort se zatím neobjevil, ale nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby nezůstával skrytý nějak moc dlouho. Minule, když mě viděl, nebyl příliš spokojený."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Pan Potter nebude nikdy plně v bezpečí. Nemůžete toho chlapce schovávat v izolované krabici a očekávat tak, že doroste do rozumného a váženého člověka."

„Ano, Severusi, já vím, a proto jsem za tebou přišel. Pokud tomu chlapci dovolím jít k Longbottomovým, pak bych měl rád nějakou záruku, že bude vše v pořádku."

„Nehodlám jim dělat chůvu nebo je sledovat, řediteli. Takže, pokud jste uvažoval o tomhle, pak byste měl raději vymyslet něco jiného."

„Ne, ne, nic takového. Jen jsem měl na mysli nějaká pravidla, která bych měl přednést Augustě ohledně Harryho. Už něco takového sama očekává a jsem si jistý, že chápe nebezpečenství, které s sebou ten chlapec eventuálně kamkoliv přináší. Je cílem, o tom není sporu."

„Jsem si jistý, že si Augusta dokáže srovnat chlapce do latě a udržet je v bezpečí, jak to jen bude možné, aniž by potřebovala nějakou podporu zvenčí. A pro vaše ujištění – moudrým opatřením by mohlo být minimálně nouzové přenášedlo. Sám už jsem před časem chlapci věnoval ochranný náhrdelník," řekl Severus, než se dokázal zadržet. A pak odolal nutkání plácnout se do čela. Na tohle byl až příliš unavený!

Brumbál pozvedl obočí. „Ochranný náhrdelník, Severusi?"

Severus se pokusil vypadat nenuceně. „Měl jsem pocit, že je to vhodný postup, jak se s tím vyrovnat. Řekl jsem panu Potterovi, aby si to za každých okolností nechal pro sebe a on tak učinil. Nikdy jsem nezjišťoval, jestli jej nosí, ale on ví, že je to v jeho zájmu. Pochybuji, že by mu nějaký dospělý za jeho vědomé paměti obstaral takový dárek."

Brumbálovy oči láskyplně jiskřily. „Děkuji ti, Severusi. Věděl jsem, že bude jen správné za tebou zajít. Hned zítra ráno Augustě zavolám a sdělím jí, že bude mít na prázdniny hosta."

„Rád jsem pomohl," pronesl Severus neutrálně a ředitel se usmál.


	16. Chapter 10

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 10: Více než jen prostá podobnost**

„Určitě, Neville!" odpověděl Harry nadšeně, když se ho Neville zeptal, jestli by s ním nechtěl strávit prázdniny v sídle Longbottomových. „Díky moc! Bude to úžasné!"

Neville se začervenal. „Jsem rád, že souhlasíš. Když jsem babi žádal o dovolení, nebyla si jistá, jestli bys chtěl."

„A proč bych neměl chtít? Jsi můj nejlepší přítel!" zvolal Harry, stále byl ještě rozrušený z toho pozvání a tak se projevoval hlasitěji než obvykle. Ale byli venku v rohu nádvoří, takže to nevadilo.

Neville jen zářil a na hrudi se mu rozrůstal nepatrný pocit pýchy. Byl něčí nejlepší přítel!

„Takže, kde to vlastně bydlíš?" zeptal se Harry už o něco tišeji.

„Na předměstí Witshire, v Anglii, s mojí babičkou."

„A říkáš jí babi, že?"

Neville přikývl.

Harry náhle vykulil oči při pohledu dolů na Coral. „Um, Neville, ale ví o Coral, že?"

Neville přikývl. „Jo, čte Denní věštec, i když se o některé jejich zprávy nezajímá. Řekl jsem jí, že Coral a Hedvika pojedou pravděpodobně s námi, pokud budeš souhlasit."

„A Coral jí nevadí?"

„Řekla jen, abych ti dal vědět, že Coral dostaneš na svou zodpovědnost."

Harry přitakal. „Jasně."

Neville se usmál, než zvážněl a vypadal ustaraně.

Harry se zachmuřil. „Neville, co se děje?"

„No, během prázdnin chodíváme… navštívit moje rodiče a já, no, babi mi řekla, že bys to měl vědět…" Neville si povzdechl. Bylo pro něj příliš říci cokoliv víc.

Harry trochu zmateně zamrkal. „Dobře, to je v pohodě, ale asi tomu nerozumím. Myslel jsem… no, když jsem se dozvěděl, že jsi vyrostl u babičky, myslel jsem si, že jsi… no, jako já."

Neville se smutně usmál. „To jsem. Moji rodiče žijí u svatého Munga."

Harry se zamračil. Směr, kterým se jejich rozhovor ubíhal, se mu vůbec nezamlouval.

„Před deseti lety Smrtijedi mučili moje rodiče kletbou Cruciatus. Nemůžou… No, prostě už to nejsou oni," pokračoval Neville tiše. „A nikdy ani nebudou."

Harry polkl. „To je mi líto, Neville."

Neville váhavě pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně jsem je předtím ani neznal."

„I tak to musí být těžké."

„To je," připustil Neville.

„Děkuji, že jsi mi to řekl, Neville."

Po tomto rozhovoru po dlouhou dobu vůbec nemluvili.

ooOoo

Harry došel k ředitelně. Prázdniny začínaly následujícího dne a on už se nemohl dočkat, až s Nevillem odjede. Všechno měl sbalené, včetně knih, které mu půjčila madam Pomfreyová.

Nevěděl, proč si ho profesor Brumbál zavolal, ale Neville se domníval, že to bude pravděpodobně kvůli tomu, že s ním odjíždí na prázdniny. Podle Nevilla se jeho babička nejprve potřebovala domluvit s ředitelem, než ho formálně pozvala. Profesorka Sproutová Harryho instruovala, kam jít, a tak se nyní nacházel před kamenným chrličem.

„Um, citronový drops?" zeptal se Harry a cítil se trochu bláznivě, že si povídá s chrličem. Avšak k jeho překvapení se socha odklonila na stranu a ve výhledu se objevily schody.

Nechal se vyvézt nahoru a zaťukal na dveře.

„Pojď dál, Harry."

Harry uposlechl, rozeznávaje Brumbálův hlas.

Vstoupil do pracovny a byl tím místem úplně ohromen. Objevilo se před ním tolik věciček a nablýskaných zařízení, ale neměl pocit, jakoby stál ve starém muzeu. Ne, naopak, cítil se vítaný.

„Ahoj, Harry."

Harry se zadíval do přední části pracovny, kde spatřil rozměrný masivní stůl a za ním sedícího Albuse Brumbála oblečeného do barevného hábitu. Na bidýlku vedle stolu pospával rudý opeřenec.

„Zdravím, pane," řekl a váhavě přešel k němu.

„Citronový drops, Harry?" nabídl mu a ukázal na misku na kraji stolu.

Harry se usmál. „Děkuji, pane," řekl a zastavil se až u stolu.

„Klidně se posaď, Harry. Pokud jsi to ještě nezjistil, nejsi v žádném průšvihu."

Harry se uvolněně usmál. Byl si celkem jistý, že nic neprovedl, ale i tak byl rád, že ho o tom ředitel ujistil.

„No, bylo mi řečeno, že strávíš prázdniny s Augustou a Nevillem Longbottomovými."

„Ano, pane."

„Mám za to, že už jsi sbalený?"

„Ano, pane."

Brumbál přikývl. Oči mu zajiskřily, než trochu zvážněly. Vstal a přesunul se k jedné z polic za stolem. Zvedl ruku k jedné z umně zrobených krabic a Harry si všiml, že ředitelova ruka byla pečlivě ovázaná bílým pruhem látky.

*Cítím ve vzduchu slabý závan zaschlé krve, *zasyčela Coral tiše. *Myslím, že se ředitel nějak poranil.*

Harry beze slova kývl a dumal nad tím, co se stalo a proč si to ředitel už nezahojil. Jistě sám dokáže seslat jednoduché léčebné kouzlo, ne?

Brumbál se otočil zpátky k němu a v ruce držel malý, jednoduchý medailon, který by se mohl připnout k řetízku nebo náramku. Ve středu bílého kovu byl fénix a na okraji byla vyleptaná slova v cizím jazyce.

„Byl bych rád, kdybys to odteďka nosil, Harry. Je to záchranné přenášedlo. Aktivuje se, pokud tvá životní síla z jakéhokoliv důvodu poklesne nebo pokud vyslovíš _Fawekesův domov_. Přenese tě sem a upozorní madam Pomfreyovou na tvůj příchod."

Harry zamrkal.

„Je to jen bezpečnostní opatření, Harry. Vyrozuměl jsem správně, že s tebou profesor Snape mluvil o nutnosti mít takové věci?"

Harry zvolna kývl. Převzal si medailon a všiml si na jeho vrcholu malého háčku, který může být lehce připojen k náhrdelníku, který mu Snape už věnoval. Rychle ho připevnil ke stříbrnému řetízku, který nosil kolem krku, než oboje schoval pod oblečení.

Brumbál se usmál a položil ruku na stůl. Harryho oči se znovu zaměřily na bílý obvaz na čarodějově ruce. Ředitel dobře věděl, kam směřuje jeho pohled, a jemně se usmál.

„Ten druhý důvod, proč jsem tě sem zavolal, je čistě soukromý. Chtěl bych vědět, jak daleko ses dostal s hadím jazykem." Pohnul poraněnou rukou a začal odmotávat bandáž.

„Co se stalo, pane?"

„Byl jsem před několika dny trochu neopatrný na procházce v lese. Obyčejně bych si to říznutí ihned zahojil, ale pak mě přepadla zvědavost. Pokud by ti to nevadilo, rád bych si to od tebe nechal ošetřit. Madam Pomfreyová mi sdělila, že už jsi ošetřoval mnoho svých spolužáků a tak, když jsou mými studenty, bych chtěl tuto zkušenost zažít na vlastní kůži."

Harry vstal z křesla a přesunul se blíž ke stolu, aby se lépe podíval. Brumbál otočil své křeslo a pokynul Harrymu, aby obešel stůl.

Harry se zadíval na ředitelovu ruku, která byla již plně odkrytá, a našel dlouhou řeznou ránu na spodu staré dlaně. Byla na otevřených okrajích zarudlá a oteklá a Harry okamžitě věděl, že je zanícená. Byl také schopen vydedukovat, že cokoliv to způsobilo, bylo to tupé se zubatými okraji.

„No, pane, vypadá to zaníceně, ale to by neměl být problém. Mám vám to během léčení znecitlivit?" zeptal se Harry a přešel do _profesionálního módu_, který madam Pomfreyová zmiňovala, kdykoliv někoho ošetřoval.

„To dokážeš?" zeptal se Brumbál trochu překvapeně.

Harry přikývl. „Není to tak těžké. Moje magie prostě jen dočasně překryje nervy a blokuje tak signály bolestivosti."

„Chápu. No, nezatěžuj se s tím. Klidně se bez toho obejdu," řekl zlehka.

Harry přikývl. Ani nebyl překvapený, že ředitel odmítl jeho nabídku. Většina z ošetřovaných znecitlivění odmítla. Když třeba léčil předchozí týden Freda Weasleyho, George, jeho dvojče, řekl, že akceptování něčeho takového by bylo zženštilé.

Harry vzhlédl k Brumbálově tváři, než vzal zraněnou ruku do své pravačky a přesunul levačku s Coral přes jeho zápěstí a překryl jej.

„Pravděpodobně to bude trochu štípat, jak se magie bude vypořádávat s infekcí, ale víc by to bolet nemělo," prohlásil jednoduše.

Brumbál přikývl, dychtivě ho sledoval.

Harryho zajímalo, jestli to byl spíše test nebo zvědavost. Ať tak či tak, předpokládal, že to bylo ředitelovo právo ujistit se, že dělá s hadím jazykem uspokojivý pokrok. Kdo mohl vědět, jak moc je tím vším školní rada znepokojená, a také v žádném případě nechtěl, aby si kdokoliv myslel, že se v kouzlení nesnaží tolik, kolik zvládne.

*Zranění, očisti se. Ráno, vyléč se,* zasyčel.

Cítil, jak svaly v Brumbálově ruce trochu ztuhly, když rozprostřel svou magii a vyslal ji směrem k ředitelově, aby rychle přemohla infekci a vyléčila zranění. Sledoval, jak se kůže zaceluje. Nezbyla ani jizva či důkaz, že tam řezná rána kdy byla.

Brumbál sevřel a rozevřel ruku. Zkoušel, jak se léčba povedla. Pak se usmál.

„Velmi působivé, Harry. Moc dobře."

„Žádný problém, pane."

Brumbál se zadíval na Coral. „A děkuji i vám, madam Coral."

Coral se napřímila očividnou pýchou, vyhřívala se v jeho pozornosti. Harry se pobaveně ušklíbl.

„Říká, že jí bylo potěšením," přeložil Harry.

Brumbál na ni krátce uznale kývnul, než se zadíval opět na Harryho. „Dobře, můj chlapče, užij si zimní prázdniny a veselé Vánoce."

ooOoo

Jízda vlakem uběhla rychle a než se Harry vzpamatoval, vystupovali z vlaku a pospíchali směrem k hrozivě vypadající starší ženě, která stála poblíž místa, kde se studenti vítali se svými rodinami.

„To je moje babi, ta s tím supím kloboukem. Tak pojď, nerada čeká," řekl Neville zadýchaně, zatímco za sebou táhl tašku a pokoušel se zadržet Trevora v náprsní kapse.

Harry se s ním snažil udržet krok. Vláčel sám svůj kufr a Hedvičina klec balancovala na něm.

„Dobré odpoledne, babi," pronesl Neville a zůstal stát v pozoru asi metr před ní.

„Neville," řekl a trochu pozvedla hlavu.

Neville si rychle odkašlal, položil věci a otočil se k Harrymu. „Babi, dovol, abych ti představil Harryho Pottera, svého přítele a spolužáka z Mrzimoru. Harry, toto je moje babička, Augusta Longbottomová, hlava mojí rodiny."

Harry napřáhl pravou ruku a levou s Coral držel z dohledu za zády. Přijala jeho ruku, jako by ji testovala. Harry se snažil vypadat vyšší a narovnat se. „Těší mě, že vás poznávám, paní Longbottomová. Děkuji vám za pozvání na prázdniny."

Škrobeně kývla, ale vypadalo to, že nakonec uznala, cokoliv předtím hledala.

„Nejprve odložíme vaše věci na panství a pak se přesuneme na Příčnou ulici," řekla a vytáhla kapesník. „Vezměte si své věci, oba, a ujistěte se, že pevně držíte svá zavazadla. Pokud tu něco necháte, nebudeme se pro to vracet."

Harry a Neville rychle učinili, jak jim bylo řečeno, ačkoliv Harry se na Nevilla tázavě zadíval.

Ve chvíli, kdy se Harry pokusil přidržet si všechny věci, zachytil ještě, jak mu Neville ústy naznačil: _přenášedlo_, jako odpověď na jeho nevyslovenou otázku. A náhle, se všemi zavazadly, ucítil, jak to s ním škublo, než nejistě přistál na štěrku.

„Poprvé, jak vidím," pronesla paní Longbottomová, když Neville pomáhal Harrymu na nohy.

„Ano, paní," snažil se říct, zatímco si mnul bok paže, kterým se udeřil o svůj kufr. Hedvika byla rozcuchaná a velmi nespokojená s tím, že je v kleci, která v tomto okamžiku ležela na straně. Harry ji rychle narovnal, než se postavil a rozhlédl se kolem.

Nacházeli se na štěrkové cestě vedoucí k velkému domu, jenž byl postaven ve středu louky. Bylo to úžasné místo a Harry mohl vidět boční budovy navazující na tu hlavní. Všechny pečlivě upravené.

„Vedl jste si o dost lépe než napoprvé Neville, pane Pottere," prohlásila paní Longbottomová, a pak se zadívala na jejich věci. „Všechno tu nechte. Domácí skřítci se o to postarají. A teď mi oba podejte ruku. Přemístím nás na Příčnou."

Harry byl stále ještě trochu omámený z přenášedla, ale i tak se pokusil udělat, co po něm s Nevillem chtěla, i když vůbec netušil, co to_ přemístění_ znamení.

„Drž se," zašeptal Neville těsně předtím, než se všechno změnilo v nějaký strašlivý kaleidoskop vířícího chaosu, který Harryho prostě nutil ke zvracení, jak se v něm všechno tříštilo na kousky.

Dopadli na zem, ačkoliv Harry ani vlastně nevěděl, kdy se vznesli.

„V pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Neville a poklepával ho po zádech.

Harry polkl, když zjistil, že je shrbený. Bojoval se žlučí, která mermomocí chtěla ven. Zvolna kývl. „J-jo, i když mám pocit, že jsem málem přišel o čokoládovou žabku."

„Nikdo si nemyslí, že by mrzimor měl žaludek z oceli, pane Pottere," řekla paní Longbottomová. Její tón nebyl ani shovívavý, ale ani sklíčený, když na něj tak shlížela dolů.

„Jo, no, většina by si taky nemyslela, že mrzimor by mohl mluvit hadím jazykem, ale já jsem tu," řekl. Stále zůstával sehnutý a pokoušel se utišit svůj rozbouřený žaludek.

*Opatrně, Harry. Dávej si pozor. Nemyslím si, že by ocenila takové odseknutí,* pronesla Coral zpod rukávu.

*To nebylo odseknutí, to byla pravda,* zasyčel si Harry pro sebe.

Vyšlo to z něj jako slabé zasýpání, takže to paní Longbottomová ani nerozpoznala. Avšak Neville dobře znal ten zvuk, a tak věděl, že mluvil ke Coral do rukávu.

Nakonec se Harry narovnal. Už se neobával, že by pozvracel všechno kolem. Rychle mu došlo, že jsou na rohu Příčné ulice, mimo dráhu obchodníků, avšak poblíž vstupu do Děravého kotlíku.

„No, teď když už jste se dostatečně zotavil, máme tu něco k vyřízení," řekla paní Longbottomová a vedla je ulicí k panu Ollivanderovi.

Nevillovy oči se rozšířily radostí a Harry mohl cítit, jak magie jeho kamaráda září nadšením.

„Ach, pan Potter. Přiznám se, že jsem vás nečekal znovu tak brzy," řekl pan Ollivander, když vystoupil jakoby odnikud, ihned jakmile vešli.

„Zdravím, pane Ollivandere," pozdravil Harry, než ten hrůzu nahánějící muž přesunul svou pozornost k Longbottomovým.

„Paní Longbottomová, jak rád vás zase vidím. Borovice, blána z dračího srdce, třináct palců. Věřím, že vaše hůlka funguje dobře?"

„Ano, pane Ollivandere, ale můžeme se přesunout k nákupu? Můj vnuk potřebuje novou hůlku. Hůlka mého syna pro něj naneštěstí není dost dobrá," řekla. Její hlas byl protkaný chladem, jako by to byla Nevillova chyba, že mu hůlka špatně funguje.

Neville se zahanbeně zadíval do země. Harry zatnul zuby.

*Klid, Harry,* konejšila ho Coral.

„Ano, no, hůlka si vybírá kouzelníka, víte. Nemůžete s tím nic dělat," řekl trochu znepokojeně Ollivander.

„Ano, dejme tomu," prohlásila paní Longbottomová se sotva skrývanou rozmrzelostí.

Ollivander se přibelhal blíž a poměřoval Nevilla přesně tak, jak před měsíci Harryho.

„Vyzkoušel jsem mnoho různých hůlek, Neville. Zabralo to spoustu času, ale profesor Snape řekl, že to některým čarodějům prostě trvá trochu déle."

Neville zarputile přikývl, když mu Ollivander začal podávat hůlku za hůlkou. Paní Longbottomová postávala celou tu dobu netrpělivě u dveří.

Harry přešel k přihrádce s pouzdry na hůlky a vzal jedno z černé kůže, jaké měl on sám.

„Hej, Neville, ponecháš si také hůlku svého otce?" zeptal se Harry náhle.

Neville se zastavil a juknul na svou babičku. „Er…"

„Vrátíme ji zpět do skladu. Možná nějaký budoucí Longbottom bude schopen používat hůlku mého syna," řekla odměřeně.

Neville sklonil hlavu a položil pochmurně ruku na svou kapsu. Harry věděl, že právě tam si nechával hůlku svého otce.

„Hmm, no, proč by si ji Neville nemohl ponechat jako svou záložní hůlku?" zeptal se Harry se vzrůstající smělostí. „Bude tak alespoň příležitostně používaná a nebude se na ní usazovat prach."

„Takové opatření by možná nebylo od věci," prohlásila.

Harry vzal z police i druhé pouzdro na hůlku.

„Pane Pottere, co to děláte?" zeptala se paní Longbottomová, když si povšimla, že má v rukách dva předměty.

„Profesor Snape řekl, že pouzdra jsou důležitá, a že je každý rozumný kouzelník či čarodějka používají," pronesl Harry. Přesunul se k pultu a položil na něj galeon, aby za ně zaplatil. Stála devět srpců jedno anebo jeden galeon za dvě.

Ollivander na Harryho uznale kývnul, když viděl, že položil minci na pult. Sám odešel dozadu, aby vybral další hůlky, které by mohl Neville vyzkoušet.

„Tady, Neville, připevni si jedno na vnitřní stranu zápěstí. Takto. To bude sloužit pro tvou příruční hůlku," řekl Harry a vyhrnul si rukáv, aby mu ukázal pouzdro, ve kterém měl svou hlavní hůlku. „A tohle," začal a klesnul na kolena a pohotově povytáhl Nevillovu levou nohavici, aby tam mohl zajistit druhé pouzdro. Zcela ignoroval skutečnost, že jej paní Longbottomová pozorovala. „To si dáš na lýtko. Kouzelníci, kteří by tě podcenili, si budou myslet, že jsi bezbranný."

„Harry, to jsi nemusel," začal rozpačitě Neville, když se Harry postavil poté, co upevnil pouzdro na jeho noze. „Myslím tím, že jsem rád, že jsi to udělal, ale…"

Harry odmávnul jeho námitky. „Považuj to za brzký vánoční dárek, Neville. Jsi můj přítel, to není žádný problém."

Paní Longbottomová zamrkala, když Neville ohromeně přikývl.

„Takže!" pronesl Ollivander ve chvíli, kdy přišel s několika dalšími krabičkami. „Zkuste tyto."

Neville vyzkoušel několik dalších, žádná se ale nezdála být dobrou volbou, dokud se konečně nedostal k tmavé hůlce.

Ze špičky vytryskly zlaté jiskry, což byla ta nejsilnější reakci, jakou Neville pocítil od jakékoliv hůlky, a všichni okamžitě věděli, že si našel tu svou.

„Páni," vydechl Neville.

„Cesmína, jedenáct palců dlouhá, žíně z jednorožce," pronesl Ollivander laskavě k hůlce, než se letmo zadíval na Harryho. „Docela příhodné."

„Má hůlka je z cesmíny a také je jedenáct palců dlouhá, Neville," řekl Harry.

„To je více než jen prostá podobnost, pane Pottere," podotkl Ollivander. „Podívejte, tato hůlka a vaše hůlka je vyrobená z toho samého stromu a uříznutá do té samé délky. Troufám si tvrdit, že si vy dva budete docela blízcí po zbytek vašich životů."

„Takže, naše hůlky jsou sestry?" zeptal se Harry trochu znepokojeně s ohledem na to, že jeho hůlka je sestrou Voldemortovy.

„Och, zašel bych ještě dál a řekl bych spíš dvojčata. Na rozdíl od sesterských hůlek, u kterých jádra pocházející od stejného zvířete, cesmínové dřevo získané a použité na vaše hůlky není jen z toho stejného stromu, ale dokonce z té stejné _větve_. To je docela vzácné, protože většinou se z jedné větve dá vyrobit jen jedna hůlka, ne dvě. Bylo by docela zajímavé zjistit, kam vy dva dojdete za takových dvacet let."

Harry a Neville se po sobě podívali. Nevěděli, co si myslet. Paní Longbottomová zaplatila za Nevillovu hůlku, ale vůbec nepromluvila, než je oba přemístila zpátky na panství.

„Ukaž mu dům, Neville, a pak se ujisti, že mu v pokoji nic neschází. Pokud by bylo třeba, zavolej jednoho ze skřítků," řekla paní Longbottomová a už mířila z místnosti ven.

„Ano, babi," odpověděl Neville poslušně, než se zadíval na Harryho. „Tudy."

Harry ho šťastně následoval.

Ten dům měl takovou ponurou atmosféru a Harry si pomyslel, jestli všechny takové domy jsou tak chladné. Nebyl chladný teplotou, ale spíš emocionálně. Celé to místo nahánělo hrůzu a skutečnost, že tam všude visely pohybující se portréty, s tím neměla nic do činění. Byla to ta atmosféra. Všechno bylo dokonalé a čisté, a to až do takové míry, že Harry dumal nad tím, jestli tam někdo vůbec žije. Bylo to trochu skličující.

Neville mu ukázal obývací pokoj a jídelnu. Následovala kuchyň a knihovna, až se nakonec dostali do ložnic a koupelen. Neville ho provedl jen po prvních dvou podlažích a řekl Harrymu, že v tom dalším patře jsou jen další ložnice a pracovny.

„A tohle je můj pokoj," oznámil mu Neville a poprvé od té doby, co ho Harry znal, se v jeho hlase objevila špetka hrdosti.

Byla to malá, jednoduše zařízená místnost, ale velmi úhledná a pohodlná. U zdi stály skříně a v rohu byl umístěn přístěnek. Okno bylo několik stop napravo. U dveří visely dva nepohybující se portréty, trochu skryté jednou z menších skříní, takže člověk se musel postavit přímo před ně, aby je viděl. Nevillovy věci ze školy byly na posteli.

„Je úžasný," řekl Harry. Všiml si knih o rostlinách, které byly vyrovnané v jedné malé skřínce, a několika dalších, které byly položené na nic.

Neville se usmál. Měl radost z toho, že se jeho pokoji dostalo od jeho přítele uznání.

„Ty budeš spát vedle. Hned ti to ukážu. Koupelna je přes chodbu," pokračoval a měl v úmyslu odejít z místnosti.

Harry ho chtěl následovat, ale zastavil se u nepohybujících se obrazů a okamžitě si všiml jejich porobnosti s Nevillem.

„Och," řekl Neville a vrátil se. „To jsou moji rodiče. Portréty byly vytvořené několik týdnů předtím, než se to stalo."

Harry pomalu přikývl a náhle ho napadlo, jak asi vypadali jeho rodiče. Nikdy jejich obrázek neviděl.

„Já obrázek svých rodičů nemám," připustil Harry tiše. „Dursleyovi žádný neměli nebo mi ho alespoň neukázali. Hrph, pravděpodobně spálili všechno, co měli."

Neville se napřímil a Harry dumal nad tím, jestli se na něj za to zlobí. Po chvíli Neville promluvil. „No, nevím, jestli mám nějaký se tvým tátou, ale myslím, že budu mít nějaký s tvojí maminkou. Uh, naše mamky byly přítelkyně, nebo mi tak alespoň babi jednou říkala."

Harry vykulil oči. „Máš nějaké obrázky? Rád bych se na ně podíval."

„Zeptám se babi, kde má mamka staré obrázky ze školy. Musí tam být několik i se tvou mamkou," slíbil mu Neville.

Harry nedokázal Nevillovi ani dostatečně poděkovat, když později toho dne z podkroví přinesl fotografie. Jejich matky zcela jistě byly přítelkyně a to množství obrázků, na kterých byly společně, vypovídalo o tom, že byly dokonce nelepší přítelkyně.

„Uh, Neville, jsem jen zvědavý. Máš hůlku své mamky?" zeptal se Harry, když se setkali v Harryho pokoji poté, co si vybalili věci.

Neville smutně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jeden ze Smrtijedů ji ten den zlomil."

„Och. Hůlka mého otce byla také zničena. Profesor Snape mi řekl, že ji nebylo možné z Godrikova Dolu vyzvednout."

„A máš hůlku své mamky?" zeptal se náhle zvědavě Neville.

Harry se usmál. „Jo, je to moje záložní hůlka, ale nikomu to neříkej. Mám ji připevněnou na lýtku."

„Neboj, neřeknu. Vzpomeň si, taky mám záložní hůlku," pronesl Neville s úsměvem. „Myslím, že je fakt skvělý, že jsou naše hůlky dvojčata."

Harry přikývl. „Jo, a taky si myslím, že tvoje babička byla stejně překvapená jako my."

Neville se zasmál. „Jo, viděl jsem její výraz. Víš, když jsem jí poprvé napsal o tom, že bych tě chtěl pozvat na Vánoce, ani jsem si nemyslel, že mi věřila, že jsme přátelé."

„Podceňuje tě, víš to, že?"

Neville pokrčil rameny. „Na chvíli si dokonce myslela, že jsem moták. Pradědeček Algie se u mě pokoušel vyvolat nahodilou magii. Jednou jsem se málem utopil."

Harry se zamračil. „Madam Pomfreyová mi říkala, že se známky magie u kouzelnických dětí projevují různě a ne vždy jsou očividné. Jak často jsi byl nemocný?"

„Hmm, no, moc ne. Možná tak jednou do roka, jestli vůbec."

Harry zamyšleně kývl. „A když ses zranil, jak dlouho ti trvalo, než ses uzdravil?"

Neville přivřel oči, jak vzpomínal. „Víš, že ani ne moc dlouho? Jednou jsem si zlomil zápěstí a za několik dní to bylo v pořádku."

Harry se usmál. „Tvoje magie je, jak madam Pomfreyová říká, _introvertka._ Vyprávěla mi takové věci, když jsem pročítal _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_. Jestli budeš chtít, můžeš si tu knihu přečíst. Už jsem ji dočetl."

„Jasně, díky."

„U některých lidí se magie projevuje občasně v časech, kdy jsou ve stresu. A u některých, jako u tebe, se zaměří do nitra." Harry se zastavil, než se pro sebe pousmál. „Víš, možná proto ti to tak jde s rostlinami. Věci, na kterých pracuješ rukama, mohou být ovlivněny tvou magií, která ti vibruje pod kůží."

„Tak to je jasný," řekl Neville, než naklonil hlavu k Harrymu. „A jaký druh magie máš ty?"

Harry zamrkal. „Hmm, nevím. Vlastně jsem nikdy předtím nemocný nebyl. Měl jsem jen rýmu a tak, ale nic vážného, což bylo jen štěstí. Těžko bych si dokázal představit tetu Petunii, jak mi připravuje kuřecí vývar. A když jsem se zranil, vyléčilo se to celkem rychle. Takže ohledně toho jsem jako ty, ale také jsem míval docela silné projevy náhodné magie."

„Och?" zeptal se Neville zaujatě.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Objevil jsem se na střeše poté, co mě pronásledoval můj bratranec a jeho kamarádi. A také jsem si nechal narůst vlasy a změnil barvu vlasů mojí učitelky na modrou. Prostě takové věci."

„Pak je tu taky ta věc se Smithem v ložnici," připomněl mu Neville.

„Och, jo, to taky."

„Možná jsi obojí," naznačil Neville.

„Domnívám se, že je to možné. Z černé a bílé se taky stane šedá."

„No, za chvilku bude večeře. Měli bychom se jít umýt," řekl Neville a postavil se.

ooOoo

Severus umístil korkovou zátku na první lahvičku pro Harryho, než na ni seslal konzervační kouzlo. Pečlivě ji položil do krabice, aby mohla být později ještě v tu samou hodinu odeslaná. Severus se pousmál a otočil se zpátky, aby do lahvičky nalil další lektvar.

Tohle byla poslední várka výživových lektvarů, které Harrymu připravoval. Nakonec po pěti měsících byl Severus spokojený s tím, jak se Harry plně zotavil ze zacházení od Dursleyových, a že už nebude trpět žádnými zhoubnými fyzickými či magickými projevy.

Severus už na něm viděl pokrok, a kdyby se ostatní profesoři na chlapce podívali více zblízka, viděli by jej také. Harry trochu zesílil. Tam, kde jeho paže vypadaly křehce, měl nyní hubené chlapecké svalstvo. Stále byl štíhlý, ale to byla přirozená štíhlost. Jeho otec byl v jeho věku také štíhlý, pružný a hubený. Severus cítil, jak se mu na hrudi vzdouvá podivná jiskra hrdosti. To on tohle dokázal.

Náhle uslyšel ťukání na dveře.

„Vstupte," zvolal. Věděl, kdo za ním přišel.

„Ahoj, Severusi," řekl Remus a opatrně vstoupil do laboratoře.

„Lupine," vrátil mu pozdrav, než stočil svou pozornost zpátky k Remusově protivlkodlačímu lektvaru.

Severus věděl, že ho Remus nedokáže pořádně přečíst a vlastně se mu to líbilo. Choval se k němu mile už od jeho příjezdu, ale nebyl nijak srdečný či laskavý. Věděl, že přílišná přátelskost by byla podezřelá, i když části v něm by nevadilo přátelství s vlkodlakem, jak se to stalo po letech v budoucnosti.

„Děkuji ti, Severusi," řekl Remus a převzal od Severus lektvar, který mu podával.

Severus přikývl, než se znovu zaměřil na krabici, kterou brzy odešle Harrymu. Umístil do ní druhou lahvičku a poté nad ní mávl hůlkou.

Remus si odkašlal, očividně chtěl něco říct.

„Ano, Lupine?" zeptal se Severus. Jeho hlas nebyl ani chladný ani laskavý. Prostě byl.

„Není to moje věc, ale jsem zvědavý… Pokaždé, když za tebou přijdu, tak tě vidím připravovat tyhle lektvary jako právě teď, ačkoliv jsem tě nikdy neviděl je dávat do lahviček. Máš nějaké objednávky i od lidí mimo hrad?" zeptal se. Severusův neutrální postoj k němu v posledních měsících ho zřejmě pobídl, aby byl trochu vlezlý.

„To je zajímavý nápad, ale ne, tohle není tajné obchodování či objednávka, kterou bych přijal, místo abych zastával své profesorské místo," odpověděl Snape, než se zarazil a přemýšlel, co mu může prozradit, jestli vůbec něco.

„Och, chápu," pronesl Remus. Byl trochu zklamaný tím, že mu neřekl víc.

„Jestli to musíš vědět, je to pro studenta a ne, nenechávám si za to platit."

Remus zamrkal. „Pro studenta? A to ho bere každý týden? Není to trochu… Mám na mysli, že tyhle lektvary se zdají docela silné."

„Mají napravit a předejít vážným problémům," prohlásil Severus prostě a přesunul se k poslední lahvičce.

„Ví o tom ředitel?" zeptal se náhle Remus, ačkoliv bylo očividné, že svých slov zalitoval v okamžiku, kdy z něj vyšla ven.

Severus na něj upřel pohled a pozvedl obočí. „Ano. Informoval jsem ho, že budu jednomu studentovi zajišťovat tuto dovýživu a proč. Věří mému úsudku a nechal mě se o něj postarat, dokud nebude v pořádku. Vlastně je tohle poslední dávka, kterou si ten student bude muset vzít, minimálně, co jsem teď schopen říct."

„No, to je dobře," řekl Remus trochu znepokojeně. Obával se, jestli mistra lektvarů neurazil a nezničil tak veškeré naděje na to stát se jeho přítelem namísto tolerovaného spolužáka.

„Jsem trochu překvapený, že ses mě na to nezeptal už dřív," prohlásil Severus po chvíli. Zavřel krabici poté, co do ní umístil poslední lahvičku spolu se zalepeným dopisem.

Remus vypadal tím prohlášením šokovaný. „No, už nějakou dobu jsem o tom uvažoval, ale nenašel jsem vhodný okamžik na to se zeptat."

„Ale dnes ses zeptal."

„Er… Ano. Předpokládám, že mě moje zvědavost přemohla."

„Vlastně to nebyla bezdůvodná otázka," uvedl Severus trochu váhavě.

Remus se pousmál. „Jsem rád, že ses neurazil."

„Neurazím se tak snadno jako kdysi, Lupine."

Remus na něj po určitou dobu jen zíral. V očích měl zvláštní pohled, který Severus nedokázal rozeznat.

„Jo, všiml jsem si," řekl zvolna, než zavrtěl hlavou. „Vážně ses změnil k lepšímu. Pochybuji, že bych já, James nebo…" Povzdechl si, nebyl schopen Siriuse ani zmínit. „No, prostě pochybuji, že bychom byli tak… vstřícní jako ty, kdyby situace byla obrácená.

Severus se k Remusovi otočil zády. Připevnil balíček k výrovi. „Možná," zašeptal.

„Děkuji ještě jednou za ten lektvar, Severusi," řekl Remus, než se odebral k odchodu.

ooOoo

Harry vypil všechny tři lektvary, jak byl zvyklý každý týden. Když vyprázdnil i poslední lektvar, zaměřil svou pozornost k dopisu od profesora.

_Pane Pottere,_

_Jsem si jist, že vás potěší zjištění, že už nebudete dostávat žádný z těchto tří lektvarů, které jste nepochybně právě vypil. Jsem přesvědčený o tom, že jste se zotavil z přetrvávajících následků vašeho předchozího života, a že vás již neohrožují. Avšak to neznamená, že byste měl polevit v péči o sebe sama a tak brzdit rozvoj svého plného potenciálu. Byl bych velmi nespokojen, kdyby se něco takového přihodilo._

_Profesor Severus Snape, mistr lektvarů_

Harry znovu složil dopis a s úsměvem ho umístil zpátky do krabice.

„Budu o sebe dbát a dosáhnu plného potenciálu, profesore, slibuji," řekl si tiše sám pro sebe ve svém pokoji.

Náhle někdo zaťukal na dveře.

„Pojď dál," řekl a odložil krabici do svého kufru.

„Dobré ráno, Harry," řekl Neville. „Och, dostal jsi poštu?"

„Jo, přišla ráno oknem," odpověděl Harry a přesunul pozornost k temně zelené obálce, kterou vynechal, protože si nejprve chtěl rozbalit balíček od profesora Snapea.

„Babi chtěla, abych ti sdělil, že zítra půjdeme ke svatému Mungovi navštívit mé rodiče," řekl Neville. Bylo mu příjemnější to říct Harrymu než komukoliv jinému.

„Dobře," odpověděl Harry. V podstatě nevěděl, co jiného odpovědět.

Harry začal otevírat dopis a povšiml si přitom, že je jeho jméno směle nadepsané na obálce.

Neville si nervózně promnul ruce. „Um, Harry?"

„Jo, Neville?" zeptal se a vzhlédl.

„Jen jsem tak přemýšlel… No, jestli bys pro mě mohl něco udělat?"

„Jo, jasně, o co jde?"

Neville ztichnul a odvrátil se od Harryho upřeného pohledu. „Moji rodiče. Mohl bys vycítit co je s nimi v nepořádku. Byl bych rád, kdybys…"

„Diagnostikoval tvoje rodiče?"

Neville přikývl. „Neočekávám, že bys je byl schopen uzdravit. Tucty léčitelů se je pokoušelo léčit, ale…" Poraženecky si povzdechl.

„Podívám se, co je s nimi v nepořádku, a pokud si budu myslet, že bych jim byl schopen pomoci, pak to zkusím. Slibuji."

Neville se usmál, přemáhal slzy. „Děkuji ti, Harry. Vím, že je to hloupé, ale… Já… Navzdory všemu, co vím, si myslím, že to léčitelé vzali za špatný konec, a část mě doufá, že je tu ještě něco, co by se dalo dělat."

„Co tě přivádí k tomu, že si myslíš, že to léčitelé vzali za špatný konec?"

„Moje mamka, reaguje na mě. Ona dokonce… Dává mi drobnosti. Nikdy si nevšímá nikoho jiného. To musí něco znamenat."

Harry chápavě přikývl. „Dobře, Neville. Zítra uvidím, co se dozvím. Možná léčitelé něco opomenuli a mohl bych jim to říct."

Neville se usmál, neschopen nic dalšího říct. Harry se zadíval na dopis a otevřel ho.

_Pro pana Harryho Jamese Pottera_

_Jste srdečně zván na každoroční Vánoční večírek rodiny Malfoyů, který se uskuteční 23. prosince_

_Lucius a Narcisa Malfoyovi_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire, Anglie_

_Od 16 do 23 hodin._

_Večeře a pití zajištěno._

_Formální oděv._

Harry zamrkal, než z obálky vypadl další kousek papíru.

_Ahoj Harry,_

_Doufám, že se máš o prázdninách dobře, a také doufám, že se na večírku uvidíme. Obvykle je to dost nudné, ale s tebou to bude jistě lepší, takže jen před příštím týdnem pošli odpověď, jestli můžeš přijít._

_Tvůj kamarád Draco_

„No, tak tohle je zajímavé," řekl Harry.


	17. Chapter 11

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 11: Návštěva kolosální důležitosti**

Harry a Neville pospíchali, aby udrželi krok s paní Longbottomovou.

Předchozí den byl dost divný, ale poté, co Harry napsal profesoru Snapeovi o tom pozvání na Vánoční večírek Malfoyových, už se toho tolik neobával.

_Pane Pottere,_

_Je dobře, že jste se mi svěřil, ale nedomnívám se, že byste z toho měl být nějak znepokojený. Také jsem byl pozván a zúčastním se. Pokud si přejete, mohu dohodnout, že Vás u Longbottomových v poledne vyzvednu, takže si nebudete muset zařizovat svůj vlastní transport. V mezičase Vás mohu vzít na Příčnou ulici, abychom Vám obstarali formální oděv, protože jsem si jistý, že ještě žádný nemáte._

_A co se týče vašich otázek, věřím, že mé odpovědi nejprve potřebují trochu vysvětlení, než Vám všechny jednoduše zodpovím. Zachránil jste život dědicovi rodů Malfoyů. Není to tak, že byste jen jednoduše zachránil život příteli nebo spolužákovi, ale byl to život člena jedné z nejmocnějších rodin v Evropě._

_Musíte mít tuto skutečnost na paměti a pochopit magické i politické dopady toho všeho. Draco Malfoy Vám teď dluží život, protože to jemu jste zachránil život, avšak jelikož je dědicem rodu, jeho rodina má u Vás také dluh. Nemůžete s tím nic dělat. Nemůžete to jen tak přejít a zapomenout. Je to magicky závazné spojení, které může být splaceno jen v případě, že Draco zachrání život Vám._

_Vztah mezi dlužníkem a příjemcem (tedy Vámi) je složitější, ale pro teď je toto opravdu to jediné, co potřebujete vědět a pochopit._

_Jelikož jste příjemcem životního dluhu, pak bude mít rodina Malfoyových sklony k tomu vzdávat Vám úctu povětšinou na veřejnosti, protože se to od nich očekává, a bylo by na ně pohlíženo ve špatném směru, kdyby to nějak zanedbali. A tak se také bude očekávat, že udělené pocty taktně přijmete. Pokud byste tak neučinil, pak by Malfoyovi a i další rodiny obdržely velmi jasnou zprávu. A ta by říkala, že vy nevěříte, že život, který jste zachránil je hodný takové vděčnosti, a to by pro ně byla vážná potupa a vedlo by to k dalekosáhlým důsledkům. Mohlo by to finančně i politicky poškodit pozici rodiny Malfoyů v kouzelnickém světě, ochromilo by to jejich vliv a zhatilo práci jejich předků. Abych to vyjasnil, pokud byste odmítl jejich vděk, mohl byste zničit budoucnost Malfoyovic rodu. A Lucius Malfoy udělá všechno, co bude v jeho silách, aby tomu zabránil, pokud bude moci._

_Dobře chápu, že to zní dost radikálně, a musím s Vámi souhlasit, ale kouzelnický svět vytvořil určité tradice, které se často vymykají rozumu i logice. Pochopte, vy sám jste dědic vážené rodiny a Vaše slovo má proto velkou váhu._

_Takže Vám nyní po předchozím vysvětlení mohu zodpovědět Vaše otázky. Ano, věřím, že byste měl akceptovat jejich pozvání a zúčastnit se večírku. Ne, nemůžete s sebou vzít Nevilla. Neobdržel pozvání a vážně pochybuji, že by mu paní Longbottomová dovolila tam jít, i kdyby ji dostal. Ano, paní Longbottomová Vám dovolí se zúčastnit. Rozumí situaci a ví (jako každá hlava vlivné rodiny ve Starostolci a v kouzelnickém světě) o životním dluhu, za který jsou Vám Malfoyovi zavázání. Byla by to pro ni hanba, kdyby to popírala. Ano, malý dárek by byl vhodný. Ano, Coral vezměte s sebou. Jak jsem Vám již říkal předtím, berte ji s sebou kamkoliv půjdete (stejně jako Váš náhrdelník a hůlku). A to zejména zahrnuje místa mimo Bradavice. Věřím, že jsem odpověděl na všechny Vaše dotazy. Pokud byste měl avšak ještě další, neváhejte a pošlete mi je._

_Až se rozhodnete, zda půjdete nebo nepůjdete na večírek, sdělte mi to, aby mohl zajistit vhodný cestovní prostředek._

_Profesor Severus Snape, mistr lektvarů_

Harry učinil, jak mu profesor Snape naznačil, přijal Malfoyovic pozvání a informoval profesora a paní Longbottomovou, že se zúčastní večírku. Paní Longbottomová na to jen jednoduše kývla hlavou, jako by jí říkal něco, co už jí bylo dávno známo.

Neville už chtěl ohledně celé té akce projevit jisté obavy, ale rychle se uklidnil, když zjistil, že s ním bude na večírku profesor Snape.

A tak byly nyní na cestě ke svatému Mungovi, což byla nemocnice pro magické choroby a zranění. Šli po Londýnské ulici. Nakonec dorazili k opuštěnému cihlovému obchodu s názvem Purge a Dowse, Ltd. Paní Longbottomová se zastavila, a pak je zavedla k výloze, kde byla figurína. Byla oblečená v docela výstředních a starobylých šatech, ale trochu se pohnula, když si před ní paní Longbottomová stoupla.

„Jsme tady, abychom navštívili rodinu," prohlásila.

Figurína se lehce uklonila, a pak vystoupila z vitríny. Harry se rychle otřepal, než v dalším okamžiku následoval Nevilla skrz.

Nacházeli v docela neuspořádané recepci, která vypadala, že je rozdělená na čekárnu a vstup pro návštěvníky. Bylo zcela očividné, že stáli v nemocnici, ale i přesto to byla ta nejzvláštnější, jakou Harry kdy viděl, ať už osobně či v televizi.

Lidé tam posedávali na židlích u stěny a bez pochyby čekali na ošetření. Mnoho z nich zcela očividně potřebovalo pomoci. Obzvláště muž, kterému z hlavy trčela ruka. Osoby v limetkově zelené uniformě se horlivě pohybovaly místností a odváděli lidi z prostoru či je směřovaly, aby pokračovali ve vyčkávání tam, kde byli. Byl to ten nejvíce organizovaný chaos, jaký Harry kdy spatřil.

Náhle se před nimi objevila boubelatá blonďatá žena a vítala se s paní Longbottomovou.

Vypadala trochu ztrhaně, jako by pracovala už od půlnoci, ale zřejmě se nutila být k paní Longbottomové pozorná a vstřícná. Harry jí to nevyčítal. Byl si jistý, že on by se ji snažil zdvořile přivítat i se zlomenými zády, kdyby to znamenalo, že se vyhne její nevlídnosti.

Až dosud k němu byla přívětivá, ale Harry si byl jistý, že paní Longbottomová byla žena, se kterou nebylo radno dostat se do křížku či ji jakýmkoliv způsobem urazit. Ne, pokud jste chtěli přežít.

„Samozřejmě, paní Longbottomová," řekl ta žena, co se s ní vítala. „Můžete je navštívit na tak dlouho, jak si budete přát."

Harry a Neville je v tichosti následovali, zatímco míjeli nemocné, zraněné či pomatené lidi v čekárně.

Přešli k výtahu a Harry si všiml, že je na stěně tabule popisující jednotlivá podlaží.

**Přízemí: Nehody způsobené lidmi**

(Exploze kotlíku, selhání hůlky, nehody na koštěti, atd.)

**První patro: Zranění způsobená tvory**

(Kousnutí, bodnutí, popáleniny, atd.)

**Druhé patro: Magická onemocnění**

(Nakažlivé choroby jako např. dračí spalničky, mizící nemoc, ječivá plíseň, atd.)

**Třetí patro: Otravy způsobené lektvary a rostlinami**

(Vyrážky, zvracení, nekontrolovatelné hihňání, atd.)

**Čtvrté patro: Poškození způsobení kouzly**

(Nesejmutelná uhranutí, kletby a nesprávně aplikovaná kouzla, atd.)

**Páté patro: Čajovna pro návštěvníky a nemocniční obchod**

„Jdeme na oddělení Januse Paklíče ve čtvrtém patře," řekl Neville, když se výtah rozjel.

Harry přikývl.

„Kdy vám Neville pověděl o svých rodičích, pane Pottere?" zeptala se paní Longbottomová.

„Asi před týdnem," odpověděl Harry upřímně, protože nějak neviděl důvod k tomu, aby nebyl.

Náhle se otočila k Nevillovi. „Opravdu, Neville, to se tak stydíš za své rodiče, že jsi čekal tak dlouho, abys to svému kamarádovi řekl? Jsem z tebe zklamaná."

Neville sklonil hlavu a zíral na podlahu. Výtah se právě dostal do druhého podlaží.

„Jsem si jistý, že to nebyl ten důvod, paní Longbottomová," vstoupil do toho Harry. Snažil se přesměrovat její pronikavý pohled od chudáka Nevilla. „Já… Já taky nerad říkám lidem o tom, co se stalo mým rodičům. Když jsem chodil do mudlovské školy, vlastně jsem nikomu neřekl, že je nemám. Nechtěl jsem, aby mě litovali. Nemělo to totiž nic společného s tím, jak jsem se cítil ohledně toho, co se jim stalo."

„I tak. Když věděl, že vaši rodiče trpěli podobným osudem, měl si uvědomit, že nemá skrývat, co se stalo těm jeho. Alespoň ne před vámi. Bylo jen dobře, že jsem mu v posledním dopise napsala, aby vám to sdělil, pokud tak ještě neučinil, i když jsem si myslela, že už se tak stalo." Zavrtěla hlavou a podívala se na dveře výtahu, které se právě začaly otevírat. Chovala se, jako by tam Neville vůbec nebyl.

Harry kouknul po Nevillovi, který právě zvedl hlavu. Rukou jemně narazil do jeho paže a dovolil tak Coral, aby se Nevilla krátce dotkla, čímž mu tak připomněla Harryho slib.

Neville se díky tomu gestu napřímil, pozvedl hlavu a zadíval se přímo před sebe, než ústy naznačil: _Díky_.

Jít po chodbě na čtvrtém podlaží bylo divné. Byly tam portréty starých léčitelů a dveře s malými okénky. Harry se ani nepokusil do některého nakouknout. Už slyšel o ústavech pro choromyslné a nechtěl si potvrdit, co si jen představoval.

„Dobré ráno, paní Longbottomová, tak ráda vás vidím, drahá. Alice je v poslední době trochu úzkostlivá. Možná by jí vaše a Nevillova návštěva mohla pomoci," pronesla babičkovsky vypadající léčitelka, která přicházela chodbou, aby se s nimi setkala. „Och a kdo je tohle dítě?" zeptala se dívajíc se na Harryho.

„Toto je Harry Potter, kamarád mého vnuka," řekla prostě paní Longbottomová.

Léčitelka vykulila oči. „Pan Potter?" Rychle se k němu přesunula a vzala ho za ruku. „Jsem léčitelka Miriam Stroutová. Dohlížím na toto oddělení. Je úžasné, že se setkáváme."

„Díky," pronesl Harry nejistě. „Těší mě, že vás potkávám."

„Slyšela jsem, že už jste začal ošetřovat. Kdybyste měl nějaké otázky ohledně toho, jaké to je být léčitelem, klidně přijďte. Ráda se s vámi podělím."

„Děkuji, možná bych mohl."

Usmála se, než se zadívala na paní Longbottomovou. „No, už vás nechám. Máte před sebou návštěvu."

A s tím jim odemkla dveře a ustoupila stranou.

Místnost byla bez poskvrnky, ale ne jednotvárně čistoskvoucí. Na stěně byly zavěšené staré kresby. Harry dokázal pod namalovanými klackovitými postavami a podobnými motivy rozpoznat drobně naškrábané eN a eL. Rychle mu došlo, že to jsou obrázky, které Neville pro své rodiče nakreslil, když byl ještě hodně malý.

Byly tam umístěné dvě postele a na jedné z nich ležel muž. Zíral do stropu a byl úplně mimo.

„Ahoj, mami," řekl Neville.

Harry se otočil a uviděl ženu, která stála vedle zdi. Trochu se pohupovala. Harry sledoval, jak se k ní Neville přiblížil. Paní Longbottomová zůstávala v tichosti u dveří.

„Jsou zimní prázdniny a babi mě a mého přítele Harryho Pottera přivedla na návštěvu," pronesl tiše. „Chtěla bys ho poznat?"

Zůstávala, kde byla, ale trochu se uklidnila. Neville mávl na Harryho.

„Mami, tohle je Harry, můj nejlepší kamarád."

Harry přešel k nim a zastavil se vedle Nevilla, téměř přímo před ní. „Zdravím, paní Longbottomová."

Nevzhlédla, nic neřekla, ani žádným zjevným způsobem neodpověděla.

Neville kouknul za sebe na svou babičku a vedle stojící léčitelku. Ani jedna z nich jim vlastně nevěnovala pozornost. Letmo se zadíval na Harryho. Harry na něj lehce kývnul.

„Harry si teď s tebou potřese rukou, mami. Hned se s tebou chtěl seznámit, když jsem mu o tobě a taťkovi vyprávěl," pronesl Neville a podržel maminčinu levou ruku a přesunul ji směrem k Harrymu.

Harry si ji převzal a dovolil Coral, aby se trochu posunula dopředu.

*Co je špatně?* zašeptal Harry, než byl najednou kvapně zahrnut tuctem obrazů. Všechny byly podivně jasné. Každý obraz mu v mysli prošel, jako by ho měl přímo před očima, zatímco mu připadalo, že celé ženino tělo září.

Přivřel oči a zaměřil se na hlavní problém. Přiměl svou magii, aby mu ukázala, jak jí nejlépe pomoci. Jen nejasně si byl vědom toho, že mu Neville stál nablízku a udržoval ho v klidu, zatímco mu obrazy zaplňovaly mysl.

Ukázaly se mu snímky uzavřených nervových zakončení v jejích prstech, dále větve nervů, které procházely jejími pažemi, spojující se v ramenech, až všechny vyústily v míše. Celou tu dobu byly nervy protkané zjizvenou tkání a v určitých oblastech jejího těla byly nervy zcela roztrhané. Pokračoval v průzkumu, až se před ním objevil její mozek. Harry měl jen velmi malé znalosti o tomto orgánu a pokusil se tedy zapamatovat si všechno, co mu bylo ukázáno, jak nejlépe dokázal. Nevěděl, co to všechno znamená, nevěděl ani, co s tím vším bude dělat, ale i tak pokračovat v průzkumu a zaměřil se na tmavé shluky vláken vypadajících jako prameny, které procházely jejím mozkem v blízkosti krevních cév. Obklopovaly je drobné kulaté kapičky, o kterých usuzoval, že byly více než jen doprovodem zjizvené tkáně.

Jak se měl pro Merlina tohle pokusit léčit?

Zamrkal, ustoupil a polknul. Jediné, co byl schopen vydedukovat z toho, co mu bylo ukázáno ohledně postižení Nevillovy maminky, bylo velké množství poškození nervů a závažné trauma mozku.

„Harry?" zašeptal Neville.

Harry trochu zavrtěl hlavou. „Bude mi nějakou dobu trvat, než se doberu k tomu, co jsem to vlastně zjistil, Neville," odpověděl tiše. „Našel jsem velké množství nervových a mozkových poškození."

„Pane Pottere?" zeptala se léčitelka Stroutová, zatímco přicházela k nim. „Spoléhám se… Spoléhám se na to, že jste se nepokoušel o jakýkoliv druh léčby za pomoci hadího jazyka, že ne?"

„Um…" pokusil se odpovědět Harry doufaje, že Coral není na dohled.

„Ne, léčitelko Stroutová," řekl rychle Neville. „To nezkoušel. Řekl jsem mu, že stav mých rodičů je… neléčitelný. Jen se představoval."

„Och, no… dobře tedy. Chápejte, musela jsem se ujistit. Nemohu riskovat nějakou nepředvídatelnou událost, která by z takového pokusu mohla vzejít," řekla, když se paní Longbottomová podívala směrem k nim dumajíc nad tím, co je to všechno za povyk.

„Chápeme, madam. Jen jsem se představoval," řekl Harry a v duchu se mu ulevilo, že Neville tak briskně odpověděl.

Přikývla a znovu ustoupila do pozadí, aby jejich návštěva mohla nerušeně pokračovat.

Harry se ani nepokusil diagnostikovat Nevillova otce a Neville se nesnažil ho k tomu přimět. Další půlhodinu Harry v tichosti seděl vedle Nevilla, který prostě mluvil ke svým rodičům. Vyprávěl jim o škole a zahrnul i to, jak Harry zachránil Dracův život. Nedívali se na něj a ani to nevypadalo, že ho slyší, ale zdálo se, že to Nevillovi vůbec nevadilo.

„Neville, pane Pottere, je čas jít," pronesla paní Longbottomová a přerušila tak Nevilla v půli věty.

Neville se postavil a přikývl. Byl na vyrušení zřejmě zvyklý. Harry následoval jeho příkladu a začal se sbírat k odchodu za paní Longbottomovou, ale otočil se zpět, když si všiml, že s nimi Neville není.

Jeho maminka se postavila a něco mu podávala. Neville ten předmět rychle přijal z její dlaně a nacpal si to do kapsy, než to jeho babi uvidí.

„Tak pojď, Neville," zavolala paní Longbottomová ode dveří.

„Ano, babi," odpověděl Neville poslušně.

Harry neřekl nic.

Vystoupili z výtahu a směřovali k východu, když jim přímo do cesty vstoupil jakýsi muž.

„Paní Longbottomová!" vyjekl a změnil směr, až místo do ní vrazil do Harryho.

Harry klopýtnul, ale pokusil se zachytit se o stěnu.

„Och! Moc se omlouvám, mladý muži!" vykřikl a spěšně Harryho oprášil, i když vůbec nebyl zamazaný.

„Jsem v pořádku," řekl Harry a doufal, že Coral nebude brát jeho chování za nepřátelské.

„Léčiteli Smethwyku," prohlásila paní Longbottomová neznepokojená jeho příchodem.

Muž se pokusil uklidnit a vypadat v jejích očích reprezentativně, když se k ní otočil.

„Ano?"

„Je nezvyklé vidět vás pohybovat se takto neopatrným způsobem. Vrazil jste do přítele mého vnuka. Doufám, že nám to můžete vysvětlit," řekla.

Muž vypadal zcela zahanbeně.

„Omlouvám se, madam," pronesl. „Jen jsem se právě něco dozvěděl a chtěl jsem…" Zarazil se a upřel pohled na Harry. „Harry Potter?"

Harry se sotva udržel, aby si ztěžka nepovzdechl.

„Ano, to je on," prohlásila paní Longbottomová.

Muž se najednou tvářil ještě desetkrát omluvněji. „Och, tolik mě to mrzí! Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem vrazit ze všech lidí právě do _vás_!"

„To je v pořádku, pane, opravdu. Nikdo nebyl zraněn," řekl Harry. Byl rozpačitý a nervózní z celé té pozornosti, které se mu dostávalo od lidí v čekárně a na chodbě.

„Och, dovolte mi to napravit," pokračoval muž. „Provedu vás tady! Ano! Slyšel jsem, že jste prakticky učeň mé staré přítelkyně Poppy Pomfreyové a užíváte své schopnosti hadího jazyka k léčení. Ano! Musíte mi dovolit, abych vás alespoň provedl. Chápejte, Poppy a já jsme spolu koneckonců studovali na univerzitě a bylo by ode mě nedbalé, kdybych vám neposkytl tuto příležitost. Vám, jakožto jejímu studentovi," řekl, než se rychle, trochu nervózně zadíval na paní Longbottomovou.

Harry zamrkal, zatímco Neville se pokoušel necivět.

„Je to na vás," prohlásila paní Longbottomová.

„To bych velmi rád, pane," řekl Harry. „Pokud vám to nevadí, paní Longbottomová."

„Nevadí, pane Pottere. Je příjemné vidět, když se mladý muž dokáže takto rozhodnout sám," odpověděla.

Neville se shrbil v ramenou. Harry se nutil k tomu, aby se na ni nezamračil. Přál si, aby dostal možnost, jak jí to za Nevilla vrátit.

„Děkuji, paní Longbottomová," řekl Harry, než se zaměřil na Nevilla. „Tak pojď, Neville, možná uvidíme i nějaký rostliny, které se v léčení používají."

„Někdy používáme různé rostliny a byliny," vyhrkl léčitel nadšeně, než se otočil, aby čelil paní Longbottomové. „Budou se mnou v bezpečí, paní Longbottomová, pokud si nepřejete nás doprovázet. Máte mé slovo."

Krátce přikývla.

„Prosím, následujte mě. Začneme v tomto patře," řekl zvesela.

Harry se ani nezatěžoval, aby na paní Longbottomovou pohlédl, popadl Nevilla za ruku a popoháněl ho vpřed.

„Sejdeme se v čajovně na pátém podlaží," prohlásila, zatímco oni vyrazili.

„Ano, babi," zavolal za ní Neville, když vstupovala do výtahu.

„Působivá žena, vaše babička," poznamenal léčitel Smethwyk.

Neville přikývl. Zastavili se na spojnici chodeb s pomalejším provozem.

„No, tohle je očividně přízemní a tady ošetřujeme události, které si lidi způsobí sami. Od nehod na koštěti až po selhání hůlky a všechno to mezitím. Ošetříme minimálně přes třicet případů denně, ačkoliv nejsou příliš vážné."

Procházeli chodbou a zahlédli několik pacientů, kteří byli právě léčeni nebo vyšetřováni. Vypadalo to, že léčitelé mají všechno pevně v rukou, takže Harryho ani nepřekvapilo, že ho Smethwyk nepožádal, zda by chtěl někoho ošetřit.

Vydali se po schodech nahoru, až se dostali do prvního podlaží: _Zranění způsobená tvory_.

„Tohle je moje patro. Jsem vedoucím této oblasti, oddělení Daie Llewellyna. Chodí mi sem celkem vážné případy a často i záležitosti života a smrti," řekl chmurně.

Harry a Neville mu zůstávali nablízku. Z několika místností k nim dolehlo sténání. Najednou z chodby uslyšeli nějaký rozruch.

„Léčiteli Smethwyku! Léčiteli Smethwyku!" křičela sestra spěchající z jedné z místností na vzdálenějším konci chodby. „Fialový kód!"

Léčitel Smethwyk zaklel a okamžitě se zastavil. Zvrtnul se na místě, aby čelil Harrymu a Nevillovi, než letmo pohlédl na nápis na dveřích, u kterých právě stáli. „Musím to vyřídit," prohlásil, a pak zatlačil do dveří a strčil dovnitř hlavu. „Pane a paní Hovelovi, vím, že je to podivná a unáhlená žádost, ale mohli byste mi tyto dva chlapce na chvilku pohlídat? Nabízím vám za to dnešní péči pro vašeho syna zcela zdarma."

„Sa-samozřejmě, léčiteli," přišla odpověď.

Smethwyk se otočil zpátky k Harrymu a Nevillovi. „Zůstaňte v této místnosti, dokud se nevrátím. Nemělo by to trvat dlouho."

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Harry. Dobře vnímal tu naléhavost v hlase staršího muže.

A s tím byli Harry a Neville jemně, ale spěšně vtlačeni do pokoje. Dveře se za nimi zavřely.

„Uh, zdravím vás," řekl muž u postele, když vstával.

Na posteli ležel mladý chlapec a na klíně měl knihu. Okolo paže měl masivní obvaz. Na druhé straně postele seděla v houpacím křesle žena a pohupovala novorozeně.

„Zdravím," řekl Harry a popošel několik kroků dovnitř.

„Jsem Jake Hovel. Tohle je moje žena Mary, náš syn Andy a dcera Anna," řekl muž. Přešel k nim a napřáhl k nim ruku. Harry si přijal.

„Jsem Harry Potter a tohle je můj nejlepší přítel Neville Longbottomo. Uh, omlouvám se, že jsme vás takto vyrušili," pronesl rozpačitě.

„Pan Potter?" zeptala se paní Hovelová, když pan Hovel potřásal rukou Nevillovi. „Ten mladý léčitel?"

„No, jo, myslím, že by se to tak dalo nazvat," podařilo se Harrymu říct, i když mu to nebylo příjemné.

Pan Hovel si odkašlal. „Odpusťte. Nějaký čas jsem byl mimo kouzelnický svět a má žena je mudla, takže jsme občas trochu pozadu. Jediným důvodem, proč jsme teď tady, je ta Andyho nehoda."

„Co se mu stalo?" zeptal se Harry, když Andy zamrkal a s rozšířenýma očima se na něj zadíval.

Pan Hovel si unaveně povzdechl. „Byl pokousán nějakým rychlým divokým zvířetem. Vlastně, jediný důvod, proč jsme tady a ne v mudlovské nemocnici, je ten, že předvedl nahodilou magii. Vyhnal tu bestii pryč. Stalo se to v době, kdy vynášel odpadky."

Harry pozvedl obočí.

„Neviděl jsem to, ale rozhodně jsem slyšel jeho výkřik a hlasitý třesk, který způsobil tím, jak ho odehnal."

„Bylo to kousnutí zlé?" zeptal se a následoval pana Hovela blíže k posteli. Neville mu zůstával po boku.

Postavil se k nohám postele. Paní Hovelová stále kolébala Annu. Coraliny šupiny se těsněji stáhli kolem jeho zápěstí.

*Harry.*

Nemusela říkat nic víc. V ten okamžik, kdy stiskla jeho zápěstí, vyslal svou magii, aby vycítil cokoliv, co jí znepokojilo.

Harry zaměřil své oči na chlapce.

Vnímal něco podobného jako u… profesora Lupina, ale… jemnějšího, slabšího.

Harry polknul a letmo pohlédl na chlapcovo zranění. Kdyby se k němu dokázal dostat tak blízko, aby ho diagnostikoval, možná by mohl najít i klíč k tomu, proč z něj cítí nebezpečí. A možná by to byl i klíč k Lupinovi.

„Pane a paní Hovelovi…" začal Harry a pohlédl na matku. „Vadilo by vám, kdybych… no, kdybych se to zranění pokusil vyléčit? Mohl bych se také ujistit, že za tím zvířecím kousnutím není něco dalšího."

„Och, mohl byste?" zeptala se s úlevou. „Vím, že mu to působilo strašnou bolest a přicházelo to ve vlnách."

Chlapec najednou změnil polohu a vypadal plný naděje, když odkládal knihu na stranu. Zřejmě mu bylo něco okolo osmi let.

„Léčitel mi o vás vyprávěl," řekl tiše. „Pověděl mi, že jste zachránil život mladíka v kouzelnické škola. Je to pravda?"

Harry přikývl. „Jo. Je to pravda."

„Páni. Takže vážně dokážete spravit mou paži?"

„Jo, měl bych být," řekl Harry a přesunul se na stranu postele, kam mu pan Hovel posunkem naznačil.

„Takže, co potřebujete, abychom udělali?" zeptal se pan Hovel, zcela otevřeně tak dovoloval Harrymu vyléčit jeho syna. Četl, že je Harry Potter něco jako zázrak a je schopen ovládat pomocí hadího jazyka mocná léčebná kouzla.

„Nic, ale pokud se bojíte hadů, tak mi to řekněte," pronesl Harry a pokoušel se tak neukazovat na sobě, že byl jejich ochotou k léčbě jejich syna překvapený.

„Hadi jsou úchvatní!" vyjekl nadšeně Andy, než se zarazil, protože tím trochu pohnul svou paží.

„No, pokud ten had nekouše…" prohlásila paní Hovelová za Harrym trochu znepokojeně.

„Och, to ne. Je velmi mírumilovná," ujistil ji Harry, když trochu pozvedl rukáv, aby odhalil Coralinu hlavu.

„Fantastický," vydechl Andy. Zíral na Coral, když sklouzla po Harryho paži až ke zjizvenému zápětí. Andy i jeho rodina si všimli té jizvy, ale neřekli na to nic.

„Dobře, um, až budete připravený," řekl zvědavě i zaujatě pan Hovel.

Harry přikývl. „Dobře. Nejprve hodlám udělat rychlý průzkum celého těla a diagnostikovat další problémy, které by se mohly objevit. Madam Pomfreyová říká, že je vždy dobré se ujistit," pronesl Harry teď už stojící přímo u postele.

„Prima," řekl Andy, když se jeho otec usadil na druhé straně postele a povzbudivě mu stiskl zdravou ruku.

Harry zvolna přesunul svou levačku s Coral, až ji umístil na Andyho rameno. Skoro to vypadalo, jako by Coral chlapce jemně políbila na krk.

Andy se zahihňal. „To lechtá."

Harry se usmál, než se začal soustředit na svůj úkol. *Co je špatně?*

Bezprostředně poté byla Harrymu ukázána chlapcova paže, děsivě potrhaná a potlučená. Svaly byly rozpárané a stažené z kůže do takového stupně, že byl téměř zázrak, aby měl chlapec naději, že mu pod loktem vůbec něco zůstane. Harry zapudil vlnu nevolnosti a rychle se přesunul a zaměřil na něco jiného. Vnímal pozůstatky temné magie, kterou bylo to zranění prosáknuté. Ta temnota se už rozbíhala i chlapcovými žilami. Soustředil se a nechal svou magii to analyzovat. Snažil se cítit, co to je. Ta magie byla agresivní a nespoutaná, ale ne zcela zlovolná, jen bezcitná. Nebezpečně bezcitná.

Harrymu náhle zaduněla v uších zvuková vlna, jako by ta temnota byla živou věcí. Harryho vize vzplála do šedé a zvuk v uších se změnil na hlasité táhlé zavytí, hlubší a silnější než od jakéhokoliv vlka.

*Vlkodlak,* zasyčela Coral.

A Harry to najednou pochopil. To proto toho chlapce a Lupina vnímal jako nebezpečí. Byli to vlkodlaci.

*Co máme dělat? Co _můžeme _udělat?* zeptal se Harry Coral, ignoruje Hovelovo tlumené zalapání po dechu, když ho slyšel mluvit hadím jazykem.

*Ještě to nad tím dítětem nepřevzalo kontrolu. Možná nad tím dokážeme zvítězit.*

*Zvítězit nad tím? Jak?*

*No, je to kletba, takže…*

*Můžeme se s tím vyrovnat tak, jak se píše v knize. Ukončit ji,* odpověděl Harry.

*Ano, ačkoliv nevíme, kam se ta zbylá magie poděje, či co udělá. Samozřejmě už to nebude kletba jako taková, ale nějaká magie tam stále zůstane,* varovala ho Coral. *Magie se nemůže jen tak vytvořit nebo zmizet.*

*No, ale takhle toho kluka nemůžeme jen tak nechat,* prohlásil Harry.

*Souhlasím.*

„Pane Pottere?" zeptal se pan Hovel nejistě. „Děje se něco?"

Harry polknul a zadíval se muži do modrých očí. „Víte, co ho pokousalo?"

Pan Hovel se začal uklidňovat. „Léčitelé ještě nevědí, stále čekáme na výsledky. Ale měli bychom je brzy znát."

Harry zavřel oči a vzpomínal na všechny ty útržky, které o vlkodlacích kdy četl. Společnost se jich obávala, nenáviděla je a opovrhovala jimi. Nebyl to nijak příjemný život. Vlkodlak se nemohl oženit, nemohl vlastnit majetek a jen zřídka kdy získal vůbec nějakou práci.

A teď by se na něco takového měl těšit tento chlapec – tedy, pokud to Harry nezastaví.

„Vím, co ho pokousalo, ale věřím, že se s tím dokážu vypořádat a vyléčit ho. Pokud mi dovolíte to zkusit," prohlásil.

„Cože? Co se děje s mým chlapec? Co ho pokousalo?" vyjekla paní Hovelova, zatímco se snažila udržet svůj hlas pod kontrolou, aby nevystrašila svou dceru.

„Byl to vlkodlak, že?" zašeptal Andy.

Harry se k němu otočil tváří a zadíval se mu do očí. „Ano."

No, cokoliv matku uklidňovalo až do této doby, bylo v tu ránu pryč, a dítě brzy následovalo matčin nářek.

„_Silencio_!" zakřičel pan Hovel a utišil tak svou ženu a dceru zarmouceným, ale vážným pohledem. Pak se natáhl přes postel a pevně popadl Harryho pravačku. „Udělejte to, pane Pottere. Udělejte, cokoliv si myslíte, že mému synovi pomůže. A udělejte to hned."

Harry měl srdce až v krku, když zíral do těch zoufalých očí ustrašeného otce.

Vypadal jeho otec také tak rozrušeně, když Voldemort přišel do jejich domu? Působil také tak energicky, když promlouval k jeho mamince? Sevřel její ruku také tak pevně, když jí říkal, aby šla do jeho pokoje?

Harry těžce polknul, než se podíval na Nevilla, který byl bílý jako křída.

„Řekni mi, kdyby někdo přicházel, Neville, a nenech je vejít," prohlásil neohroženě. Nebyl si jistý, co se v průběhu toho pokusu stane, a neměl ani ponětí, co magie udělá, až bude kletba zrušená. „Paní Hovelová, vezměte svou dceru tamhle a zůstaňte tam. Pane Hoveli…"

„Nikdo vás nevyruší, pane Pottere," oznámil mu. Už stál spolu s Nevillem u dveří. „Zůstanu tady."

Harry přikývl, než se k nim otočil zády.

*Myslím, že bychom nejprve měli vyléčit to zranění,* řekla Harrymu Coral.

*Ano.*

„Dobře, Andy, odmotám ti teď ty obvazy, abych ti mohl vyléčit svou paži, a pak se postarám o ten druhý problém. Než se do toho pustím, znecitliví tě," řekl Harry. Rozhodl se, že bude lepší, když mu to řekne, než to udělá.

„Dobře," odpověděl Andy a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Můžeš zavřít oči, jestli chceš," navrhl mu Harry, i když chlapcovy oči zůstávaly jako by přišpendlené na Coral a Harryho ruku.

*Nervy, spěte,* zašeptal a dotkl se levačkou celé chlapcovy zavázané paže.

Chlapec překvapeně zalapal po dechu, než se uvolnil. Zcela jasně mu bylo lépe než předtím.

Harry začal zvolna odmotávat obvaz. Odstraňoval kousek po kousku.

„Není to pěkná rána," prohlásil Harry. Nyní už nemluvil pouze k Andymu, ale k celému pokoji. „Můžete zavřít oči nebo se kdykoliv odvrátit."

Odstranil zbytek obvazu. Rána byla potažená mastí a krví a objevil se štiplavý voskový zápach. Odložil plátno na stranu a rána se tak zcela odhalila. Vypadala přesně tak, jak ji Harry předtím viděl. Jako by ji drželo v zubech divoké zvíře a ještě zavrtělo hlavou tam a zpět, aby zranění zhoršilo.

„Dal mi co proto, huh?" zašeptal Andy.

„To ano," řekl Harry. Pravačkou opatrně přidržel chlapcovu levou ruku, zatímco svou levou nadzvedl nad poranění. „Připraven?" zeptal se a zadíval se přitom na chlapce.

„Připraven," pronesl Andy.

*Trhliny a pohmožděniny, opravte se; zranění, vyléč se,* prohlásil Harry. Rozprostřel svou magii kolem Andyho, aby mohl obě dvě využít jako zdroj léčby.

Všichni sledovali, jak se svaly znovu upevnily k sobě a obklopila je tkáň, která se posunula na své místo. Zduřelina kolem rány zmizela. Zdeformovaná kůže se vyhladila a vypjala se přes nově vyléčené svalstvo, dokud se nakonec nesetkala se zdravou kůží na druhé straně. A pak nad tou ohavnou ránou zbyla jen dlouhá slabě viditelná jizva. Začínala na chlapcově zápěstí a vedla až k jeho lokti, křivolace se mu točila po předloktí.

Harry se zamračil.

*Je to jizva způsobená kletbou, Harry. Tohle je to nejlepší, co můžeme udělat,* prohlásila Coral, když Harry zrušil znecitlivění.

„Je to jizva způsobená kletbou. Zapomněl jsem, že ji nedokážu odstranit," řekl a pousmál se, než se rychle dotkl svého čela, kde měl svou vlastní jizvu po kletbě.

„To je v pořádku, je to úžasná jizva," řekl Andy docela potěšené. „Nikdo ve škole ji nepřetrumfne!"

Harry se usmál, než zvážněl. Část v něm dumala nad tím, kde je asi léčitel Smethwyk. Mohl se každým okamžikem vrátit, a kdo mohl tušit, jestli by mu to dovolil. Musel to udělat co nejdřív.

Harry se vytáhl na postel a klekl si vedle Andyho.

*Myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, kdybys mu dal pravou ruku na hrudník a levou se mnou na čelo. Dlaň měj přímo nad jeho nosem.*

*Na třetím oku, dobře,* souhlasil Harry. „Takže, Andy, jdeme na to. Polož se úplně na záda."

Andy se na nic neptal a učinil tak. Ještě pohlédl na otce, který na něj povzbudivě kývl. Jeho matka v současné době houpala jeho malou sestru, lícní kosti měla stažené obavami, jak čelisti zatínala proti sobě. V očích se jí zrcadlily slzy.

Harry se posunul tak, jak mu Coral naznačila. Přesunul se vedle Andyho, nahnul se nad něj a položil mu jednu ruku na srdce a druhou na čelo.

„Chci, aby ses uvolnil. Chci, abys zklidnil svou magii natolik, jak jen to je možné, protože já s ní budu manipulovat souběžně s mojí, abych zničil tu kletbu. Mohl by ses kvůli mně uvolnit?" zeptal se Harry.

Andy prkenně kývl hlavou pod jeho levou rukou a zavřel oči.

„Nepouštějte nikoho k posteli," prohlásil Harry. Netoužil po žádném vyrušení či rozptýlení.

*Připravena, Coral?*

*Připravena.*

Harry se nadechl, nashromáždil svou magii ve svém středu, jak to cvičil tucetkrát předtím na ošetřovně pod dohledem madam Pomfreyové. Nechal ji vířit a zvolna jí dovolil proniknout do svých rukou a natáhnout se, aby znovu objala Andyho magii.

*Kletbo, odejdi,* prohlásil pevně, když uvolnil pulz magie a propletl ji s Andyho, aby se utkal s kletbou.

Harry nechával své oči otevřené a díval se na chlapcovu tvář, když se kletby dotkl. Cítil, jak tepe spolu s chlapcovou krví. Jeho magie se bez zaváhání zaměřila na každé vlákno kletby, obklopila je svou silnou mocí a zaměřila se na ně.

Harry vnímal, jak Andy ztuhnul, ale udržel ho. Najednou cítil, jak se kletba pod tlakem jejich magií hroutí. Harry vydechl a zvolna začal svou magii po dlouhé době stahovat zpět. Už necítil ani špetku kletby.

*Dost,* pronesla Coral a Harry si rychle uvědomil proč.

Magie, která stvořila kletbu, byla stále přítomná, vřela v chlapcově centru a hrozila, že se rozvodní a zaplaví chlapcovo jádro. Harry rychle udělal tu jedinou věc, kterou dokázal vymyslet, a pohltil ji celou svou magií.

*Klid… Klid…* šeptal Harry znovu a znovu, až se magie nakonec… převalila.

„Harry!" vyjekl Neville.

Jeho vidění vzplálo do běla a on věděl, že už není na posteli. Ačkoliv neměl nejmenší tušení, kde se to vlastně nacházel.

Další věc, kterou Harry zjistil, byl fakt, že ležel rozplácnutý na zádech na chladné nemocniční podlaze.

„Harry, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Neville. Klečel nad ním spolu s panem Hovelem, který postával těsně za ním a tvářil se hrozně polekaně.

*Coral?* vydechl Harry.

*Věřím, že jsi v pořádku, Harry, ačkoliv se zbytek magie z kletby vstřebal do tebe a do toho chlapce.*

*Jsi v pořádku?*

*Ano, díky.*

„Jsem v pořádku," řekl Harry nakonec a posadil se přesně v okamžiku, když se dveře do místnosti s trhnutím otevřely.

„Proč jste zamkli dveře?" zeptal se léčitel Smethwyk rozlíceně, jeho oči zuřily.

„Za to můžu já, léčiteli Smethwyku," prohlásil pan Hovel a vstoupil mezi něj a zbytek pokoje.

Léčitel Smethwyk, ke kterému se nyní přidali tři další léčitelé, se rychle rozhlédl po místnosti. Pokoušel se dozvědět se, cokoliv mohl.

„Proč?" zeptal se Smethwyk a vešel dovnitř, když pan Hovel ustoupil, aby se připojil ke své ženě a dceři na levé straně.

„Vyléčil mě, koukněte!" vyjekl Andy. Stál na své posteli a hrdě mával zdravou paží. Vůbec mu nevadilo, že má na sobě jen lehkou nemocniční košili.

Léčitelé na něj civěli, než si k němu pospíšili.

„Jak je to možné?" zeptal se jeden z nich. Chytil chlapce za ruku a ukázal na slabou, dlouhou, nepravidelnou jizvu.

„Ale_ to_ je v rozporu s našimi léčivými kouzly," vyhlásil jiný.

„Je to zázrak!"

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Andyho Smethwyk.

„Dobře! Ale mám hlad. Mami, mohl bych dostat koláč?" odvětil.

Harry a Neville se přesunuli, co nejdále mohli, od zmatených doktorů, až se zastavili až u pana Hovela. Harry cítil, jak mu muž položil ruku na rameno, když se Andymu podařilo prolomit všechno to tlachání a neústupně ukázal na Harryho.

„Říkám vám, že to udělal Harry!"

A s tím všichni utichli a otočili se tvářemi ve směru, kam Andy mířil.

Harry polknul.

„Je to pravda, pane Pottere?" zeptal se zvolna Smethwyk.

„A-ano, pane," odpověděl.

Všichni byli zcela ochromení a jen na něj zírali. Coral si vybrala tuto chvíli, aby se vynořila zpod rukávu.

Sestra za Smethwyk zalapala po dechu, zatímco jiná žena jí položila pro uklidnění ruku na rameno.

„Je ochočená. Pomáhá mu provádět magii pomocí hadího jazyka," řekl tiše starší léčitelka. „Četla jsem o tom v Denním Věštci."

„A co jste přesně provedl?" zeptal se Harryho Smethwyk.

„Vyléčil jsem jeho paži a vypořádal jsem se s kletbou, než by nad ním zcela převzala moc," prohlásil Harry.

„Kletbou?"

Harry se napřímil. Vůbec se mu nezamlouvaly ty pohledy, které k němu léčitelé právě vysílali.

„Od toho tvora, který ho pokousal," začal Harry. Letmo se zadíval na pana Hovela, který měl ruku stále na jeho rameni.

„Pan Potter se nabídl, že se pokusí vyléčit zranění mého syna. Než tak učinil, prohlásil, že ho prohlédne, jestli nenajde ještě nějaký další problém. Řekl nám, že našel kletbu, která pochází z toho kousnutí, ale že je přesvědčený o tom, že ji dokáže odstranit, pokud mu to dovolíme. A my jsme to dovolili," shrnul to zhruba pan Hovel.

Smethwyk teď zjevně zdrceně zíral přímo na Harryho. A díky tomu pohledu Harry věděl, že to Smethwyk ví. Ví, že Andyho kousnul vlkodlak.

„Věříte, že jste se zbavil té zmiňované kletby?" zeptal se Smethwyk napjatě. Zřejmě se rozhodl tu kletbu neidentifikovat.

„Vím, že ano. Kletba byla zcela zrušena a…" Harry ucítil, jak se Coral stáhla kolem jeho ruky a pochopil to jako, že by si měl pečlivěji promyslet, co přesně řekne. Vyrovnaně si odkašlal. „Jsem si jistý, že je teď Andy zcela v pořádku."

Skutečnost, že on a Andy pohltili zbývající magii, si nechal pro sebe. Ta informace by stejně nikomu neprospěla.

Paní Hovelová se vděčně rozplakala, než se otočila k Harrymu a vtáhla ho do objetí. Celou tu dobu držela svíjející se dceru.

„Děkuji vám, pane Pottere, moc vám děkuji!" plakala a mačkala ho k sobě.

Po chvíli ji od něj odtrhl až pan Hovel, kterému byl Harry vděčný. Coral se bavila.

Náhle se přímo před Harrym objevil léčitel Smethwyk. „Pane Pottere, nevím, jak se vám podařilo vyléčit Andyho paži i to prokletí, ale věřte mi, když řeknu, že jste té rodině poskytl velkou službu. Trvalo by několik týdnů, než by se uzdravil úplně a to jen díky úplňku, který není právě požehnáním pro ty stižené touto kletbou."

„Není vlkodlakem," řekl Harry pevně. „Už ne."

Smethwyk a ostatní léčitelé se na něj dívali nedůvěřivě.

„Pokud mi nevěříte, otestujte ho znovu, ale říkám vám, že už není vlkodlakem," zopakoval Harry.

„To není možné," prohlásil Smethwyk.

„Je. Zvládl jsem to."

„Zopakujte testy," řekl pan Hovel. „Znovu mého syna otestujte."

Smethwyk se otočil k Andyho otci. „Dobře tedy."

ooOoo

Severus vešel do Velké síně a část z něj už se doopravdy těšila na prázdniny. Už to bylo hodně dávno, co si opravdu užíval Vánoce bez všudypřítomné války a neustálého strachu ze smrti číhající za každým rohem.

Ale ne všechno šlo tak dobře. Severus si to připomněl, když před několika dny před začátkem prázdnin šel do ředitelny.

Albus mu sdělil, že něco v lese útočí na jednorožce. A zašlo to tak daleko, že už byl jeden zabit a jeho krev byla vysáta. Brumbál to neřekl tolika slovy, ale připustil, že věří, že to byl Voldemort. A s tím přiznáním Severus také zjistil, že se Albus v lese s něčím utkal, a že to bylo ve stejnou dobu, v jaké Hagrid nalezl ty jednorožce.

Souboj byl krátký a bytost rychle zmizela, ale předtím se ještě ujistila, že mýtina i s Brumbálem skončí na padrť.

„_Jsem si jistý, že ať už to bylo cokoliv, s čím jsem se tam utkal, ohrožuje to jednorožce, Severusi. A dovol mi ti říct, že pokud je to ten, koho se obáváme, pak rychle nabývá na síle, a to je znepokojivé," řekl mu Brumbál, zatímco si opatrně ovazoval ruku bílou gázou._

Severus byl stále ohromený, že starý muž vyvázl jen s jedním zraněním. Zanedlouho poté, co mu bylo řečeno, co se stalo, se tam vydal prozkoumat dané území. Našel tu paseku zcela spálenou a zuhelnatěnou a stromy popadané v okruhu čtyřiceti stop dokola. Severus se zastavil na kraji a snažil se uklidnit.

Věděl, kdo to udělal, a nebyl to Voldemort, nebo alespoň ne_ jen _on.

Neoblíbenějším kouzlem Petra Pettigrewa byla varianta kletby _Bombarda_. Kouzla, jehož pozůstatky vypadaly zcela stejně, jako to, co nalezl v Zapovězeném lese.

Petr byl v lese a spolupracoval s Temným pánem.

„Všechno dobrý, profésre Snape?" zeptal se Hagrid, když se přiblížil k hlavnímu stolu.

„Ano, Hagride. Dobré ráno," pronesl Severus formálně, když se usazoval mezi ním a profesorem Kratiknotem.

Hagrid zářil.

Ve Velké síni bylo jen pár studentů, kteří tady zůstávali během prázdnin. Včetně Weasleyových.

Severus se zadíval dolů na téměř prázdný nebelvírský stůl a objevil tam Weasleyovic chlapce. Zdálo se, že se Ron vcelku srovnal s životem ve škole, i když byl stále ještě sklíčení ze ztráty své krysy. Dvojčata byla stále sama sebou, včetně nevinných rošťáren. A stále tu byl ještě Percy a to byl, no, prostě Percy.

S tlumeným povzdechem Severus odsunul jejich budoucí smrti ze své mysli a zaměřil se na svou snídani, zatímco byla doručována soví pošta. Převzal své noviny a odložil je složené k talíři. Může si je přečíst později.

„Och! Pane Pottere, já vás jednou zaškrtím!" zaburácela z konce stolu madam Pomfreyová.

Všichni ve Velké místnosti se otočili a jen zírali.

A tam seděla zuřící madam Pomfreyová, vzteky bez sebe až se jí málem kouřilo z uší, když upírala zrak na přední stranu Denního věštce. Zatímco četla, mumlala si něco pod fousy.

S nepříjemným pocitem v břiše Severus okamžitě popadl své noviny a otevřel je.

„Och, dobrotivý Merline," vydechl Kratiknot vedle něj, když si nahlížeje do Severusových novin přečetl titulek prvního článku.

Severusovo sevření zesílilo nad těmi smělými slovy, která zakrývala téměř celou přední stranu.

**HARRY POTTER U SVATÉHO MUNGA VYLÉČIL CHLAPCE Z LYKANTROPIE – LÉČITELÉ TO POTRDILI!**

A pod těmi slovy byl obrázek vyléčeného chlapce, Andyho, spolu s celou jeho rodinou. Stál na nemocniční posteli a ukazoval na kameru svou zjizvenou paži.

Severus jen zíral. Jak to bylo možné? V budoucnu nikdy nic takového neudělal. Ovšem přiznejme si… ani to nikdy nezkoušel.

„Och, můj…" uvedl Brumbál poněkud bezbarvě. Pozvedl svůj vlastní výtisk a obočí mu vyletělo vzhůru.


	18. Chapter 12

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 12: Oslavy a dary**

Zbytek týdne do 23. prosince utekl Harrymu a Nevillovi rychle. Zůstávali v bezpečí na Longbottom Manoru a měli čas odpočívat a vychutnávat si chvíle dostatečně vzdálené zbytku světa. No, většinou.

Paní Longbottomová opravdu nebyla potěšená událostmi, které dříve toho týdne vyústily v jejich útěk z nemocnice. Ačkoliv si nemohla pomoci a byla ohromená tím, co se stalo, nelíbila se jí vyvolaná pozornost. Odchod z nemocnice byl aférou. Nedlouho poté, co do místnosti přišli léčitelé a našli tam vyléčeného Andyho, rozšířila se zpráva o té události po celé nemocnici. Když se to doneslo až do pátého patra, začalo se říkat, že Harry Potter chodí od pokoje k pokoji a léčí jakékoliv zranění, nemoc či chorobu.

Tyhle fámy byly samozřejmě nesprávné, ale v čase, kdy se dostala dolů, kde se nacházel Harry a Neville, Harry už vskutku obcházel _sousední_ pokoje a léčil _jednoduchá _zranění pod zvědavým dohledem léčitelů. Bylo to úžasné. Dokonce ani paní Longbottomová se nemohla vyjádřit jinak.

Teprve až když se pacienti z ostatních pater začali pokoušet dostat se k Harrymu, rozhodla se paní Longbottomová, že je čas odejít. Bez debat. A tak odešli krbem léčitele Smethwyka v jeho pracovně.

Paní Longbottomová s Harrym a Nevillem o tom, co se stalo v nemocnici, nemluvila, když se vrátili do sídla. Ať byla jakkoliv znepokojená, vypadalo to, jako by se celá ta událost stala v minulosti a měla tam i zůstat. Nechtěla se s tím potýkat, a tak je nechala o samotě.

Oba, Harry i Neville, jí byli vděční, že o tom nemluvila, ačkoliv noviny, které vyšly následujícího rána, pro ně byly trochu šokem. Veřejnost se do Harryho Pottera zbláznila více než předtím. Každý den tam o něm byl článek spekulující o tom, co bude dělat vlkodlačí komunita ve světle toho, co se stalo, kdyby se pan Potter nabídl vyléčit i ostatní vlkodlaky, a jestli bude schopen vyléčit i cokoliv dalšího. Všechno to bylo až neskutečné. Lidé, podle Denního věštce, zasílali ke svatému Mungovi stovky dopisů a dožadovali se léčby od Harryho Pottera. A to uteklo zatím jen pár dní od Andyho vyléčení.

Harry částečně stále čekal, že se lidi začnou objevovat i u sídla nebo budou přicházet stovky dopisů, ale to se, díkybohu, nestalo.

„Takže, profesor Snape tě vyzvedne dnes v poledne a vezme tě na Příčnou ulici?" zeptal se Neville Harryho, když vstupovali do knihovny.

Už přečetli všechno, co našli o nervech a mozku, a snažili se naučit více o tom, co by se dalo dělat, aby je uzdravili. Až dosud toho mnoho nenašli, ale bylo to jen pár dní.

„Jo. Musím si obstarat nějaké formální oblečení," odpověděl Harry.

Neville přikývl. „Škoda, že ti nepadne ten můj, aby sis ho mohl půjčit. Příčná ulice může být v období Vánoc přecpaná."

Harry si povzdechl. „Jo. Nemám zájem o davy. Ale bude tam se mnou profesor Snape," řekl sebejistě.

Neville se ušklíbl. „Nikdo tě nebude obtěžovat, když tam s tebou bude."

„Jasná věc," usmál se Harry.

ooOoo

„Albusi, musím s ním mluvit," tvrdil Popletal hovořící s Brumbálem přes krb.

Asi před půlhodinou řediteli neomaleně zavolal, zoufale toužil po radě.

„Mám za to, že se paní Longbottomová vyjádřila jasně – pan Potter nesmí být vyrušován, když je v její péči," prohlásil Brumbál.

Popletal vzdychl. „Ano, ale ty tomu nerozumíš. Ke svatému Mungovi přicházejí zástupci z cizích zemí, aby ty zprávy přezkoumali. Bude jen otázkou času, než sami začnou požadovat setkání s chlapcem!"

„Kornelie, nevíme, jestli je případ Andyho Hovela ojedinělý či nikoliv. Musíme zvážit mnoho dalších věcí. Ano, pan Potter mladého Hovela vyléčil, ale to neznamená, že to dokáže u kohokoliv jiného zasaženého lykantropií. Možná, že zvládne uzdravit jen čerstvě pokousané."

„No, a proto s panem Potterem musím mluvit, abychom měli čas určit míru jeho schopností. Už jsem dostal několik dopisů od politických vůdců z dalších zemí, ve kterých se mě ptají, jak jsme se přesně rozhodli. Nemůžu nechat jejich dotazy nezodpovězené, Albusi!"

Brumbál si pohladil vous. „Jdeš přece na Vánoční večírek Malfoyových, ne?"

Popletal vykulil oči. „Och, zapomněl jsem, že toho chlapce pozvali…"

„Pak tam jdi. Jsem si jistý, že nikoho neurazí, když si s ním několik minut promluvíš, a pan Potter tě tam jistě bude ochotný vyslechnout."

„Děkuji ti, Albusi. Potřebuji se na to připravit. Musím panu Potterovi ukázat, jak moc je potřebný!"

Brumbálova tvář náhle zvážněla. „Kornelie."

Popletal ztichl, tváří ozářenou plameny zíral na ředitele, zaražený náhlou změnou tónu.

„Panu Potterovi je pouhých jedenáct let. Pokud budu mít podezření jen na špetku manipulace, nebudu spokojen. Ano, pan Potter si zaslouží vědět, co s sebou vyléčení mladého Hovela přineslo, ale nenechám tě, abys ho proměnil do nějakého druhu pokladu tančícího před ostatními národy. Jasné?"

„Ano, řediteli, chápu," řekl Popletal a těžce polkl.

„Dobře," odvětil Brumbál, jeho hlas zněl znovu nadneseně. „Rád jsem si s tebou popovídal."

Popletal přikývl, než mu popřál hezký den a přerušil hovor.

Brumbál si povzdechl, pak se zvedl z pokleku a poodešel od krbu.

„Budu s panem Pottere, když s ním bude ministr mluvit," prohlásil Severus a vystoupil z rohu místnosti.

„Ano, což je jediným důvodem, proč jsem Korneliusovi připomněl tu možnost na večírku."

Mistr lektvarů přikývl.

„Doufám, že se Harry bude schopen vyrovnat se vzrůstající slávou. Od teď už není jen chlapcem-který-přežil," pronesl Brumbál tiše.

„Věřím, že si s tím pan Potter hravě poradí, ale musím přiznat, že se netěším na naši návštěvu Příčné ulice," řekl Severus. „Avšak souhlasím s vaším předchozím názorem. Nemůžeme pana Pottera ukrývat před světem. Jen by se tím všechno zhoršilo a na vrch ještě dodalo statut tajemnosti."

„Ano, třebaže se nám to nemusí líbit, nemůžeme s tím moc udělat," odpověděl Brumbál.

ooOoo

Severus se ve svém formálním hábitu přemístil k hraně sněhu, který pokrýval pozemky.

Od té doby, co on a zbytek síně zůstali v šoku po přečtení ranních novin vydaných před několika dny, se všechno stalo tak nějak… povědomým.

Hodně se to podobalo dnům po svátku všech svatých v roce 1981, když se kouzelnický svět dozvěděl o tom, že Harry Potter nějak způsobil, aby Temný pán zmizel beze stopy. Stejně jako předtím, všichni o chlapci mluvili, špitali si v rozích, povídali si o něm u jídla a zahrnovali ho do příběhů před spaním. A teď Harry Potter opět zaujal všeobecnou představivost.

Severus jen doufal, že dokáže provést chlapce skrz Příčnou ulici, aniž by k nim všichni spěchali pro podpis či něco jiného.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou, když přicházel k předním dveřím Longbottomovic sídla. Zaklepal.

„Dobré odpoledne, profesore Snape. Pan Potter je připravený na váš odchod," prohlásila paní Longbottomová, když otevřela dveře.

„Děkuji vám, paní Longbottomová," řekl Severus s lehkým pokývnutím hlavy. „Bude zpět před půlnocí. Pokud ne, okamžitě to ohlaste řediteli."

„Samozřejmě," odpověděla.

„Pojďte, pane Potter," pronesl profesor Snape, dívaje se, jak mu Neville na rozloučenou mávnul ode dveří, než si Harry pospíšil k němu. „Nejdříve se stavíme na Příčné ulici. Za každých okolností zůstaňte u mě."

„Ano, pane."

S Harrym po boku se otočil a vydal se cestičkou pryč od sídla k hranicím ochran. Slyšel, jak paní Longbottomová zavřela dveře.

„Půjdeme do obchodu paní Malkinové – Hábity pro každou příležitost," oznámil Severus. Díky chladu vzduchu byl jeho dech viditelný.

„Ano, pane."

Severus na Harryho letmo pohlédl. „Vaše práce u svatého Munga byla pozoruhodná, ačkoliv madam Pomfreyová nebyla zrovna nadšená, že se o tom dozvěděla z novin."

Harry vzhlédl trochu vylekaně. „Jak moc byla rozzlobená?"

„Och, mám za to, že její přesná slova byla: _Pane Pottere, já vás jednou zaškrtím_."

„Potom tedy hodně rozzlobená," zamumlal Harry.

„Pane Pottere, nehodlám vám tu říkat, že to, co jste udělal, bylo špatné, protože to nebylo, ale bylo to nebezpečné. Co kdybyste nebyl schopen tu kletbu odstranit? Co kdyby se přenesla na vás? Co kdyby šlo něco špatně a zaplatil by za to ten chlapec?" ptal se ho profesor Snape vážně.

Harry si povzdechl. „Nemohl jsem to _nezkusit_. Vy byste snad mohl? Kdybyste uměl používat hadí jazyk, byl byste schopen neudělat nic, kdybyste věděl, že _možná_ dokážete pomoci?"

Severusův výraz zjemněl. „Ne. Ale chtěl bych, abyste si pamatoval, že ne všechno vždy dopadne tak jako toto. Věci _mohou_ jít špatně."

Harry přikývl, kousaje se do spodního rtu. „Chápu, pane."

„Nesnažím se vám brát odvahu, pane Potter, jen chci, abyste byl opatrný, když se pokoušíte o něco, co jste ještě nikdy předtím nedělal. Ale také chci, abyste věděl, že mě těší váš pokrok. A uznávám, že jste předčil moje očekávání. Když jsem vám tehdy dával _Umění hadího jazyka_, ani jsem si nepřestavoval, že byste za pár měsíců dokázal vyléčit chlapce z lykantropie."

Harry zčervenal. „To vážně nic nebylo. Jen jsem udělal všechno pro to, abych Andymu pomohl."

„Vyléčil jste ho z lykantropie, pane Potter. A to už _je _něco. Vím, že tomu možná budete jen těžko věřit, ale po staletí se mělo za to, že léčba lykantropie není proveditelná. Ve skutečnosti je to v mnoha knihách uvedeno jako fakt," informoval ho Severus.

„Nemyslím si, že by lidé měli takové věci pouštět z hlavy, zejména když mohou takové _neproveditelnosti_ někomu pomoci."

„Takový náhled na věc je sice pěkný, ale hodně lidí by řeklo, že nereálný," pronesl Severus, když si razili cestu sněhem, zanechávajíce za sebou šlápoty na Longbottomovic pozemcích.

„Možná, ale pokud nikdo nepůjde proti všeobecným pochybám, pak se nikdy nikam nedostaneme, ne? Nevěřím, že je něco nemožné – všechno stojí za zkoušku."

Severus se jemně usmál, vybavuje si stejná slova, která pronesl i budoucí Harry. „Vcelku máte pravdu, pane Potter. Což mi připomíná – vaše léčba mladého Hovela vyvolala trochu rozruch. Nebuďte překvapen, pokud s vámi bude chtít navázat kontakt muž jménem Kornelius Popletal."

„Ministr kouzel?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě.

„Ano."

„Nemáte ho moc rád, že, pane?" zeptal se Harry opatrně.

„Není to špatný člověk, ale dokáže být dosti bláhový a zbabělý. Také se zdá, že je naprosto rozhodnutý s vámi mluvit. Kdyby nebylo paní Longbottomové, už by tak učinil."

Harry na to pozvedl obočí.

„Buďte opatrný v tom, s čím budete souhlasit, když s ním budete mluvit. Neštítí se dostat lidi tam, kam chce. V tomto ohledu je jako Lucius Malfoy."

„Jako pan Malfoy?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, hodně jako Lucius, ale není tak prohnaný, naštěstí. Avšak to ho nezastavilo, aby se dostal tam, kde je, takže buďte obezřetný."

„Dobře, budu," přislíbil Harry, když se zastavili. „Budeme se přemisťovat?"

„Ano. Přemístíme se na Příčnou ulici. Až tam skončíme, tak projdeme Děravým kotlíkem a na Malfoy Manor pojedeme Záchranným autobusem."

„Záchranným autobusem?"

„Chci, abyste zažil všechny možné kouzelnické způsoby přepravy. Věřím, že je to nezbytná znalost, kterou byste měl ovládnout, co nejdříve to bude možné," řekl, když přistoupl k Harrymu blíž a nabídl mu ruku pro přemístění. Harry ji uchopil a oba zmizeli s téměř neslyšitelným _PUK_.

Objevili se téměř na tom samém místě, kam je s Nevillem vzala paní Longbottomová.

Severus rychle položil Harrymu ruku na rameno, držel si ho u sebe, zatímco je vedl k madam Malkinové.

To místo bylo přecpané lidmi a Harry správně předpokládal, že každý nakupoval na poslední chvíli. A tak, protože všichni mysleli jen na dárky pro své rodiny, vůbec nevěnovali pozornost Harrymu, který se v současné době mezi nimi provlékal s hlavou skloněnou po boku temně oděného profesora.

Vstoupili do obchodu s hábity, který nebyl nijak přeplněný, a Severus je odvedl do zadního prostoru.

„Mohu vám pomoci, profesore?" zeptala se madam Malkinová, která si všimla jejich příchodu a rychle se odebrala do skrytější části obchodu za nimi.

„Ano," pronesl Severus, ustoupil za Harryho a dal chlapci obě ruce na ramena. „Tento mladý muž potřebuje formální hábit a boty. Mohu mít důvěru v to, že mohou být zaměřeny a připraveny k nošení během několika hodin?"

„Samozřejmě," přislíbila a přesunula se vpřed. Vytáhla měřící pásku, letmo pohlédla na Harryho čelo, ale zůstala profesionální. „Takže, jaké barvy?"

Téměř o hodinu a půl později měl Harry novou soupravu formálního oděvu. Pod uhlově černým hábitem měl tmavě zelenou vestu se zlatou výšivkou ve švech. Zlaté zdobení bylo rovněž přidané na lemy jeho hábitu a vypadalo velmi elegantně. Harry musel souhlasit, že to s jeho smaragdově zelenýma očima velmi dobře ladí, dokonce úžasně.

*Harry, mohla bych o něco poprosit?* zeptala se Coral, když madam Malkinová udělala na Harryho hábitu nějaké poslední úpravy.

*Jistě.*

*V takovémto počasí docela snadno prochladnu, když nejsem u tebe. Bylo by možné, že bych… třeba…*

Harry se usmál, než se rozhlédl kolem. Nikdo nebyl na doslech, ani se na ně nesoustředil.

„Um, madam Malkinová, mohu mít trochu zvláštní prosbu?"

„Jistě, mladý muži," řekla. Jelikož si všimla, že profesor Snape nechce přitahovat pozornost, neužívala Harryho jména.

„Um, mohla byste vyrobit úzký látkový tunýlek, který by ladil k mému hábitu? Je to pro…" Harry trochu nadzvedl rukáv a odhalil tak Coralinu hlavu.

Malkinová mu věnovala úsměv. Už ji předtím viděla a docela se s tím hadem spřátelila. „Samozřejmě. Bude to trvat tak deset minut, než ho sešiju. Z hedvábí nebo bavlny?"

*Óóó, z hedvábí,* odpověděla Coral.

„Z hedvábí, prosím."

Malkinová přikývla a rychle se dala do práce, když zakončila poslední obrubu.

O patnáct minut později byli oba, Harry i Coral, připraveni na večírek. Harry ještě přibral krásný pár rukavic z černé kůže s vyšitým_** M**_ na manžetě, aby jej mohl dát panu Malfoyovi jako vkusný, ale jednoduchý dárek. Profesor Snape naznačil, že, jak věděl, je to Luciusův oblíbený druh daru. Vyšité M byl Harryho nápad.

„Děkuji vám, madam," pronesl Severus s lehkou úklonou hlavy, když jí Harry platil.

Harry měl svůj sváteční oděv na sobě a ten starý zmenšený v kapce, zatímco Coral si oblékla svůj maličký svetřík. Byl očarovaný, aby se přizpůsobil její velikosti a až dojde v jejím okolí k velkému teplotnímu skoku, svetr ji zahřeje, aby vyrovnal tu teplotní rozdílnost. Hedvábí bylo zvláštní způsobem vrstvené, aby jí dovolovalo volnost pohybu. Nepokrývalo ji to celou, ale dost na to, aby se nenachladil, kdyby se od Harryho vzdálila. Přece jen byla zima.

„Och, bylo mi potěšením," odvětila madam Malkinová a celá zářila. „A kdybyste snad potřeboval nějaké další neobvyklé části oděvu, jen mi dejte vědět. Ráda jich pro tu maličkou udělám víc."

Harry se s kývnutím usmál. „Děkuji, už teď si to vážně zamilovala."

Vyšli z obchodu a Severus prověřil území. Několik lidí teď k Harrymu natahovalo krk, ve snaze si ho lépe prohlédnout, jako by se snažili určit, jestli je skutečně tím, kým doufali, že je. Severus byl vlastně docela překvapený, že jim trvalo tak dlouho, než si chlapce všimli. Připouštěl, že byli většinu času z dohledu a z toho polovinu času Harry strávil ve zkušební kabince.

Harry mu zůstával nablízku, jasně si všímal, jak po něm lidi začínají pokukovat. Brzy bylo jasné, že vědí, kým je, ale nesnaží se k němu přiblížit. Místo toho jen civěli, než se otočili k někomu jinému a nadšeně si šeptali.

Severus prohledával davy kolem nich, zatímco pokračovali v cestě do Děravého kotlíku.

Něco se dělo.

Cítil, jak ho slabě brnělo v zátylku. Pocit, který měl vždy, když bylo něco v nepořádku. A pak mu to došlo.

Někdo je sledoval.

Nahnul se k Harrymu, jen lehce, nezpomalil, ani nezměnil jejich krok, a zašeptal. „Někdo nás sleduje. Užijte přenášedlo, pokud vám řeknu, abyste ho aktivoval. Nebo pokud dojde k boji."

Harry přikývl.

Nakonec se dostali skrz zeď do Děravého kotlíku, ale Severus věděl, že byli stále sledováni.

Vstoupili do prostoru hostince, prokličkovali kolem stolů a směřovali k přednímu východu. Místo nebylo dokonce ani z poloviny obsazené, ale stále tam bylo plno lidí. Harry držel hlavu při zemi, pokoušeje se nepřitahovat více pozornosti, když se to náhle stalo.

„Pane Pottere!"

Muž, kterým je stopoval, spěchal k nim, ruku nataženou k Harrymu. Harry cítil, jak sebou z vlastní vůle cuknul k Severusovi, profesor reagoval bleskově.

Pronásledující muž byl zasažen výbušnou kletbou a Harry dokonce ani neviděl Severuse použít hůlku, protože byl schovaný ještě dál za temnou postavou mistra lektvarů.

Muž přistál v troskách vedle baru a všichni hosté Děravého kotlíku ztuhli, zírajíce na Severuse Snapea, která neohroženě stál mezi troskami a Harry Potterem. Hromada se pohnula, odhalujíc tak muže v obnošených šatech, posetého jizvami. Vypadal desetkrát hůř než Remus Lupin.

„Pane Pottere!" zvolal muž, nyní s rukama na kolenou. „Prosím, prosím, pomozte mi!"

Očividně neviděl nebo se nestaral o to, že mu přímo na hlavu mířil hůlkou velmi ochranářsky založený čaroděj.

Nikdo se ani nehnul, když muž pokračoval v prosení.

„Prosím, prosím, pomozte mi jako tomu chlapci u svatého Munga. Prosím, už to nedokážu dál snášet…"

Harry vykoukl zpod Severusovy strach nahánějící postavy a vážně se zadíval na toho ubohého muže. Vyslal špetku magie, aby vyhodnotil situaci.

Vykulil oči a Coral se znovu stáhla kolem jeho zápěstí.

„Jste vlkodlak," prohlásil Harry tiše.

Muž přikývl a spousta lidí v hostinci zalapala po dechu.

„Nevím, jestli vás mohu vyléčit, pane. Andy nebyl prokletý dlouho, ani ne tři dny," řekl Harry nakonec, jeho hlas se rozléhal šokovanou hospodou.

„Prosím, můžete to prostě zkusit?" prosil muž. „Udělám cokoliv."

Harry vzhlédl ke Snapeovi, jehož hůlka stále mířila na muže. Severus si nebyl jistý, jestli to byl dobrý nebo špatný nápad, ale věděl, že Harry udělá, co bude považovat za správné, a že to znamenalo pokusit se vyléčit toho muže. Právě teď a tady, pokud to bude možné. Ať už s tuctem zírajících lidí či bez nich.

Severus si vnitřně povzdechl, když Harry vystoupil a položil mu svou drobnou ruku na paži.

Harry tohle v budoucnosti dělával stokrát.

Když bylo po bitvě.

Když byli nepřátelé poraženi.

Když už nebyl žádný nepřítel, kterého by bylo třeba zabít.

Když tam byl někdo, kdo potřeboval pomoci.

„Pokračujete, pane Pottere, nebudu vám bránit. Ale vězte, že zakročím, pokud se budu domnívat, že mají jeho úmysly jinou povahu než snahu o vyléčení," prohlásil Severus.

Muž vzhlédl do široka otevřenýma, nadějí naplněnýma očima, když se Harry přiblížil a zastavil se přímo před ním.

„Sedněte si a opřete se o zeď," nařídil mu Harry. Rozhodl se, že muž zřejmě nepotřebuje ležet jako Andy. Muž učinil, jak mu bylo řečeno, aniž by se na cokoliv zeptal. Harry si k němu přiklekl a nadzvedl levý rukáv, aby odkryl Coral.

Severus držel svou hůlku zacílenou na muže, ale věděl, že od něj nehrozí žádné nebezpečí. Muž opravdu jen chtěl být vyléčený. Neměl žádné špatné úmysly.

ooOoo

Harry na muže dlouhou dobu jen hleděl, díval se do zjizvené tváře.

„Profesore, mohl byste na něj seslat nějaké kouzlo, abyste ho udržel v klidu? Andyho jsem zvládl sám, ale…" požádal Harry.

„_Petrificus Totalus_," prohlásil Severus prostě.

„Díky," zašeptal Harry a pokoušel se rozhodnout, jak přesně postupovat.

Nikdo v hostinci nevydal ani hlásky, když Harry položil pravou ruku na mužův hrudník a levou na jeho čelo.

*Byl prokletý dlouhou dobu, Harry,* prohlásila Coral.

*Já vím.*

*Možná to nepůjde. Cítíš sám, jak hluboko se do něj kletba dostala. Nejsem si jistá, zda bychom to měli zkoušet.*

Harry se kousl do rtu, než učinil rozhodnutí. *Musíme to zkusit.*

*No dobře.*

„Pane, možná to nepůjde, ale pokusím se," prohlásil Harry, zatímco shromažďoval svou magii ve svém centru.

Muž, neschopen pohybu, prostě pokračoval v zoufalém zírání. Prosil ho očima, jak mohl každý v hospodě jednoduše vidět.

Harry nechal svou magii vstoupit do svých rukou, jak to udělal, když léčil Andyho, než přizval i mužovu magii, aby mu pomohla.

Vydechl a uvolnil pulz magie, když zašeptal: *Kletbo, odejdi.*

Okamžitě zjistil, že to nebylo, jako když léčil Andyho. Kletba byla hlouběji, více rozprostřená a silnější. O hodně silnější. Sevřel čelisti a zatlačil na magii hruběji, nedovoluje si ani pomyslet na to, že by nemusel uspět. Cítil, jak se magie propletla s mužovou krví a shromáždila se v srdci, kde přebývalo jádro kletby.

Harry zavřel oči a soustředil se tak namáhavě, jak dokázal, aby obklopil každou částečku kletby v mužově magii. Cítil, jak se mužovo svalstvo napjalo, i přes profesorovo kouzlo, když se snažil zápasit s kletbou.

V uších se mu ozývalo vytí, nejprve vzdálené, ale začínalo více a více narůstat na intenzitě, dokud mu z toho v uších nezvonilo.

Kletba nešla přemoci tak jednoduše jako ta u Andyho.

Vzedmul se v něm strach, když se mu v mysli objevila profesorova slova: _Věci __**mohou**__ jít špatně._

*Ne, ne, tohle nesmí selhat. Tohle bude fungovat!* syčel Harry zuřivě. Z hrudi mu povstala odlišná magie a kvapně se mu rozběhla po rukách až do muže.

Ta magie, kterou obdržel od Andyho ze zmizelé kletby.

Harry prudce otevřel oči, překvapený, že cítil nárůst bílé magie, která znovu posilovala jeho útok na kletbu, dokud nakonec nebyla kletba přemožena a zrušena. Bezprostředně potom se většina magie opouštějící zničenou kletbu rychle spojila s bílou magií a vrátila se do Harryho centra.

„V pořádku, pane Pottere?" zeptal se profesor Snape, jeho oči prozkoumávaly ty Harryho.

Harry na něj zamrkal, uvědomil si, že se stále nachází u zjizveného muže, a že nebyl odmrštěn, jako se tomu stalo u Andyho.

„Jsem v pořádku, pane. Jen to bylo trochu těžší než léčení Andyho," vysvětlil mu, stáhnul ruce a pomalu vstal, než se očima vrátil k muži, který nyní seděl opřený o zeď a nehýbal se.

„_Finite_," zamumlal Snape, čímž zrušil předchozí kouzlo.

Muž propadl ve vděčný pláč a na kolenou se připlazil k Harrymu. „Děkuji vám, pane Pottere, děkuji vám! Navždy budu vaším dlužníkem," sliboval mu, vzal Harryho za pravou ruku a oběma dlaněmi ji sevřel.

Harry se všiml, že se jeho oči změnily. Zornice vypadaly jako by se barevně prolnuly s duhovkami. Bylo to docela přízračné.

„Je-je opravdu vyléčený?" zeptal se Tom, hostinský.

„Ano, je vyléčený," pronesl Harry sebejistě, už v něm necítil žádnou známku kletby. „Ačkoliv se obávám, že vaše oči jsou výsledkem léčby, protože jste byl vlkodlakem tak dlouho," dodal a zadíval se zpět na muže.

„Och, to je mi jedno. I kdyby mě ta léčba měla oslepit, stále bych vám byl vděčný, jako jsem teď!" vyjekl, sklonil hlavu a dotkl se svým čelem hřbetu Harryho ruky.

„Už dále nenesete kletbu, ani kvůli ní nebudete trpět. Už nejste vlkodlak," zopakoval Harry.

Muž vydal další dojatý vzlyk. „Nezapomenu vám to, pane Pottere. Navždy jsem vám k službám. Jmenuji se Walter McCaffrey. Řekněte slovo a budu tam, kde mě budete potřebovat. Kdykoliv. Tak přísahám. Moc vám děkuji!

„Rádo se stalo, pane," pronesl Harry. Nevěděl, co jiného by měl říct.

„Pane Pottere," pronesl Severus a přistoupil k němu. Harrymu pochopil. Museli jít.

Harry přikývl, než se rozhlédl a zjistil, že na něj každý v hostinci zírá, užasle a udiveně.

Severus nečekal, než se vzpamatují, a rychle nasměroval Harryho ke dveřím. Harry nic nenamítal.

„Uh, ve-veselé Vánoce, pane Pottere!" zakřičel Tom, když Harry a Snape kvapně odešli.

ooOoo

Po několik minut pokračovali v tichosti v chůzi ulicemi Londýna.

Severus věděl, že je Harry nervózní. Bez pochyby dumal nad tím, jestli na něj byl jeho profesor naštvaný či tak něco. Popravdě, Severus byl trochu nesvůj z toho, čeho byl právě svědkem.

V budoucnu viděl Harryho léčit mnoho lidí pomocí hadího jazyka, ale nikdy nespatřil nic takového, jako to, co právě zažil. Harryho zelené oči se změnily v bílé a jasně zářily mocí.

„Jak obtížné to bylo?" zeptal se a prolomil tak ticho, zatímco míjeli několik mudlovských obchodů.

Harry nadskočil kvůli tomu náhlému dotazu, než k němu váhavě vzhlédl. „Dost, pane. Na okamžik… jsem nevěděl, jestli to budu schopen zvládnout, ale pak ta magie z minula…"

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Magie z minula?" zeptal se.

Harry polknul a Severus zaslechl z jeho rukávu tiché zasyčení. Coral mu očividně dávala nějaké rady. Doufal, že dobré rady.

Harry si povzdechl. „Když jsem léčil Andyho, část magie, která zbyla po zničené kletbě, přešla do mě."

„A zbytek?"

„Do Andyho."

Severus se zamračil. „Informoval jste o tom někoho?"

Harry sklonil hlavu. Uvědomoval si, že si koleduje o pokárání. Zastavili na kraji prázdné ulice. „Ne."

Mistr lektvarů potlačil zavrčení. „Pane Pottere, napadlo vás někdy, že tohle by mohla být informace, kterou léčitelé měli vědět, když Andyho vyšetřovali. Nebo že by to mohlo uškodit vašemu vlastnímu magickému zdraví a vývoji?"

Harry pokračoval v zírání na zasněženou cestu. Severus cítil, jak v něm doutná pocit marnosti.

„Zatraceně, Harry, podívej se na mě!"

Harry zvedl vylekaně tvář, oči měl vytřeštěné.

Severus si toužil naplácat. Neměl v plánu takhle uklouznout a oslovit Harryho jeho křestním jménem, ale v tomto okamžiku byly na pořadu důležitější věci, ze kterých byl rozrušený.

„Chápete, jak to bylo nebezpečné? Nemohu uvěřit, že jste byl tak nezodpovědný! Jak dlouho víte o té magii, kterou jste obdržel z kletby?"

„Vnímal jsem, jak do mě vešla poté, co jsem ho vyléčil. Věděl jsem, že není nebezpečná. Cítil jsem, že byla dobrá a čistá. Neposkvrněná."

„To je vedlejší! Proč jste to nikomu neřekl?"

„Věděl jsem, že by to nikomu nepomohlo. Léčitelům málem švihlo z toho, co jsem udělal. Nechtěl jsem, aby si mysleli, že je ta kletba stále v Andym nebo že se rozšířila i do mě či něco takového. Jen jsem chtěl, aby se všechno uklidnilo," vyhrkl Harry rychle a snažil se potlačit knedlík v krku.

Nechtěl profesora zklamat, ale zřejmě se tak stalo.

„Prosím, profesore, je mi to líto. Nemyslel jsem si, že o něco jde."

Severus na kratinko zavřel oči a uklidnil se. Věděl, že tady s hněvem nikam nedojde. Otevřel je a shlédl na něj. Připomínal sám sobě, že Harry je stále ještě prváček, bez ohledu na to, jak jsou jeho magické schopnosti vyspělé.

„Vaše oči bíle zářily, když jste léčil pana McCaffreye, Pottere. Předpokládám správně, že ta magie, kterou jste obdržel z kletby, je bílá?"

Harry zamrkal, než přikývl.

„Dostal jste při léčení pana McCaffeye více této magie?"

„Ano, ačkoliv nějaká zůstala v něm, stejně jako u Andyho."

Severus přikývl, pokoušeje se porozumět tomu, co přesně tato magie dělá.

„Pomohla mi, pane. Když jsem začal bojovat s kletbou, přispěchala a opravdu rychle se o ni postarala," řekl Harry, doufal, že profesor není tak rozzlobený, jak se na počátku obával. „Jako by to pro ni byl takový _kryptonit_."

Severus se odmlčel, zpracovával Harryho slova.

„Budeme tomu muset věnovat pozornost, pane Pottere. Tohle je pro nás neprobádané území. Nikdy jsem o něčem takovém neslyšel."

Harry beze slova přikývl, vzhlížel k němu s omluvnýma a trochu uslzenýma očima. Očividně ho ta myšlenka, že svého profesora zklamal, dosti zasáhla.

Severus si uvědomoval, že je nutné všechno urovnat a ve stejnou chvíli se ujistit, že Harry pochopil, proč ho nepotěšilo, že si tu informaci o bílé magii nechával pro sebe. I když připouštěl, že měl jistotu, že si to Harry dal během toho jeho krátkého křiku dohromady.

„Pane Pottere, chápete, proč jsem na vás byl rozzlobený?" zeptal se zvolna, udržoval svůj hlas na stejné úrovni.

Harry polkl a prkenně přikývl.

„Proč?" zeptal se Severus, chtěl to slyšet nahlas.

„Já… Zatajil jsem něco, co by mohlo být pro ostatní důležité."

Severus přikývl, docela potěšený, že nebylo na Harry nutné tlačit, aby dostal svou odpověď, a že byl Harry schopen dát se dohromady a souvisle se vyslovit. Netoužil po uplakaném prváčkovi.

„Chápu, že to tehdy vypadalo, že bude nejlepší si tu informaci nechat pro sebe, ale mohl jste později do nemocnice poslat sovu, aby mohli Andyho zkontrolovat pečlivěji poté, co se už ujistili, že je kletba pryč. Jsem si také jistý, že by Andy rád věděl, že do něj vstoupila tahle bílá magie. A jeho rodiče určitě mají právo to vědět."

„Napíšu jim hned zítra," odpověděl Harry tiše.

Severus přikývl. „Avšak, zvážíme-li to všechno, dobře jste udělal, že jste jim neřekl o tom, že se něco z toho dostalo i do vás. _Ale_ – stále jste to měl někomu oznámit. A tím někým myslím dospělého."

Harry pozvedl obočí, než se dokázal zastavit.

Severus si povzdechl. „Ještě bych mohl Dursleyovi proklít," zašeptal nenávistně, než se vrátil k tématu. „Mohl jsem napsat sovu mně nebo madam Pomfreyové."

Harry sklonil hlavu.

„Podívejte se na mě, pane Pottere," prohlásil vlídně. Harry tak učinil. „Poučte se z toho. To je vše, co žádám. Pamatujte si, že máte kolem sebe dospělé, kteří chtějí a potřebují být zpraveni o věcech, které se vás týkají, ať už máte pocit, že je to důležité či nikoliv."

Harry drobně kývl, ale to profesorovi stačilo.

Severus Harrymu položil pevně, ale jemně ruku na rameno. „No, jsem si jistý, že už byl Denní věštec o vašem skutku informován. Dostaňme se tedy na Malfoy Manor dřív, než nás odchytí nějací reportéři."

ooOoo

„Bylo to úžasné! Prostě se toho muže dotkl, něco zašeptal, a pak se objevil záblesk světla!"

„Oči mu během toho bíle žhnuly."

„Och, nemůžu uvěřit, že tady skutečně byl! Ve vzduchu jste mohl cítit, jak magie narůstá, když to dělal."

Po celé Příčné ulici a v Děravém kotlíku si lidé vzrušeně povídali. Reportérům zabralo jen několik minut, než se začali objevovat a podněcovat lidi, aby tu událost popisovali znovu a znovu.

Tomův podnik toho dne zažíval prudký rozkvět. Každý chtěl vidět, kde se to léčení odehrálo a pokleknout právě tam kde Harry Potter.

ooOoo

Harry a Severus opustili Záchranný autobus a vstoupili na cestu procházející srdcem Wiltshire.

Jízda probíhala, jak Severus očekával, což bylo politováníhodné. Většinu vyjížďky musel Harryho usměrňovat, ale dosáhl toho, co chtěl. Chlapec nyní věděl o všech tradičních kouzelnických způsobech přepravy a jak je používat. Byl to jen malý detail, ale mohl by být pro Harryho důležitý v případě stavu nouze.

„Takže, tady Malfoyovi bydlí?" zeptal se Harry, zatímco šel těsně vedle profesora.

„Ano, pane Pottere. Je v majetku jejich rodiny po staletí," pronesl Severus. Byl rád, že se Harry tak rychle otřepal z jejich předchozího rozhovoru. Prošli dlouhou cestu, která vedla k předním dveřím. Severus položil ruku Harrymu na záda. „Pamatujte, vaše slova mají váhu."

„Budu to mít na paměti, pane," odpověděl Harry.

„Vždy mi zůstávejte na dohled," prohlásil Severus.

„Zůstanu, pane," slíbil Harry, když dorazili ke vchodu.

A s tím Severus zaklepal na zdobené dveře.

Otevřely se o chvilku později. Dobře oblečená žena jim je přidržela dokořán.

Měla na sobě drahé, zelené šaty z mnoha vrstev doplněné světle červenou rtěnkou, štědrou dávkou očních stínů, blonďatými vlasy se zvýrazněným obočím. Harry ji okamžitě přirovnal k postavě z tetiny oblíbené telenovely. Vypadala velmi… zámožně.

„Dobrý večer, Severusi," pronesla a sklonila směrem k profesorovi hlavu ve formálním pozdravu, než se očima stočila dolů na Harryho.

Harry jí věnoval drobný úsměv, usoudil, že je to slušnost, než se pohnul a napřáhnul k ní ruku, aby se představil. Avšak tak daleko se nedostal.

„Pane Pottere," vydechla, udělala krok vpřed a položila mu něžně dlaň na tvář.

Harry stál jako přimražený.

Po chvíli svou ruku stáhla a vypadala trochu rozpačitě, což byl nezvyklý pohled.

„Odpusťte, pane Pottere. Nemohla jsem se vašeho příchodu dočkat a v tom okamžiku mi nebylo pomoci. Jsem Narcissa Malfoyová, Dracova matka," řekla, její oči přetékaly vřelostí, když na něj tak dál hleděla.

Harryho obočí se zvedlo v porozumění. „Rád vás poznávám, paní Malfoyová," odpověděl.

Usmála se a ustoupila stranou. „Prosím, pojďte."

Harry a Severus vstoupili, následovali jí vchodem nahoru po kamenných schodech, doprava a do oficiální jídelny. Byla to velká místnost s velmi dlouhým úzkým stolem postaveným přímo před obrovským krbem. Na druhé straně stolu, mimo krb, byl otevřený prostor pro tanec či další společenské aktivity. Na stole už bylo připraveno malé občerstvení a zhruba dva tucty lidí se pohybovaly po vyzdobené místnosti. V rohu stál Vánoční stromek s mnoha ozdobami, které se vznášely kolem.

Harry a Severus vešli a zastavili se.

Harry se všiml Draca, hovořícího se svým otcem a dalším mužem, kterého neznal. Ten měl na hlavě cylindr a na sobě ten nejpříšernější zelený oblek, který Harry kdy viděl. Zahlédl také Gregoryho Goylea, Vincenta Crabbea, Theodora Notta, Pansy Parkinsonovou a Daphne Greengrassovou. Postávali vedle svých rodičů u stolu a ujídali sušenky a cukroví.

„Luciusi, náš vážený host dorazil," oznámila Narcissa, čímž přerušila veškerou konverzaci v místnosti.

„Ach!" pravil Lucius a záměrně se otočil přímo za hlasem své ženy. „Výborně!"

Harry zůstával tam, kde byl. Stál přímo vedle Severuse. Coral v utěšujícím gestu zesílila tlak šupin kolem jeho zápěstí, když se k nim pan Malfoy přiblížil. Draco následoval svého otce, široce se na Harryho usmíval. Všichni se otočili, aby je mohli sledovat.

„Pane Pottere! Lucius Malfoy. Konečně se setkáváme," prohlásil, přešel před Harryho a napřáhl ruku, aby se s ním přivítal.

Harry opětoval to uchopení a potřásl si s ním. Kývl mu na pozdrav, než Lucius uvolnil jeho ruku, aby se pozdravil s profesorem Snapem. Harry využil té příležitosti, aby vytáhl svůj dar pro hostitele, a když se k němu vrátila Malfoyova pozornost, už dárek pro Luciuse držel. „Bylo mi řečeno, že je pro takové příležitosti, jako je tato, vhodný dárek pro hostitele," řekl Harry. „Doufám, že se vám bude líbit."

Lucius jej převzal a nalezl v něm pár černých kožených rukavic, na jejichž manžetách se směle vyjímalo písmeno _**M**_. Věnoval mu pousmání, byl tím darem docela otevřeně zaujatý.

„Děkuji vám, pane Pottere, a ačkoliv jsem šťastný, že mohu přijmout tento dar, věřím, že víte, že jsem to já, kdo by měl dary udělovat vám za to, co jste učinil pro mou rodinu," prohlásil klidný hlasem. Nebezpečně klidným, pomyslel si Harry.

Harry letmo pohlédl na Draca a zjistil, že jeho přítel náhle vypadá poměrně vážně. Připomněl si profesorův dopis a doporučení.

„Ano, pane Malfoyi," odpověděl Harry. Rozhodl se, že bude přímočarý.

Lucius se usmál, ačkoliv Harry měl pocit, že to bylo dosti nucené. „Prosím, pane Pottere, vezmete si ze stolu, cokoliv si přejete k jídlu. Narcissa na přípravě dnešního dne nešetřila," naléhal a vedl je k dlouhému stolu s občerstvením. „A nyní, mi dovolte, abych vás představil ostatním hostům."

Harry se ze slušnosti chopil hromádky sušenek, aby se nasytil, než bude večeře. A pak stočil svou pozornost k nejbližší skupince hostů.

„Jsem si jistý, že už jste v Bradavicích potkal mladého pana Vincenta Crabbea," začal Lucius. Když se mu dostalo od Harryho přikývnutí, pokračoval: „Toto jsou jeho rodiče, Markov a Deborah Crabbeovi."

Všichni ostatní v místnosti zůstávali bez hnutí a potichu, sledovali tu odehrávající se výměnu zdvořilostí před sebou.

Harry obcházel kolem a seznamoval se s ostatními, včetně Goyleových, Parkinsonových, Nottových, Flintových, Greengrassových a několika členy školské rady s chotěmi.

Harry se pokoušel ignorovat jejich omráčené pohledy, když ho pan Malfoy seznamoval s představenými jednotlivých pozvaných rodin a oni na oplátku představili své rodiny. Greg Goyle byl tak zabedněný jako obvykle. Theodor Nott byl z Harryho paf, ale zůstával stejně klidný jako jeho otec. Markus Flint byl strnulý, ale rukou Harrymu potřásl vitálně. Pansy Parkinsonová mu rozpačitě, nesměle mávla. Daphne Greengrassová a její mladší sestra, Astorie, se drobně uklonily, ačkoliv Daphne setkání s Harrym tolik nevyčerpalo. Členové školní rady a jejich manželky na něj byli zvědaví, ale chovali se zdvořile.

Brzy poté byl Harry nasměrován k muži, kterého dříve, když přišel do místnosti, viděl mluvit s panem Malfoyem.

„Pane Pottere, tohle je Kornelius Popletal, ministr kouzel," uvedl pan Malfoy. „Ministře, Harry Potter."

Popletal chytil Harryho nedočkavě za ruku. „Jsem tak rád, že tě konečně potkávám, Harry. Můžu ti říkat Harry?"

„Jistě," řekl Harry s pokrčením ramen, když Popletal letmo pohlédl na profesora Snapea po Harryho boku.

„Profesore Snape," pozdravil ho Popletal.

„Ministře," vrátil mu to Snape s pokývnutím.

Popletal se znovu zaměřil na Harryho, okamžitě ignoroval profesorovu přítomnost. „Harry, mohl bych s tebou mluvit?" zeptal se a posunkem naznačil pryč od zbytku hostů.

„Samozřejmě. O čem, pane?" zeptal se Harry, když následoval ministra do tiššího koutku místnosti.

Profesor Snape šel za nimi, ale ne příliš těsně. Zůstával dostatečně blízko, aby slyšel, a kdyby bylo potřeba, zasáhl.

„Před nedávnem jsem se setkal s Hovelovými," začal Popletal. „Jsou vám opravdu vděční."

Harry rychle přemýšlel. Dumal, jestli bude na místě skromnost nebo ne. „Jsem šťastný, že jsem mohl vyléčit jejich syna," odpověděl prostě.

Popletal se usmál. „Jsem si jistý, že jste," řekl, poklepal Harrymu na rameno a odmlčel se.

„Chtěl jste o něčem mluvit, ministře?" zeptal se Harry, když se Popletal neměl k pokračování.

„Ano, ano, přesně tak, Harry. Po tom, co jsi udělal pro malého Andyho, jsem přemýšlel, jestli bys byl ochotný pokusit se pomoci i ostatním. Pochop, přicházejí za mnou lidé a žádají si tebe a… No, nemůžu jednoduše nechat jejich žádosti nevyslyšené. Jsem konec konců ministr."

„Co přesně chcete, abych udělal?" zeptal se Harry, vzpomínaje na profesorovo varování ohledně ministra.

„No, rád bych si vyhradil nějaký čas, abychom určili hranice tvých schopností léčení lykantropie. Například, jestli dokážeš vyléčit i dospělé vlkodlaky? Jestli zvládneš uzdravit ty, kteří byli pokousáni již před dlouhou dobou nebo jen ty právě pokousané?"

„Před několika hodinami jsem vyléčil jednoho dospělého," prohodil Harry nenuceně. „Byl vlkodlakem po velmi dlouhou dobu a měl jizvy, které to dokazovaly."

Popletal se vyjevil. „Dospělého? Před několika hodinami? Kde?"

„V Děravém kotlíku."

„Viděl tě někdo?" zeptal se Popletal šokovaně.

„Och, jo, jistě. Každý, kdo byl právě v tom čase v Děravém kotlíku."

„A je opravdu zdravý?" ptal se dál Popletal.

„Jo," odvětil Harry a sledoval, jak Popletal vykulil oči.

„Prosím za prominutí, pane Pottere. Musím se vrátit na ministerstvo."

„Jistě, pane. Rád jsem vás potkal."

Popletal se pokusil rychle rozloučit s Luciusem, než se prohnal krbem.

„Řekl jste mu o panu McCaffreym, jak vidím," pronesl profesor Snape pobaveně, když se k němu Harry připojil.

„Ano, pane, ale proč potřeboval tak naléhavě odejít?" zeptal se Harry.

„Musí si ověřit vaše slova, a až to udělá, mám za to, že se bude chtít připravit na tisk."

„Och."

„Nemějte z toho obavy," chlácholil ho Snape a vedl je zpět na večírek. „Už se stalo. Nikdo s tím už nic nenadělá."

Harry si povzdechl. „Tohle bude rozsáhlejší než uzdravení Andyho, huh?"

„To bez pochyb, ale až se to nakonec usadí, budete, doufejme, schopen pomoci mnoha lidem," zašeptal profesor.

Harry mu věnoval pousmání.

„Hej, Pottere," zvolal Draco přicházející k němu.

„Ahoj, Draco," odpověděl Harry. Ulevilo se mu, že tady byla alespoň jedna osoba (mimo profesora Snapea), která se k němu chovala normálně.

„Večeře už je připravená. Otec chce, aby sis sedl vedle něj po jeho pravici," řekl. „Já budu nalevo."

„Dobře."

„Vedle tebe pak bude Daphne Greengrassová. Je to přijatelné?"

Harry přikývl. Přemýšlel, proč se ho ptají na zasedací pořádek.

O pět minut později bylo prostřeno a pan Malfoy všem pokynul, aby zasedli k večeři, zatímco u čela stolu odsunul židli pro Harryho.

ooOoo

„Jmenuje se Walter McCaffrey, ministře," prohlásil léčitel před pokojem u svatého Munga. „A máme ho na seznamu vlkodlaků."

„Už jste provedli testy? Je stále vlkodlak?" vyptával se Popletal.

„Testy jsme udělali a právě jsme dostali výsledky. A ne, není vlkodlak… už ne."

„Chci s ním mluvit."

„Samozřejmě, ministře."

ooOoo

Všichni se chopili svých míst, stáli za svými židlemi. Ze stolu bylo sklizeno drobné občerstvení a nyní byl překrytý formálním, temně zeleným ubrusem.

Pan Malfoy byl v čele stolu spolu s Harrym po jeho pravé straně a Dracem po levé. Vedle Draca stála Pansy Parkinsonová, po ní pak profesor Snape. U Harryho z druhé strany byla Daphne Greengrassová a vedle ní pak pan Greengrass. Narcissa byla usazená na druhém konci stolu s paní Greengrassovou po její pravici a paní Nottovou po levici.

Lucius si do ruky přivolal skleničku ze stolu, a pak na ni lehce poklepal hůlkou, čímž se velkolepě rozezvučela.

„Než se usadíme k večeři, rád bych poděkoval všem, že jste dnes večer přišli. Věřím, že jste se až dosud dobře bavili," pronesl Lucius a prohnaným úsměvem, než stočil svou pozornost k Harrymu po svém boku. „Také bych rád ještě jednou formálně poděkoval panu Potterovi za to, co udělal pro moji rodinu. Děkuji vám, že jste přišel, pane Pottere. Je pro nás ctí, že jste tady."

Harry uctivě sklonil hlavu. „Jsem šťastný, že tady mohu být, pane Malfoyi."

Lucius pozvedl skleničku, aby mu vzdal poctu, než všem pokynul, že se mají posadit. Když byli konečně usazeni, objevilo se jídlo a pití. A když pan Malfoy ukousl první sousto, mohla večeře začít.

„Co vás tak zajímá na léčení, pane Pottere," zeptala se paní Greengrassová, když začali všichni jíst.

„Už ve škole se mi vždycky líbila představa stát se doktorem, mudlovským léčitelem, takže, když mi profesor Snape věnoval knihu o hadím jazyce a řekl mi, že je to ta nejmocnější magie pro léčení a ochranu… No, odtud to vzešlo," odpověděl.

„Jaké máte plány do budoucna?" zeptal se Lucius.

„Pokračovat ve studiu v Bradavicích, samozřejmě, a zlepšovat své schopnosti hadího jazyka."

„Líbí se vám v Bradavicích?" optal se člen školské rady.

Harry si nedokázal vzpomenout na jeho celé jméno, ale příjmení bylo Perkins.

„Líbí a moc. Staly se, no, více než mým druhým domovem," prohlásil Harry upřímně.

„Vyrostl jste v domě vašich příbuzných, u sestry své matky, správně?" zeptal se Lucius, než se dal znovu do jídla.

„Ano, pane. U Dursleyových."

„U mudlů?" ptal se dál, ačkoliv to nebyla v podstatě otázka, a v hlase mu částečně zazněl posměch.

„Ano, pane. Nemají rádi magii, abych byl upřímný. Pokusili se mi zabránit navštěvovat Bradavice, ale Hagrid mě stejně našel," řekl Harry s úsměvem.

„Nemají rádi magii?" zeptal se Draco udiveně. „Člověk by si myslel, že mudly magie zaujme a ohromí."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Nemohl tak vidět, jak se profesor Snape niterně zarazil a přál si, aby se rozhovor vydal jiným směrem. „Člověk by si to myslel."

„Ti směšní mudlové," prakticky vyštěkl Lucius, než taktně změnil téma rozhovoru. „Takže, jak se k vám mrzimorští chovají, pane Pottere? Připouštím, že to není zrovna kolej, kterou jsem očekával pro chlapce-který-přežil."

„To nejste jediný, ale myslím, že měl Moudrý klobouk pravdu. Profesorka Sproutová je skvělá," odpověděl Harry, než dojedl salát.

Nezávazná konverzace pokračovala i během jídla. Když bylo po něm, misky a talíře zmizely, než se objevily nové, naložené další chodem večeře. Harry reagoval na občasné dotazy, ale byl trochu překvapený, že se nikdo nezeptal na Andyho a léčbu vlkodlaků. Možná probírání takových věcí neodpovídalo náležité etiketě?

Nakonec sáhli po zákusku.

„Pane Pottere," pronesl pan Nott, když si odkrojil kousek. „Zajímalo by mě, jak dlouho praktikujete léčení v hadím jazyce?"

„No, ve vlaku do Bradavic jsem léčil Nevilla a to bylo poprvé, co jsem to zkoušel."

Lucius pozvedl obočí. „Takže jste teprve začínal užívat hadí jazyk těch několik týdnů před nehodou?"

Bylo očividné, že tou nehodou, na kterou odkazoval, byla ta, za kterou Draco málem zaplatil životem.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Harry.

„Neuvěřitelné," zašeptal Marcus Flint. „A používáte k tomu hada?"

„Ano, Coral mi pomáhá."

„Pokračuj, Pottere, ukaž jim Coral," dožadoval se Draco náhle. „Vím, že mamka ji chce vidět už od té doby, co tehdy odešla z ošetřovny."

Lucius a ostatní se v sedadlech napřímili a několik z nich se posunulo trochu kupředu, když Harry vyhrnul rukáv a odhalil tak Coral obtočenou kolem zjizveného zápěstí a ruky.

„Ta je úžasná," zajásal Perkins. Ač si všiml Harryho jizvy, rozhodl se to nekomentovat.

Coral hrdě zdvihla hlavu.

„Je to magická korálovka, jak vidím," podotkl Lucius souhlasně. „Nádherný tvor."

„Je báječná." Harry jemně položil prst na její hlavu. „Jestli si ji chcete pohladit, můžete," nabídl Harry.

„Ou, ne, to…" začala Pansy, jen aby ji přerušila Daphne.

„Já bych chtěla," vyhrkla Daphne a vztáhla ke Coral ruku.

Coral šťastně natáhla hlavu a nechala se zlehka pohladit.

*Tahle se mi líbí. A také její jméno. Greengrassová. Výtečné,* zasyčela Coral.

Pozn.: _Greengrass_ by znamenalo něco jako _zelený trávník nebo zelená tráva._

Harry se zasmál.

„Říkala něco, Pottere?" zeptal se Draco. Dokázal lépe zachytit zvuk hadího jazyka než většina ostatních, protože byl Harryho kamarádem.

„Jo, líbí se jí jméno _Greengrass_. Oceňuje, že je to hodnotné, silné jméno," odpověděl Harry.

Daphne a její sestra se začervenaly. Pan Greengrass se potěšeně napřímil, zatímco paní Greenrassová se mile souhlasně usmála.

Brzy poté se paní Malfoyová postavila a zvedla sklenici. Rychle tak upoutala jejich pozornost.

„Ráda bych teď pronesla přípitek," začala, než pozvedla skleničku k Harrymu. „Pane Pottere, ať jsou vám magie a štěstěna vždy nakloněny a ať je váš život dlouhý a naplněný. Na Harryho Pottera."

„Na Harryho Pottera," zopakovali všichni kromě Harryho. Pozvedli své sklenice a upili doušek spolu s paní Malfoyovou.

Narcissa se usmála, sklonila skleničku, ale zůstala stát.

„Pane Pottere, můj manžel a já bychom vám teď rádi dali dar jako poděkování za záchranu života mého syna," pronesla a věnovala Luciusovi významný pohled.

Lucius povstal.

„Dobby," zvolal.

POP.

Harry trochu naskočil tím náhlým zvukem a také proto, že se přímo mezi ním a panem Malfoyem objevilo podivné stvoření. Harry zamrkal a pokusil se přijít na to, na co se to přesně dívá. To stvoření bylo oblečené v ošumělém povlaku na polštář a mělo velké uši a dlouhý špičatý nos.

„Dobby je tady, pane. Co může Dobby pro pána udělat?" zeptal se Dobby s hlubokou úklonou.

„Pane Pottere, prosím, postavte se tady," řekl Lucius a ukázal asi stopu od rohu stolu vedle Dobbyho.

Harry to provedl poté, co obdržel sotva patrné přikývnuté od profesora Snapea.

„Já, Lucius Malfoy, tímto z vděčnosti dávám do plného vlastnictví Dobbyho, domácího skřítka, panu Harry Jamesi Potterovi. Pane Pottere, přijímáte tohoto domácího skřítka do svého vlastnictví a zároveň dar jako projev uznání?"

Harry zamrkal, shlédl dolů na domácího skřítka, který na něj hleděl s neuvěřitelně velkýma očima, než se zpátky zadíval na pana Malfoye. „Přijímám. Děkuji vám, pane Malfoyi. Je to velkorysý dar."

Coral náhle zalapala po dechu. *Harry, cítil jsi to? Přesun magie.*

Lucius na Harryho krátce kývl, než mu pokynul, aby se vrátil na židli.

Dobby zůstával jako přilepený na svém místě, stále zíral na Harryho s doširoka otevřenýma očima. Harry se na něj podíval ze své židle, a pak k němu natáhl ruku.

„Pane?" zeptal se Dobby nejistě, když přijal Harryho pravici.

„Rád tě poznávám, Dobby," pronesl Harry laskavě.

„Můžete mu nařídit, cokoliv chcete. Jste jeho pán, je s vámi nyní svázaný," dodal Lucius rozhodně. „Můžete ho nechat na vás počkat venku, pokud si přejete."

Harry měl zřetelný pocit, že pan Malfoy už Dobbyho nechce ve svém domě.

„Um, jdi napřed a počkej na mě v sídle Longbottomových, Dobby, pokud ti to nezpůsobí potíže," řekl Harry.

„Samozřejmě, pane, žádné potíže. Dobby tam počká na pána," potvrdil Dobby rychle, než se s prásknutím přemístil.

„Dobby se ti bude líbit, Pottere," prohlásil Draco. „Občas dokáže být dosti zábavný."

Harry se usmál, ačkoliv uvnitř se mu motala hlava. To právě dostal otroka?

ooOoo

Severus si úlevně oddechl, když se večírek konečně blížil k závěru.

„Děkujeme vám za příjemný večer, Narcisso," pronesl.

„Och, bylo nám potěšením, Severusi," odvětila.

On a Harry stáli ve vstupní hale spolu s Malfoyovými. Většina ostatních hostů odešla krbem před několika minutami.

„Pane Pottere, děkujeme, že jste přišel," prohlásila paní Malfoyová upřímně. „Doufám, že jste se bavil."

„Velmi, paní Malfoyová, děkuji vám," odpověděl Harry. „A Coral rovněž. Líbila se jí všechna ta pozornost."

Narcissa se usmála. Když se podívala na Harryho zakryté zápěstí, zahlédla Coralin mrštný jazyk mihnout se zpod rukávu hábitu.

„Pane Pottere," přidal se Lucius a přistoupil k němu s napřaženou rukou.

„Děkuji vám za pozvání, pane Malfoyi," vyslovil Harry, když přijímal nabízenou ruku.

„Bylo mi potěšením, pane Pottere."


	19. Chapter 13

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 13: Státní bohatství**

„Co si myslíte o svém prvním formálním večírku?" zeptal se Severus, když kráčeli k domu Longbottomových.

Bylo asi půl dvanácté a noc byla chladná. Začínal padat sníh.

„Bylo to… zajímavé," prohlásil Harry zpětně přemýšlející o Dobbym.

Severus se ušklíbl. „Ano, to bylo."

„Pane, je Dobby něco jako… otrok?" zeptal se Harry váhavě, zatímco zpomaloval své kroky.

Profesor zadržel povzdech. Věděl, že bude nutné postupovat opatrně. Dobby a Harry si byli v lecčems podobní.

„Dobby je domácí skřítek a ano, pro Malfoyovi byl otrokem." Severus se zastavil a obrátil se k Harrymu čelem. „Musíte pochopit, pane Pottere, že v kouzelnickém světě, ve starých kouzelnických rodinách domácí skřítci slouží. Jsou s nimi svázáni a většina z jejich magie pochází z pouta s pánem domu. Když mají práci, daří se jim dobře, ale upadnou do beznaděje, pokud jim něco zabrání sloužit. Oni práci skutečně milují, nacházejí v ní svůj smysl. Pamatujte, že pro cítící bytost je smysl života důležitý. Bez něj jsou ztracení, upadnou do deprese nebo se změní v něco, čím by neměli být. Mnoho temných čarodějů je prostě jen osobou, která se snaží najít důvod pro svou existenci a nemůže pochopit, že život ve službě může být více naplňující než život podrobitele."

Harry polkl. „Je tohle Voldemortův problém?"

Severusovi poklesla brada nad tím, že Harry užil přítomný čas – _je_. Ten chlapec tomu porozuměl.

„To nevím. Před dlouhou dobu studoval v Bradavicích. Jmenoval se Tom Rolvoj Raddle. Stal se prefektem a získal plný počet bodů téměř ze všech předmětů. Dokonce i ředitel připouští, že Voldemort byl možná nejnadanějším bradavickým studentem, kterého kdy viděl."

Harry pozvedl obočí.

„Bohužel se zdá, že někteří z nejnadanějších jedinců to mají nejnáročnější, aby našli hodnotný smysl života. Možná je to proto, že se nikdy doopravdy nesnažili, když jim tolik věcí šlo tak snadno, a tak se jen zřídka setkají s pocitem z dobře vykonané práce – což jim jejich hledání smyslu života ještě ztíží. Ale to jsem odbočil, zpět k aktuálnímu tématu. Máte nějaké otázky, které se týkají domácích skřítků?"

„No, jak chytří jsou? Vím, že umí mluvit, ale, myslím tím… Jsou něco jako inteligentnější psi nebo tak?"

Severus se usmál. Jediným důvodem, proč se nerozesmál, bylo, že to byla celkem rozumná otázka, zejména pro někoho, kdo vyrostl u mudlů. „Ne, jsou stejně chytří jako většina jiných bytostí a stejně tak jsou schopni citu. Což mi připomíná – oblečení. Pokud dá pán domácímu skřítkovi oblečení, osvobodí ho tím z jeho služeb. Ale teď musíte pochopit, že domácí skřítkové věří, že to je ta nejhorší věc, kterou jim pán může udělat. Pro většinu z jejich druhu, je to ta nejpříšernější věc, kterou by domácí skřítek mohl ve svém životě zažít."

„Takže služba jejich pánům je pro ně ctí?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano."

Harry letmo pohlédl na sídlo Longbottomových. „Ale já nechci sluhu."

„A kdo říká, že to musí být váš sluha? Já mám domácí skřítku, která je mi něčím víc než jen užitečnou společnicí. A rovněž věřím, že i Longbottomovi mají skřítky. Ano, Dobby je k vám připoutaný, ale to mu prospěje stejně jako vám. Chápete?"

„Myslím, že… ano, profesore."

„Dobře," řekl, než sáhl do kapsy a vyndal malinký zmenšený balíček. Zvětšil ho na původní velikost a podal ho Harrymu. „To je od Hovelových. Poslali to včera, a jelikož paní Longbottomová nechtěla být zavalená sovami, tak to bylo přeposláno do Bradavic spolu se zbytkem vaší pošty."

„Zbytkem mé pošty?"

„Dostal jste přes tucet dopis. Nebojte se, žádný z nich není naléhavý a klidně počká na váš návrat do školy. Většina z nich je bez pochyby od fanoušků, kteří doufají, že dostanou podpis. Ve skutečnosti na ně ani nemusíte odpovídat. Možná by bylo prostě nejlepší je nechat být."

„Ale není to neomalené?"

Severus naklonil hlavu na souhlas. „Možná, ale vy jste dostával dopis, už když jste byl kojenec. Díky Merlinovi se o ně postaralo několik důvěryhodných lidí a umístilo je do speciálních úschovných desek a všechny hodnotné věci přeneslo do vašeho rodinného trezoru."

„Lidé mi posílali věci?" zeptal se Harry s očima dokořán.

„Povětšinou peníze. Merlindík, že jsou čarodějové v tomto ohledu praktičtí. Těch několik předmětů, které jste obdržel, je ve vašem rodinném trezoru. Jde o magické předměty určené pro dospělé kouzelníky."

„Jako co?"

„No, pokud si dobře vzpomínám, tak vám někdo poslal kouzelné brnění. Pro vás je teď příliš velké, ale až budete vycházet školu, jistě vám padne."

„Páni," pronesl Harry, když se dostali k předním dveřím.

ooOoo

Brumbál si povzdechl. Ulevilo se mu, že už je tomuto dnu konec, ale na zbytek týdne se netěšil.

Kornelius ho brzy poté, co si ověřil, že Harry doopravdy vyléčil dospělého vlkodlaka, urgoval o setkání. Shromáždění Starostolce pak trvalo dvě hodiny a celý ten čas se probíral případ pana Pottera. Následovaly debaty o tom, zda by měli či neměli pana Pottera požádat o vyléčení ostatních a také jak to všechno zorganizovat, pokud by souhlasil. Avšak všechny proslovy byly brzy přerušeny a shromáždění bylo rozpuštěno, když dorazily zprávy, že se několik vůdců blízkých zemí domáhá rozmluvy s nejvyššími představiteli Ministerstva ohledně novinek týkajících se Waltera McCoffreye.

To všechno nakonec vedlo Brumbála k tomu, že musel o hodinu později svolat shromáždění Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků.

Vzhledem k tomu, že byl Nejhlavnějším hlavounem, padlo na něj břímě uvádění řádu do chaosu, který nastal rychle po Popletalově prohlášení, že pan Potter uspěl ve svém konání.

Někteří z nich byli u vytržení, ale pak rychle začali pokřikovat otázky a ptát se, například jestli by byl pan Potter ochotný poskytnout své služby, zatímco ostatní, skeptici, se domáhali, jestli byl ten _zázrak_ potvrzen někým dalším mimo Ministerstvo.

Všechno to bylo docela stresující, ale nakonec, po dlouhém a náročném průběhu, všichni přítomní dospěli k rozhodnutí, na kterém se dohodli, nebo minimálně valná většina.

Brzy, pravděpodobně po Vánocích, ale stále během prázdnin, ministr, jménem kouzelnického světa – ne prostě jen Ministerstva – požádá pana Pottera, aby se zúčastnil mezinárodního shromáždění. I když léčitelé od svatého Munga i mimo Ministerstvo potvrdili úspěch jeho léčby, stále mělo mnoho lidí pochybnosti a požadovali, aby pan Potter na důkaz vyléčil vlkodlaka z jejich země. Po mnoha debatách bylo rozhodnuto, že každá ze čtrnácti zemí přivede svého vlkodlaka, aby se _vyléčení ověřilo_.

Brumbál si pomyslel, že to byl celkem čestný kompromis, alespoň srovnatelný s ostatními návrhy, avšak i tak se mu stále nelíbila myšlenka, že budou Harryho ukazovat širšímu publiku a nutit ho používat kouzelnické umění, které bylo z velké části neznámé. Ale to bylo mimo jeho pravomoci. Jistě, byl hlavounem MSK, ten, který udržoval řád a ujišťoval se, že byl každý názor vyslyšen a prodiskutován, ale nemohl hlasovat, ledaže by to bylo nerozhodně.

Fawkes tiše, povzbudivě zazpíval.

„Děkuji ti, můj starý příteli, ale opravdu bych si přál, aby to všechno bylo jinak. Harry by měl být bezstarostným klukem. Nechci ho strčit do tohohle všeho, pod drobnohled národů." Albus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale mám za to, že je opravdu výjimečný a úžasný. A nic, co by kdo udělal, to nezmění. Jen si přeji, aby mohl zůstat sám sebou, aniž by na něj většina zírala jako na zázrak či naopak na někoho nepřijatelného."

Fawkes znovu tiše zatrylkoval, téměř jako na souhlas.

Ředitel se zadíval na hodiny. Severus by se měl brzy vrátit. Albus doufal, že večírek u Malfoyových šel hladčeji než jeho den.

Nakonec začal za svým stolem skoro dřímat, když plameny vzplály a vystoupil z nich mistr lektvarů.

„Řediteli."

„Ach, Severusi, večírek proběhl klidně, doufám," zeptal se, naznačuje mladšímu muži, aby se posadil. Měli toho mnoho k prodiskutování.

„Šlo to lépe, než jsem očekával, ačkoliv se panu Potterovi zdálo trochu obtížné přijmout Malfoyův dar, i když se už stal oficiálním."

Brumbál tázavě pozvedl obočí. „Mohu to brát tak, že to byl propracovaný dar?"

Severus se ušklíbl. „Propracovaný není zcela přesný popis. Ne. Pan Potter je nyní majitelem Dobbyho, domácího skřítka."

Ředitelovy zornice se rozšířily. „To je… neočekávané."

„Vskutku."

ooOoo

Harry vešel do ložnice. Profesor Snape už odešel, ale předtím ještě informoval paní Longbottomovou o Dobbym a ujistil ji, že na večírku nedošlo k žádné komplikaci. Vzala ho za slovo, a pak Harryho poslala do postele.

Neville už spal, což nebylo žádným překvapením, když mu paní Longbottomová oznámila, že ho přiměla jít spát jako obvykle a nedovolila mu zůstat vzhůru do Harryho návratu. To bylo také dobře. Bylo pozdě a Harry prostě jen chtěl jít spát. I balíček od Hovelových rozbalí až ráno.

Zavřel dveře a váhavě se otočil tváří do místnosti. Vypadala pustá.

„Dobby?" zašeptal Harry.

PUK

Harry nadskočil, k velkému pobavení Coral, když se Dobby objevil přímo vedle něj.

„Pán volal Dobbyho?"

„Er, jo. Já, uh, jen jsem ti chtěl popřát dobrou noc a ujistit se, že máš všechno, co potřebuješ. Potřebuješ nějakou postel? Kde budeš spát?"

Žádná odpověď nepřišla, ale Dobbyho oči se vykulily natolik, jako kdyby slyšel o něčem zhola nemožném, jako třeba o tancujících jednorožcích na Marsu.

„Dobby?"

Oči domácího skřítka se naplnily slzami a Harry si rychle domyslel, že se mu nebude líbit, co přijde. Dobby propukl v pláč.

„Dobby, šššš, omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem tě urazit nebo tak," uklidňoval ho Harry rychle. Nebyl si jistý, jestli poklepávání malé osůbky po rameni situaci zlepší nebo zhorší.

Dobby se pokusil zklidnit, posmrkával a utíral si nos do špinavého povlaku na polštář, který měl na sobě. Harry se pokusil zatajit své znechucení nad Dobbyho ošacením. Ta věc, kterou skřítek nosil, byla horší než ty jeho poděděné po Dudleym! Harry se rozhodl, že s tím do budoucna bude potřeba něco udělat.

„Urazit Dobbyho? Pán se ptal, jestli Dobby něco nepotřebuje… Dobby slyšel o vaší velkodušnosti, pane, a vaší dobrotě, ale Dobby by se nikdy nepomyslel, že by pán mohl být tak štědrý. Dobby nikdy nepoznal…"

Harry byl rudý jak rajče. „Štědrý? Jen jsem se zeptal, jestli něco nepotřebuješ. Každý slušný kouzelník by to měl udělat. A cokoliv jsi slyšel o mé velkodušnosti, tak to bylo přehnané."

„Pán je dokonce skromný a slušný," pronesl Dobby uctivě, jeho oči zářily s ještě větším obdivem. „Pán vůbec nemluví o svém vítězství nad Tím-kdo-nesmí-být-jmenován, ani o vyléčení vlkodlaků."

Harry trochu nepohodlně přešlápl. „No, je pozdě, Dobby," řekl po chvíli.

„Samozřejmě, pane," pronesl Dobby, který si pospíšil k posteli a šťastně natřásal Harryho polštář.

Harry zamrkal. „Uh, děkuji, Dobby."

Dobby znovu vykulil oči a Harry se na okamžik obával, že znovu začne natahovat.

„Žádný problém, pane," prohlásil Dobby nakonec, znovu si utíraje slzy. „Může Dobby pro pána udělat ještě něco? Sklenici vody?"

„Ne, děkuji, Dobby."

Dobby přikývl, až se mu uši zatřepotaly. „Dobře se vyspěte, pane."

PUK

*Je to podivín,* prohlásila Coral.

*Jo, no, žil s Malfoyovými, a i když Draco a paní Malfoyová nejsou špatní, tak pan Malfoy je.*

*To máš pravdu.*

*Pojďme spát,* odvětil Harry a konečně se nasoukal do postele.

ooOoo

Remus odkládal ranní noviny jen zvolna.

Opravdu se to dělo?

Harry, syn jeho nejlepšího přítele, dokáže vyléčit lykantropii. Byl schopen vyléčit Waltera McCafferyho, který byl vlkodlakem po devadesát procent svého života. Remus znal Waltera osobně. Byl to samotář, stejně jako on, a měl strašnou hrůzu z toho, že by snad jednoho dne mohl někoho pokousat, jako to otec provedl jemu.

Walter byl pokousán už jako batole, starý jen dost na to, aby dokázal mluvit a chodit. Jedné noci se jeho otec osvobodil ze svého vězení a kousl ho předtím, než matka mohla zasáhnout a zastavit ho. Naneštěstí byl ten příběh ještě smutnější než toto, protože Walter té noci ztratil i svou matku. Při jeho ochraně ji její manžel zabil – muž, kterého milovala a přísahala, že s ním zůstane bez ohledu na to, co se stane, dokonce i poté, co byl postižen lykantropií. Walterovu otci to zlomilo srdce a spáchal sebevraždu, ještě dřív než Ministerstvo zahájilo vyšetřování. A od té doby to šlo s Walterovým životem z kopce, přemisťoval se z instituce do instituce, než dosáhl plnoletosti.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. Dokonce i on měl lepší dětství než Walter. Minimálně mu bylo díky Albusovi Brumbálovi dovoleno navštěvovat Bradavice. Walter, na druhé straně, byl znám jako vlkodlak roky předtím, než mu bylo jedenáct, a neměl nikoho, kdo by o něm Brumbálovi řekl – nebo neměl dost odvahy a sebedůvěry, aby vyhledal oblíbeného ředitele sám za sebe.

Remus byl za Waltera opravdu šťastný. Pokud si někdo zasloužil vyléčení, pak to byl tento muž.

„Pochybuji, že by tě pan Potter odmítl vyléčit, pokud bys ho požádal, Lupine."

Remus nadskočil, zapomínaje, že se nachází ve Velké síni a není sám. Otočil se směrem k Severusovi, který na něj promluvil.

„Předpokládám, že už to i tak ví," pokračoval prostě mistr lektvarů.

Remus zamrkal a těžce polknul. Myšlenkami se vrátil k těm mnoha příležitostem, kdy Harry ztuhnul v jeho přítomnosti. Věděl to? Cítil v něm vlka a odhalil tak pravdu?

_Co si o mně musí myslet?_ dumal Remus. _Učit ve škole s takovým postižením…_

Jeho pocity se musely projevit na jeho tváři, protože Severus na něj pohlédl zpříma a v očích se mu vzedmulo zvláštní upřímné porozumění, jež obrovsky pozměnilo jeho obvyklý prázdný výraz.

„Vážně si myslíš, že má matčiny oči jen tak pro nic za nic? Vidí to, co viděla ona," prohlásil tichounce, než se postavil a odešel z Velké síně bez jakéhokoliv dalšího slova.

Remus na něj oněměle zíral, aniž by si všiml vedle sedícího ředitele a jeho zamyšleného výrazu.

ooOoo

Nadešel Štědrý den a pro Harryho to byly ty nejlepší prázdniny, které kdy zažil, i přes příkrou přítomnost paní Longbottomové. I když, svým způsobem díky ní bylo vše takříkajíc skutečnější. Netyčila se přímo nad nimi, ale byla tam. A Harry přemýšlel, jestli se pokouší mírnit svou obvyklou osobnost. Nevěděl, co si o ní má myslet.

Dobby se stal jeho svědomitým pomocníkem, dychtivým potěšit a vystrašeným, aby neudělal tu nejmenší chybičku.

Den předtím Harry otevřel balíček od Hovelových. Byl tam děkovný dopis od pana a paní Hovelových s namalovaným obrázkem od Andyho a rovněž malinkým plyšovým vlkem. Harry si vlčka šťastně umístil u postele. Bylo to první vycpané zvířátko, které si pamatoval, že by kdy dostal.

Zaslal jim krátký dopis s odpovědí, ve kterém jim poděkoval za balíček a řekl jim o té bílé magii, o které jim opomenul říci dříve. Doufal, že z toho nebudou moc rozrušení. No, teď už bylo pozdě to řešit.

Harry nedostal moc dárků (ne že by jich snad očekával hory), ale všechny byly dokonalé. Obdržel jeden od Hagrida, jeden od profesorky Sproutové, další od profesora Snapea a poslední od Nevilla.

Hagrid mu věnoval flétnu, profesorka Sproutová čokoládovou žabku, profesor Snape mu dal (s lístkem, aby si to nechal pro sebe) soupravu velmi pěkných nástrojů na lektvary s několika vzácnými přísadami a Neville drobnou květinu. To Harrymu připomnělo malinkou sazeničku rajčete tety Petunie, kterou pěstoval na zahradě několik let nazpět, než náhle uhynula, když přes ni Dudley přejel svým kolem.

Neville dostal také čokoládovou žabku od profesorky Sproutové. Zřejmě dala jednu každému svému mrzimorovi.

Harry věnoval Nevillovi nějaké sladkosti, o kterých věděl, že je má rád, ačkoliv Nevilla velmi překvapilo, že mu Harry dal další dárek, když prohlásil, že mu dal darem ta pouzdra na hůlky. Harry to jen odmávnul.

Po výměně dárků pokračoval den zvesela dál, i když Harry o něčem ještě přemýšlel.

Po večeři, když už byl připravený na spánek, Harry zavřel dveře a zavolal Dobbyho.

Dobby byl přítomen vybalování dárků, ale zmizel brzy poté, a jediným důvodem, proč tam byl, bylo, že ho o to Harry požádal.

„Pán volal Dobbyho?" zeptal se Dobby.

Harry se na něj chvilku hleděl, pokoušeje se rozhodnout, jak začít rozhovor.

„Dobby, teď pracuješ pro mě, a tak jsem přemýšlel…" Harry se zarazil, Dobbyho obrovské oči k němu vzhlížely. „Jedinou dobrou věcí, kterou mě strýc kdy naučil, byla skutečnost, že zaměstnanci reprezentují v očích ostatních ty, pro které pracují. Jak je lidé vnímají, se odráží na jejich pány a společnost celkově. Pro tebe je to stejné se mnou. Ty jsi obrazem mne a rodiny Potterů."

„Je-je pán s Dobby nespokojen?" zeptal se Dobby zhrozeně.

„Ne, ne, vůbec ne. Ve skutečnosti jsem velmi hrdý na to, že jsi můj domácí skřítek, a proto chci něco změnit." Harry předstoupil a škubnul za oblečení na Dobbyho rameni, trochu ho pozvedl, zatímco se snažil zadržet poměrně Snapeovský úšklebek. „Můžeš mi upřímně říct, že to nosíš rád?"

Dobby znovu vykulil oči.

„No, Dobby? Nosíš to rád?" zeptal se Harry.

„N-ne, pane. Dobby to vůbec nenosí rád," pronesl nakonec. Hlava se mu třásla tak, až ušima mával.

„Proč bychom ti pak nepořídili něco jiného? Něco vhodného pro dobrého pracovníka rodiny Potterů?" Harry nechtěl používat slova jako _otrok_, _sluha_ či něco jiného. Také se vyhýbal užití slova _oblečení_.

„Pán má na mysli… jako uniformu?" zeptal se Dobby, v očích měl slzy.

„No, jedině pokud bys ji opravdu chtěl," prohlásil Harry, dumaje, jestli nejdříve neměl napsat profesorovi Snapeovi. Nebylo tohle nějaké další tabu?

„Ne-ne, pane, Dobby bude uniformu zbožňovat!" vyjekl naléhavě.

Harry se usmál. „Dobře, pak si myslím, že vím přesně komu napsat, aby ti ji vyrobil."

Otočil se a začal psát dopis pro madam Malkinovou.

„No, černá, červená a zlatá vypadají jako přesvědčivé barvy," pronesl Harry, zatímco psal poznámky na žádost a letmo pohlédl na Coral, která podřimovala. „Hmm, má moje rodina erb?" mumlal si Harry pro sebe.

„Och, ano, pánova rodina má erb," odpověděl rychle Dobby.

„Pak ji požádám, aby jej přidala na rukáv a na hruď. Bude ten erb znát, že ano?"

„Ano, pane, je dobře známý."

„Hmm, předpokládám, že bude potřebovat znát tvé míry."

„Dobby k ní může zajít a nechat si to udělat, pane. Mohu se přemístit do jejího obchodu. Dobby to už dělal pro předchozí rodinu, když doručoval objednávky oblečení."

„Dobře. To zní dobře. Později v týdnu jí můžeš vzít ten dopis a doufejme, že na tom pak začne pracovat," prohlásil Harry, zatímco dopisoval dopis, než do něj vložil pět galeonů. Spočítal si, že by to mohlo stačit. Pokud ne, pak v dopise uvedl, aby mu dala vědět, jestli jí bude něco dlužit.

„Pán je k Dobbymu tak hodný," řekl Dobby po chvíli, trochu přiškrceně.

„Soudím, že jsem tak hodný, jak je prospěšné," odpověděl Harry.

ooOoo

V Anglii bylo registrováno padesát sedm vlkodlaků, ačkoliv se předpokládalo, že jich bylo celkem minimálně sedmdesát.

Severus usuzoval, že by Harry, pokud by mu to bylo umožněno, mohl všechny lehce vyléčit během měsíce. Jinou věcí bylo, jestli ho to madam Pomfreyová nechá udělat. Severus neměl žádné pochybnosti, že by toho Harry byl schopen, ale rovněž věděl, že mu bylo pouhých jedenáct a jeho magie měla před sebou ještě velký kus cesty ve vývoji. Nebylo by moudré ji vystavovat nebezpečí, ale právě tak by bylo nezodpovědné jí bránit ve zdravém rozvoji a růstu.

Takže nebylo žádným překvapením, když ho ředitel zavolal, aby se zúčastnil setkání v jeho pracovně týkající se přesně tohoto. Madam Pomfreyová a profesorka Sproutová byly také požádány, aby přišly.

„Je všechno v pořádku, řediteli?" zeptala se madam Pomfreyová. Profesorka Sproutová vypadala stejně znepokojeně.

Severusovi bylo náhle jasné, že nemají ani tušení, o co hodlá ministr Harryho brzy požádat.

„Och, ano, docela v pořádku. Jen jsem chtěl prodiskutovat několik záležitostí ohledně jednoho studenta."

„Jedná se o pana Pottera?" zeptala se Sproutová.

„A jeho léčení lykantropie?" dodala Pomfreyová.

„Ano. Někdy během dneška hodlá naše Ministerstvo Harryho kontaktovat a požádat ho, aby navštívil shromáždění MSK, které bude později tohoto týdne svoláno."

Pomfreyová i Sproutová vykulily oči.

„Kvůli čemu?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„Kvůli _ověření léčby_. Vybrali čtrnáct zemí, ze kterých bude přivedena osoba nakažená lykantropií, aby posloužila jako důkaz. Pochopitelně mají totiž k Harryho metodám a léčebným úspěchům nedůvěru."

„Čtrnáct?" vyptávala se Pomfreyová.

„Proč by prostě nemohli být šťastní za jednoho?" dotazovala se Sproutová.

„Nevěří si dost navzájem. Pokud by se konalo jen jedno _testování_, lidé by se ptali, jestli ta osoba vůbec byla nakažená," odpověděl Brumbál.

„Och, hloupost," prohlásila Pomfreyová.

„Původně jich mělo být přes dvacet pět. Naštěstí se vyskytlo několik národů, které věří ostatním, že opravdu přivedou skutečný případ lykantropie, takže nebudou potřebovat brát své vlastní."

„Och, ano, naštěstí," zvolala Pomfreyová sarkasticky.

„Poppy, možná, že to tak bude nejlepší. Přemýšlej o tom, co by to mohlo znamenat pro ostatní jako je Remus," pronesla Sproutová jemně.

„Dokonce ani nevíme, jak to Harry dělá. Co my víme? Mohlo by to být pro jeho život třeba příliš vyčerpávající," pokračovala Pomfreyová.

„Tak to není," prohlásil Albus. Rozhodl se vstoupit do diskuze a předejít tak přílišnému rozrušení Pomfreyové.

„Och a jak to jako víš? Nevěřím, že jsi zašel k Longbottomovým a zkontroloval ho," řekla Pomfreyová. „Ministerstvo by nemělo pana Pottera ukazovat jako nějaký druh státního bohatství, které je možné využít na světové scéně!"

„Severus mi pověděl, co se od Harryho dozvěděl, když ho bral na vánoční večírek Malfoyových," odpověděl Brumbál prostě.

„Co ses dozvěděl, Severusi?" zeptala se Pomfreyová zvědavě.

„Že ze zničené kletby obdržel nějakou čistou, bílou magii. Nejsem si jistý její povahou, ale on prohlásil, že mu pomáhala vyléčit pana McCaffreyho," odpověděl Severus.

„_Že mu pomáhala_?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„Věřím, že to funguje jako nějaký druh protijedu nebo vakcíny proti kletbě. Takové věci často pocházejí právě z té nemoci, která se léčí."

Pomfreyová se zarazila, přemýšlela nad tím. „Potom by tu možná byl způsob, jak tuto _bílou magii_ získat a použít ji k vyléčení dalších vlkodlaků."

„Možná," souhlasil Severus.

„No, myslím, že ohledně té schůzky nemůžeme nic dělat," pronesla Pomfreyová tiše. „Co přesně jsi chtěl probrat? Domnívám se, že jde o víc než jen o to shromáždění, že?"

„Chápu dobře, že bude Harry o víkendech pokračovat v práci na ošetřovně, a že ty, Pomono, mu hodláš začít dávat soukromé lekce sebeovládání?" zeptal se Albus.

„Ano," odpověděla Pomfreyová, zatímco Sproutová hrdě přikývla.

„Chci být informován o jeho pokroku. Už předčil má očekávání pro první ročník a jsem si jistý, že bude i nadále pokračovat mílovými kroky tak dalece, jak jen je schopen. Chci se ujistit, že to zvládne – psychicky, emocionálně i magicky."

„Dobře, Albusi, ale co máš v úmyslu dělat dál? Vím, že se zdá krapet brzy o tom přemýšlet, ale během několika let, přinejmenším, bude potřebovat rozšířit to, co ho Pomona a já dokážeme naučit," prohlásila Pomfreyová.

„V určitém okamžiku s ním začnu lekce z lektvarů. Možná tak semestr předtím než složí NKÚ, což bude záležet na jeho schopnostech, až ten čas přijde," vložil se do toho Severus. „Ale jsem si už teď dost jistý, že by byl podle učebnice s mou malou pomocí schopen uvařit lektvar pro druhé ročníky, pokud bych mu to dovolil."

„Mám na mysli jeho schopnosti mága. V určitém momentu, zejména poté, co se dostane tak daleko, že se jeho vlohy začnou objevovat. Nevím o dřímajících mázích mnoho, ale jistě jsou zde nějaká znamení, která se vynoří, než se probudí, ne?" zeptal se Pomfreyová.

„Ano, to jsou," řekl Brumbál. „A namouvěru už se u něj začaly objevovat, ale zatím jsou sotva patrné. Pokud bych nevěděl, že je dřímajícím mágem, pak bych je přehlédl."

„_Je_, řediteli?" zeptal se Severus.

To pro něj byly novinky. U Harryho už se objevovala znamení? Jistě, projevoval velké nadání pro magii, ale to i několik dalších studentů jeho věku, jako třeba Grangerová nebo Longbottom.

„Nejsem si jistý, zda to souvisí s lektvarovou životosprávou, kterou mu Severus podával nebo dokonce jeho mazlíčkem Coral, ale vládne magií, kterou lze doopravdy vnímat. Než začaly zimní prázdniny, zavolal jsem si ho do své pracovny a nechal ho vyléčit drobné poranění, které jsem utrpěl v Zapovězeném lese. Chtěl jsem osobně vidět, jak mu to s hadím jazykem jde," vysvětlil, než mohla Pomfreyová poukázat na fakt, že nepřišel za ní. „Jeho sebekontrola je mimořádná a způsob, jakým používal magii pro vyléčení mé ruky… Kontroloval mou magii, jako by byla jeho vlastní."

„Domnívám se, že hadí jazyk tíhne k užívání pacientovy magie při léčbě, ale aby to bylo s takovou přesností… To je známka vyzrálého mága."

„Hmm, máš pravdu, Albusi. Manipuluje s magií ostatních pozoruhodně dobře. Dokonce, i když mají bolesti, což je ještě působivější, teď když o tom přemýšlím," souhlasila Pomfreyová.

„Také byl schopen ovládnout svou spontánní magii," připomněla jim Sproutová.

„To je další znamení. I já, s více než stoletou zkušeností a praxí v kontrolování magie mívám problémy s jejím zvládáním, když jsem obzvláště rozzlobený," přiznal Brumbál, vyhýbaje se pohledu na Severuse, který byl svědkem jeho posledního výbuchu.

„Ukázal ještě nějaká další znamení?" zeptala se Sproutová.

„Není mi známo," odpověděl. „Ale jsem si jistý, že časem další ukáže. Jedno z nich se týká magických tvorů, kteří na něj mohou zvláštně reagovat. Jedni ho budou častěji lépe přijímat, zatímco ostatní budou agresivnější."

Severusovy myšlenky se zastavily u Klofana, testrálů a mozkomorů. To rozhodně dávalo smysl.

„Další známkou je jeho schopnost sesílat velmi mocná kouzla navzdory tomu, že nemá plně vyvinuté či dokonce téměř nevyvinuté jádro."

A znovu si mistr lektvarů připomněl Harryho třetí ročník, kdy seslal Patronovo zaklínadlo a uspěl i přes oslabený stav od Dursleyových. Čeho by byl schopen teď?

„Další je odolnost vůči jistým druhům magie. Jeho magie bude přirozeně bojovat proti kouzlům, která by ho chtěla zranit nebo by se ho pokusila ovládnout."

Severusovy oči se tím prohlášením rozšířily, zatímco Pomfreyová a Sproutová zamrkaly.

Jeho budoucí schopnost překonat kletbu _Imperius_. Jak mu to mohlo uniknout? Žádný obyčejný či dokonce ani talentovaný čtvrťák by neměl být schopen odolat _Imperiu_. A oni to přešli jako další Potterovu zvláštnost, aniž by o tom přemýšleli.

„Mohlo by to tak být i se… smrtící kletbou?" zeptala se Sproutová.

„Tím si nejsem jistý," přiznal Brumbál zamyšleně. „Ale je to možné."

„Budeme se tedy dívat po znameních, ale řediteli, kdy bychom o tom měli panu Potterovi říct?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„To je pravý důvod, proč jsem to s vámi všemi chtěl probrat, protože tím si právě nejsem jistý. Částečně věřím, že by možná bylo lepší mu to neříkat. Dovolit mu se rozvíjet bez vědomí toho všeho, minimálně do té době než se začne ptát sám. Avšak jiná část mě ho chce informovat, aby alespoň věděl, co ho v budoucnu v magii čeká. Ale pak začnu uvažovat, jak ho s tím co nejlépe seznámit," řekl Albus.

„Domnívám se, že bychom mu to měli říct toto léto, než začne další rok," prohlásil Severus.

„Ano, souhlasím se Severusem. Pan Potter by měl být informován. A odsunout to na léto je rozumné. Teď toho má naloženo už dost. Myslím, že nejlepší bude počkat na léto," pronesla Sproutová.

Pomfreyová také přikývla. „Pan Potter už ví, že není stejný jako ostatní děti jeho věku. Myslím, že sdělit mu, proč tomu tak je, pro něj bude lepší, než to nechat zaběhnout moc daleko."

„Tak dobře," souhlasil Brumbál. „Řekneme mu to v létě."

ooOoo

„Pane Pottere, děje se něco?" zeptala se paní Longbottomová.

Harry se zarazil, uvědomuje si, že se v jídle jen přehraboval. „Omlouvám se, paní Longbottomová. Právě jsem dostal dopis… od ministra." Když dodal tu poslední část, ona na něj pozvedla obočí.

Očividně se jí nelíbilo, že obdržel jakoukoliv poštu, když zcela jasně požadovala, aby byla přesměrována do Bradavic, kromě zpráv od profesora Snapea nebo ředitele.

„Chápu. Co vás znepokojuje, pokud vám nevadí, že se ptám?" zeptala se na rovinu.

„Ministr po mně chce, abych přišel na nějako shromáždění MSK kvůli celému tomu… No, však víte."

Neville se na Harryho podíval kajícně. Harry s ním o tom mluvil před večeří, když opětovně podnikali výzkum nervového systému.

„A už jste odpověděl?" zeptala se po chvíli, když nepokračoval.

„No, není to tak, že bych doopravdy mohl říct ne. Odpověděl jsem a sdělil mu, že přijdu, ale nejsem si jistý, jak se tam dostanu. Ale zaslal jsem ohledně toho dopis profesoru Snapeovi."

Přikývla, jako by to celou záležitost řešilo. „Informujte mne, jakmile se dozvíte podrobnosti."

„Ano, paní," odpověděl Harry, nevěda, co jiného ještě říct.

Vrátil se zpět k jídlu a nutil svou mysl přemýšlet o jiných věcech. Upřímně, jeho a Nevillův výzkum byl ve slepé uličce. Skutečností bylo, že čarodějové opravdu nevěděli o mozku a nervovém systému mnoho. Jistě, znali kouzla na ovlivnění mysli a toho všeho, ale nevypadalo to, že by skutečně rozuměli, jak lidský mozek funguje. Harry si objednal léčitelské učebnice brzy poté, co Nevillovi slíbil, že by mohli podniknout výzkum, ale nebylo to uspokojivé. Připomínalo mu to temné časy v tom, jak málo kouzelnický svět chápal. Vypadalo to, že mudlové věděli o lidském těle a fungování mozku více než kouzelníci. Mudlové měli rovněž metody, kterými se mohli skutečně podívat do mozku, používali CT a skeny z magnetické rezonance. Harry o nich slyšel, když jeho strýc projížděl různé televizní kanály. Ano, kouzelníci také mohou udělat skeny. Kouzla jim sdělí, o co jde, ale nepodají jim obraz dovolující porozumět problému. Což také kouzelníkům brání užívat další léčebné metody, jako je třeba chirurgie.

A to byla další věc. Bylo jasné, že kouzelnický svět nebyl operacím příliš nakloněn. Dívali se na to jako na barbarskou metodu, než na nezbytnost, která stojí za to, jak tomu často bývalo v mudlovském světě. Nechápali, že to někdo prostě musí podstoupit a nechat si fyzicky něco odstranit, ne jen magicky. Konec konců, jak by někdo mohl něco magicky bezpečně odstranit, pokud neví zcela přesně, co to obklopuje?

Harry dumal nad tím, co by se ukázalo, kdyby nechali Nevillovi rodiče projít CTčkem. No, už alespoň věděl, co bude dělat, až bude léto. Navštíví mudlovskou knihovnu, přečte si o lidském mozku a možná najde vhodné lékaře, kteří by mu mohli poskytnout vodítko k tomu, jak by mohl Longbottomovým pomoci.

ooOoo

Harryho probudil zvuk sovy klovající do okna.

*Harry, další pták ti něco přinesl,* pronesla Coral ospale.

Včera dostal odpověď od profesora Snapea, ve které mu muž oznámil, že ho zkontaktuje ředitel ohledně cestovních opatření.

Harry vstal, otevřel okno a převzal dopis, než pták pohotově odletěl.

Otevřel psaní, v němž uviděl prostorný, velký rukopis.

_Drahý Harry,_

_Zítra v osm hodin přijdu do domu Longbottomových, abych tě vzal na Ministerstvo kvůli shromáždění MSK. Prosím, sbal si do té doby všechny věci, protože už se na prázdniny nebudeš k Longbottomovým vracet, ale místo toho se se mnou vrátíš do Bradavic, až setkání skončí._

_Věřím, že sis až dosud prázdniny užíval. Těším se zítra na shledání._

_Abus P. W. B. Brumbál_

*Takže se do školy vrátíme už před koncem prázdnin?* zeptala se Coral.

*Vypadá to tak.*

S tím si začal balit, jen aby si vzpomněl na Dobbyho, kterému se jistě bude líbit, když ho požádá o pomoc.

„Dobby?" zvolal Harry.

PUK

„Ano, pane?" zeptal se Dobby, nyní oblečený v líbivé uniformě.

Měl na sobě černé šaty s červeným vyšíváním a zlatými okraji. Na pravém rukávu měl erb rodu Potterů v ladících barvách a na hrudi se mu skvěl další lehce větší erb.

Harry si tím nebyl jistý, ale vypadalo to, jako by ta uniforma Dobbymu dodala více sebedůvěry a ubrala trochu vyšinutosti. Možná to bylo proto, že už si na Harryho zvykl nebo to možná mělo co dělat s tím, co mu profesor Snape řekl o smyslu života. Ať tak či tak, ta změna byla příjemná.

„Mohl bys mi pomoci s balením? Zítra s ředitelem odcházím a chci být připravený."

„Samozřejmě, pane," pronesl Dobby vesele. Lusknul prsty a Harryho věci vlétly do otevřeného kufru.

Harry se usmál. „Děkuji, Dobby."

„Dobby je šťastný, že může pomoci velkému pánovi Harry Potterovi, pane," prohlásil Dobby hrdě, zatímco mu jeho černý klobouček se zlatým lemováním balancoval mezi ušima.

ooOoo

„Myslím, že už je tady, Harry," pronesl Neville, když umisťoval Hedvičinu klec na kufr ke dveřím. Poté co na něj souhlasně kývl, se Harry otočil na paní Longbottomovou.

„Děkuji vám, že jste mě tu nechala pobývat, paní Longbottomová. Měl jsem se skvěle, bylo to úžasné," řekl Harry upřímně.

„No, pane Pottere, jsem ráda, že jste si svůj pobyt užil. Možná bychom něco mohli uspořádat i na léto? Alespoň by to Nevillovi zabránilo trávit všechen čas ve sklenících," prohlásila.

Harry se usmál, zatímco Neville vypadal docela nadějně při představě, že by se jeho nejlepší přítel v létě vrátil.

„To by se mi velmi líbilo," odpověděl Harry.

A s tím se Brumbál dostal až k předním dveřím a zaťukal.

„Dobré ráno, Augusto," pozdravil Brumbál, když paní Longbottomová otevřela dveře.

„Dobré ráno, Albusi. Pan Potter je připravený na cestu," pronesla.

„Velmi dobře," odvětil spokojeně Brumbál. Vstoupil do domu a pohlédl na Harryho věci u dveří. „To je všechno, Harry?"

„Ano, pane," odpověděl.

Brumbál vytáhl hůlku, všechno zmenšil a přivolal do ruky, než si to vložil do kapsy. Hedvika se do Bradavic vydala napřed spolu s Dobbym.

„Tak ahoj, Neville, uvidíme se v Bradavicích," rozloučil se Harry a přesunul se k řediteli.

„Jo, uvidíme, Harry," odpověděl Neville. „Budu pokračovat ve čtení."

Harry přikývl, věděl, že Neville odkazoval na jejich výzkum, a následoval Brumbála ze dveří.

„Vezmeme si přenášedlo, Harry. Mám za to, že už jsi nějaké předtím použil, že?" zeptal se starý čaroděj na začátku cesty k hranicím ochran.

„Ano, pane, s Longbottomovými."

Brumbál přikývl a vyndal něco z náprsní kapsy. „Tohle je mocné přenášedlo, určené pro konkrétního uživatele nebo více uživatelů pro přenos kamkoliv na světě. Dnes nás vezme do Vaduzu, v Lichtenštejnsku, které bylo odsouhlaseno jako místo pro setkání MSK pro tento rok."

„Mění se každý rok, pane?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě, dívaje se na hadřík v Brumbálově ruce.

_Ponožka?_

„Och, ano, Harry. Podporuje to mezinárodní spolupráci. Ačkoliv připouštím, že by se o to se mnou někteří chtěli hádat."

„Kde bylo minulý rok?"

„V Paraguayi, což je v Jižní Americe. Doufám, že se tam opět někdy brzy podívám."

„Musí být skvělé podívat se každý rok na jiné místo. Já jsem vlastně ještě nikdy nikde nebyl, kromě Bradavic, samozřejmě. Dursleyovi mě s sebou na výlety nebrali a vždy jsem zůstával u paní Figgové přes ulici. Má mnoho koček a ony jsou děsivě chytré. Přísahám, že rozumí angličtině lépe než Dudley, i když musím přiznat, že to nevypovídá o mnohém, ale i tak."

Brumbál skryl zamračení a přemýšlel o tom, jaké další věci Harrymu odepřeli.

„Ale předpokládám, že bylo lepší zůstávat s paní Figgovou," zkonstatoval Harry. Ředitel si nebyl zcela jist, jestli Harry ještě vůbec mluví k němu. „Alespoň jsem se nemusel bát, že na mě Dudley bude pro nic za nic svalovat vinu, a paní Figgová mi jednou dovolila pomáhat při pečení koláčů. Vlastně ani nechutnaly moc dobře, ale myslím, že to bylo proto, že šetřila na cukru."

„Jak často jsi zůstával u paní Figgové?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Och, ani moc ne, jen když si chtěli Dursleyovi zajet do města a tak. A pak mě minulé léto, když si paní Figgová zlomila nohu, museli vzít s sebou do zoo. Mluvil jsem tam s hroznýšem královským a něco se stalo a já… no, už jsem to říkal profesoru Snapeovi. Nějak se mi povedlo, že sklo zmizelo a had utekl. Řekl mi, že jeho rodina pochází z Jižní Ameriky. Lámu si hlavu nad tím, jestli dokázal najít cestu domů…"

„Už jsi někdy předtím mluvil s hadem?"

„Ne. Několik jsem jich viděl vzadu na dvorku, když jsem plel plevel, ale to jsem nevěděl, že k nim dokážu promlouvat," odpověděl, když se zastavili a Brumbál k němu natáhl ponožku, aby se jí chopil.

„Tohle bude trochu horší než obyčejné přistání pomocí přenášedla, takže pojď blíž ke mně," doporučil mu ředitel. Harry tak učinil. „Dobře. Jedna – dva – tři…"

Harry cítil, jak to jeho jádrem škublo doprava, a nemohl si pomoci, aby nenarazil do Brumbála, když přistáli.

„Opatrně, Harry. Pomalu se teď několikrát nadechni," poradil mu, aby mu zamezil v klopýtnutí a zhroucení na zem.

Harry mdle přikývl. Rozhodl se, že se bude od přenášedel držet dál.

„Bude… Bude to někdy lepší?" zkusil Harry říct mezi nádechy.

*Svatá dobroto, to doufám,* zasýpala Coral. *Tohle bylo zatraceně příšerné.*

„O trochu, ačkoliv je lepší tomu předejít silnějším žaludkem a lepší rovnováhou."

„Dobré vědět," pronesl Harry a těžce polkl. Modlil se, aby se nevyzvracel přímo tady.

Nakonec se po několikerém nádechu Harry narovnal a vzpamatoval se.

„Děkuji," řekl Harry rozpačitě, když si uvědomil, že se celou tu dobu, co se pokoušel nehodit šavli, spoléhal na Brumbálovu pravačku.

„Vyrovnal ses s tím přesunem celkem dobře. Většina lidí si vede při prvním dálkovém přemístění o hodně hůře."

„Jak to děláte vy?" zeptal se Harry, než nad tím stihl zapřemýšlet a zastavit se.

„Já? No, můj žaludek z toho také není moc šťastný. Necítím se pak dost dobře na to, abych mohl zbytek dne jíst," odpověděl prostě, než stočil svou pozornost k prostoru kolem nich.

Harry následoval jeho příkladu a otočil se do místnosti, kde přistáli.

„No, Harry, vítej na stávajícím ředitelství MSK ve Vaduzu, v Lichtenštejnsku," uvítal ho Brumbál.

Zřejmě se dostali do místnosti speciálně vyčleněné pro příchody pomocí přenašedel. Harrymu to připomínalo vstupní halu paní Longbottomové. Ale měl z toho takový svěží pocit – jako by to místo bylo nové, jako v muzeu.

„Celou dobu zůstávej u mne. Nebude trvat dlouho, než tě lidé na cestě do místnosti pro shromáždění poznají."

„Co bych měl očekávat, pane?" zeptal se Harry a náhle si chtěl nakopat.

Měl se na takové otázky ptát na cestě od Longbottomových a ne mluvit o paní Figgové a jejích bláznivých kočkách.

„Mezinárodní společenství kouzelníků je přímější než Ministerstvo ve způsobu, jakým všechno provádí. V určitém ohledu je to nápomocné, umožní mu to věci urychlit, ale někdy to znamená, že jde v jistých otázkách přes rozhořčené a zklamané lidi. Nebuď vyděšený, pokud budou dnes někteří mluvit hodně nahlas, protože to pravděpodobně budou. Pokud někdo položí otázku přímo tobě, buď zdvořilý, ale pamatuj, to oni tě sem pozvali a ty jsi nemusel přijít. Neodpovídej na otázky, u kterých nebudeš mít pocit, že bys měl, nebo tehdy, pokud ti nebude příjemné je zodpovědět. Kdyby vznikl problém, pak si s tím poradím."

Harry nad tím pozvedl obočí. Slyšel, jak ředitel na konci ztišil hlas. Zvládání situací, které by mohly nastat, myslel očividně velmi vážně.

„Takže se jim prostě představím a poté vyléčím ty, co s sebou přivedli?" zeptal se Harry. Část v něm dumala, kdy se předpokládá, že se na shromáždění dostaví, ale pak se rozhodl, že Brumbál jistě ví, kdy by tam měli dorazit.

„Ano, ačkoliv některé národy budou zřejmě trvat na tom, že se vyptají na metodu léčení, kterou používáš."

„Dobře," odpověděl Harry. Neviděl v tom žádný problém. Neměl co skrývat.

„Dobře. Připraven?" zeptal se ho Brumbál po chvíli.

„Ano, pane."

* * *

**PP:** _Pokud byste chtěli být informovaní o průběhu překladu, pak jsou jistější stránky patolozka . cz  
_


	20. Chapter 14

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Nejprve vysvětlení k předchozí kapitole:**

_Jak vypadá erb rodiny Potterů?_

Na jedné polovině je drak a na druhé fénix. V centru se nachází cesmína. Je velmi jednoduchý, ale přehledný.

**Kapitola 14: Kletbo, odejdi**

Albus Harryho prováděl skrz davy v budově MSK. To místo se v tomto ohledu tolik podobalo Ministerstvu – minimálně v množství lidí spěchajících na jedno nebo jiné setkání.

Lidé mu rychle ustupovali z cesty, poznávali v něm Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna, ale jejich pozornost se rychle přesunula jinam.

„To je přece Harry Potter!" začínalo mnoho z nich vzrušeně šeptat, jiní na něj ukazovali a zírali.

Harry se to pokoušel ignorovat, jak nejlépe dokázal, ale Brumbál sám věděl, že je to těžké. Nakonec se dostali do méně zaplněné chodby, ale oči a šeptání je následovaly i tak.

„Ach, Albusi! Konečně jsi tady, jak vidím," zahřímal hlas zpoza nich.

Brumbál se zastavil a otočil se, rozeznávaje hlas Aage Browna. Byl to statný černošský muž a zástupce Etiopie, stejně jako vážený léčitel.

Harry se obrátil spolu s ním a zamrkal nahoru na poměrně rozměrného člověka, který se k řediteli prakticky valil.

Albus nevypadal znepokojeně a nabídl mu ruku, když se muž přiblížil.

„Ano, Aagei," odpověděl Brumbál. Muž stiskl jeho dlaň a vtáhl ho do polo objetí.

„Takže, jak se k tobě Ministerstvo chová, staříku?" zeptal se. Jeho hluboký plný hlas rezonoval kolem nich.

„Stejně laskavě jako vždy," odpověděl Brumbál, než pohlédl dolů na Harryho. „Harry, toto je Aage Brown. Je jedním ze zástupců Etiopie a rovněž jedním z léčitelů, kteří byli vybráni, aby kontrolovali tebe a ty, která budeš dnes léčit. Aagei, toto je Harry Potter."

„Takže vy jste ten mladý muž, který způsobil ten současný blázinec tady? Velmi mě těší, že vás poznávám," pronesl Aage s úsměvem, než pohlédl zpět na Brumbála. „No, čekají jen na tebe a na chlapce. Už měli cukání to setkání započít."

„To si dokážu přestavit."

S tím se vydali do místnosti, kde bude probíhat shromáždění. Použili boční dveře u přední části, kde seděli předsedající. Na každé straně stáli v pozoru dva strážci. Krátce na Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna kývli.

Místnost byla obrovská a zaplněná křesly, v nichž už byly povětšinou usazení čarodějky a kouzelníci.

„Ty zůstaneš vpředu se mnou, Harry," řekl Brumbál. Zastavili se na prahu, aniž by je z místnosti někdo mohl vidět. „Pokud bys kdykoliv potřeboval přestat, protože budeš unavený nebo z jakéhokoliv jiného důvodu, jen mi to řekni. Nedělej nic, co bys nechtěl, nebo co bys cítil, že nemůžeš, ano, Harry?"

Harry přikývl. „Chápu, pane, ačkoliv pochybuji, že by mi tady Coral dovolila udělat cokoliv hloupého."

*To máš tedy pravdu,* prohlásila Coral a na důkaz svých slov se stáhla kolem jeho zápěstí.

Brumbál se usmál, než kývl na Aage, který je následně ohlásil členům shromáždění.

Všichni se postavili a otočili se dopředu. Harry zamrkal, když zaznamenal, jak velké to místo je. V místnosti se nacházelo přes sto zástupců jednotlivých národů. Bylo tam šest dlouhých řad tvořených mnoha stoly s uličkami mezi nimi a stěnami. Všechny seřazené stoly byly otočené k přední stěně, u které stál hlavní stůl. Harry se pokusil nervozitou nešoupat nohama, když pocítil, jak na něj většina lidí z místnosti zírá. U hlavního stolu byli ještě dva další kouzelníci, ale on a Brumbál se usadili vprostřed. Aage Brown přešel na vzdálenější stranu pódia, kde seděli ti dva, u kterých Harry předpokládal, že to byli také léčitelé.

Prostor na pódiu před hlavním stolem byl vyklizený, až na křeslo, které by se mohlo sklopit nebo upravit do provizorního lehátka. Vedle těch třech léčitelů byl umístěn malý boční stolek s nějakými nástroji, ale Harry je nedokázal identifikovat. Domníval se, že byly důležité pro monitorování léčebného procesu nebo v to alespoň doufal.

„Chtěl bych provolat toto shromáždění za zahájené a začít představením pana Harryho Pottera, který laskavě souhlasil přijít a utišit jakékoliv pochybnosti týkající se léčby lykantropie," pronesl Brumbál, jakmile se dostal do popředí. Pak Harrymu tiše naznačil, aby se usadil na sedadlo vedle něj.

Následovala nějaká pochybovačná mumlání, ale nikdo nepromluvil dostatečně hlasitě, aby to bylo slyšet.

„A protože jsem jeho doprovod, je rovněž pod mojí ochranou."

„Zasedací síň přijímá pana Harryho Pottere," prohlásil někdo. Harry ani nevěděl, kdo to promluvil.

„Děkuji vám. Také bych rád poděkoval léčiteli a zástupci Aageovi Brownovi, léčiteli Timothymu Chekhovovi a léčiteli Mathewovi Garsonovi za dnešní monitorování celého procesu."

Ti byli následně také přijati zasedací síní.

„A nyní nám dovolte poděkovat národům, kteří po předchozí domluvě souhlasili, že se budou podílet na ověření léčby, a zahájit tak účel našeho setkání," pokračoval Brumbál.

Tímto se čtrnáct zemí, které souhlasily, že přivedou jedince nakaženého lykantropií, povstaly a představily sebe a svolného účastníka z jejich země. Avšak Harry si povšiml, že někteří z těch dobrovolníků tu nebyli až tak _dobrovolně_. Někteří z nich vlastně vypadali úplně strnule, jako by neměli ani tušení, proč tady jsou. Jiní byli zase očividně zneklidnění, zírali na něj nejistě a s nadějí. Co jim ti lidé vlastně řekli, nebo spíše, co jim neřekli?

Jakmile byli účastníci představeni, Brumbál se postavil a odvedl Harryho před hlavní stůl do volného prostou. Všichni v síni je sledovali.

Aage mu pro dobrý dojem znovu potřásl rukou, než se Harry otočil k muži vedle něj.

„Zdravím, pane Pottere, jsem léčitel Chekhov," pronesl malý, postarší Rus a podal mu ruku. „Bylo mi řečeno, že dokážete zázraky?" Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli si ho dobírá nebo prostě jen konverzuje. S jeho akcentem to bylo těžké určit.

„Zřejmě ano," odpověděl Harry, přijímaje jeho ruku. „Jen se snažím udělat to nejlepší, abych pomohl."

„Jako my všichni," řekl další lékouzelník, který k němu přistoupil. „Jsem léčitel Garson. Je tady něco, co bychom měli vědět, než začnete?"

„No, když je kletba zničená, většina magie, která se z ní uvolní, přejde do mě. Říkám jí bílá magie," odpověděl Harry, zatímco třásl mužovou rukou.

„Co se stane se zbytkem?" zeptal se.

„Zůstane v pacientovi. Používám tu bílou magii, aby mi pomohla zničit kletbu. Věřím, že funguje jako jakýsi druh protilátky."

„Hmm, chápu," prohlásil zaujatě Garson.

„To dává smysl. Kdykoliv je jakákoliv kletba zničena, zanechá po sobě zbytkovou magii. To proto ji posléze dokážeme vysledovat určitými kouzly," dodal Chekhov.

„No, je tu ještě něco dalšího, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Aage.

„Ne, ale při léčebném procesu se mne nedotýkejte. Vyrušovalo by mě to a nevím, co by se stalo."

„Dobrá rada," prohlásil Chekhov.

„Jste připraveni, pane Pottere," zeptal se Brumbál.

Harry přikývl, vyhrnul si rukáv a odkryl Coral. „To jsme."

Odhalení Coral okamžitě způsobilo, že sebou mnoho lidí začalo vrtět a šepoty nabíraly na síle, dokud Brumbál nezdvihl ruku, aby si zajistil ticho. Léčitelé jen zamrkali a dívali se na ni se zvědavostí, evidentně ji čekali.

„Toto je společnice pana Pottera, Coral. Pomáhá mu s jeho metodou léčení, říkám pro ty z nás, kteří to snad nevědí. A teď, mohlo by těch čtrnáct, prosím, přistoupit?" zeptal se Brumbál, dívaje se na země, které přivedli své _dobrovolníky_.

Polovina z nich přišla dychtivě, zatímco několik dalších museli být donuceni, ne příliš jemně, docela nelítostně vypadajícími jedinci. Harrymu se to nelíbilo, ale nechal ústa zavřená. Také si všiml, že jsou někteří spoutaní a mají po bocích stráže, zatímco jiní neměli žádná omezení, magická ani jiná, a vypadali trochu jako profesor Lupin – opatrní a drsní.

Těch čtrnáct jedinců utvořilo zástup před pódiem. První z nich byla žena, asi třicátnice. Vypadala ztrhaně a její levá ruka se lehce chvěla v poutech, která měla kolem zápěstí, když k Harrymu pozvedala svou tvář. Měla vedle sebe strážce, který na ni mířil hůlkou. Vypadal dosti krutě a bezohledně a jeho oči neoplývaly smilováním, ani porozuměním pro tu ženu, jen záští.

Harrymu poklesla čelist nad chováním toho strážce. Ať už to bylo z jakéhokoliv důvodu, přivádělo to jeho krev do varu. I když o ní Harry nevěděl vůbec nic, jen to, že pocházelo z Litvy, nepřipadalo mu správné chovat se k ní, jako by byla za svůj stav předem odsouzená.

*Mám za to, že čekají na tebe, Harry,* zasyčela Coral po chvíli.

Harry se děkovně dotkl Coral prstem na hlavě, než popošel k ženě o krok blíže.

„Ne tak blízko, mladý muži," prohlásil strážce a narovnal se, jako by se připravoval.

_Připravoval na co?_ To Harry nevěděl.

„Nemohu ji léčit, pokud se jí nedotknu," odvětil Harry, aniž by přerušil oční kontakt se ženou. „Pojďte sem a posaďte se, jestli chcete pomoci," řekl a natáhl k ní ruku.

Brumbál přešel vedle Harryho, ačkoliv si byl jistý, že se žena o nic nepokusí. Ale dělalo to dobrý dojem pro ty, jež je sledovali.

„Zaručuji panu Potterovi bezpečí," pověděl strážci. „Dovolte panu Potterovi udělat to, o co byl tímto sněmem požádán."

Strážce se stáhl a žena vystoupila na pódium a přešla k prázdnému křeslu.

„Jak už jste dlouho nemocná, paní?" zeptal se Harry. Rozhodl se, že ji nebude oslovovat jako vlkodlaka.

„Se-sedmnáct let," odpověděla, ačkoliv byla její angličtina trochu hrubá.

„Vyléčil jsem muže, který byl nakažený po většinu svého života," sdělil jí Harry. „Brzy budete volná. Teď bych chtěl, abyste se uvolnila. Musím požádat profesora Brumbála, aby na vás seslal poutací kouzlo, ale jakmile skončím, opět jej sejmeme."

Roztřeseně přikývla, trochu přemožená tím vším, co se s ní v posledních dnech dělo.

„Profesore?" oslovil Brumbála Harry, dívaje se, jak muž přistupuje k ženině boku.

Ředitel přikývl a rychle nad ní mávl hůlkou. Bezhlučně ji tak přidržel na místě tím samým kouzlem, které použil profesor Snape na pana McCarffreyho.

„Pane Pottere, proč to poutací kouzlo?" zeptal se Aage, zatímco léčitel Gargov si něco poznamenával na tabulku, kterou právě vykouzlil.

„Když jsem léčil Andyho, musel jsem ho přidržovat, protože jeho svaly se dostaly do jakési… křeče, hádám, že to bude to slovo. U pana McCaffreyho jsem měl někoho, kdo na něj seslal poutací kouzla, když jsem ho léčil, a i přes to kouzlo jsem mohl cítit, jak se jeho svalstvo napínalo, zatímco já ničil kletbu. Poté, co to udělám, jsou už jejich svaly v pořádku. Myslím, že je to taková vzpoura kletby. Je totiž velmi… divoká."

„Ano, to je. No, kdykoliv budete připraven, pane Pottere," prohlásil Aage jemně poté, co udělal ženě snímek, aby jej později mohl porovnat se stavem po léčbě.

Harry přikývl a přistoupil ke křeslu, ve kterém byla žena. Vyhrnul si rukáv. Zcela tak odkryl Coral, která na sobě měla svůj hedvábný svetr, který ji pokrýval asi z deseti centimetrů, počínaje dva centimetry za hlavou.

Každý v místnosti ho sledoval se zatajeným dechem a léčitelé byli připravení dokumentovat celou událost.

Harry umístil ruku do středu ženina hrudníku, zaměřil se jen na to, co bude dělat, zatímco pokládal druhou ruku na její čelo. Sledovala jeho levačku pohledem, až se jí oči protočily, když vzala na vědomí Coral okolo jeho levého zápěstí.

Harry vydechl, znovu se koncentroval, a zavřel oči, ale tentokrát vědomě povolával na povrch bílou magii místo své běžné magie. Možná se tímto způsobem neunaví tak rychle jako jindy.

*Kletbo, odejdi,* zasyčel, ke zděšení i zvídavosti přítomných na sněmu, protože se jeho bíle zářící oči prudce otevřely a upřeně zíraly do vystrašených modrých očí ženy.

Bílá magie se z Harryho prudce valila vpřed, neúnavně útočila na kletbu, kterou z ženy lehce odstraňovala, dokud… z popela kletby nepovstala bílá magie. Stalo se to stejně jako u Andyho a Waltera, většina vklouzla do Harryho, zatímco malé množství zůstala v jádru pacienta.

Harry zavřel oči, nutil magii k utišení, což ona poslušně učinila.

„Uvolněte ji, profesore. Kletba je pryč," prohlásil poté, co vyslal nepatrné množství magie, aby si to potvrdil. Byla čistá.

Brumbál to vykonal, ale než mohla žena vstát, chytil ji Harry za spoutaná zápěstí.

„Dovolte mi se o to také postarat, dokud jste ještě tady," pronesl. „Mohu říct, že je to vymknuté. Minimálně."

Zírala na něj, neschopna slov, když rychle vyléčil její zápěstí poškozené kvůli hrubému zacházení jejího strážce, který ji držel v poutech.

Pak Harry ustoupil a žena propukla v tiché vzlyky, když se vrátila ke svému zmatenému strážci. Lékouzelníci jí udělali snímek, než jí dovolili z pódia odejít.

Léčitel Chekhov začal rychle pracovat na porovnání snímků, ale bude trvat několik hodin, než dostane výsledky. Chtěl především získat důkaz, zda to byla nebo nebyla léčba. Pokud by první snímek řekl, že byla vlkodlakem, a druhý, že nebyla… no, tak může říct: _Tady to máš_.

Harry pohlédl na dalšího v řadě, ignoroval užaslé pohledy všech ostatních z MSK. Ty bílé záblesky, jeho zářící oči a plačící žena očividně udělaly dojem.

Dalším byl mladý muž z Nepálu, ne o moc starší než on sám. Následovala ho nějaká žena, ale nevypadala jako ten muž, který hlídal předchozí ženu z Litvy.

„Musím být znehybněn?" zeptal se chlapec, vrhaje nervózní pohledy na Brumbála.

„Pro mě je pak léčba jednodušší. Nebo bych vás musel držet sám," odpověděl Harry upřímně.

„Och… dobře. Nebolí to, že ne?" Chlapec se zjevně nestaral o to, že ho poslouchala celá místnost nebo že kvůli té otázce vypadal slabý.

Harry, k šoku všech přítomných, stočil oči k ženě, kterou právě vyléčil. „Bolelo to?"

Zavrtěla hlavou, stále příliš zahlcená emocemi, aby mohla mluvit.

To muselo být všechno, co chlapec potřeboval vědět, protože si sedl do křesla a kývnul na Harryho.

Harry ho vyléčil. Celý proces byl snadnější než předchozí.

A tak to šlo dál. Vyléčil dalšího a dalšího. Každý případ přišel a odešel tak rychle, že se Harry po každém vyléčení už ani nezatěžoval s povoláváním bílé magie zpět do centra. Nechával své oči zářit, když osoba přistupovala k vyléčení. Celou tu dobu si léčitelé dělali poznámky, pořizovali snímky a dokumentovali jeho práci.

Devátý člověk, který k němu přistoupil, byl vysoký a hrdý. Pocházel z Nového Zélandu a neměl s sebou žádného strážce, ani pouta, ale kolem krku mu visel nějaký druh obojku. Vypadal magicky.

„Očekával jsem muže, ne dítě," řekl, když se dostal na pódium a usadil se do křesla. „Ale také dobře."

*Zdá se, že tento muž více přijímá to, co z něj kletba učinila,* prohlásila Coral.

„Jak dlouho se nacházíte v tomto stavu?" zeptal se Harry. Přišel na to, že když se vyptává, tak to jeho magií připraví k akci. Ať už to byla vědomá nebo nevědomá záležitost, to nevěděl.

„Sto šedesát sedm měsíců," odpověděl.

„Vypadáte s tím smířený, pane," poznamenal Harry.

„Musím přijmout to, čím jsem, ale nyní je tu způsob, jak to mohu ukončit, a to já vítám."

„Dobře, protože já nebudu léčit ty, kteří si to nepřejí," prohlásil Harry.

„Já chci být vyléčen," oznámil mu.

A tak ho Harry vyléčil.

Pokračoval následně s několika dalšími, ale jakmile se dostalo na třináctého, zarazil se, když starý muž přišel a sedl si.

Připadalo mu, že je v hrozném stavu. Harry byl ve skutečnosti ohromen, že vystoupal těch několik schodů na pódium, ale když se ten křehký muž přiblížil, Harry se zamračil.

„Vy nejste vlkodlak," vyhrknul Harry.

Náhle vznikl rozruch. Jedni lidé začali na starého muže ječet, zatímco jiní ječeli na Harryho, říkali mu, že lže a že ten muž musí být vlkodlak, jinak by ho sem nepřivedli. Ostatní křičeli vztekem, jaké je toto odsouzeníhodné chování zástupců a členů MSK.

„Musí být vlkodlak!"

„Tohle je zločin! Jak se vaše země opovažuje přivézt někoho, kdo není vlkodlak! Toto setkání bylo svoláno, aby prokázalo, že je pan Potter schopen vyléčit vlkodlaka, ne podvádět MSK takovými šílenými triky!" vztekal se další a křičel na starého muže.

„Chlapec se očividně mílí," mlel si svou jiný zástupce.

„Vaši vůdci souhlasili obstarat vlkodlaka a přivézt ho sem, aby se prokázala nebo vyvrátila tato údajná léčba, ne aby se ztrácel čas!"

A Harry tam prostě jen stál a zíral na muže před sebou, který nebyl vlkodlak.

„_**TICHO!**_" zaburácel Brumbál a seslal tak silné utišující kouzlo na všechny v sále. „Teď to probereme jako civilizovaní lidé," prohlásil a otočil se k muži v křesle. „Pane, jste nebo nejste vlkodlak?" zeptal se.

„Ne, to nejsem," prohlásil starý muž chraplavě, narovnal se a náhle vypadal méně uboze.

Následovalo vzrušené šustění, ale nikdo v sále nebyl schopen promluvit díky kouzlu Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna.

„Proč jste sem tedy přišel?"

Muž pohlédl na zástupce z jeho země, který byl ve vzdáleném pravém rohu místnosti. Brumbál mávl rukou a namířil na zástupce, který přivedl podvodného vlkodlaka, aby z něj kouzlo sejmul.

„Věřím, že by mnoho z nás uvítalo vysvětlení, pane Lee," prohlásil Nejhlavnější hlavou.

„Moji nadřízení a jejich spojenci se rozhodli, že to bude dobrá příležitost dozvědět se pravdu, ale stále chceme dodržet dohodu. Můj národ má vlkodlaka pro vyléčení, ale chtěli jsme vědět, jestli bude pan Potter schopen poznat, zda léčí jedince s lykantropií nebo ne. Koneckonců, pokud by toho schopen nebyl, jak by ta léčba mohla být správná, že?"

Harry by řekl, že ten muž byl vážený. Měl ostré rysy a vyzařovalo z něj charisma. A jeho slova doopravdy sňala vztek z mnoha lidí. A dokonce i Harry musel připustit, že to byl dobrý test. Ne zrovna férový nebo milý, ale dosáhli toho, čeho chtěli, a on chápal, proč to požadovali.

„Rozumím. Takže, kde je vlkodlak z vašeho lidu?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Někde v této místnosti. Žádám, jako zástupce mého národa a v této věci mluvčí za patnáct dalších, aby pan Potter sešel sem a našel jej."

Oči celé místnosti se vrátily k Harrymu.

Harry vykročil, vypadal díky svému přístupu a bílé magii, která stále probleskovala jeho očima, celkem impozantně. Sešel z pódia a Brumbál ho spolu se třemi léčiteli následoval. Harry se zastavil u poslední osoby v řadě, která měla být vyléčená.

„Vy také nejste vlkodlak," řekl.

Žena zavrtěla hlavou.

„Její národ je jedním z těch, který souhlasil vykonat tento test," prohlásil pan Hubble, cítíce několik rozzlobených očí, které se k němu upnuly. „Skutečný čtrnáctý vlkodlak je rovněž zde.

Bylo dobře, že Brumbál stále ještě udržoval tišící kouzlo. Lidé byli vzteklí, ale ne z toho stejného důvodu. Někteří byli rozzlobení kvůli tomu podvodu, zatímco jiní proto, že se někde mezi nimi skrývali vlkodlaci!

Harry pokračoval vpřed, nevšímal si těch, kteří sledovali každý jeho krok.

*Coral?*

*Necítím je tady. Pokračujme uličkou.*

*Ano, také v nebližším okolí nic necítím,* souhlasil Harry, aniž by se trápil, že staršího muže, kterého míjel, vyděsil hadím jazykem.

Harry pokračoval další uličkou, došel dozadu a vracel se do levé přední části. Zpomalil, vnímal ten známý pocit, jaký měl ve třídě z profesora Lupina.

Otočil se směrem k mladé praktikantce, asistentce zástupce Francie.

„Vy máte lykantropii," řekl Harry.

Několik lidí zalapalo po dechu, ačkoliv to nebylo slyšet.

Zamrkala a ztěžka polkla, její oči se zalily ohromením a omluvnými slzami. Brumbál z ní sejmul tišící kouzlo.

„Ano. Omlouvám se za tu lest, ale… chtěli jsme si být jistí, že je to pravda," odpověděla.

„Chcete vyléčit?" zeptal se Harry. Nebyl si jistý, jak se cítit ohledně celé té šlamastyky. Chtěl jen, aby ten den konečně skončil. Už byl vážně unavený z těch pohledů a těšil se, až se vrátí do Bradavic.

„Ano! Ano, prosím," naléhala.

Naznačil jí, aby se posadila a vyléčil ji přímo tam, poté, co na ni Brumbál seslal poutací kouzlo, které po vyléčení zase sejmul.

O Harrym už nikdo nepochyboval a brzy, až se od nově vyléčených vrátí jejich snímky, nebude už o něm moci pochybovat ani nikdo mimo MSK.

Harry dokončil pochod jednou stranou místnosti, stále nenacházeje ukrytého vlkodlaka. Nakonec začal znovu směřovat do pravé zadní části.

*Cítím to,* zašeptal Harry.

*Ano,* souhlasila Coral. *Je někde poblíž.*

Harry se zastavil před panem Lee.

„Vy," řekl, sám překvapený svým zjištěním.

Muž se smutně usmál. „Ano, já," zašeptal, ale jeho hlas byl plný síly a autority.

Každý, kdo znal tohoto respektovaného zástupce, zíral v absolutním ohromení. Jak to, že ho nikdy nepodezřívali?

„Jsem vlkodlakem po pět let. Stal jsem se zástupcem v naději, že dokážu pomoci dalším vlkodlakům ve společnosti, ale nyní se zdá, že budu muset přehodnotit důvody, které mě vedli k tomu stát se zástupce své země, protože věřím, že kletba lykantropie narazila na sobě rovného, pane Pottere. Skláním se před vaší zdatností a doufám, že budete moci pokračovat v předávání svého daru mě i mým bratrům."

Aniž by pokrčil nohy, ohnul se v pase a sklonil hlavu.

Harry nevěděl, co ho k tomu nutilo. Možná to byla bílá magie, ale pozvedl ruku a položil ji na mužovu hlavu a, bez použití poutacího kouzla, zasyčel: *Kletbo, odejdi.*

Bílá magie, kterou nashromáždil za celý den, z muže kletbu odstranila tak rychle, že jeho svaly neměly vůbec čas zareagovat. O okamžik později tam, po mohutném bílém záblesku, stál muž zbavený kletby, jenž se znovu stal člověkem, který bude celoživotním spojencem… dřímajícího mága.

ooOoo

Poté, co o hodinu později obdrželi výsledky z prvních snímků, jež všechny prokázaly, že Harry úspěšně vyléčil lykantropii, bylo téměř nemožné zdvořile odejít. Jen díky Brumbálovu prohlášení, že má na starosti chod školy, se s nimi nakonec ostatní zdráhavě rozloučili.

Léčitelé byli nadšení tím, co získali ze snímků, a doufali, že budou tu bílou magii moci co nejdříve analyzovat a možná ji i vyrobit, aby mohli začít léčit bez Harryho i další.

Harry a Brumbál jim popřáli hodně štěstí, než bylo setkání přerušeno a všichni se rozešli po svých, většina dychtivá, aby mohla rozšířit novinky o tom, čeho byli svědky.

„Myslím, že tě bude madam Pomfreyová chtít nejprve prohlédnout," pověděl mu Brumbál.

„Jsem v pořádku, pane, vážně. Ani nejsem moc unavený. Myslím, že je to proto, že jsem prostě nechal bílou magii pracovat, místo abych používal svou vlastní, jako jsem to udělal u Andyho a poté tak začal i u pana McCaffreyho," odpověděl Harry, když se dal dohromady. Použili přenášedlo na dlouhé vzdálenosti, aby se dostali do ředitelny.

„Hmm. No, i přesto pochybuji, že by z nás byla madam Pomfreyová nadšená, pokud bych tě nevzal nejprve na ošetřovnu. A my ji nechceme rozrušit, že ne?" zeptal se ředitel.

„Zřejmě ne," souhlasil Harry.

„Avšak, několik minut nikomu neublíží," řekl Brumbál, obešel stůl a otevřel jeden šuplík. „Chtěl jsem ti to dát už na Vánoce, ale rozhodl jsem se, že bude možná lepší počkat. Nejsem si totiž jistý, zda by se paní Longbottomové líbila myšlenka, že bys tohle dostal pod její ochranou," prohlásil a vytáhl nějaký druh složené tkaniny.

„Co je to?" zeptal se Harry a pomalu se přiblížil.

„Tvůj otec mi to s jeho dovolením půjčil, ale já jsem mu to už nestihl vrátit. Jsem přesvědčen, že nastal čas, abys to měl."

Brumbál mu to podal, aniž by něco další dodával.

Harry to převzal. Cítil, jak mu hladká chladivá látka proklouzává mezi prsty. Nechal ji spadnout, aby se mohla rozložit.

„Nějaký plášť?" zeptal se Harry.

„Do toho, obleč si ho," pobídl ho Brumbál, jeho oči jiskřily nějakým šibalstvím.

Harry tak učinil, dumaje nad tím, o čem tohle celé bylo.

Pak pohlédl na sebe dolů. Říkal si, jak asi vypadá, když…

„Moje tělo je pryč!"

Brumbál nedokázal potlačit svůj smích. „Ne, je jen neviditelné," řekl nadneseně, stále se pochechtával. „Tohle je neviditelný plášť. Jsou celkem vzácné a ten tvůj je obzvláště výjimečný."

„Páni."

„Tvůj otec ho dostal od svého otce a on zase od toho svého a tak dále. Věřím, že jeho předávání sahá mnoho generací nazpět."

Harry vykulil oči. Rukou přejížděl přes neviditelnou látku a přemýšlel, kolik Potterů ji nosilo před ním, než mu došlo, že tím posledním byl jeho otec.

„Děkuji vám, pane," zvládl říct.

„Rádo se stalo, Harry. Užívej ho dobře."

ooOoo

Severus úlevně vydechl, když se dozvěděl, že jsou Harry a ředitel na ošetřovně. Madam Pomfreyová se bez pochyb ujistí, že se při léčení čtrnácti vlkodlaků nepřetížil.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Ač se snad MSK domnívalo, že nechat Harryho vyléčit všechny ty vlkodlaky za jediný den, byla dobrá myšlenka, on s tím nesouhlasil. Ale doufejme, že všechno proběhlo dobře a nic hrozného se nestalo.

Předpokládal, že to zjistí u večeře. Dumal nad tím, jestli vůbec Harry a ředitel dostali nějaký oběd. Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby ne. Blížilo se pozdní odpoledne, a pokud bylo MSK ve správné formě, pak by se nesnižovali k poskytování jídla pro své členy a návštěvníky – to a také, že lidé byli stále ohledně jídla tak vybíraví.

Severus vyšel ze svého sklepení, rozhodl se totiž, že pro dnešek bylo vaření ažaž.

„Zdravím, profesore," pozdravil ho jeden z jeho zmijozelů, který tu zůstával na prázdniny.

„Dobré odpoledne, pane Hullere."

Z prázdnin zbýval méně než týden a Severus se ve skutečnosti těšil, až vyučování znovu začne. Chtěl se vrátit k příjemné všední jednotvárnosti a chtěl, aby byl Harry v této jednotvárnosti zahrnut, namísto aby přemýšlel o tom, co se kolem chlapce děje a co se stane dál. Severus a ostatní profesoři měli alespoň tady v Bradavicích jakousi kontrolu nad tím, co se sem dostane za předpokladu, že byli ostražití. Což znamenalo, že museli být ostražitější než posledně.

A ochotní naslouchat.

Ale stranou toho, jediná věc, která teď intenzivně zatěžovala jeho mysli, byla, kam povedou výsledky shromáždění MSK dál. Věděl, že budou pravděpodobně chtít, aby Harry začal pravidelně léčit obrovské množství vlkodlaků. A otázka, zda toho Harry bude či nebude schopen, mu nedělala největší starosti.

Byla to rekce vlkodlaků, kteří nebudou chtít být léčeni.

Vysoce pochyboval, že by takový Fenrir Šedohřbet radostně přiklusal a požádal o léčbu. Pravděpodobnější bylo, že je to monstrum v současné době v pohybu a pokouší se přemýšlet o způsobu, kterým by zastavil Harryho od léčení vlkodlaků.

ooOoo

„Lámu si hlavu nad tím, co si pro nás dnes večer asi skřítci připravili," pronesl Brumbál.

„Albusi, požádal jsi je, aby ti to nikdy nesdělovali," odvětila Minerva při cestě do Velké síně. „Pokud si vzpomínáš, tak máš překvapení rád."

Harry si odběhl do mrzimorské ložnice, aby si před večeří vybalil věci. Také se chtěl ujistit, že je o Dobbyho a Hedviku dobře postaráno. Prohlídka madam Pomfreyové proběhla hladce. Vypadalo to, že měl pravdu. Tím, že dovolil bílé magii, aby pracovala, se uchránil před přílišným vyčerpáním. To byla jistě dobrá zpráva, zejména pokud bude znovu potřebovat léčit mnoho vlkodlaků během jednoho dne.

„Doufám, že budou také steaky. Přeskočili jsme oběd, a tak by takový krvavý steak zněl ohromně dobře," řekl.

McGonagallová mu věnovala postranní pohled. „Krvavý? Kdy jsi získal takové chutě?"

„Hmm, soudím, že asi právě teď," prohlásil s pokrčením ramene, když společně s ní vstoupil do Velké síně.

Minerva zavrtěla hlavou, než zacílila svou pozornost na ty v síni.

Byli tam Weasleyovi a další dva z její koleje, několik zmijozelských, pět z Havraspáru a tři z Mrzimoru – no, teď čtyři, když počítala i Harryho. Během prázdnin zůstávalo v Bradavicích zřídka více než třicet studentů a tento rok nebyl výjimkou.

Očima zabloudila k Harrymu, jenž se usadil vedle spolužačky z Mrzimoru, která mu byla věkově nejblíže – Mara Gatesová, dívka z třetího ročníku.

Tiše se zasmála, když sledovala, jak Marae představuje Coral.

ooOoo

„Jak to šlo, Albusi?" zeptal se Kratiknot, jakmile večeře začala.

„Docela dobře, Filiusi. Všech čtrnáct jedinců bylo vyléčeno a než jsme odešli, byli léčitelé už schopni určit, že byla Harryho léčba u prvních několika úspěšná," odpověděl a zvesela si nandal na talíř šťavnatý steak.

„A Harry? Viděl jsem ho předtím odcházet z ošetřovny," prohlásil Kratiknot.

„Je v pořádku. Přiznal se mi, že když léčil Andyho a pana McCaffreyho, tak musel nejprve využít svou vlastní magii. Očividně mu k použití bílé magie stačí jen velmi malé úsilí, takže není tak unavený, jak jsem očekával."

„Och, skvělé!" zajásal Kratiknot a letmo pohlédl na Remuse, který ještě nevzhlédl od svého talíře.

„Ano, to jsou velmi dobré zprávy. Obával jsem se, že se bude příliš přepínat," připustil Brumbál, než se zakousl do svého krvavého steaku. „Mmm, ti skřítci se dnešního večera rozhodně překonali. Tohle je vynikající. V každém případě, měl jsem ohledně dnešních událostí obavy a jsem rád, že všechno dopadlo tak, jak to dopadlo."

„Víš, jaké má MSK další plány?" zeptal se McGonagallová.

„Ne, ačkoliv věřím, že se mnoho z nich bude chtít blíže seznámit s tou bílou magií."

„Pochopitelně. Umím si představit, jak ohromný by to mělo potenciál," řekl Kratiknot.

Brumbál přikývl a vložil si do úst další sousto.

Rozhovor se přesunul k nadcházejícímu roku a k tomu, jak se těší, až opět začne vyučování. Zanedlouho poté večeře skončila, studenti se odebrali zpět do svých ložnic a profesoři rovněž opustili Velkou síň.

ooOoo

Severus srovnal krok s Brumbálem, když z Velké síně odcházeli.

„Ach, Severusi. No, myslím, že tě může těšit zjištění, že si Harry s dneškem na MSK dobře poradil."

„Vlastně bylo dostatečnou úlevou už to, že se vrátil bez vyčerpání," odpověděl Severus na rovinu. „A mimoto, víte přece, jak zadobře jsem na tom se všemi těmi oficíry."

Brumbál se jemně usmál. „Ano, moc ti nedůvěřují."

„Ne tak moc, jako já nedůvěřuji jim," vrátil mu to Severus, když pokračovali chodbou. Brumbál šel blíže stěny.

„Ano, no, je tu několik, kteří se ve skutečnosti pokouší…"

Ředitel zavrávoral a musel se okamžitě zapřít rukou o zeď, aby to ustál.

„Řediteli?" zeptal se Severus polekaně. Rychle se přesunul a popadl staršího muže za paži v případě, že by mu nohy vypověděly službu.

Brumbál pevně zavřel oči, než několikrát zamrkal k podlaze, jako by se pokoušel zbavit něčeho ve svém zorném poli.

„Jsem v pořádku, Severusi, jen se mi na chvíli zamotala hlava," odvětil. Už se nepředržoval rukou stěny, avšak jeho barva byla výrazně bledší.

„Půjdeme na ošetřovnu a madam Pomfreyová se na vás podívá."

„Ne, už jsem docela v pořádku. Byl to dlouhý den a můj věk mě, zdá se, začal dohánět. Je mi dobře."

Severus přimhouřil oči, ale nemohl se s ním doopravdy hádat. „No dobře, ale pokud se zítra budete cítit špatně, pak ji zavolám."

„Náležitě zaznamenáno."

Severus ředitele doprovodil nahoru do jeho pokojů a popřál mu dobrou noc. Skutečnost, že jeho mentor nic nenamítal, ho dosti znepokojila.

Nic takového se minule nestalo a věděl, že starý muž nikdy neonemocněl, alespoň ne za ty roky, po které ho znal. Jistě, slyšel madam Pomfreyovou říkat, že kdysi chytil kouzelnickou chřipku, ale to bylo ještě předtím, než se stal ředitelem, a tudíž dávno předtím, než se Severus narodil.

Dělo se tu něco vážného. Něco, co nelze jen tak přejít bez povšimnutí.

Po všech těch letech, kdy dokázat přežít tu hroznou válku, se Severus naučil nepotlačovat jisté pocity, a ty pocity se probouzely právě nyní a ječely na něj, ať jedná. Ještě ho nikdy nezklamaly, a tak se Severus rychle rozhodl, co udělá.

Zavřel oči v naději, že to nikdo nezjistí, a v okamžiku, kdy byl uvnitř zdí svých osobních komnat, zavolal svou skřítku.

„Mittens."

PUK

„Ano, pane?"

„Mám pro tebe důležitou práci. Něco, co se _nikdo jiný_ nesmí dozvědět."

Mittens stála v pozoru, všech jejích 75 centimetrů. „Co má Mittens udělat?"

ooOoo

_Někde jinde…_

„Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku, Timothy? Vypadáš trochu pobledle."

Timothy Chekhov seděl na pohovce vedle své ženy.

„Jsem v pořádku, miláčku. Dnes byl prostě jen dlouhý den, to je všechno."

ooOoo

„Jaký byl, dědo? Je vážně pravda, co o něm tvrdí? Opravdu dokáže léčit lidi?" zeptal se hošík.

„Ano, všechny je vyléčil. A když to dělal, tak se uvolnil záblesk bílého světla," odpověděl starší muž, než vděčně klesnul do křesla a zavřel oči.

„Dědo?"

„Huh?"

„Jsi nemocný?"

„Ne… Ne, jen to byl náročný den. Však víš, viděl jsem přece Harryho Pottera," dobíral si ho, ačkoliv bylo zcela jasné, že je čím dál více unavený.

Cítil se unavený a pod psa, přesně jako tucet další lidí, kteří byli dříve toho dne přítomni setkání MSK a stáli nablízku Harrymu Potterovi, když léčil těch čtrnáct vlkodlaků.


	21. Chapter 15

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 15 - Bílá magie**

Mittens se v tichosti přemístila do soukromých komnat ředitele. Byla z pochopitelných důvodů nervózní. Obvykle tam totiž vstupovali jen ředitelovi osobní domácí skřítci, ale její pán jí zadal úkol a ona ho hodlala provést!

Tiše přešla do boční místnosti, která sloužila jako obývací pokoj, a čekala. Věděla, že Socky, ředitelův osobní skřítek, brzy ucítí její přítomnost a přijde se jí zeptat, proč tady je.

_/PP: Socky, to bude taková slovní hříčka, protože sock znamená ponožka, takže Socky by mohlo být něco jako skřítek Ponožtička. Mimochodem Mittens znamená palčáky, rukavice./_

Netrvalo to dlouho.

PUF

„Mitterns? Proč jsi přišla? Má snad Mittens pánovi Brumbálovi doručit nějaký vzkaz?"

„Ne, pán Snape zadal Mittens důležitý úkol, ke kterému potřebuje Sockyho pomoc, protože to Mitterns nedokáže udělat sama."

„Och?"

„Tvůj mocný pán je nemocný, můj pán si tím je jistý. Požádal Mittens, aby se ujistila, že to Socky a ostatní vědí. Také od tebe něco chce."

Socky vykulil oči a začal vášnivě přikyvovat. „Socky a další se o mocného pána Brumbála postarají. Díky za upozornění, Mittens. Pán vypadal unavený. Ujistíme se, že bude pánovi zase dobře. Co Mittenin pán chce?"

„Pramen vlasů Sockynova pána a ampulku jeho krve. Pán Snape chce zjistit, co způsobuje ředitelovu nemoc, než se to ještě zhorší."

Socky se zamračil.

To, co žádala, byl velký problém. Krev a vlasy by mohly být použity do širokého spektra kouzel a lektvarů, z nichž většina byla mocná a potenciálně nebezpečná a dokonce i škodlivá pro dárce. Většina z krevní magie byla zapomenuta a to z dobrého důvodu. Avšak Sockymu jeho pán nařídil – nařídil, což znamenalo něco, co dělával zřídka – aby udělal cokoliv, co si mistr lektvarů přeje, když věří, že je to to nejlepší pro zdraví a blaho obyvatel Bradavic, a to včetně jeho samého.

Socky převzal ampulku, kterou mu Mittens podávala. „Socky nyní chápe, proč to Mittens nedokázala zvládnout sama. Socky uvidí, co může udělat. Počkej tady."

„Och a prosím, Socky, neříkej o tom nikomu. Můj pán chce, aby to zůstalo tajemstvím."

„Zůstane to tajemstvím, Socky přísahá."

PUF

ooOoo

Socky se rozhlédl po místnost, ve které sloužil už téměř půl století. S ampulkou v ruce odhodlaně postupoval vpřed. Když dosáhl pánovi postele, vykoukl zpod rohu a zjistil, že jeho pán spí.

Nespal klidně, jak si Socky rychle uvědomil. Mračil se a na čele se mu perlili kapičky potu. Svou proužkovanou spací čapku měl nakřivo a pokrývky mu napůl spadaly z postele. Házel sebou a otáčel se, ale byl, pokud to vůbec bylo možné, úplně zticha.

Socky si sám pro sebe kývnul, než došel k rozhodnutí, a pak obratně vyskočil na postel.

Mistr lektvarů měl pravdu. Jeho pán byl nemocný, ale tu nemoc Socky neznal. Nikdy nic takového neviděl, ani nic takového necítil. Měl pocit, jako by to bylo… živé a velmi mocné, což, jak Socky připouštěl, dávalo smysl. Muselo to být mocné, když tím pán onemocněl. Naposledy pán ochořel, když se stal poprvé ředitelem. Převzetí ochran hradu mu vzalo hodně síly, protože je musel znovu upevnit kvůli tomu, že se o ně předchozí ředitel Dippit nestaral dostatečně.

Socky zavrtěl hlavou. Ředitel Dippit byl opravdu slabý kouzelník a to ne v magickém slova smyslu, magicky byl lehce nadprůměrný. Ne, Dippit byl slabý ve smyslu charakteru. Socky nerad takhle o někom uvažoval, ale byla to pravda. Bradavice pod Dippitovou vládou trpěly a jeho pánovi trvalo roky, než opravil a vyléčil poškození, které Dippit Bradavicím způsobil. V určitém ohledu Brumbál ještě stále napravoval věci, ale Socky naneštěstí pochyboval, že bude jeho pán schopen přivést Bradavice tam, kde by měly být, obzvláště díky tomu, jak nyní fungovaly. Kvůli Dippitovi měli školskou radu. Předtím se o všechno staral ředitel – o školné, přijímací požadavky, stipendia, letní programy… o všechno. A jediným způsobem, jak ho z této pozice odvolat, byla jednomyslná shoda vedoucích kolejí.

Socky se začal znovu soustředit na svůj úkol. Kouzlem přesunul přikrývky na postel a láskyplně svého pána posunul. Socky se o Brumbála staral, když byl ještě chlapec a nikdy se o něj starat nepřestal.

Rozhodl se. Mávl nad svým pánem rukou a seslal na něj magii, která nebyla potřeba od té doby, co byl ještě pouhým dítětem. Uspávací magii. Pokud mistr lektvarů řekl, že potřebuje vlasy a krev, aby jeho pánovi pomohl, pak mu je Socky dá. Špion jeho pána zařídí, aby bylo všechno zase v pořádku.

Socky zkušeně vytrhl dlouhý stříbrný vlas, než pohlédl na Brumbálovu ruku.

S malou ampulkou si přiklekl, než lehce řízl do pánova ukazováčku a nechal jej krvácet, dokud se osmicentimetrová nádobka nenaplnila až po okraj.

Pak Socky poranění rychle vyléčil, doufaje, že tím svému pánovi nezpůsobil žádné nepohodlí, dokonce i ve spánku.

Uzavřel ampulku a opustil postel. Vlas i nádobku uložil do modrého povlaku na polštář, než zamířil ke dveřím.

„Hmm." Brumbál změnil polohu a mírně otevřel oči, aby zjistil, co ho probudilo. „Socky?"

„Socky je tady, pane," řekl skřítek tiše. Ani ho nepřekvapilo, že je jeho pán schopen překonat uspávací magii. Jen ho chtěl nechat spát, když už měl, co potřeboval.

„Kolik je hodin?" zeptal se vyčerpaně.

„Dvě ráno, pane. Socky si myslel, že pán potřebuje své přikrývky. Je pánovi příliš horko?"

„Ne, ale myslím, že bych se mohl napít. Chtěl jsem si zajít do kuchyně pro nějaké horké kakao."

Socky si rychle pospíšil ke svému pánovi, který už seděl – tak nějak.

„Socky může pánovi přinést pití, pane. Bude si pán přát dvojitou porci čokolády nebo trojitou?"

„To je v pořádku, Socky, zvládnu to," odvětil Brumbál. Položil si ruku na stranu hlavy, pokoušeje se upravit si svou spací čapku a stejně tak přinutit zmizet náhlou závrať, která se vzedmula a vyšplhala do nepříjemné vývrtky, než sebou plácnul zpět do polštářů. „Urgh."

„Pane? Je pán v pořádku?" zeptal se Socky, který se rychle začal znepokojovat. „Měl by Socky přivést madam Pomfreyovou?"

Brumbál se několikrát nadechl pro uklidnění, než odpověděl: „Zdá se, že poloha v leže pomáhá. Ne, madam Pomfreyovou nevolej. Možná se budu ráno cítit lépe. Nechci ji budit v tuto noční hodinu. Jak by řekli mudlové, je to pravděpodobně jen jednodenní viróza."

Zavřel oči, závrať mizela.

„Má tedy Socky pánovi přinést něco k pití?"

„Ano, ale vodu, prosím. Bohužel si nemyslím, že je v tomto případě cukr vhodný."

„Ano, pane. Socky to pánovi hned přinese."

PUF

ooOoo

PUF

„Pane, Mittens to má!" vyjekla Mittens, pospíchajíc k Severusovi, který si už v laboratoři všechno připravil.

Severus se usmál. „Děkuji ti, Mittens, polož ty dvě věci sem."

Mittens tak zvesela učinila, než se zarazila a vážně na svého pána pohlédla. „Socky Mittens řekl, že se ředitel nedokázal ani dostat z postele pro horké kakao. Příliš se mu točila hlava."

Mistr lektvarů se zamračil. Měl tedy pravdu. Dělo se něco vážného.

„Pak se musím hned pustit do práce. Pokud si přeješ, Mittens, můžeš pro mě tohle ohřát, zatímco budu přepravovat dávku krve, kterou Socky obstaral."

„Ano, pane."

A tak pán a skřítka začali pracovat, pokoušejíce se stanovit příčinu ředitelových obtíží.

O několik hodin později, když slunce začalo vycházet nad horizont, Severus zíral na svá zjištění.

„Mittens, podívala by ses, jestli je Lupin už vzhůru? Myslím, že budu potřebovat něco i od něj, pokud bude ochotný. Možná jsem přišel na to, o co tady jde. Doufám jen, že mám pravdu."

„Ano, pane."

PUF

ooOoo

_8:00 - Bradavice_

Remus nevěděl, o co tady jde, ale díky skutečnosti, že k němu Severus poslal svého osobního skřítka, mu okamžitě došlo, že je to opravdu důležité. A tak brzy ťukal na dveře Severusovy privátní laboratoře v podzemí.

„Vstupte," prohlásil z druhé strany Severusův vyrovnaný hlas.

Remus váhavě vešel.

„Zavři za sebou dveře," uvedl mistr lektvarů, aniž by se na něj podíval. Hleděl totiž na něco skrz jakýsi vynález, který měl postavený na stole.

_Mikroskop?_

„Severusi, stalo se něco?" zeptal se Remus, než zavřel dveře a přesunul se blíž.

„Ne, nic se neděje, alespoň si to myslím. Avšak chtěl jsem tě tady, abys mi pomohl to prokázat. Potřebuji vzorek tvé krve."

„Vzorek mé co? O co tady jde?" zeptal se Remus a rychle se podezřívavě zamračil.

Žádat něčí vzorek krve bylo koneckonců velmi osobní. Mohlo by to být využito na všechno možné, ať už v dobrém či zlém.

„Lupine, je to důležité, jinak bych tě o to nežádal. Nemusíš se obávat, že bych ji chtěl využít do jakéhokoliv lektvaru."

Remus vydechl. „No dobře. Kolik budeš potřebovat?"

„Jen kapku. Umísti ji na tohle sklíčko, prosím," řekl Severus, posouvaje k němu obdélníkovitý kousek skla.

„O co jde?" zeptal se Remus, když namířil hůlku na svůj prst, a provedl kouzlo, jako by se píchnul o špendlík, a nechal na sklíčko vytéct kapku krve.

„Řeknu ti to, až to dokončíme," odvětil Severus a převzal od Remuse sklíčko. Poté přímo vedle Remusova vzorku krve umístil kapku červené tekutiny z osmicentimetrové ampulky a smíchal je dohromady.

Remus sebral ampulku krve ze stolu, když Severus vložil sklíčko pod kouzelný mikroskop, aby vzorek vyšetřil.

„Takže, čí je ta krev v tady tom? A proč jsi ji právě smíchal s mou?" tázal se Remus se skutečnou snahou se dobrat nějakých odpovědí.

Severus nereagoval, takže Remus tu krev očichal.

„Co, ve jménu Merlina, děláš s ampulí ředitelovy krve?!"

Severus vzhlédl od mikroskopu, jeho tvář nic neprozrazovala. „Co tě vede k domněnce, že je ředitele?"

„Mám své způsoby," prohlásil Remus s přimhouřenýma očima.

„No, když to tedy musíš vědět, tak ano, je ředitele."

„Jak ses k tomu zatraceně dostal?"

Severus pohlédl znovu do mikroskopu. „Mám své způsoby."

„Severusi, přísahám, pokud mi hned neřekneš, o co tady jde, půjdu za…"

„Ředitel včera večer onemocněl."

Což rychle změnilo Remusovy pocity ohledně celé situace. „Och můj… je v pořádku?"

„Věřím, že bude, ale jeho systém se musí něčemu přizpůsobit. A z toho důvodu potřebuji tvou pomoc."

„Dobře," prohlásil Remus, zatímco se ho snažil myšlenkami následovat, „ale to pořád nevysvětluje, co hodláš dokázat tím, co jsi právě provedl."

„Nějak se mu do těla dostala Potterova bílá magie. Věřím, že byl na setkání MSK vystaven té magii natolik, že se v něm nahromadila a vstoupila do něj. A nyní se zdá, že se ji snaží včlenit do svého jádra, stejně jako se to stalo u těch, které Potter vyléčil."

„Tohle má něco společného s lykantropií?"

„Tak se na to podívej a bude ti to jasné," řekl Severus a gestem mu naznačil, aby přešel k mikroskopu.

„Tohle je ale mudlovský přístroj," prohlásil Remus zmateně.

„Ano, ovšem já ho lehce upravil, aby mi mohl pomoci s přípravou lektvarů. Tímto mikroskopem dokážu vidět magii na mikroskopické úrovni, stejně jako mudlové dokážou vidět jiné věci. U lektvarů jde o víc, než jen o pouhé smíchání přísad dohromady, jak víš. Ve skutečnosti je to věda, a když se podíváš do jádra přísady… Och, to je jedno. Prostě se koukni."

Remus zamrkal, než učinil, co mu řekl.

„Um, na co se dívám?"

Mohl vidět tucty malých věcí, které vypadaly jako donut* a vznášely se kolem dalších jinak tvarovaných částic. Pak tam bylo pár donutů, jež měli kolem sebe podivnou tmavou mlhu, zatímco jiné prostě vypadaly jako jednoduché červené donuty.

_*PP: donut = kobliha s otvorem uvnitř. Přeložit to pouze jako kobliha se mi nezdálo vhodné._

„Většinou jsou to ředitelovy a tvé vlastní červené krevní buňky – ty ve tvaru donutu. Tvoje mají tu tmavou usazeninu," vysvětlil Severus, zatímco Remus dál hleděl na vzorek.

„A co jsou tyhle bílé věci vypadající jako kapičky?"

„To jsou ředitelovy bílé krvinky. Dívej se dál."

„Och, krucinál!"

Bílá krevní buňka, která jako by bíle pulzovala, se náhle vrhla na několik Remusových červených krvinek a vycucla z nich černou mlhu, absorbovala tu špínu a zesvětlala, než pokračovala k dalšímu shluku napadených červených buněk, zanechávajíc ty zdravé svému osudu.

„Je to to, co si myslím?"

„Pokud se domníváš, že je to léčba lykantropie, pak máš s velkou pravděpodobností pravdu. Ale já věřím, že je to ještě více než jen to. Věřím, že je to zároveň i vakcína. Myslím si, že pokud by ředitele pokousal vlkodlak, pak by se nemusel obávat, že se jím stane. Je imunní."

ooOoo

_10:00 - Ministerstvo_

„Madam, tohle by mohl být počátek epidemie," vyjekl ministr.

„Neukvapujme se, ministře. Vraťme se o krok zpět a podívejme se na fakta," prohlásila madam Bonesová, než se obrátila k léčiteli. „Kolik lidí onemocnělo?"

„No, to je právě to. Když se jich zeptáme, neřeknou, že se cítí nemocní, ale jen trochu pod psa. Většina z nich ani nemá horečku, jen vypadají příšerně a nemají sílu," odpověděl.

„Kdo onemocněl? Spojuje je něco kromě toho, že se včera zúčastnili setkání MSK?"

„Všichni mají nad šedesát, ačkoliv i několik mladších připustilo, že se necítí tak úplně ve své kůži, ale jinak nemají žádné viditelné příznaky."

„Kolik?"

„Jen patnáct, pokud nepočítáme ty, co se cítí nesví. A vůbec se nezdá, že by se to šířilo, takže na tom něco musí být."

„Dokážete něco detekovat? Kletbu, jed, chorobu?" odbila ho Bonesová.

„Ne, nic. Nevíme, co to způsobuje, ale několik pacientů se, zdá se, uzdravuje. V tuto chvíli si nemyslíme, že to ohrožuje život, ale je znepokojivé, že to vypuklo tak rychle, za předpokladu, že to způsobilo něco na setkání MSK. Dále je divné, že je to vážnější u těch, kteří jsou starší, a u těch, kteří jsou magicky silní."

Bonesová se zamračila. „Máme k dispozici zasedací pořádek setkání? Mohli bychom se podívat, jestli ti lidé seděli blízko sebe. Možná najdeme nějaké spojení."

Rychle přinesli zasedací pořádek a začali označovat ty, kteří onemocněli. A opravdu, objevila se nápadná seskupení.

Několik prvních řad, nejblíže hlavního stolu, bylo zasaženo nejvíce. Ale vlevo vzadu, poblíž francouzské delegace, byla další skupina, která byla trochu menší, než poslední skupinka umístěná vpravo vzadu, obklopující sedadlo pana Leeho.

Madam Bonesová vzhlédla od mapky. „Myslím, že všichni chápeme, co to znamená. Nějak to způsobil pan Potter."

„Bílá magie?" zeptal se léčitel.

„Musí to tak být."

ooOoo

_10:00 – Bradavice_

Ředitel vynechal snídani. Vynechal snídani a ani neposlal žádný vzkaz. Dokonce i Severus a Remus poslali zprávu, v níž prohlašovali, že v podzemí na něčem pracují a nepřijdou na jídlo.

Vůbec se Brumbálovi nepodobalo, že jí to neoznámil, i když nebylo vyučování, a tak se Minerva rozhodla, že se půjde do jeho kanceláře podívat, aby zjistila, jestli jen nezapomněl, kolik je hodin a zůstal celou noc vzhůru, nebo něco takového. Už se mu předtím něco podobného stalo, když byl zahrabaný v papírování a zcela opomenul snídani.

Vystoupala nahoru poté, co se jí chrlič rychle uhnul, a zaťukala na dveře kanceláře, než vstoupila dovnitř. Často prostě vcházela ihned poté, co mu oznámila svou přítomnost zaťukáním.

Místnost byla tichá a ona ho neviděla sedět za stolem či kdekoliv v pracovně. Pohlédla na stůl, doufajíc, že jí tam nechal vzkaz, kterým by jí sdělil, že musel odejít nebo tak něco.

Nic.

„Hmm." Rozhlédla se po portrétech, z nichž většina se na ni dívala s očekáváním. „Už jste dnes ředitele viděli?" zeptala se.

„Ne, neviděli. Doufali jsme, že vy budete vědět, o co tady jde. Ačkoliv, myslíme si, že je stále ve svých soukromých komnatách," pronesl Quentin Trimble, jeden z předchozích ředitelů.

Minerva se zamračila a přesunula se ke dveřím vedoucím do Brumbálových pokojů. Sebrala odvahu, otevřela dveře a vstoupila, zavíraje za sebou dveře do ředitelny.

„Albusi?" zavolala, její hlas se odrážel ode zdí. „Jsi tady?"

PUF

„Och! Socky, vylekal jsi mě."

„Sockyho to mrzí, profesorko, ale Socky měl pocit, že by profesorka McGonagallová ráda věděla, že pán spí a neměl by být vyrušován."

„Spí? Po desáté?"

„Pán se… necítí dobře, takže Socky trvá na to, že musí spát, aby mu bylo lépe. Horečka mu už klesá."

„Ten zpropadený muž! Copak neví, že tu máme z tohoto důvodu madam Pomfreyovou?" zeptala se McGonagallová, přehlížejíc Sockyho, aby dohlédla do Brumbálovy ložnice. „Kdy onemocněl a jaké má příznaky?"

„Minulou noc, Socky myslí. Pán řekl Sockymu, že ho profesor Snape do pokoje doprovodil."

„A jeho příznaky?"

„Většinou slabost a závratě, ale pán říká, že poloha v leže pomáhá, a že se není třeba ničeho bát."

„Slabost a závratě, není čeho se bát? Kdyby nebyl nemocný, tak bych ho na ošetřovnu dotáhla za vousy."

„Och, prosím, profesorko McGonagallová, nechte ho spát. Socky si je jistý, že mu bude brzy lépe."

McGonagallová si povzdechla, neschopna pokračovat ve své tirádě, když jí došlo, jak se Socky zoufale snaží, aby nechala jeho pána spát.

„No dobře, ale řeknu to madam Pomfreyové. Byla by námi všemi velmi roztrpčená, kdyby se to dozvěděla až později."

„Dobře, profesorko, Socky chápe."

„Děj mi vědět, až se probudí."

„Ano, profesorko McGonagallová."

ooOoo

Brumbála probudil hluk… něčeho mimo jeho komnaty. Že by v jeho pracovně? Znělo to jako hlasy. Pohlédl na hodiny na nočním stolku.

11:14

Páni, to opravdu právě prospal půl dne?

Posadil se a potěšilo ho, že nepocítil žádnou závrať, a tak vstal a začal se chystat. Až na to, že zjistil, že ho bolí všechny svaly, jako by právě procházel nějakou závažnou chřipkou. Na hlavu si dal čepec a cítil, že si na moment potřebuje sednout, než zamíří do pracovny.

„Pane?"

Otočil se a zjistil, že na něj přes celou místnost hledí Socky.

„Ano, Socky?"

„Jak se pán cítí?"

„Ještě nejsem ve své kůži, ale už se cítím daleko lépe než předtím," odpověděl.

„Socky je rád. Socky měl velké obavy."

Brumbál se na něj jemně usmál, než mu pokynul, aby šel blíž. Socky se přivinul k jeho kolenům, až mu jeho velká ušiska schlíple visela dolů.

„Jsem docela v pořádku, příteli. Každý čas od času onemocní, dokonce i já."

Socky přikývl a dal se dohromady. „Profesorka McGonagallová a další jsou ve vaší kanceláři, pane. Mám tam jít a říct jim, aby odešli? Socky ví, že pána probudili."

„Ne, měl bych jít zjistit, čeho se celý ten povyk týká. Předtím to skoro znělo jako nějaká hádka. Jen doufám, že Kornelius zase neudělal něco hloupého."

„Je si pán jistý, že se nemusí vrátit do postele? Pán stále vypadá pobledle," trval na svém Socky. Přešel k posteli a odtáhl peřiny, pokoušeje se tak ředitele navnadit, aby si šel znovu lehnout.

„Socky, slibuji, že se budu šetřit. Přestaň se strachovat."

„Dobře, pane," povzdechl si Socky.

A s tím Brumbál namáhavě přešel pokojem a bočními dveřmi tiše vstoupil do pracovny, jak to často dělával, aby si ho návštěvníci nevšimli. Jakmile se dostal do kanceláře, částečně zvažoval, jestli by neměl dát na Sockyho radu a raději se vrátit do postele, ale takové myšlenky rychle vyprchaly, když zjistil, o jaký rozhovor v jeho kanceláři jde. Zůstal, kde byl. V dohledu, ale nepovšimnut.

„Stále odpočívá, madam Bonesová," pronesla Minerva, stojící ve středu kanceláře.

„Znamená to tedy, že rovněž onemocněl?" zeptala se madam Bonesová, zaujímající místo u ohniště. „Jak je na tom? Až dosud evidujeme přes tucet případů a zjistili jsme, že čím starší a magicky silnější čaroděj je, tím vážnější jsou příznaky. Už ho madam Pomfreyová prohlédla?"

„Ještě ne. Dali jsme na slovo ředitelova osobního skřítka, který tvrdil, že je Albus v pořádku, jen unavený. Nechtěli jsme ho budit, dokud to nebude nutné, a Severus skřítkovo jednání podpořil," vysvětlila Minerva.

„Profesor Snape? Bez urážky, ale proč by měla jeho podpora něco znamenat?" zeptala se Bonesová a otočila se k mistrovi lektvarů.

„Měl jsem možnost prostudovat jisté věci okolo bílé magie pana Pottera, což je zcela jasná příčina těchto událostí. Věřím, že nikoho, kdo s ní přišel do kontaktu, nepostihnou trvalá poškození, a vaše tvrzení, že většina z těch, kteří onemocněli, se nyní již zotavují, jen podporují moji domněnku."

Bonesová na Severuse hleděla tak pronikavě, jako by jej poměřovala. „No, dobrá. Vaše teorie se zdá pravděpodobná. Přišel jste ještě na nějaké další teorie vztahující se k našemu tématu?"

„Pokud chcete znát můj skromný názor, pak věřím, že ti, kteří do sebe absorbovali tuto bílou magii, se stali imunní vůči lykantropii. Jsem si také jistý, že se z toho bude dát vytvořit léčba a očkování, pokud jej pomocí krevní transfůze od osoby, která tuto imunitu již získala, aplikujeme přímo do krevního řečiště."

„Krevní transfůze? Nejsem přesvědčená o tom, že by kouzelnický svět přijal tuto metodu jako bezpečnou," prohlásila Bonesová.

„Člověk musí porozumět krevním skupinám, samozřejmě, jak to dělají mudlové, a začít od toho, ale to není složité. Dokonce i někteří z mých prváků by takový úkol zvládli a provedli jej, kdyby dostali potřebné nástroje."

„Přetlumočím tuto myšlenku léčitelům a uvidíme, co si o tom budou myslet."

„No, pokud to pomůže, máme tu ochotného dobrovolníka, který se chce zúčastnit zkoušky."

„Je tato osoba vlkodlak?" zeptala se Bonesová nedůvěřivě.

„Ano. Chápe všechna rizika a je ochoten se zúčastnit a provést pokus, pokud léčitelé najdou přijatelný termín, ve kterém by se to dalo provézt," pokračoval Severus. Ignoroval Minervin užaslý pohled a otočil se do vzdálenějšího rohu místnosti. „Co o tom soudíte, řediteli?"

„Myslím, že je to báječná myšlenka, Severusi," odpověděl Brumbál. Ani nebyl překvapný z toho, že byl bez upozornění zahrnut do rozmluvy.

Bonesová a McGonagallová se rychle otočily a objevily ředitele stát v zádveří v koutě u jedné z mnoha Brumbálových knihoven.

„Albusi, co tady děláš?" zeptala se Minerva, otevřeně znepokojená mužovým zjevem.

„No, naposledy, když jsem to kontroloval, tak tohle ještě byla moje pracovna," odpověděl s úsměvem, a pak přešel ke svému stolu.

Ostatní ho sledovali. Dobře si všímali, jak opatrně vykračoval, než s úlevou klesl do křesla.

„Jak se cítíte, řediteli?" zeptala se madam Bonesová, přičemž očima zachytila, jak pobledlé jsou jeho tváře.

„Och, už mi bylo lépe, to připouštím, ale jsem si jistý, že budu žít. Avšak moje zdraví odsuňme stranou. Nevidím žádnou potíž v tom, abychom nepřijali Severusův návrh, i když mi není jasné, jak přesně bude tato zkouška provedena."

„Upřímně, pochybuji, že by se to dalo stihnout, než začne vyučování, ale uvidíme, co se bude dát dělat. A co se týče průběhu zkoušky, to nechávám na Severusovi, tedy především, pokud s takovým projektem budou léčitelé vůbec souhlasit," prohlásila Bonesová.

„Takže jednoduše počkáme a uvidíme," řekl Brumbál.

„No, doufám, že se budete brzy cítit lépe, řediteli. Už půjdu. Ministr už bude bez pochyb netrpělivý," odpověděla Bonesová, než bezodkladně odešla.

Severus a Minerva stočili svou pozornost na Brumbála.

„Takže, jak se _doopravdy_ cítíš, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva. Už její samotný hlas oběma mužům v místnosti prozrazoval, že jí částečná odpověď, ani nevinná lež vyhovovat nebudou.

Brumbálova ramena lehce poklesla. Teď, když byla Bonesová pryč, nepotřeboval udržovat zdání. „Jako rozmočený citronový drops," odpověděl nakonec.

Minerva zacukala koutky očí a Severus jen sotva udržel vážnou tvář.

„Za-jímavý popis, řediteli. Stále máte závratě?" zeptal se Severus.

„Ani ne, jen jsem trochu slabý, ale nic víc."

„Jak moc znamená to _trochu_?" vyslýchala ho Minerva s přimhouřenýma očima.

Brumbál k ní zvedl hlavu a pozvedl obočí. Zcela jasně neočekával, že bude pod takovým drobnohledem. „Dost na to, abych si toho všiml, ale není to nijak nepřekonatelné. Vážně, Minervo, je mi dobře a bude mi dobře."

Zkřížila paže na prsou a Severus musel bojovat s pobaveným úšklebkem.

„No, vypadáš, jako bys potřeboval ještě několik hodin spánku, než se budeš moci přiblížit ke slovu _dobře_. Myslím, že bychom měli konat a zavolat Poppy. Víš, že tvůj malý skřítek nikomu nedovolil vstoupit do tvých pokojů, i když jsme mu vysvětlili, že chceme jen zjistit, jestli jsi v pořádku?"

Brumbál zamrkal a rozhodl se, že dluží svému malému příteli několik citronových bonbónů. „To že udělal? No, pak se za něj omlouvám. Jsem si jistý, že jednal v domnění, že to bude nejlepší. Nemyslel to nijak zle."

Minerva něco zabrblala, když viděla, že Albus vůbec nelitoval Sockyho činů.

„No, takže můžeme zavolat Poppy?"

Albus přikývl a se sotva skrývaným úšklebkem odsunul křeslo.

„Potřebujete pomoc, řediteli?" zeptal se Severus, jehož trénované oči ostražitě pozorovaly opatrné pohyby jeho mentora.

Severus ignoroval zvědavý pohled, který mu Minerva věnovala, a přinutil se nijak nereagovat, ani nepřijmout Albusův náhle dotčený výraz.

„Ano, děkuji ti, Severusi," prohlásil Brumbál po chvíli a pomalu povstal z křesla.

Severus ladně obešel stůl a postavil se mu po boku.

Nemusel mu naštěstí moc pomáhat, ačkoliv ředitel na cestě z pracovny prodělal chvilkovou závrať.

„Jsem zvědavý, Severusi," řekl Brumbál, když se přiblížili k jeho pokojům. „Od koho Remus dostane krevní transfůzi? Je tu snad někdo další, kromě mě a Harryho, kdo byl bílé magii vystaven a získal tak, jak jsi to říkal i o mně, imunitu?"

Severus se odvrátil a rychle přemýšlel. „Vlastně, řediteli… Já jsem… doufal, že tím dárcem budete vy…"

Brumbál se zastavil, opřel se rukou o zeď, aby se udržel v rovnováze, když tak na mistra lektvarů hleděl.

„Já? Ale, jak jsem vyrozuměl, existují krevní skupiny, které se musí brát v úvahu. Nemám velké povědomí o lidské krvi, ale tohle vím. Co tě přivádí k domněnce, že Remusovo tělo přijme mou krev?"

Severus sesbíral všechno své herecké nadání a pokusil se začervenat. „Řediteli…" Zarazil se, aby záměrně vypadal, jako by se doopravdy styděl.

„Severusi, chceš mi… něco povědět?" zeptal se Albus opatrně.

„Před nějakou dobou jsem vymyslel kouzlo. V tom čase to byla spíš věc mého ega, abych zjistil, jestli to zvládnu."

Nebyla to lež. Pro Severuse to byla jen chvíle zpátky… v budoucnosti. To kouzlo se stalo nezbytností. Za války se někdy museli uchýlit i k mudlovským metodám léčení. Když někdo utržil zranění a dokrvující lektvar nebyl dostatečný, no… museli se pak obrátit pro pomoc přímo na ostatní.

„Kouzlo?"

„Které mi sdělí krevní skupinu člověka."

Brumbál pozvedl obočí. „A?"

„No, nejprve jsem to otestoval na sobě, abych si ověřil, že funguje. Jsem A-negativní."

„A mám za to, že jsi jej později seslal na mě bez mého vědomí, že?" pokračoval Brumbál. Jeho hlas neobsahoval hněv, ani obviňování, vlastně zněl pobaveně.

„Omlouvám se, řediteli."

Albus ho odmávnul. „Nic se nestalo, Severuse. Takže? Jaká je moje krevní skupina?" zeptal se, již opět za chůze.

„0-negativní."

„A Remus?"

„B-pozitivní."

„A já mu mohu dát krev?"

„No, vlastně, řediteli, jste univerzální dárce. Můžete ji dát komukoliv. V mudlovském světě by to hodně znamenalo, kdybyste ji daroval každé dva měsíce."

Brumbál zamrkal. „Zajímavé."

ooOoo

_11:30_

Harry si svůj první den po návratu do Bradavic užíval, nedbaje na chaos, který v současné době nastal ve Vaduzu v Lichtenštejnsku a na Ministerstvu. Jedinou věcí, které si Harry všiml, byla skutečnost, že ředitel ráno chyběl na snídani, ale odsunul to z mysli s tím, že je muž jen velmi zaneprázdněný. Vždyť byl konec konců Nejvyšší divotvorce, ředitel, Nejhlavnější hlavoun a to všechno dohromady.

Dobby byl ze života v Bradavicích po Harryho boku v extázi a pyšně ve své nové uniformě zářil. Harry byl šťastný, když viděl, jakou má Dobby radost, a dál s ním zacházel jako s přítelem spíše než se sluhou, ačkoliv si vzal k srdci radu od profesora Snapea, aby dal Dobbymu něco na práci.

Harry strávil většinu dopoledne v knihovně. Četl si o léčebné magii a medicíně, kterou kouzelnický svět znal. Avšak až dosud byl zklamaný, jako z ostatních knih, které dříve pročetl s Nevillem. Bylo v nich sotva něco, co by ukazovalo, jak lidské tělo _funguje_. Upřímně, bylo to dosti frustrující, ale i tak stále pátral. Školní knihovnu teprve začal prohledávat, ale i kdyby nic nenašel, slíbil si, že v létě provede seriózní výzkum, aby získal náležité informace, třebaže by to bylo z mudlovských lékařských knih či osobně od mudlovských doktorů.

Harry si povzdechl a zavřel knihu, kterou právě četl.

Bylo to divné. Nikdy se o čtení nebo o průzkumy ve skutečnosti nestaral, protože neměl důvod. Ale tahle…

Tahle touha pomoci svému nejlepšímu příteli získat něco, co nikdy neměl, byla jako nekonečný zdroj podnětů, jako nějaká hnací síla či postrčení, které předtím nikdy neměl. Jistě, toužil dosáhnout svého plného potenciálu a překonat blok, o kterém profesor Snape mluvil, ale tohle bylo jiné.

On ztratil své rodiče, a Neville, svým způsobem, ztratil ty své. Ale ne trvale nebo o tom tak Harry alespoň smýšlel. Byl si jistý, že jim může poskytnout něco, co nejen že změní život jeho příteli, ale vrátí rovněž dvěma bytostem, kteří byli jako jeho rodiče, život.

Pokud by totiž uspěl u Longbottomových, pak by ve své mysli vzdal poctu oběti svých rodičů. A nebylo to jen tohle. Bylo by to ověření, ujištění sebe sama. Smysl života.

Po rozhovoru se Severusem se jeho myšlenky občas zastavily na smyslu života a důvodu, proč Voldemort pravděpodobně nikdy žádný nenalezl či si nevybral. Harry se obával, že se mu stane něco podobného, a odsoudí se k životu plného chyb nebo marnosti.

Část v něm věděla, že je to hloupost. Že je ještě mladý a má roky života před sebou, aby se musel takovými myšlenkami zaobírat. Ale nemohl popřít, že strach, který cítil, když dumal nad tím, jestli byl Voldemort jako on, pramení z něčeho většího, než z toho, že sám také mluví hadím jazykem.

Profesor Snape řekl, že Voldemort chodil do Bradavic, takže to znamenalo, že byl zařazen do koleje a chodil na hodiny, stejně jako on. Znamenalo to, že spal v ložnici, navštěvoval knihovnu, potuloval se po pozemcích a dělal všechny ty věci, které studenti dělávají.

Lámal si hlavu nad tím, zda Voldemort někdy seděl u stolu, u kterého byl právě teď.

Byl to podivný pocit. Vědět, že netvor, který zavraždil jeho rodiče a pokusit se zabít i jeho, navštěvoval stejnou školu, jakou on.

Kdy se něco zvrtlo? Kdy se v něm něco zlomilo a vytvořilo z něj Voldemorta? Nebo byl snad vždycky tak pokřivený?

Harry si nebyl jistý, zda chce znát odpověď.

ooOoo

Remus pohlédl ke vchodu do knihovny. Domácí skřítek mu řekl, že tam Harry je. Ten chlapec se jistě snažil něco dělat, zatímco čekal, až znovu začne vyučování. Remus se napřímil a povolal na povrch svou nebelvírskou odvahu, než vstoupil dovnitř.

Byl nervózní. Upřímně, nevěděl, co tomu dítěti říct. Ten chlapec byl úžasný a jeho naplňovalo úctou, že může být jedním z jeho učitelů.

Prohledával poličky a snažil se, aby to vypadalo, že přišel pro knihu, spíše než aby poznal syna svého zemřelého přítele. Remusovy oči skenovaly knihovnu a ve vzdálenějším konci rychle našly černovlasého chlapce obklopeného mohutnými svazky.

Zavrtěl hlavou, pobaveně a lehce rozesmutněle, když si vybavil, jak často se Lily nacházela v podobné pozici, než se potichu přiblížil.

Jak Remus přicházel blíže, s očima upřenýma na svazky na poličkách, všiml si, že Harry zvedl od knihy hlavu a otočil ji jeho směrem.

_Musel vycítit mou přítomnost_, vyvodil si Remus. _Měl jsem to předpokládat._

Remus se otočil a pohlédl na něj. Rozhodl se vzdát svého kradmého příchodu.

„Zdravím, pane Pottere," řekl, neboť usoudil, že není neobvyklé, když profesor pozdraví svého studenta.

„Zdravím, profesore," odpověděl Harry a posunul se dopředu, aby seděl zpříma.

Remus využil tuto příležitost, aby pohledem přejel knihy rozprostřené kolem chlapce. Zamrkal, když zjistil, o co jde. Tohle byly poměrně pokročilé lékařské texty. Co to Harry dělal?

„Madam Pomfreyová vám zadala nějaký projekt?" zeptal se ve snaze zjistit, proč se Harry dívá do takových věcí.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jen si sám o něčem čtu, profesore."

Remus se chopil iniciativy a usadil se ke stolu, ačkoliv mezi nimi raději ponechal volné sedadlo, a očima dál brouzdal po titulech knih, které byly vystavené na vrchu.

„Tyhle jsou poměrně pokročilé, Harry. Nepotřebuješ nějakou pomoc?"

Remus z Harryho rukávu zaslechl nějaké syčení a bylo mu jasné, že Harry právě přemýšlel o něčem, co mu jeho mazlíček pověděl.

„Nejsem si jistý. Hledám knihu, která by mi pověděla, jak funguje lidské tělo, a mám problém najít něco, co by šlo skutečně do hloubky," pronesl Harry po chvíli. „Většina z toho, co jsem našel, zabíhá příliš do šířky nebo jen klouže po povrchu."

„Hmm, no, o léčebné magii toho moc nevím, ale mám trochu zkušeností s medicínou v mudlovském světě. Ačkoliv tedy pochybuji, že by ti to nějak moc pomohlo." Remus si odkašlal, když viděl, že to Harryho neodradilo. „Strávil jsem nějaký čas v mudlovském Londýně a byl jsem nucen navštívit nějaké doktory."

„Vážně?" zeptal se Harry, přímo povzbuzeně.

Remus byl trochu překvapený Harryho reakcí, protože se domníval, že Harry chce léčitelství brát více z magického pohledu na věc.

„Ano, měl jsem jednou nehodu s autem a… no, mudlové mě našli první. Kdo mohl vědět, že jejich záchranné služby reagují tak rychle? Předpokládám, že je to tou jejich technologií."

„Páni. Byl jste vážně zraněný?" zeptal se.

„Měl jsem zlomenou nohu a otřes mozku. Převezli mě do jedné nemocnice, zrentgenovali mě a dělali tucty těch jejich testů, aby se ujistili, že jsem v pořádku. Rentgenové paprsky zřejmě znáš, že?"

Harry přikývl.

„Dobře. No, když jsem se probudil, ukázali mi několik snímků, které pořídili. Ty detaily byly docela ohromující, to musím připustit. Tady v kouzelnickém světě nic takového nemáme, to uznávám, ovšem domnívám se, že to ve skutečnosti ani nepotřebujeme."

„Takže, tyhle snímky... byly vaší hlavy?"

Remus si povšiml, jak se Harrymu při této otázce vážně zaleskly oči. _Podivné._

„Chtěli hrát na jistotu, a tak dělali snímky celého těla. Měli obavy, že bych mohl mít vážná vnitřní poranění, kvůli výpovědím svědků. Naštěstí do toho vstoupila moje vnitřní magie a zachránila mě před těžkým poškozením, ale to oni nevěděli."

Harry přikývl, takovou událost si byl schopen snadno představit. Magie dospělých kouzelníků je chránila před mnoha věcmi, protože byla jejich součástí. Další bonus pro to mít plně rozvinuté jádro.

„Takže, Harry, slyšel jsem, že už jsi téměř řádný léčitel," prohlásil s úsměvem. Byl šťastný, že se ten rozhovor tak vydařil.

Harry mu věnoval drobný, plachý úsměv, ale Remus mohl říct, že za tím byla i trocha zdravé hrdosti, která by tam být měla.

„Rád pomáhám," odpověděl Harry s pokrčením ramen. Nyní se přihlásila o slovo jeho skromnost.

Remus si nemohl pomoci, protože mu to připomnělo Lily.

Chvilku seděli v tichosti a Remusovi přišlo těžké rozhodnout se, co říci dál. Podíval se na Harryho poté, co pohlédl znovu na ty knihy, a bylo mu jasné, že Harry také nevěděl, co říct, ačkoliv chlapec našel svůj hlas dříve.

„Nepřišel jste sem hledat knihu, že ne?" zeptal se.

„No," odpověděl Remus, na chvilku zaváhal. „Abych k tobě byl upřímný, Harry, ne, nepřišel jsem dnes do knihovny, abych hledal knihu."

Harry si nedokázal pomoci a pozvedl obočí úplně Snapeovským stylem, když Remus vydechl, jako kdyby to, co řekl, byla daleko delší řeč.

„Jestli chcete, abych vás vyléčil, pak to rád udělám, to přece víte," vyhrkl Harry náhle, když Remus nerozvedl důvod, proč dnes přišel do knihovny.

Na to sebou Remus trhnul, než Harrymu věnoval jemný úsměv a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ač bych se od tebe nechal vyléčit rád, tak paradoxně musím říct, _děkuji ne_. Domluvil jsem si něco jiného, co se postará o můj… uh, malý chlupatý problém. Ale musím ti poděkovat, protože tu léčbu obdržím od profesora Snapea."

Harry vykulil oči, nevěda nic o možnosti, že je tady i alternativní léčba, ačkoliv věděl, že zkoumají bílou magii, aby se pokusili připravit protilátku.

„Profesor Snape? Našel způsob, jak získat bílou magii a použít ji u ostatních?" zeptal se Harry šokovaně.

Od setkání MSK uběhl jen den. Mistr lektvarů byl opravdu kabrňák, pokud našel léčbu tak rychle. A jistě to vysvětlovalo, proč on a profesor Lupin nebyli na snídani. Možná, že tohle bylo také dalším důvodem, proč byl ředitel pryč?

„Asi ano a to je také důvod, proč nemohu přijmout tvou nabídku. Souhlasil jsem, že se stanu pro tuto alternativní metodu testovacím subjektem. Pokud to bude fungovat, budeme snad moci lykantropii vymítit… navždy."

Harry zmateně zamrkal, pokoušeje se porozumět, co to přesně znamenalo, dokud se mu nerozšířily oči. „Očkování?"

„Tvůj profesor Lektvarů si to myslí," pronesl Remus tiše.

„No to je skvělé! A kdy to hodláte provést?" zeptal se Harry.

„No, madam Pomfreyová chce vyčkat na konec tohoto týdne kvůli…" Remus si odkašlal, než pokračoval. Harry si všiml, že to dělával často. „Kvůli dárci."

Remus Harrymu nechtěl říkat o Brumbálovi a ostatních, kteří onemocněli. Cítil, že by to tomu chlapci bylo líto a to zcela zbytečně, zejména proto, že se už všichni začali zotavovat.

„Dárci?"

„Profesor Snape věří, že má ta léčba být aplikovaná prostřednictvím krevní transfuze, protože bílá magie spočívá v krevních buňkách individua, stejně jako v jeho jádru."

Harry chápavě přikývl. „To dává smysl, protože takhle pracuje i ta kletba."

Poté padli do další chvíle ticha, než ji Remus prolomil.

„Přišel jsem sem dnes, protože jsem si myslel, že bych si s tebou mohl na chvilku promluvit," řekl Remus, vraceje se k předchozímu tématu.

„Och a o čem, profesore?"

„Stydím se to připustit, ale nebyl jsem si jistý, jak s tebou navázat kontakt, ne z důvodu, na který možná myslíš. Víš, já… byl jsem blízký přítel tvých rodičů."

Ať Harry očekával cokoliv, tak tohle to rozhodně nebylo, a tak nevěděl co říct.

Remus se smutně usmál. „Chodil jsem do stejného ročníku jako tvoji rodiče, do Nebelvíru. Tvoji rodiče mi hodně pomohli a já se považuji za šťastlivce, že jsem je znal."

„Takže to věděli?" zeptal se Harry váhavě.

„O mém problému?"

Harry přikývl. Cítil se trochu trapně za svou přímočarost.

Remus se zasmál. „Och ano, rozhodně to věděli, ale… jak víš, že mám ten problém už tak dlouho?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Dokážu to vycítit. Na setkání MSK jsem byl schopen porovnávat v závislosti na tom, jak dlouho to v člověku bylo. U vás… Vy nejste stejný jako pan McCaffrey, ale máte to už dlouho."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou, byl překvapený. „Ty jsi vážně něco, že?"

Harry pro to neměl odpověď, a tak neodpověděl.

Remus si tiše povzdechl, zadíval se na Harryho hloubavýma očima. „No, jen jsem chtěl, abys to věděl. Takže… pokud bys o nich měl nějaké otázky, pak tu máš dalšího člověka, kterého se můžeš zeptat," pokračoval, doufaje, že nebyl až tak bolestně těžkopádný.

Očividně ne, protože Harry se usmál. „Díky, profesore."

Remusovi povyskočilo srdce. „Bez problému."

ooOoo

Harry dorazil k mrzimorskému stolu. Už se těšil, jak se po obědě vrátí do knihovny a možná najde něco, co pomůže Nevillovým rodičům. Třeba tam bude i Remus a on si s ním bude moci ještě promluvit. To se uvidí.

Usadil se a pohlédl k učitelskému stolu. Profesor Snape a profesor Lupin byli přítomni, stejně jako většina ostatních učitelů, ale madam Pomfreyová byla pryč a ředitel také.

Když si sedl a vzal si z mísy naproti němu krůtí sendvič, okem zachytil třepotavý pohyb. _Sova._ Vzhlédl a sledoval, jak neznámá sova přistála před jeho talířem a nastavila nožku, na které byl připevněný dopis. Těch několik dalších lidí u stolu se zadívalo jeho směrem. Byli zvědaví, co to Harry Potter dostal a od koho.

Harry převzal dopis, nedbaje na upřený pohled profesora Snapea, který se na něj otočil, když sova přilétla.

Na přední straně byl oficiálně vypadající značka se slovy: _Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků_.

Harry byl zvědavý, a tak roztrhl vršek obálky, až se dopis uvnitř kouzelně zvedl.

S dopisem v rukách pocítil, jak se mu na holé kůži otřela vlna magie.

*Harry!*

Coralino výstražné zasyčení bylo jediným varováním, které dostal, než zahřímal hluboký burácivý hlas a uvolnil tak mocný pulz, který ho shodil z lavičky, až skončil na zádech.

„_TOHLE_ SI VYLÉČ."

Bolest, kterou nikdy předtím necítil, prosákla do jeho kůže a zmizela v kostech rukou, zatímco se na jeho kůži třepotal černý viditelný oheň.

Harry zaječel, jeho magie se ohnala a odvrhla tu obálku pryč, ale už bylo pozdě. To kouzlo, prokletí, či cokoliv to bylo, do něj už vstoupilo.

Coral prostě přistála na podlaze vedle něj.

*Coral!*

Neodpověděla.

Stále na zádech křičel, až se mu oči zalily slzami. Zápasil rukama a zoufale se pokoušel zbavit těch temných plamenů. Měl pocit, jak by se mu vařily kosti.


	22. Chapter 16

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 16: Útok**

Severus vyběhl zpoza hlavního stolu, aniž by se staral o talíře, které se následně rozbily o podlahu. Jak pádil k Harrymu, okamžitě povolal do ruky svou hůlku, nedbaje o to, jak nespoutaně a rozrušeně vypadal. Studenti ječeli, zděšení tím, co viděli, než se Kratiknot a mnoho dalších učitelů přesunuli k nim, aby je odvedli ze síně ven. Celou tu dobu Harry naříkal, protože jeho ruce byly pohlceny černými plameny. Divné bylo, že nepálily.

„Pottere!"

Harry vzhlédl, zadusil vzlyk, když k němu mistr lektvarů přiklekal. Severus zahlédl Coral, která byla stočená u Harryho boku. Opravdu doufal, že nebyla mrtvá.

„Nehýbejte se!" nařídil mu Severus a položil svou levou ruku pevně na Harryho čelo, zatímco hůlkou začal okamžitě mávat v rychlých kruzích kolem Harryho planoucích rukou. Severus nemyslel na chvíle v budoucnosti, kdy nedokázal zasáhnout včas a zachránit něčího otce před touto vážnou kletbou. Místo toho se nutil soustředit na to, co musel v tuto chvíli udělat.

Harry se snažil zůstat v klidu, jak jen dokázal. Slzy mu kanuly z očí, jak ta prudká bolest nadále pulsovala v jeho rukách, ale nedokázal zastavit chvění, a když zavřel oči, zakousl se do rtu tak tvrdě, že začal krvácet.

K Severusovi se rychle připojila Sproutová a McGonagallová. Doufal, že se ho nepokusí zastavit. Potřeboval to kouzlo provést. Čekání by jen ohrozilo Harryho ruce a paže, stejně jako jeho život. Tohle byla bezcitná kletba, jejímž cílem se stávala kostní dřeň oběti. Pokud by ji nesejmul včas, Harryho kosti by se staly tak křehkými jako kosti starého mudly s osteoporózou, a to jen pokud by měl štěstí.

„Severusi?" zeptala se McGonagallová znepokojeně a zastavila se za ním.

Snape nepřestával v kouzlení, jeho oči potemněly, když začal pohybovat rty a mumlat slova v jazyce, kterému nikdo z jeho kolegů nerozuměl. Ulevilo se mu, když ho Minerva znovu nepřerušila.

Profesorka Sproutová se přiblížila, už se chtěla sehnout pro Coral na podlaze, ale pak se zarazila, než se stačila prsty dotknout jejích šupin. Vytáhla hůlku a zamračeně s ní mávla nad Coral. Poté ji jemně odlevitovali vzhůru a umístila do měkce vyložené krabice, kterou McGonagallová briskně přikouzlila.

Harry trochu pootevřel oči, když mu profesorka Sproutová položila ruku na rameno.

Severusovi se perlil pot na obočí. Soustředil svou magii, zatímco pokrýval Harryho ruce jemným kouzlem, až konečně dokázal zadusit černý oheň a sejmout kletbu.

Harry vydal hluboký, chraplavý, úlevný povzdech.

„Nehýbejte rukama, ani je nijak nezatěžujte, Pottere. Jsou extrémně slabé," varoval ho Severus.

„Coral?" zeptal se Harry chvějivým hlasem.

Severus pohlédl na Pomonu, která držela krabici s Coral. Pomona pomalu napřáhla ruku, aby si ji Severus mohl převzít.

Harry se s pomocí profesorky Sproutové opatrně posadil, naléhavě hleděl na profesora Snapea.

Severus nad Coral mávl hůlkou, obávaje se, co se asi dozví. Při odečítání zjištěných hodnot nedokázal odolat zamračení.

„Profesore?" vyzvídal Harry dál, oči zmučené hlubokou bolestí. _Byla Coral mrtvá?_

„Nejsem si jistý, Pottere. Je naživu, ale… nedokážu z toho vyčíst víc. Něco blokuje mou magii."

A právě v tu chvíli se v síni objevila madam Pomfreyová a profesor Lupin. Remus evidentně okamžitě uháněl, aby přivedl Pomfreyovou, která se nacházela v komnatách ředitele.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se, vytahujíc hůlku.

Severus vstal. Harry zůstával na podlaze spolu s profesorkou Sproutovou. Ruce měl povadle v klíně, aniž by na nich byly vidět známky nedávného ohně. Poškození se totiž skrývalo uvnitř.

„Někdo panu Potterovi poslal pod značkou MSK prokletý dopis," odpověděl Severus ke zděšení Pomfreyové a Remuse. „Vypořádal jsem s kletbou, ale obávám se, že jsem nebyl schopen uchránit pana Pottera před poškozením."

„Co to bylo za kletbu?" zeptala se.

Severus nejprve neodpověděl, věda, že to nebyla dobře známá kletba, a že o ní madam Pomfreyová, ani ostatní pravděpodobně nikdy neslyšeli. Kdyby připustil, že má o tom kouzle povědomost, vypadal by podezřele. Ačkoliv jeho schopnost se s ní vyrovnat jistě vyvolá stejné závěry, ale tady mohl dát k dobru, že je dostatečně obeznámený s potíráním černé magie.

Byla to kletba, která se stala známou a obávanou až později během budoucí války. _Kostižrout_. Voldemort ji používal jako mučicí nástroj, aby získal informace a zároveň_ se_ _pobavil_. Řád se nikdy nedozvěděl, kde ji Voldemort objevil, ale začala se používat jen několik měsíců poté, co se zmocnil Ministerstva. Severus ho podezříval, že ji získal z nepřístupné části knihovny, která se nacházela v útrobách suterénu Ministerstva.

Severus potlačil zachvění, než se znovu zaměřil na Pomfreyovou.

„Nevím," zalhal.

Pomfreyová se zamračila, než Harryho kouzlem zvedla, opatrně se dotkla jeho paže a přinutila ho, aby znovu ulehl. „Dostaňme vás na ošetřovnu."

Harry v odpověď zavřel oči.

ooOoo

Severus si při práci otřel čelo do rukávu. Přesvědčil Pomfreyovou, že tohle byla nejlepší cesta, jak zajistit, aby Harry mohl své ruce opět plně používat. Jak v budoucnosti zjistil, jednoduché odstranění kostí rukou a následné podání kostirostu bylo rozhodně tou nejhorší věcí, jakou v této situaci mohli učinit. To Pomfreyové samozřejmě nemohl vysvětlovat, ač se ptala po důvodech, které ho vedly k tomu, aby jí zastavil před sesláním kosti-odstraňujícího kouzla, ale jeho příkrý pohled vykonal svou práci a ona připustila, že by ten proces k tomu všemu, co už Harry prožil, byl extrémně bolestivý.

I když se to nikdy nedozví, byl jí neskonale vděčný, že na něj netlačila a místo toho se spolehla na jeho slovo, že provézt původně plánovanou léčbu by nebylo moudré.

Severus si povzdechl, jeho myšlenky se stočily k budoucnosti, kterou prožil s Harrym.

„_Bylo to riskantní, ale máme ho," řekl Pošuk._

„_Och, díky Merlinovi," vyjekla Molly vděčně, než se znovu začala strachovat. „Jak je mu? Jak je zraněný?"_

_Remus přistoupil blíž, když na ni Pošukovo oko pohlédlo se stopami lítosti, zatímco druhé se otáčelo kolem dokola a hledělo vstříc místnosti, ve které se právě nacházel její manžel._

„_Nejsem léčitel, Molly, ale… je to vážné," pronesl Remus._

„_Bude manžel žít?"_

„_Byl proklet něčím novým, Molly. Severus se to pokusil zastavit brzy poté, co jsme ho odtamtud dostali, ale to bylo všechno, co jsme v té chvíli mohli dělat," prohlásil Pošuk drsně._

_Molly už se chtěla zeptat na něco dalšího, ale byla náhle přerušena výkřiky ozývajícími se z Arturova pokoje. Lidé uvnitř se mezi sebou naléhavě překřikovali._

_Severus se tam rozběhl, až téměř srazil Remuse na podlahu, jak kolem něj spěchal. Vstoupil do místnosti, dveře se za ním s třísknutím zavřely._

„_Co se stalo?!" dožadoval se Severus odpovědi._

„_Pokusili jsme se odstranit kosti z jeho ruky, abychom mohli začít s léčbou pomocí tvorby nových kostí, jak jsme to probírali, ale pak… pak…" Mladá léčitelka byla v rozpacích._

„_Jděte mi z cesty," prohlásil Severus a protlačil se k Arturovu boku._

_To, co našel, ho vyděsilo. Černé plameny, které, jak věřil, byl schopen zcela uhasit, když Artur dorazil, se znovu probraly k životu, a jak bylo jasné ze zhroucené polohy mužovy zasažené ruky a zápěstí, kosti byly zcela zničeny. Avšak to ho nerozrušilo._

_Zdálo se, že kletba zmutovala. Až později zjistili, že se zbytek kletby často znovu probral a zmutoval, když byl vystaven magii ovlivňující kosti nebo chrupavku. Severusovi trvalo několik měsíců, než vyvinul lektvar, kterým zvládl obejít nástrahu kletby a vyléčit nebohou oběť – protože dokonce i kostirost by kletbu znovu spustil._

_Předtím, když zdolal plameny pokrývající Artura, uspěl při zastavení postupu kletby, ale jako u všech kleteb, které se zrušily či sejmuly, zanechaly reziduum či otisk. Často trvalo nějaký čas, než zbytek kletby zcela vyprchal. Kouzlo a reziduu kletby nebylo jako bílá magie, protože bílá magie vlkodlačí prokletí zcela zničila._

„_Co bychom měli dělat?!" zvolal jiný léčitel, když se černý oheň začal znepokojující rychlostí pohybovat vzhůru po Arturově paži a postupně požíral jeho kosti._

_Artur začal projevovat bolest. Prostě tam ležel s očima těsně semknutýma a jeho ústa byla částečně otevřená tichým křikem._

_Severus pohlédl na mužův krk a hrudník. Pokud kletba dosáhne až tam, nezbude žádná naděje._

_Mával hůlkou nad plameny, jak to udělal i předtím, když je uhasil, a oči se mu rozšířily šokem, protože jeho úsilí bylo naprosto neúčinné._

_Jen ztrácel čas. Bylo otázkou vteřin, než kletba zachvátí Arturovu hruď a muž se bez vnitřní podpory zadusí._

„_Věř mi, Arture, ale nemám jinou možnost," řekl Severus._

_Severus mu amputoval ruku u ramene, jen centimetry od místa, kde skotačily plameny, než ránu bezodkladně kauterizoval._

_Ale všechno to bylo zbytečné._

_Vteřinu poté, co si mysleli, že je krize zažehnána, se černé plameny rozhořely znovu. Nezbylo nic, co by mohli udělat._

_Ještě tu hodinu Artur kletbě podlehl._

Severus pokračoval v míchání a říkal si, že Harry nebude trpět takovým osudem. Uhasil plameny a udělal to nejlepší, co mohl, aby z Harryho odstranil reziduum kletby, jak to dělával tolikrát pro další postižené po zkušenosti s Arturem. Zřejmě by bylo možné, aby se pak madam Pomfreyová pokusila o kostirostovou léčbu, díky jeho úsilí o zničení rezidua, ale Severus nechtěl riskovat, a byl si jistý, že kdyby Pomfreyová věděla to co on, nechtěla by to také.

Uchopil špetku soli a vděčný za to, že nebyl mezi těmi, kteří museli sdělit řediteli, co se stalo, poprášil jí téměř hotový lektvar, přesvědčený o tom, že až ho Harry užije, zcela se uzdraví. Nakonec.

ooOoo

Harry se probudil. Ruce od loktů nahoru měl obalené modrou lepkavou hmotou.

Ležel trochu podepřen, paže mu po bocích klidně odpočívaly na dvou, dlouhých, vatovitých dlahách zaplněných až po okraj páchnoucí modrou hmotou. Rychle zjistil, že vůbec nemůže hýbat rukama či pažemi, a cítil magii prosakující z chladného roztoku do těla, aby se hlouběji ponořila do jeho kostí. Bylo to dosti uklidňující, třebaže, upřímně, divné.

Rozhlédl se kolem a došlo mu, že je na ošetřovně ale závěsy oddělený od zbytku místnosti. Předpokládal, že kvůli soukromí. Nevěděl, kde je Coral, ale než mohl zapřemýšlet o tom, co bude dál, uslyšel hlasy vycházející z druhé strany závěsů.

„Jak je mu?"

Harry si nebyl stoprocentně jistý, ale znělo to jako profesorka McGonagallová.

„Právě jsem ho zkontrolovala a spal," odpověděla madam Pomfreyová. McGonagallová vydala tichý povzdech, když Pomfreyová pokračovala. „Nemohu uvěřit, že se to stalo. Že se něco takového dostalo skrz ochrany, by nemělo být možné, ne?"

„Ne, ale obě víme, že ochrany nejsou zcela spolehlivé. Je těžké řídit školu s nepropustnými ochranami. Studenti s sebou přinášejí mnoho věcí a rozlišit všechny ty neškodné, aby se zabránilo přístupu těch škodlivým… No, to prostě není praktické."

„Ale ochrany by jistě měli detekovat…"

„Máš pravdu. Měly by detekovat kletbu. Nedotknutelní právě teď zkoumají obálku. Albus jim osobně zavolal a poslal ji k přezkoumání. Odpověď možná leží tam a s trochou štěstí budou schopni vystopovat tu bestii, která to provedla," řekla McGonagallová krutě, než ztišila hlas. „Štěstí, že Severus věděl co dělat. Ani si nechci představovat, co by se Harrymu stalo, kdyby…"

„Ano, ale to právě… Já nevím." Pomfreyová se nejistě odmlčela.

„Co, Poppy?"

„Je to prostě zvláštní. Míním Severuse. Věděl přesně co dělat, Minervo. Přesně. Dokonce se do toho vmísil, a když jsme Harryho umístili do postele, odradil mě od plánované léčby."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptala se McGonagallová zmateně.

„Chtěla jsem z Harryho rukou odstranit poničené kosti, abych mu je kostirostem nechala znovu narůst. Měla jsi vidět, jak se na mě Severus podíval, když mě zarazil a já se zeptala proč. Bylo to hrůzostrašné, Minervo. Je mi jedno, co říká, ale on ví, co byla ta kletba zač, a ví, co by se stalo, kdybych se s tím chtěla vypořádat jinak."

„Poppy, obě víme, že Severus má dosti temnou minulost. Možná se o tom dozvěděl odtamtud?"

„Ale pak, proč to Ty-víš-kdo nikdy nepoužil? Jistě by to zkusil, kdyby o tom věděl. Myslím, že obě můžeme souhlasit s tím, že je to opravdu hrůzné kouzlo a velmi náruživé v tom, jak útočí na tělo."

„Co naznačuješ, Poppy?"

„Severus věděl přesně co dělat – jako by to kouzlo znal skrz na skrz. Kdyby netušil, co to bylo zač, jak by byl schopen ho z Harryho sejmout tak rychle a důkladně? Ten muž dokonce věděl i to, jak z Harryho odstranit zbytek kletby a bezmála vysál každou částečku. Nechápej mě špatně, jsem ráda, že byl schopen Harrymu pomoci, ale je to… podezřelé."

„Říkáš mi tady, že je odpovědný za dopis, který Harrymu přišel?" zeptala se McGonagallová, zděšená tou myšlenkou.

„Dobrotivý Merline, ne! Ale, co chci říct je… co když byl tvůrcem té kletby? Ty a já, obě víme, že Severus je na tvorbu kouzel velmi talentovaný. Tohle by nebylo jeho první kouzlo, která padlo do špatných rukou…"

Nastala dlouhá pauza.

„Severus je jiný. Není to ten samý člověk jako minulý rok," prohlásila tiše Poppy, přerušujíc mlčení.

„Vím, co tím myslíš. Nikdy bych si ani nepředstavila, že vezme Jamesova syna pod svá křídla, zejména podle toho jak mluvil zpočátku léta."

„Nevím, co si o tom mám myslet."

„Už jsem o jeho změně osobnosti mluvila s Albusem. Ubezpečil mě, že Severus je stále Severus, a že mu musíme bezvýhradně důvěřovat. Přála bych si vědět, proč si je tak jistý," svěřila se McGonagallová.

„Já stejně tak, ale věřím řediteli. Musí mít své důvody," pronesla Pomfreyová.

„Ano, jako vždy. No, pokud bys mě potřebovala, budu ve svém kabinetu. Potřebuji dodělat několik posledních věcí, abych se připravila na vyučování v příštím týdnu, ačkoliv, potom co se stalo, by to možná mohlo počkat až do víkendu."

„No, pokud bys mohla, došla bys zkontrolovat ředitele? Když jsem od něj odcházela, trochu mu stoupla teplota."

„Nezačal mít zase závratě, že ne?"

„Nemyslím si, ale je to stále stejné. Ráda bych se dozvěděla i z jiného zdroje než jen od něj, že se cítí dobře. Ani přesně nerozumíme tomu, co se s tou bílou magií děje. Možná je to tak, jak říká Severus, ale třeba ne. Opatrnosti nikdy není dost. A nedávné události nám to ukázaly až příliš jasně."

„Souhlasím."

A pak Harry slyšel, že McGonagallová odešla a Pomfreyová vešla do své pracovny.

Co to vlastně přesně vyslechl?

Nebyl si jistý, ale rozhodl se, že o tom bude přemýšlet později. Právě teď chtěl vědět, kde je Coral.

„Dobby?" zašeptal Harry, doufaje, že Pomfreyová neuslyší jeho, ani Dobbyho příchod.

PUK

„Pane?" zeptal se Dobby, jeho hlas se chvěl a oči měl doširoka otevřené starostlivostí.

„Prosím, zůstaň potichu, Dobby. Nechci, aby někdo jiný věděl, že už jsem vzhůru."

Dobby přikývl. „Jak je pánovi? Dobby slyšel, co se stalo, ale Dobby nemohl nijak pomoci. Dobbymu je tak líto, že nedokázal zastavit ten dopis. Dobby ho měl zkontrolovat. Dobbyho tak mrzí, že selhal, pane!" vzlykal tiše.

„Ššš, Dobby, nevěděl jsi to. Neselhal jsi v ničem. Prosím, neplač."

Harry se začínal obávat, že povolání Dobbyho nebyl tak dobrý nápad.

Dobby popotáhl, ale dal se dohromady. „Jak může Dobby pomoci pánovi?"

„Víš, kde je Coral?" Harry zadržel dech, když čekal na Dobbyho odpověď.

*Harry?* přerušila ho nejistě Coral.

*Coral! Kde jsi?*

*Vedle postele, na nočním stolku.*

Harry otočil hlavu tak dalece, jak dokázal. Kdo mohl tušit, že upoutané paže mohou tak zúžit něčí hybnost?

A skutečně, na stolku byla krabice, ačkoliv nedohlédl do ní.

*Jsi v pořádku?* zeptal se, hlas prosycený emocemi.

*Jen unavená. Slyšela jsem, jak mistr lektvarů mluvil s ředitelem, zatímco jsi spal. Zřejmě jsi to byl ty, kdo mě zachránil. Tvoje magie v jednu chvíli zapulzovala, a protože jsem byla naplněná tvou magií, blokovalo to všechno ostatní. Během dalšího dění mě pak odhodila pryč,* vysvětlila Coral.

Harry se krátce, uvolněně usmál, než pohlédl na Dobbyho. „Mohl bys ke mně Coral dostat?"

„Samozřejmě, pane," prohlásil Dobby šťastně. Ukázal na Coral a vyzdvihl ji do vzduchu, než ji přenesl na Harryho hrudník.

„Díky, Dobby," odvětil Harry, pokoušeje se zdržet přílišných emocí. Tolik se mu ulevilo vědomím, že byla v pořádku. Opravdu se bál, že zemřela.

*Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku, Coral,* pronesl.

*A já, že ty,* odpověděla, než se mu stočila na hrudi, přímo na hrudní kosti.

Harry se usmál a zavřel oči. Znovu usnul. Dobby u něj zůstal stát a sledoval ho.

ooOoo

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, řediteli?" zeptal se Severus, když vstoupil do kanceláře.

Harry byl proklet před méně než dvaceti čtyřmi hodinami a studenti se během dvou dnů vrátí z prázdnin. Harry byl stále ještě na ošetřovně, své paže obalené tou modrou hmotou.

Brumbál přikývl a pokynul ke křeslu naproti stolu. Severus si všiml, že mu ani nenabídl citronový drops. To nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Právě jsem domluvil s Nedotknutelnými," prohlásil Albus, modrá v jeho očích byla jako rozbouřený oceán.

„Och?"

„Ta obálka byla vyrobená z manského pergamenu."

„Manského pergamenu? Moc o tom nevím, ale myslel jsem, že už žádný takový neexistuje," podotkl Severus se zamračením.

„Jako já. Manský pergamen byl nelegálně vyráběn už před třemi staletími, ale protože se s jeho nelegální výrobou pokračovalo a užívalo se ho pro temné účely, jak jsme si před nedávnem sami ověřili, zdálo se nezbytné zničit začátkem osmnáctého století všechny jeho zdroje. Manský dobytek byl čaroději zcela vyhuben, protože právě jeho kůže byla používaná na výrobu manského pergamenu. Ta kůže byla odolná vůči magii, jelikož obsahovala jistý druh antimagického pole. Nejsou mi jasné všechny detaily, ale pamatuji se, že jsem jako dítě slýchával, když lidé mluvili o jeho nebezpečnosti. Dalo se jím projít jakýmikoliv ochranami, protože ony ani nezaregistrovaly, že tam něco takového je."

Severusovy oči se rozšířily.

„Vidím, že jsi to pochopil. Cokoliv bylo umístěno v té obálce, nemohlo být detekováno ochranami či jinými magickými prostředky. Může to být použito na průchod všemi magickými zábranami."

Severus nevěděl co říct. Tohle bylo velmi znepokojující, zejména proto, že v budoucnosti nebyl manský pergamen využíván, alespoň co sám věděl. Ačkoliv, právě na začátku války došlo k několika nevysvětlitelným úmrtím. Možná, že Voldemort používal tento pergamen, aby rychle odstranil ty, o kterých se domníval, že se pro něj stanou problémem, jako třeba Amos Diggory a několik členů Starostolce. Tyto smrti nebyly nikdy vyřešeny. Severus ovšem neměl skutečný důvod předpokládat, že Temný pán v budoucnosti doopravdy získal a použil manský pergamen. Lámal si nad tím hlavu.

Snažil se odpoutat od svých myšlenek, ale i tak se musely projevit na jeho tváři, když se setkat s Brumbálovýma zahloubanýma očima. Rozhodl se rychle promluvit dřív, než se ho Brumbál začne vyptávat na to, o čem přemýšlí.

„Neslyšel jsem, že by se něco takového objevilo v Obrtlé ulici či na jiných méně známých trasách černého trhu. Takže to bylo pravděpodobně zakoupeno někým, kdo to chtěl zachovat v tajnosti, pokud to ta odpovědná osoba nezískala mimo Evropu."

Brumbál přitakal. „Došel jsem ke stejným závěrům, ale to nás k tomu dotyčnému naneštěstí nedostane blíže."

„Byli Nedotknutelní schopni odhalit něco dalšího?"

„Manský pergamen použitý na výrobu obálky byl minimálně 190 let starý. Nedokázali zjistit přesný rok, kvůli magickým vlastnostem materiálu samozřejmě, ale byli schopni určit alespoň toto. A ohledně pečeti MSK, ta byla padělaná. Ačkoliv z jakého důvodu, to netuším. Je vysoce nepravděpodobné, že očekávali, že budeme tomu falzifikátu věřit a obviníme MSK."

„Pak to byl jen výsměch," naznačil Severus.

„Možná," souhlasil Brumbál, než přesunul rozhovor jinam. „Kornelius se tomu snaží velmi horlivě dostat na kloub a zaujal k tomu poměrně… nezvyklý přístup. Dal na má doporučení a svěřil celé vyšetřování zcela do rukou madam Bonesové, která souhlasila, že bude pracovat s Nedotknutelnými. Není pravděpodobné, že by se jim podařilo vysledovat obálku či dopis zpět k pachateli či pachatelům, ale pokud je tu něco, co se dá ještě zjistit, pak jsem si jistý, že to dokážou najít."

Severus přikývl. Věděl z budoucnosti, že madam Bonesová ví, jak s věcmi pohnout správným směrem. I kdyby byly okolnosti zoufalé.

„Ale teď k něčemu jinému. Madam Bonesová mi sdělila, že kontaktovala několik léčitelů od svatého Munga, kteří svolili, že budou příští týden dohlížet na moji a Remusovu krevní transfůzi. Ona i já souhlasíme, že bychom i přes nedávné události měli pokračovat v léčbě lykantropie."

„Zastávám stejný názor, řediteli. Ozřejmila vám to celé už madam Pomfreyová?"

„Zdráhavě, ale ano. Zdá se, že jsem se již zcela zotavil ze stavu, který mému jádru a systému způsobila bílá magie. Necítím žádný rozdíl oproti tomu předchozímu, ale když se skutečně soustředím, dokážu to vnímat. Je to dosti zvláštní pocit."

Severus zamrkal, dumaje nad tím, co to ve skutečnosti znamenalo. Ačkoliv, Albus byl se svou magií v daleko větším souladu než většina lidí. Dávalo smysl, že si to uvědomoval, pokud se dostatečně soustředil.

„Minulou noc, když Harry spal, jsem ho byl zkontrolovat. Co je to za léčbu, co jsi mu nasadil? Ptal jsem se madam Pomfreyové, ale ona mi řekla, že to bylo tvoje opatření, ne její," zeptal se Brumbál po chvíli.

Severus zachoval neutrální výraz, přesvědčený, že nemá co skrývat.

„Sdělila vám madam Pomfreyová rozsah zranění pana Pottera?"

„Detailně ne. Abych byl upřímný, měl jsem pocit, že to nechce opakovat, dokonce ani sobě ne," připustil Brumbál.

Severus nebyl tímto kouskem informace nijak překvapený.

„Kosti Potterovy ruky utrpěly značná poškození, ztratily přes devadesát procent kostní dřeně, téměř všechnu chrupavku a dvacet pět procent kompaktní kosti. Kletba se naneštěstí rozšířila i do jeho zápěstí a lehce do kostí vřetenních a loketních, ale neměla šanci způsobit stejné poškození jako u jeho rukou."

„Za to musíme bez pochyby poděkovat tobě," pronesl jeho mentor tiše, Brumbálovy oči hleděly laskavě a držely jeho pohled, takže se Severus nemohl odvrátit, bez ohledu na to, jak moc si to přál.

Severus polknul. „Pouze jsem adekvátně zareagoval." Nechtěl to vysvětlovat a doufal, že bude jeho krátká odpověď stačit. Zdálo se, že ano, pro tuto chvíli.

„A ten lektvar? Není mi povědomý. Vyvinul jsi ho?"

„Ano, řediteli. Když jsem zjistil stav Potterových zranění, byl jsem schopen uvařit lektvar specificky zacílený na jejich léčbu – znovu vystavět kosti z vnějšku použitím existující kosti jako základu, raději než začínat odstraněním, jako to dělá kostirost. Věřím, že tato léčba, ačkoliv časově náročnější, bude z dlouhodobého hlediska vhodnější."

„Dovedu si představit, že výroba takového lektvaru je poměrně složitá práce, nehledě na samotný vývoj," odhadl Brumbál. „A dokázat to za několik hodin, jako jsi to zvládl ty, je poměrně velký úspěch, pokud ti nevadí, že to tak říkám."

„Čas byl stěžejní. Čím déle by Potter zůstával bez léčby, tím větší by byla šance, že se jeho zranění ještě zhorší. I tak bude jeho uzdravování nějakou dobu trvat, a dokud se jeho kosti plně neopraví, budou zranitelné. Vyvinul jsem ten lektvar z nezbytnosti, nic víc."

„Nic víc?" Brumbálův stařecký, ale silný hlas byl jemný, ačkoliv v něm byl obsažen vyčítaný tón, jako by tomu prostě nemohl uvěřit. „Severusi, navzdory tomu, co lidé říkají, já nejsem blázen. Staráš se o toho chlapce, a ač to možná začalo jako smysl pro povinnost či dluh, který jsi cítil vůči Lily, už tomu tak není. Nemusíš přede mnou skrývat pravdu."

Severus přerušil oční kontakt. Slova jeho mentora ho zasáhla hlouběji, než mohl Albus vůbec tušit.

_Pravdu._ Severus zavřel na okamžik oči, stáhnul se do svého středu.

Před tímto okamžikem si byl jistý, že se chová způsobem, který naznačoval, že Harryho jen pozoruje, vede ho k uctění vzpomínky na Lily a zajišťuje, aby se její syn stal vším, čím mohl být, ale teď se zdálo, že jeho výmluvy, bez ohledu na to, že v podstatě pravdivé, byly odhaleny.

Brumbál se dostal k jádru věci.

„Je tak těžké si to přiznat, Severusi?"

Severus neodpověděl. Snažil se přijít na to, co by měl udělat, aby se jejich rozhovor přesunul jinam, než řekne něco, čeho by mohl litovat.

„Severusi, musím uznat, že jsi mě tyto poslední měsíce znepokojoval. Občas jsi to byl zcela ty nebo minimálně ses stával takovým, jakým chceš, aby ostatní věřili, že jsi, ale pak, jindy, prostě takový… nejsi."

Severus pomalu pozvedl hlavu, s přáním, aby věděl, že se něco takového stane a on se na to mohl lépe připravit.

„Nevím, co vám mám říct, řediteli," pronesl pravdivě.

Brumbál si povzdechl, jako by ho bolelo, že jeho mistr lektvarů zjevně bojuje s emocemi.

Severus nemohl uvěřit, že se něco takového děje. Samozřejmě, že měl vědět, že k něčemu takovému jednou dojde. V budoucnosti měl Albus občas pocit, že je nezbytné být trochu sentimentální. Skutečně nenašel jiná slova, jak to popsat. Jeho mentor, jeden z nejmocnějších kouzelníku století, pokud ne tisíciletí, byl dobrák a někdy prostě chtěl sdílet hloupůstky, zejména když se kolem dělo něco hrozného.

Severus zavřel oči, nedokázal si pomoci, aby podrážděně nevydechl.

Co měl dělat?

„Řediteli, jakkoliv oceňuji vás zájem o mou osobu, není o čem mluvit," začal, jen aby zjistil, že to byla pravděpodobně ta poslední věc, kterou měl říct, pokud chtěl ukončit nepříjemnosti, ve kterých se právě ocitl.

„Inu dobrá, Severusi. Pokud si o tom nepřeješ mluvit, pak to téma opustíme," řekl, zřejmě se nad ním rozhodl slitovat. Severus mu byl vděčný, ale věděl, že se nesmí radovat předčasně. „Avšak, jen jsem chtěl vědět, že bude v pořádku, když ti dovolím se o někoho znovu začít starat. Odvažuji se říct, že Harry bude potřebovat někoho – jak to mudlové říkají? – Och, ano – _na své straně_, což ty zajisté jsi."

No, tak to nebylo tak bolestné, jak očekával.

ooOoo

Remus vešel na ošetřovnu, nevěda co očekávat. Mluvil už s madam Pomfreyovou a profesorkou Sproutovou, samozřejmě, ale byl rozdíl mezi tím si to představit a vidět to na vlastní oči.

„Díky, Dobby," slyšel Harryho říkat z druhé strany závěsu.

„Dobby je šťastný, že může laskavému a velkému pánovi pomoci!" odpověděl Dobby, když Remus trochu odtáhl závěs a nakoukl dovnitř.

„Doufám, že už je ti lépe?" zeptal se Remus. Našel syna svého starého přítele sedícího v posteli s rukama a pažemi potaženými modrou hmotou vyrobenou Severusem Snapem.

Dobby stál vedle Harryho postele, nechával před ním levitovat knihu, a Coral odpočívala na vršku jeho hlavy.

„Och, ani ne, profesore," odvětil Harry rychle. Remus si byl celkem jistý, že se chlapec nudí.

Usmál se a usadil se na prázdnou židli vedle Harryho postele. „Jak vidím, stále zaneprázdněný," řekl a ukázal na vznášející se knihu.

Harry pokrčil rameny, ačkoliv to bylo kvůli kouzlům, která držela jeho paže v klidu, trochu nucené. „Ve skutečnosti nemůžu dělat nic jiného," odpověděl s pohledem upřeným dolů na své ruce.

„Jak dlouho tady budeš muset zůstat?" zeptal se Remus.

„Madam Pomfreyová chce, abych tady byl další dva dny, ale profesor Snape říká, že bych mohl odejít zhruba v čase, kdy se vrátí ostatní studenti, ačkoliv budu muset mít ruce stále pokryté tímto… lektvarem. Ale to bych měl i tak, i kdybych tu zůstal tak dlouho, jak chce madam Pomfreyová. Nejsem si jistý, jak si profesor Snape představuje, že budu mít ruce zabalené v této hmotě, zatímco budu chodit na hodiny, ale udělám cokoliv, co řekne. Nechci zůstat v posteli déle, než budu muset."

„Budeš ten lektvar potřebovat tak dlouho?" zeptal se Remus, neschopen se vyvarovat překvapení, kterým jeho hlasem prosákl.

„Ano, pane. Profesor Snape říká, že to, co ta kletba zničila za vteřiny, bude trvat dny, pokud ne týdny, než se obnoví."

„Ale co kostirost? Tomu by to trvalo jen asi dvacet čtyři hodin, než by kosti znovu narostly do celé končetiny."

„Domnívám se, že by to bylo v rozporu se zbytkem kletby. Dobby říká, že profesor Snape jasně prohlásil, že mi nemá být podán kostirost."

„Chápu. No, profesor Snape je expert na takové druhy věcí."

Harry přikývl, ačkoliv v jeho očích visela otázka.

„Vypadáš zmateně, Harry. Chceš se na něco zeptat?"

Harry začal vrtět hlavou jako by naznačoval ne, ale poté zaváhal. „No, to je… To není moje věc."

„Nikomu neublíží, když se zeptáš, Harry. Pokud je to příliš osobní, prostě ti řeknu, že to tak je, a necháme to tak."

„Dobře. No, vyslechl jsem včera nějaký druh rozhovoru mezi profesorkou McGonagallovou a madam Pomfreyovou. Říkaly takové divné věci… většinou o profesoru Snapeovi."

„Ach. Už myslím, že chápu tvé váhání. Co o něm říkaly?"

„Jak se změnil, jak je to zvláštní, že byl schopen překonat tu kletbu tak, jak to udělal, a takové druhy věcí. Právě jsem se vzbudil, ale vzpomínám si zejména na to, že jedna z nich upozornila, že má temnou minulost. Víc nevím, bylo to divné, ale zaujalo mě to. Jakým druhem temné minulosti prošel?"

„Harry, nejsem si jistý, jestli bych ti měl něco říkat, ale chápu, že o tom hodně přemýšlíš, takže ti prostě povím, co je obecně známo. V minulé válce byl profesor Snape špion pro stranu světla. Předával informace Brumbálovi, který byl díky nim schopen pomáhat ostatním. Bylo toho víc, než jenom tohle, samozřejmě, ale důležité je, že ačkoliv má profesor Snape temnou minulost, odčinil své hříchy tím, co mohl udělat jen málokdo."

Harry vykulil oči. „Takže hodně temných věcí, které zná, pochází z jeho zkušeností, když předstíral, že byl na špatné straně?"

Remus si povzdechl, nechtěl lhát, ale bylo obtížné říct Harrymu celou pravdu.

„Nikdo není dokonalý, Harry. Každý dělá chyby, věci, kterých lituje, a profesor Snape není výjimkou. Nezapomínej na to. Ale také věz, že se lidé ze svých chyb poučí a stanou se osobami, jež si zaslouží náš respekt. Můžeš mi slíbit, že si to budeš pamatovat?"

Harry přitakal.

Remus mu rozhodně dal velký podnět k přemýšlení.

ooOoo

Když Severus odešel z ředitelny, Albus zavřel oči.

Přál by si, aby mohl vidět, co se odehrává v mysli jeho bývalého studenta, ale nemohl. Ačkoliv, i kdyby mohl, měl důležitější věci, kterými se musel zabývat. Jako třeba – jak chránit Harryho před něčím, co se může dostat skrz ochrany, a proti někomu s děsivou mocí z oblasti černé magie.

Krb náhle zezelenal a upozornil ho tak na letaxový hovor.

„Řediteli?"

„Ach, Anno," pronesl, vstal a našel v plamenech tvář jedné z Nedotknutelných.

„Našla jsem to. Mohu projít?" zeptala se.

„Jistě."

O chvíli později stála žena, menší než on sám, v jeho kanceláři.

„Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem to objevila, ale, jak jsem říkala už předtím, byla jsem si jistá, že se to nacházelo v nepřístupné části knihovny," prohlásila, než jí Brumbál mohl nabídnout byť jen sedadlo.

„Děkuji, že sis udělala čas a přišla tak rychle," řekl a vysunul pro ni křeslo před stolem, než se usadil sám.

„Žádný problém. Inu, zjistila jsem, že to bylo před osmi sty lety umístěno do knihovny. Říká se tomu _Exosso_ – také známé jako _kostižrout_. Je to velmi ohavná kletba. Třebaže původně byla dosti nápomocná. Kuchaři ji užívali, aby odstranili kosti z masa, aniž by maso rozkrájeli. Připouštím, že vidět černé plameny tančící na mase bylo spíše pro přihlížející než pro praktické účely, avšak Temný pán to kouzlo vzal a přetvořil jej v něco, čím nyní je. A s tím, co jsem se dozvěděla, mě udivuje, že je to tak, jak říkáte. Faktem je, že by se pan Potter neměl uzdravovat. Pochopte, ta kletba je jako past, svým způsobem, která, když je vystavena jisté magii nasměrované na kosti, znovu se aktivuje a užije to seslané kouzlo či přidanou magii, aby plně pokračovala v útoku na oběť. Říkáte, že Severus Snape navrhl způsob, jakým začal léčit Pottera i přesto, že je zbytek kletby stále přítomen?"

„Ano, ačkoliv madam Pomfreyová tvrdila, že byl Severus schopen odejmout to reziduum ještě dřív, než pan Potter opustil Velkou síň."

Anniny oči se rozšířily. „Působivé."

„Ano. Severusi je velmi vzdělaný muž."

„Moji kolegové se snaží pochopit, jak je možné, že byl schopen připravit lektvar, který má obnovit Potterovy kosti," prohlásila po chvíli.

„Hmm, no, nechci dostat Severuse do problémů dalším vyšetřováním, avšak jsem si jistý, že mohu poskytnout vzorek lektvaru, pokud to namísto toho bude přijatelné?" navrhl Brumbál.

„Chápu a poskytnutí vzorku bude přijatelné. Děkuji vám, řediteli."

Albus přikývl, vděčný zejména za to, že se Nedotknutelná starala více o to zjistit _co_, místí toho_ jak_ nebo _proč_. Ačkoliv předpokládal, že při jejich práci bylo často nejlepší se takovými věcmi nezabývat.

„No, musím se vrátit," řekl Anna.

„Samozřejmě. Děkuji za tvou pomoc, má drahá."

„Kdykoliv."

ooOoo

„Seslal jsem na závěs odpuzující kouzla, ale stále budete muset být opatrný," prohlásil Severus, když pomáhal Harrymu umístit jeho obalené paže a ruce do dvou závěsů, které vedly přes jeho ramena, kolem krku a křížem na jeho záda, takže jeho paže zůstaly v pohodlí a zabezpečené na jeho břiše.

„Rozumím, pane," odpověděl Harry, dívaje se dolů na své zakryté ruce. Věděl, že když se zahledí do zrcadla, bude to vypadat, jako by choval dítě. No, udělá cokoliv, aby se dostal z ošetřovny jako pacient.

Madam Pomfreyové trvalo půl hodiny, než pečlivě zabalila každý z jeho prstů, a ovázala i jeho dlaně, zápěstí a předloktí lektvarem nasáknutými obinadly. Poté to všechno potáhli podivnou mastí, která lektvaru zabraňovala ve vysychání, a pak přidali vyztuženou gázu – sádru, která znemožnila prstům a zápěstím v pohybu. Pověděla mu, že profesor Snape chtěl, aby pokračoval v přijímání lektvaru skrz kůži během celého dne. Jen ráno bude mít pauzu, ve které odstraní staré obvazy a umístí nové.

Harry byl vděčný, že lektvar zabraňoval svědění, jinak by se z toho asi zbláznil. Dokonce i nyní mu pohyb rukama opravdu chyběl.

„Upřímně, nevím, jak dlouho to bude trvat, Pottere," prohlásil Snape, jakmile skončili. „Ale spoléhám se na to, že tu pro vás bude váš skřítek, aby vám asistoval."

„Dobby bude pánovi pomáhat!" odpověděl Dobby spokojeně. Vypadal na domácího skřítka poměrně elegantně ve své uniformě. „Dobby bude nosit všechny školní věci a ukládat samopsací brka na poznámky a…"

„Oceňuji péči, jakou svému pánovi věnuješ, Dobby," přerušil ho hladce profesor Snape, než se pohledem vrátil k Harrymu. „Dobby bude pro teď vašima rukama. Ostatní profesoři o vaší situaci samozřejmě vědí a budou podle toho jednat. A co se týče schopnosti jíst bez pomoci rukou, ředitel mi sdělil, že je o to postaráno. Máte nějaké otázky?"

„Ne, pane," odpověděl, když se Coral obtočila kolem horní části popruhu nad jeho pažemi. Vypadala na tom místě šťastně a spokojeně. Severus byl nyní opravdu rád, že se do všeho tehdy vložil a koupil ji pro Harryho na Příčně ulici. Byla pro chlapce neocenitelným spojencem a utěšitelem.

„Ještě poslední věc. Novinky o útoku na vás byly otištěny ve včerejším vydání Denního věštce. Nechci, abyste byl přichycen nepřipravený."

„Děkuji, profesore."

„Studenti dorazí do Velké síně během hodiny. Možná si přejete se tam odebrat už teď."

Harry přitakal. Opatrně vstal z postele a dovolil svým pažím, aby se ve speciálních popruzích trochu posunuly. Když se ubezpečil, že jsou zajištěné, kývnul na Dobbyho a začal směřovat do Velké síně.


	23. Chapter 17

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 17: Ostrá výměna názorů**

„Tady, pane," pronesl zvesela Dobby mezitím, co pohotově připravoval nádobí, které mu profesorka Sproutová pro Harryho dala, aby je používal u stolu.

„Díky, Dobby," řekl Harry, než se usadil. O chvíli později si na místo vedle sedl Neville.

Školní prázdniny skončily už před dvěma dny a Harry se musel pochopitelně stále přizpůsobovat svému stavu. Jeho spolužáci byli, z valné většiny, ohleduplní a nezatěžovali ho otravnými otázkami nebo přílišnou pozorností, ale veškeré to ticho dokázalo být stejně tak protivné. Bylo to matoucí. Na jedné straně byl Harry rád, že mu nechali prostor, ale jiná jeho část by si přála, aby se chovali odlišně. Normálně, třeba? Přiznával, že kdyby byl v jejich kůži, byl by ohledně toho všeho také zvědavý, zklíčený a zmatený.

Ale nyní na veselejší strunu – Neville a Draco zůstali po jeho boku a chovali se k němu jako obvykle, no, většinou. Když člověk nemůže používat ruce, stane se v jistých ohledech závislý na ostatních, dokonce i přesto, že ovládá magii.

Když se jídlo objevilo, Harry pohlédl do svého talíře a Dobby se okamžitě chopil své práce. Přivolal k jeho talíři lžíce a naservíroval mu od všeho trochu.

„Díky, Dobby," odvětil automaticky, než zaměřil svou pozornosti k vidličce a noži.

Brumbál je očaroval tak, aby specificky odpovídaly jeho magii a vůli. Harry mu byl opravdu vděčný. Myšlenka na to, že by byl u každého jídla někým krmen, vůbec nebyla přitažlivá.

Když se začal soustředit na svůj úmysl, vidlička a nůž se vznesly, jako by je držely nějaké neviditelné ruce a začaly krájet jídlo. Zpočátku mu to trvalo dobrých deset minut, než to zvládl, ale teď to pro něj bylo už docela přirozené a snazší, než by si jeden myslel. Všechno, co člověk musel udělat, bylo představit si sebe sama, jak jí pomocí tohoto nádobí, a zbytek už přišel samovolně.

Magie opravdu budila úctu.

„Připravený na Přeměňování?" zeptal se Neville.

„Jo. Myslíš, že si dnes zase budeme dělat samé poznámky?"

„Nejsem si jistý," odpověděl Neville.

„Havraspárští se zmiňovali o práci s kameny a knihami," vložila se do toho Susan.

Harry pozvedl obočí. „To zní… zajímavě. Předpokládám, že ve snaze schovat knihu, bude její změna na kus skály docela pěkný kousek, že?"

Susan a několik ostatních přikývli. Snídaně právě končila.

ooOoo

Minerva sledovala první ročníky mrzimorských a nebelvírských, jak usedají, než vstoupil Harry s Dobbym a Nevillem, kteří zůstali vzadu.

Potichu si povzdechla.

Jeho houževnatost byla oslňující. Ona si dokázala jen představit, jak asi frustrující může být nemoci používat své ruce, ale ten chlapec se s tím vypořádal hravě, alespoň doposud. Připouštěla, že mít po boku věrné přátele, kteří vědí, kdy přijít na pomoc a kdy ne, bylo opravdovým požehnáním.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Neville byl vskutku syn Alice a Franka. Augusta musela být slepá.

Obešla svůj stůl a začala hodinu, pojednávajíc o mechanismech dnešní lekce.

Pohlédla na Harryho a Dobbyho. Dobby už připravil samopíšící brk a pergamen, takže její slova budou bez pochyby zaznamenána v Harryho poznámkách.

Domácí skřítci mohou být pro kouzelníka výhodou, samozřejmě že i mimo jejich magii obecně. Dokonce i nyní se tucty skřítků vesele probíraly nespočtem příchozí pošty, aby se ujistily, že se skrz ochrany nedostane nic, co by mohlo někomu ublížit. Albus ke všem bradavickým skřítkům promluvil a zeptal se jich, zda by byl někdo ochotný dělat tuto nebezpečnou práci. Na konci musel dokonce vytvořit rozpis, aby se vůbec vystřídali, protože pomoci chtěli všichni.

No, alespoň se už nebylo třeba obávat, že by nějaká pošta zranila studenta.

„Nyní bych byla ráda, kdybyste se všichni pokusili přeměnit knihy před sebou do kusu kamene. Pamatujte, správná představa je klíčem," prohlásila McGonagallová, než začala obcházet místnost, protože započali se svými pokusy.

Harry se této části hodiny samozřejmě účastnit nemohl. Pro tuto chvíli byl schopen pracovat jen na správné výslovnosti kouzla. Díky Merlinovi, že závěrečné testy pro první ročníky byly zaměřeny spíše na znalosti kouzel než na jejich praktické sesílání.

Jak tak procházela místností, potěšeně si všimla, že převaz Nevillovy knihy vypadá jakoby šupinatý. Rozhodně to byla dobrá inkantace a jeho myšlenky se ubíraly správným směrem.

„Úžasné, Neville, už dokonce vidím i nerovnosti podobné kameni," prohlásil Harry, šťastný za svého kamaráda.

Neville se rozzářil, a pak pokračoval ve svých pokusech.

Harryho ruce a paže zůstávaly nepohyblivé, zavěšené na popruzích.

ooOoo

Severus vstoupil do svých pokojů a měl v plánu začíst se do nejnovějšího čísla lektvarového magazínu, který odebíral, jenže naneštěstí, právě když se chtěl opřít ve svém křesle, plameny v krbu zezelenaly.

Otočil se tím směrem a zjistil, že se v nich nachází Luciusova tvář.

„Luciusi," pozdravil.

„Doufám, že jsem nepřerušil něco, co by nesneslo odklad," začal, ačkoliv jeho hlas omluvně vůbec nezněl.

„Ani ne, i když je tento rozhovor poněkud nečekaný."

„Jistě. Mohu vstoupit? Musím si s tebou o něčem promluvit a probírat to krbem by mi žádnou radost nepřineslo."

„Samozřejmě, Luciusi, není třeba se ptát," odpověděl, rozhodnut být tak vstřícný, jak jen bylo možné.

Luciusova tvář zmizela a o chvíli později prošel muž plameny. Severus pokynul ke křeslu naproti, vedle krbu, a Lucius jej beze slova přijal.

Zvědavý a v duchu trochu polekaný náhlou návštěvou tohoto čistokrevného kouzelníka, Severus v tichosti čekal, věda, že Lucius rozhovor začne, až bude připravený.

„Severusi, my oba jsme vážení muži."

„Ano, Luciusi."

_Kam tohle směřovalo?_

„Víme, co je důležité a co ne."

Severus, který s ním nehodlal nesouhlasit, prostě kývl.

„Povšiml jsem si jistých… událostí na Ministerstvu."

„Událostí?"

„Kdokoliv je za to odpovědný, aktivně se mi vyhýbá a pokouší se zůstat zcela skrytý přede všemi, ale jisté nepatrné změny upoutaly mou pozornost. Nevím kdo, takže se nevyptávej, ale jsem si jistý, že byla seslána paměťová kouzla, a nebyl bych překvapen, kdyby v tom byla zapletená i kletba _Imperius_. Nevím, o co jim přesně jde, ale všiml jsem si množství podezřelých aktivit na několika odděleních. Nevěřím, že se na tom účastní Ministerstvo. Heh – pochybuji, že dokonce vědí, že je něco špatně – víš, jak směšně jednoduché je se tam infiltrovat," ušklíbl se, než pokračoval. „Severusi, kolem Ministerstva se pohybují mocní jedinci, kteří se pokouší zabít toho Potterovic kluka. A nedávné události mi to zcela jasně dokazují."

Severus se zamračil, zadumaný, co Lucius očekává, že s touto informací udělá. Byl si jistý, že mu muž nelhal, ne tímto způsobem.

„Musí se ti to zdát divné – když přijdu a říkám ti takové věci. Faktem ale je, že ty a já jsme si podobní. Oba jsme tomu klukovi zavázáni životem – ty skrz jeho otce a já skrz svého syna. O tvém dluhu k Potterovi ví jen málo lidí, ale o tom mém… vědí všichni. To proto se přede mnou ukrývají. Vědí, že kdybych se o jejich plánech dozvěděl, budu nucen jednat. Vědí, že neodsoudím svou rodinu k zuřivé odplatě staré magie a nebudu ignorovat jejich útok proti někomu, kdo zachránil mého dědice – ať už je to chlapec, který přežil nebo ne."

„Chápu," řekl Severus, rychle rozhodnut o směru své reakce. „Víš, na která oddělení se zaměřují? Nějaká konkrétní?"

„Zejména výzkum, konkrétně nepřístupná část knihovny. Nemám žádný důkaz, ale moje podezření vedou na tohle opuštěné místo. Staly se tam nějaké podivné události, které byly povětšinou přehlédnuty, ale zdá se, že je to příliš mimo moje kompetence."

No, pokud říkal Lucius pravdu, pak to vysvětlovalo, kde přišli k té kletbě. Používali knihovnu, což také znamenalo, že měli přístup ke všem dalším kouzlům, která tam byla. A to nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Jsi si vědom toho, na jak dlouho ten přístup získali?" zeptal se Severus.

„Pokud jsou mé instinkty správné, zdrželi se tam zhruba hodinu, i když to znamenalo, že to pro ně udělali nic netušící lidé. Jsou opravdu dobří v tom, co dělají, Severusi. Dokonce i kdybych měl přístup k záznamům z toho místa, nebyl bych schopen získat žádný důkaz, že se tam děje něco nepřístojného."

„A co tě tedy vede k domněnce, že je tahle aktivita spojená s nedávným útokem na Pottera?"

„No vážně, Severusi, už jen to načasování je důvodem k vážnému podezření, zejména když vezmeme v úvahu krutost kletby, ale fakt, že se přede mnou pokouší skrývat, by měl být dostatečnou indikací." Lucius se zapřel v křesle, jeho oči nebezpečně potemněly. „Víš, že co se práva týče, nejsem žádný puntičkář, a pokud si chce někdo s někým něco vyřídit, i když to znamená použití temné magie, neoznámím to. Spíše bych jim doporučil lepší zdroj materiálů. Ale, bez ohledu na to jak neochotně to připouštím, s tím dluhem nejsem schopen udělat to samé, když zjistím, že je v tom zapletený i Potter. A oni to vědí."

„Chápu. Děkuji, že jsi mě na to upozornil. Udělám, co budu moci, abych ti pomohl s tvým závazkem. Jak jsi řekl, jsem tím zatížen rovněž. Možná bychom si v té nepříjemné věci mohli pomoci navzájem."

Lucius se usmál. „Věděl jsem, že bude správné za tebou přijít, Severusi. Ty chápeš, co je v sázce, a víš, co je důležitější."

Severus sklonil hlavu na souhlas a na důkaz uctivého přijetí.

Měl toho hodně na práci.

ooOoo

„Potřebuješ pomoct, Harry?" zeptal se ho Neville druhého dne, když se chystali z postelí.

Harry se bude muset zastavit na ošetřovně, aby mu tam vyměnili sádru a lektvarem nasáklé obvazy, než zamíří na snídani, ale díky minulým několika dnům praxe, mu to bude trvat jen asi patnáct minut.

„Ne, Dobby už to má. Ale i tak dík," řekl Harry, sedící na kraji postele. Dobby klečel u jeho postele, aby mu pomohl nandat ponožky.

„Víš, nějak nechápu, proč se prostě neuzdravíš sám. Vyléčil jsi všechny ostatní. Pokud jsi takový zázrak, proč se nevyléčíš? Nebo si tak užíváš všechnu tu pozornost? Je jasné, že se ti posluhování skřítka zamlouvá," prohlásil Smith chladně. Sebral si své věci a vyslal po Harrym znechucený pohled.

„Dej mu pokoj, jasný?" bránil ho Justin, když Harry otočil ke Smithovi hlavu.

„Pokud to musíš vědět, Smithe, povím ti to, protože ta otázka je v zásadě rozumná," prohlásil Harry, rozhodnut ignorovat chlapcovo nepřátelství a protivná nařčení. „Profesor Snape mi řekl, abych to nedělal. Kletba ještě není zcela pryč. A pokud by se má magie dotkla rezidua kletby, zatímco by se pokoušela vyléčit mé ruce, mohlo by to znovu probudit prokletí a to by potom využila mou magii jako palivo, a pak by bylo ještě těžší jej zastavit. Madam Pomfreyová s profesorem Snape souhlasí." Harry se zadíval dolů na své zabalené ruce.

Profesor Snape přirovnal tu kletbu k ohni, když mu to zhruba popisoval. Pokud má oheň existovat, potřebuje tři věci: teplo, kyslík a palivo (něco, co by hořelo). Kletba pracovala podobně. Sama o sobě jednala jako teplo, poháněná kostní hmotou jako kyslíkem a magií jako palivem. Prvotní palivo pocházelo z magie, kterou sesilatel vložil do kouzla, ale poté byla využívána i ta oběti.

Bylo znepokojivé zjistit, že kletba nevypalovala jen kost, ale že byla spotřebována i vrozená magie v rukách a užívána k této strašné magické reakci. Profesor Snape ho ale, díky Merlinovi, ujistil, že ztráta magie není problém.

Harry znovu pohlédl na Smitha. „Takže se nebudu pokoušet sám léčit, protože je to bezpečnější takto, i když to bude trvat týdny, než se z toho dostanu."

„Pff, jak jinak," odvětil Smith, než odešel.

„On je vážně idiot, že?" prohlásil Ernie a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Určitě má nějaký problém, to je jasné," souhlasil Justin.

Harry si jen povzdechl. Přál si, aby se Smith přestal chovat jako pitomec a nechal ho být. Každý den to bylo se Smithem to samé. Jedovaté poznámky, nenávistné pohledy, posměšky a tak. Upřímně, bylo to únavné. Ale nikdy neudělal nic, s čím by mohl Harry zajít za profesorkou. Prostě se jen choval jako mizera. A říct o tom učitelce by ničemu nepomohlo. Pokud něco, spíše by to Smitha přimělo k ještě většímu vzdoru.

No, rozhodl se Harry, bude lepší nechat všechno kolem Smitha, jak to je, a nezhoršovat to. Nebyl si jistý, co by Dobby udělal, kdyby se na něj Smith pokusil něco vytáhnout, ale pravděpodobně by to nebylo pěkné. Dobby byl dosti ochranitelský. A co se Coral týče, ta mu už řekla, že by ho kousla, kdyby dostala šanci.

Harry se raději ani neptal, jestli by to bylo kousnutí s jedem nebo bez něj, ale doufal, že to nikdy nebude muset zjistit, pro Smithovo dobro.

Všechny hodiny se toho dne odehrály, jak očekával, stejně jako další v tom týdnu. Většinou poslouchal, zatímco samopíšící brk zapisoval poznámky místo něj, ale nebylo to tak zlé, jak si myslel, že bude. Jediná nudná část hodiny se týkala doby, kdy musel sledovat, jak ostatní pracují – kouzlí a tak podobně. Bylinkářství bylo v tomto ohledu asi nejhorší, protože se z valné většiny pracovalo rukama.

Častokrát si Harry musel sám sobě připomínat, že jeho stav nebude trvat věčně.

ooOoo

„Děkuji, že tady mohu být, profesore," pronesl Harry k mistrovi lektvarů.

Nacházeli se na ošetřovně spolu s ředitelem, profesorem Lupine, madam Pomfreyovou a několika dalšími lidmi z Ministerstva, včetně ministra a léčitele Hippocrata Smethwyka. Léčitel Smethwyk byl samozřejmě vedoucím Oživovací sekce Daie Llewellyna u svatého Munga. Měl za úkol dozírat na zkoušku a sepisovat poznámky o nové metodě profesora Snapea, jak vyléčit vlkodlaky a poskytnout imunitu ostatním.

„Tohle by bez vašeho úsilí nebylo možné, pane Pottere. Zasloužíte si tu být," odpověděl profesor Snape jednoduše.

„Jste připravený, řediteli?" zeptal se léčitel Smethwyk, lehce znervóznělý předměty na postranním stolku.

Věděl něco málo o mudlovské medicíně, ale nikdy z první ruky neviděl jejich nástroje. Myšlenka, že tohle byla pro mudly běžná praxe, byla neskutečná. V krvi bylo tolik síly, že nápad na každodenní vyjímání vzorků krve pacientům, byla nemyslitelná. Avšak zjištění, že byli mudlové schopní darovat krev jiným, bylo ještě více matoucí. Být tak nesobečtí, aby dali část své životní síly úplnému cizinci… Bylo to pokořující.

„Ano, Hippocrate, jsem přepraven," odpověděl Brumbál. Vzhlédl k Severusovi, který se přesunul k jeho pravému boku s připravenou jehlou.

„Doufám, že víte, co děláte, profesore Snape," podotknul Smethwyk, shlížeje na mudlovská zařízení se znepokojením. Vypadaly skoro… jako nepřátelé.

„Plně Severusovi důvěřuji," přerušil ho Brumbál, vyhrnul si rukáv a dovolil mu očistit předloktí.

Ministr a ostatní v místnosti sledovali s morbidní zvědavostí, jak Severus po tichém upozornění na přicházející bolest vsunul jehlu do Brumbála. Téměř okamžitě se sáček začal zaplňovat.

„No, rozhodně je to pamětihodný pocit," prohlásil Albus prostě. V pravé ruce svíral purpurový balónek a pomáhal tak krvi proudit.

Celou tu dobu si reportér něco čmáral na pergamen. Severus pokynul Remusovi, aby ulehl na postel vedle ředitele.

O méně než deset minut později Severus briskně vyjmul jehlu a zatlačil na ránu, zatímco madam Pomfreyová seslala rychlé léčebné kouzlo.

„Děkuji ti, Severusi," řekl Albus, než převzal od madam Pomfreyové nabízenou vodu.

„Co je teď v plánu?" zeptal se Smethwyk Severuse, s pohledem upřeným na Remuse.

„Obrácený postup," odpověděl Severus a pustil se do práce. „Jak víš, hodlám na tebe seslat _Petrificus Totalus_, aby se zamezilo jakýmkoliv pohybům, zatímco bude bílá magie pracovat."

„Rozumím, Severusi," prohlásil Remus.

S jehlou na svém místě a jistotou, že v hadičce není žádná vzduchová bublina, začaroval Remuse, aby zůstal v klidu a odlevitoval naplněný vak nad Remusovu hlavu.

Pozorovali, jak se sáček vyprazdňuje do Remusových žil. Nejprve se nic nedělo.

*Krev se stěhuje k jeho srdci,* zasyčela Coral tiše. *Tam leží kořeny kletby.*

Harry přikývl. Cítil ve vzduchu, jak se stopy bílé magie posunují, magie začala pracovat. Za méně než minutu signalizoval záblesk bílé magie, že bylo dokonáno.

Než mohl kdokoliv něco udělat nebo říct, Harry s úsměvem přistoupil. „Kletba je pryč. Nic necítím," řekl, dívaje se na profesora Snapea.

„Ohromné!" zajásal Brumbál. Vyskočil a sejmul kouzlo z Remuse.

Remus se posadil a pokusil se bojovat proti vděčným slzám, které si razily cestu ven. Dokázal je udržet na krajíčku, a i když mohli ostatní jeho úsilí vidět, neřekli nic.

ooOoo

V neděli byl Harry na cestě do knihovny spolu s Nevillem a Dobbym. Školou to stále bzučelo ohledně toho, co se dělo předchozího dne, a mnoho lidí dumalo nad důvody, které k tomu vedly. Samozřejmě, jako u většiny věcí, které se udály ve škole, byly dospělácké záležitosti rychle zatlačeny do pozadí jinými událostmi. Třeba sněhem.

„Hej, Pottere," zvolal Draco, jdoucí k němu, zatímco procházeli chodbou. Vince a Gregory byli s ním.

„Ahoj," pozdravil Harry.

Draco se na Dobbyho ani nepodíval, ale Dobby nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo.

„Jdeme ven, nechcete jít taky?" zeptal se Draco. „Nott se zmínil, že jeden člověk ze starších ročníků začaroval sněhuláka, takže tancuje, když se na něj hází sněhové koule. Možná tam ještě stále bude."

Harry, zaujatý tím nápadem, kývnul. Rozhodl se, že přerušení pochůzek do knihovny by jemu a Nevillovi mohlo udělat dobře. Zdálo se, že se se svým výzkumem stejně nikam nedostali.

Draco se potěšeně napřímil, a jakmile měli na sobě všichni své zimní oblečení, otevřel pro Harryho dveře, když vycházeli ven.

Coral byla pohodlně uhnízděná v teple Harryho šatů. Jedině její hlava trčela nad sponou kabátu několik centimetrů pod jeho bradou. Nemusela se bát, že by jí byla zima, protože teplo z Harryho těla bylo tak blízko a mezi ní a vnějším vzduchem stálo několik vrstev oblečení. A to ani nezmiňujeme, že měla na sobě svůj hedvábný_ svetřík_.

Harry prošel s děkovným kývnutím kolem Draca ven a našel bradavické pozemky pokryté další vrstvou sněhu. Předchozí noci evidentně znovu chumelilo.

„Tudy. Nott říkal, že to bylo přímo před skleníky," prohlašoval Draco.

Harry následoval Draca a přál si, aby si mohl alespoň promnout ruce. Bylo mu poměrně chladno, i přes ty vrstvy, a jeho ruce ho začínaly trochu bolet, aby byl upřímný. Ale bolestivost byla brzy zapomenuta, když se dostali k do detailu propracovanému sněhulákovi, který měl na sobě jasně červenou vestu s dlouhatánským brkem, jenž mu sloužil za nos.

A opravdu, sněhulák začala tancovat, když Draco zvedl plnou hrst sněhu a hodil ji na něj.

„To je skvělé. Kdo to vytvořil?" zeptal se Harry.

„Nějací sedmáci z Havraspáru, co jsem slyšel," odpověděl Draco. Vyrobil další kouli, a pak se pokusil sněhuláka zasáhnout do hlavy.

Neuspěl.

Všichni ho následovali. No, kromě Harryho, ale on si užíval legraci s nimi, třebaže se plně neúčastnil. Dokonce i Dobby se pokusil tohoto hbitého, oživeného sněhuláka trefit.

„Pojďme, měli bychom se vrátit dovnitř," řekl Neville, když už se zima nedala dost dobře ignorovat.

„Dobře, ale pojďme druhým vchodem. Chci vidět, jestli měl Flint pravdu, když tvrdil, že udělal pevnost," prohlásil Draco a znovu je vedl dál.

„V pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Neville a zastavil se, když si všiml Harryho grimasy.

„To nic. Moje ruce prostě chlad moc nemilují," přiznal.

„Proč jsi nic neřekl?" zeptal se Neville a v jeho hlase zaznělo znepokojení.

„Pánovým rukám je zima?" zeptal se Dobby, jeho oči se vykulily obavami.

„Ne více, než zbytku tebe," odvětil Harry mírně.

_No vážně, to ze všeho musel dělat velkou věc?_

„Dobby pomůže," řekl a lusknul prsty.

Náhle jeho sádru obklopil zklidňující žár a dodal jeho rukám toužebné teplo. Harry si nedokázal pomoci, aby tiše nevydechl úlevou.

„Díky, Dobby," řekl, dumaje nad tím, kolikrát to asi ještě řekne, než budou jeho ruce v pořádku, a jestli Dobbyho neunaví to slyšet. Ačkoliv, podle výrazu na skřítkově obličeji pochyboval, že by se tak stalo někdy brzy.

„Haló, kluci, jdete?" zeptal se Draco, když si všiml, že už nejsou za ním.

„Jo," odvětil Harry a pospíšil si, aby ho dohnal. Neville a Dobby byli s ním.

Jak obcházeli skleníky, mohli vidět zeleninové záhonky (ačkoliv tam právě teď nic moc nerostlo) a na nich osamoceně několik studentů, kteří se koulovali mezi sebou.

Když se dostali ještě dál, byli už schopni vidět pevnost, o které se Flint Dracovi zmiňoval. Flint s několik zmijozelskými házel kupy sněhu na kohokoliv, kdo se opovážil přiblížit. Bylo to vlastně dosti zábavné.

„Hej, takže sis nedělal jen legraci?" zvolal Draco, který doběhl k nim, aby se připojil k Flintovi a dalším, kteří bojovali proti některým nebelvírským, a zcela zapomněl, že se plánovali vrátit.

„Můžeš jít klidně k nim, Neville," řekl Harry vlídně, vnímaje, jak na ně Neville upírá oči. „Tady mi bude dobře."

„Určitě?" zeptal se. „Nechci, aby ses cítil odstrčený."

„S tím nikdo nic nenadělá, jen jdi. A tref za mě s Dracem nějaké nebelvírské. Já se budu dívat a počítat skóre," pronesl Harry s úšklebkem. Vlastně ho ani moc netrápilo, že tam nemůže být s nimi.

„Dobře, Harry," odpověděl Neville s úsměvem, než odběhl a připojil se k Dracovi a ostatním zmijozelským.

Harry a Dobby sledovali následnou sněhovou bitvu. Samozřejmě, že ti v úkrytu měli výhodu, takže Flint a hráči na jeho straně vítězili, avšak dvojčata z Nebelvíru rozhodně celou hru ozvláštnila.

„Pal!" zakřičel jeden.

„Znovu nabít!" zvolal druhý.

Vyrobili přístroj, který vysílal deset koulí najednou.

„Pomsta!" zaječel Zmijozel z pevnosti.

Harry se usmál. Část z něj si přála, aby tam mohl být s nimi, ale jiná část připouštěla, že bylo zábavné všechno sledovat, aniž by se muset strachoval, že ho zasáhne ručně dělaná koule ze sněhu.

Po několika minutách Draco opustil pevnost a začal směřovat zpět k Harrymu. Neville, Vince a Gregory pokračovali s pomocí Flintovi.

„Jsi vážně ubohý. Víš to, že?"

Harry se otočil a našel za sebou Smitha, jak se opírá o strom. Smithův trvale otrávený výraz na něj zlostně zíral zpět. Dobby se napřímil.

*Nemyslím si, že jsem kdy chtěla někoho tak moc kousnout, jako právě teď,* zasyčela Coral tiše.

„Co chceš, Smithe?" zeptal se Harry, znechucený tím vším.

„Aby sis uvědomil, jaký jsi mrzák," řekl.

Několik lidí, kteří byli dostatečně blízko, aby je slyšeli, k nim stočilo svou pozornost. _Co ten mrzimorský idiot zase chtěl?_

Dobby vyrazil vpřed, jasně rozzuřený, že se někdo opovážil prohlásit něco proti jeho pánovi.

„Dobby, nedělej nic. Nestojí za tu námahu," řekl Harry. Cítil, že musí něco říct, jinak by se Dobby mohl na toho pitomce prostě vrhnout.

„Držíš si svého mazlíčka na vodítku, jak vidím," posmíval se mu.

„Není to můj mazlíček, je to můj přítel," odpověděl Harry, i když se k tomu muset trochu nutit.

Kolem nich se začal formovat skromný hlouček. Smith se tím bavil. Harry byl naštvaný.

„No, předpokládám, že když ti pomáhá se_ vším_, pak je jednodušší ho vnímat takto. Řekni mi, Pottere, jaké to je, když musíš na jeho pomoc spoléhat i s jistými_ intimními_ záležitostmi? Jsou potom koupelnové kóje dostatečně velké pro vás oba nebo si musíš vybírat, abys tam chodil jen v určitých denních dobách a doufal, že tam s tebou nebude nikdo jiný?"

Harry se nedokázal ovládnout, aby nezrudl, vzpomínaje, že to byla jedna z jeho obav, dokud mu to madam Pomfreyová neosvětlila. Měl Dobbyho rád a byl mu vděčný za všechno, co pro něj dělal, ale myšlenka, že by mu byl tak blízko… _Ne, prostě ne._

Už chtěl na Smithův posměch reagovat, když byl náhle přerušen hihňáním, které rychle přešlo do plného řehotu.

Otočil se vpravo a byl překvapen, když zjistil, že se to směje Draco. Chlapec vystoupil z hloučku, jenž je pozoroval o několik metrů dál. Harry sklonil hlavu, hrudí se mu přehnal podivný pocit smutku. _Draco se mu smál_? Ale než mohl udělat nebo říct něco, blonďák přistoupil přímo před něj, aby čelil Smithovi.

Draco, stále trochu přemožený smíchem, se pokusil uklidnit, aby dokázal vůbec mluvit.

„Ty jsi ta nejžalostnější omluva pro čistokrevnost, kterou jsem kdy viděl, Smithe. Jsi pitomec. Každý pravý čistokrevný kouzelník zná schopnosti domácích skřítků. Sloužili kouzelníkům po staletí a ani v těch časech, kdy se jejich pán kvůli zranění nebo věku nemohl z postele ani hnout, by se neuchýlili k takovým hanebným metodám péče. Skřítci dokážou nechat zmizet jakékoliv věci ze všech oblastí, Smithe, dokonce i takové, které nejsou ani vidět, včetně odpadu, který musí také opustit tělo. Každý čaroděj, který stojí za to, aby vlastnil hůlku, to ví.

Je vážně strašné, že se o takové věci nedokážeš postarat sám, ale předpokládám, že je to jedno. Přemýšlím ale… co jsi to za zvráceného, duševně chorého člověka, abys tak důkladně přemýšlel o tělních pochodech někoho jiného…"

Mnoho studentů okolo se v odezvě zahihňalo a někteří si nemohli pomoci, aby nevyprskli nahlas, k nevýslovné ostudě a rozpakům Zachariáše Smitha.

Ponížený chlapec zareagoval, poměrně nerozumně a nedospěle, a vyslal na něj první útočné kouzlo, které se mu objevilo v jeho pomatené mysli, když vytáhl hůlku.

„_Everte statim_!"

Draco byl zcela zaskočen, stejně jako všichni sledující, když ho kouzlo tvrdě zasáhlo.

Naneštěstí stál Harry přímo za ním.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby nevydal přidušený výkřik, když jeho ruce a zápěstí bolestně narazila na nemilosrdné hradby ze sádry. Ta náhlá bolest byla tak hrozná, že by mohl přísahat, že viděl rudé záblesky, když dopadl na záda. Draco přistál na něm.

Draco se zděšeně vyhrabal na všechny čtyři.

„Harry!" vykřikl, sleduje, jak se Coral vyplazila ven a začala na Harryho horečně syčet. V ten moment zcela zapomněla na jakýkoliv chlad.

*Harry, nenech svou magii, aby se toho dotkla!* ječela.

*Příliš pozdě,* pokusil se Harry procedit skrz zuby, než pevně sevřel oční víčka. Nepotřeboval vidět černé plameny, aby věděl, že se kletba znovu probudila.

ooOoo

Severus se nudil.

No vážně, kolikrát to budou ještě probírat? Nebylo to tak, že by se jeho hodiny musely nějak moc měnit a proč museli dokonce jednat o tom, že si profesor Binns vyžádal do lekce pět minut navíc? Ne, že by si studenti z hodiny mrtvého muže něco odnesli, a pět dalších minut bolestné nudy navíc nezlepší otázku studentského vzdělání.

Ve skutečnosti by měli najít způsob, jak se toho monotónně mluvícího ducha zbavit.

„Co si myslíš ty, Severusi?" zeptal se Albus, dívaje se na něj přes své poloměsíčité brýle. Ředitel zřejmě nabyl dojmu, že byl jeho mistr lektvarů nějak moc zticha.

„Upřímně řečeno, myslím si, že je to ztráta času. Všichni víme, že je spíše neodmyslitelnou součástí inventáře Bradavic než skutečným profesorem. A dát duchovi dalších pět minut navíc by bylo posměchem všem nám ostatním, kteří doopravdy učíme," pronesl Severus otevřeně. „Pokud doopravdy probíráme prodloužení délky hodin, proč nezkrátíme Dějiny čar a kouzel a nedáme ten čas profesorům, kteří jej vskutku využijí ve prospěch studentů, než aby je unudili k smrti?"

„Severusi!" pokárala ho Minerva.

„Musím připustit, že souhlasím se Severusem, řediteli," vložila se do toho Sproutová. „Cuthbert už učí skoro čtyři staletí. Za tu dobu by každý ztratil kontakt s tím, jak žáky něčemu naučit. A když se jednoduše podíváme na čísla - kolik studentů si Dějiny čar a kouzel zvolilo za své NKÚ? Odvažuji se říct, že bych to dokázala spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, což je vážně docela ostuda."

„Pomona má pravdu, Albusi. Minulý rok obdrželi OVCE z Dějin čar a kouzel jen tři studenti a museli se to naučit sami, protože je to osobně zajímalo. Dokonce ani nenavštěvovali Binnsovy hodiny," smilovala se Minerva.

„Chápu," řekl Albus zaujatě. Nikdy se vážně nezaobíral tím, aby se podíval, jak to v hodinách Dějin čar a kouzel vypadá.

Od té doby, co tu pozici převzal Binns, to bylo stále stejné, a nikdo tu situaci nikdy nezpochybňoval. Byla to prostě další výstřednost Bradavic. Náprava by…

„Co tedy navrhujete?" zeptal se.

„Najmout nového učitele," odvětil Severus prostě, jeho hlas byl zcela nestranný.

„A kam by Cuthbert šel?" zeptal se Albus.

„Je to přece intelektuál. Dovolte mu doučovat ty, kteří chtějí poslouchat. Možná že je přestane tak šikovně uspávat, a kdo ví, třeba mu to přijde vhod," odpověděl Severus.

Albus přikývl. Přemýšlel o tom. Nebyl proti. Duchovy otravné hodiny si pamatoval už ze svých školních let. „Možná po letních prázdninách budu schopen najít výměnu a probrat to s Cuthbertem. Nějaké nápady na možné uchazeče?" zeptal se, jeho oči přecházely po všech zúčastněných.

„Tedy, Albusi, věřím, že…"

Severus neočekávaně vstal, přerušuje tak Kratiknota. Když vybíhal z místnosti, zavolal na ně: „Najděte Poppy! Potter má potíže!"

ooOoo

Harry slyšel, jak na sebe lidé volají a ječí, ale jemu to všechno připadalo jako bzučavý chaos.

Neviděl Dobbyho, který měl nohu na Smithových zádech, aby mu tak zabránil v úprku. Nedokázal rozpoznat Dracovo volání svého jména, nevěděl, že Neville sebral do náruče Coral ze země vedle něj, a nemohl cítit chladný sníh, který pod ním roztával a vsakoval se mu do šatů.

Všechno, co dokázal vnímat, byla kletba, která se vlnila jeho zápěstími, vysávajíc jeho magii a ničíc během svého průchodu jeho kosti.

_Krmí se to mou magií, ale já se prostě nedokážu jen tak zbavit magie, _pomyslel si skrz bolest. _Musím to zastavit! Mohu to ukončit jako lykantropii? Oheň – mysli! Harry – mysli! Jak se zbavit ohně?_

_Uhasit jej… _odpověděl si sám, přetočil se na stranu a skuhraje námahou se pokusil sesbírat tolik magie, kolik mohl. V zoufalém pokusu se zachránit dokonce odvedl magii i z lektvarem nasáklých obvazů.

Se slzami v očích a z poloviny na své tváři všechno divoce strčil do sněhu pod sebou, projelo to jeho pažemi až do konečků prstů. Nemilosrdně zničil kletbu a odstranil ji prudkou silou své zběsilé magie.

Příval něčeho, co dokázal popsat jen jako kouř, okamžitě poté zaplavil jeho tělo, jako by byla do vody ponořena rudá, rozžhavená ocel. Nebyla to žádná bílá magie, žádný jasný záblesk světla, ale erupce něčeho daleko mocnějšího, než se to náhle zcela zklidnilo.

Skončilo to.

Bolest byla pryč.

Ačkoliv nyní byly jeho ruce úplně znecitlivěné.

Vydechl. V uších mu hučelo z adrenalinu, který jím stále proudil.

„Harry?" zeptal se někdo. Ale mladík byl příliš omámený, aby rozeznal, kdo to byl.

„Musíme ho dostat na ošetřovnu," řekl někdo další.

„Dovolte," řekl o něco starší hlas. Nejasně ho poznával, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout odkud.

„Ne, počkat. Bez magie. Nevíme, co by to udělalo."

„Neville má pravdu. Flinte?"

Neočekávaně ucítil, jak ho někdo přetočil a nadzvedl, jeho paže byly stále obalené a upoutané na místě. Otevřel oči, zamrkal a uvědomil si, že mu v průběhu jeho snažení musely spadnout brýle, ale díky rozostřeným barvám, které měla na sobě osoba, jež ho držela, byl schopen vyvodit, že je ze Zmijozelu.

„Jen klid, nepustím tě," řekl ten vysoký zmijozel.

_Flint?_

Důvěřoval mu, stejně nebyl schopen dělat nic jiného, ale nechal své oči otevřené, i přes pocit naprostého vyčerpání.

*Coral,* zasyčel Harry.

Flint se překvapivě ani nepozastavil nad tím, že zaslechl hadí jazyk. Takřka během rychle vstoupil do hradu a pokračoval na ošetřovnu.

*Jsem tady, Harry. Neville mě nese. Jdeme za tebou,* odpověděl a Coral, syčela nahlas z míst někde za ním, takže ji dokázal slyšet i přes rezonující kroky.

ooOoo

Profesor Snape se s nimi setkal na půl cesty na ošetřovnu, zatímco ředitel, profesorka Sproutová a McGonagallová pokračovali, aby Dobbyho zbavili Smitha.

Draco a další zůstali mimo ošetřovnu, když dorazili. Dovnitř mohl jen Flint, protože Harryho přinesl. Ale brzy poté se k nim připojil na chodbě.

„Myslíš, že je v pořádku?" zeptal se Neville, dívaje se na Flinta, protože on byl ten poslední, kdo ho viděl.

Flint shlédl na Longbottoma s podivným výrazem ve tváři, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že vede rozhovor s Longbottomovic klukem, než pohlédl na zavřené dveře nemocničního křídla.

„Věřím tomu, že bude. Profesor Snape vypadal, že se mu trochu ulevilo, když na něj seslal diagnostické kouzlo, ačkoliv u něj těžko říct," odpověděl Flint.

Draco úlevně vydechl, ale pak překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když se dveře od ošetřovny náhle znovu otevřely. Profesor Snape odtamtud pohotově vyšel ve svém vzdouvajícím se plášti.

„Draco, pojď se mnou," prohlásil, jeho oči byly nečitelné.

Draco si k němu poslušně pospíšil, zanechávaje Nevilla a ostatní o samotě. Jakmile byli v polovině chodby, Snape znovu promluvil.

„Řekni mi, co se stalo."

Draco mu rychle všechno vyložil, včetně věcí, které se staly se Smithem, než ten žárlivý snob zničil celý den. Pověděl mu, jak Smith neustále Pottera zahrnuje nenávistnými pohledy a také, což mu řekl před několika dny Neville, o komentářích, které vedl v jejich ložnici.

„Děkuji, Draco. Můžeš se vrátit k ošetřovně," řekl Snape, když se dostali před ředitelský chrlič.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Draco, rozhodnut, že se na Harryho zeptá až později, protože muž vypadal zcela ztraceně. Začal se vzdalovat.

„Ještě okamžik, Draco," řekl Snape, vykročil o několik kroků vpřed a vytáhl svou hůlku.

Draco se nedokázal ovládnout a tázavě pozvedl obočí, ale poté jej sklonil, když se ukázalo, že se jeho kmotr jen ujišťuje, že je po zasažení útočného kouzla do hrudi v pořádku. Jakmile se Snape přesvědčil, že mu nic nechybí, pokývnutím ho propustil. Draco si pospíšil zpět k ošetřovně, zatímco mistr lektvarů zamumlal nějaké směšné heslo a nechal se spirálovitými schody vyvézt k Brumbálově pracovně.


	24. Chapter 18

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 18: Odvedení pozornosti**

Jakmile z jeho kanceláře odešla Minerva, ředitel si sejmul brýle. Stalo se toho tolik, aby to všechno dávalo smysl. Zjistil, že dokonce i s pomocí myslánky je obtížné bojovat proti přicházející bolesti hlavy, zatímco se všechno pokoušel zařídit a rozhodnout, jaké možnosti mají a jaké volby by měli vybrat.

Skutečnost, že se někdo aktivně pokouší zabít Harryho, ho značně trápila, daleko více než vědomí, že má na chlapce spadeno Voldemort. U něj to bylo alespoň známé a on věděl, co očekávat, víceméně. Ale tito… úkladní vrazi - o nich neměl žádné povědomí, jen, že byli obratní ve skrývání a věděli, jak se dostat do nejlépe zabezpečených prostor Ministerstva. Přiznával, že to byl jen sotva zázrak, ale i tak – udělat to tak, aby nikdo nezískal o jejich akcích žádný důkaz… To nahánělo hrůzu.

Brumbál zavřel oči, znovu si přehrával okamžik, kdy se dozvěděl, že byl Harry napaden přímo uvnitř bradavických zdí, uprostřed Velké síně. Ještě stále se mu kvůli té vzpomínce svíralo srdce. Kdyby nebylo Severuse…

Povzdechl si. To byla další věc, kterou měl obtíže si vysvětlit. Severusova schopnost zastavit kletbu, ač velmi přínosná, byla… znepokojující. Jen velmi málo lidí dokázalo uchopit černou magii, aby s ní mohlo takovým způsobem manipulovat, a být schopen potlačit takové množství ohavné magie znamenalo, že byla mužova vlastní magie, v jistém stupni, naladěná na tuto zákeřnou sílu. Minimálně se dalo říct, že mu to dělalo starosti. Kdy Severus dosáhl takové temné, magickou intuice?

I přesto, že se odvrátil od Voldemorta, ho Albus důkladně sledoval, pro jeho vlastní dobro a pro bezpečnost všech okolo něj, včetně studentů a zbytku zaměstnanců. Černá magie byla nebezpečným lákadlem. Člověk se na ní mohl stát téměř závislým a často se dostával do bodu, odkud nebylo návratu, pokud vedle sebe neměl někoho, kdo by jej čas od času stáhl zpět. Brumbál doufal, že bude Severusovi touto osobou, ale zdálo se, že nějakým způsobem selhal. Ačkoliv, jak to vypadalo, Severus si s tím poradil a Albus za to byl vděčný.

Otázkou však zůstávalo, kde, kdy a jak nad tím Severus získal takovou sílu a moc, která by si slabšího muže podmanila a zkazila ho?

Předpokládal, že mohl něčeho dosáhnout během letních období. Na konci prázdnin nastávala doba, kdy se mladší muž na několik dnů pravidelně ztrácel. Až dosud si Brumbál myslel, že to byl způsob, jakým se Severus připravoval na další školní roky – něco jako miniprázdniny. Severus tomu takhle nikdy neříkal, ale Albus se domníval, že tomu tak bylo. Koneckonců, co jiného si měl myslet? Ale teď si už nebyl tak jistý.

Brumbál se zachvěl. I kdyby byla jeho podezření pravdivá, nemohl s tím nyní nic udělat. A mimoto, vypadalo to, že to má mladší muž pevně v rukách – vždy měl na černou magii neobvykle velký talent – a přišlo to vhod, takže ve skutečnosti nemohl nic namítat.

Ředitel se rozhodl, že se znovu zaměří na nedávnější události, které byly stejně tak, pokud ne více, znepokojivé.

Lucius Malfoy přinesl Severusovi zneklidňující informaci. A Brumbál neměl důvod tomu muži nevěřit. Ne jen kvůli jeho životnímu dluhu, ale také proto, že všechno, co Severusovi sdělil, sedělo, a on, po vlastním pátrání, musel s tím čistokrevným blondýnem zcela souhlasit. Na Ministerstvu se něco dělo a on věřil, že jeden člověk nebo skupina lidí získala přístup do nepřístupné části knihovny. Naneštěstí nedokázal najít žádný způsob, jak zjistit, kolik těch přístupů bylo, ani na jak dlouho. Musel uznat, že Lucius míval správné odhady, a stejně jako se nemýlil i v dalších věcech, bylo jasné, že měl pravdu i v tomto.

Proč by měl někdo zapotřebí dostat se k té kletbě, když to bylo tak časově náročné a problematické? Existovala přece další prokletí, která by mohli použít a poslat je skrz manský pergamen, ač ne tak vzácná a obtížně zneškodnitelná.

A v tom to bylo. Měli důvod. Všechna kouzla, která Brumbál znal, ať už temná nebo ne, a mohla být připojená k dopisu a přivézt tak příjemce do nebezpečí, dokázala většina léčitelů vyhojit. Jen tato kletba reagovala zcela opačně, než by si jeden myslel, a zůstávala v oběti až do jeho smrti. Ať už poslal Harrymu ten prokletý dopis kdokoliv, opravdu chtěl, aby trpěl a zemřel, a skutečnost, že terčem byly jeho ruce, Brumbálovi rovněž neunikla. Stejně jako když umístili na dopis pečeť MSK. Bylo jasné, že měli zájem tím něco naznačit. Což Albusovi povědělo i něco o nich. Byli zřejmě velmi inteligentní a rádi si hráli s myslí druhých.

Takže samozřejmě informoval o svých podezřeních týkajících se nepřístupné části knihovny jisté lidi, zejména madam Bonesovou, Alastora a Kingsleyho. Luciuse ovšem nezmínil. Nebylo by dobré, aby ten někdo, kdo po Harrym jde, zjistil, že jej Lucius odhalil.

Brumbál se zhluboka nadechl, když se jeho mysl dotkla událostí z předchozího dne.

Profesorka Sproutová kontaktovala Smithovy rodiče, aby později v týdnu přišli na setkání do její pracovny. Mimoto Pomona odebrala Mrzimoru padesát bodů za Smithovu akci proti Dracovi. Skutečnost, že tím neúmyslně zranil i Harryho, nebyla brána na zřetel. To by mohlo být považováno za nehodu, bez ohledu na to, jak to bylo pro Harryho nebezpečné.

Pravdou bylo, že Smith Harrym opovrhoval.

Stávalo se jen zřídka, aby se student choval tak zlomyslně k jinému členovi své vlastní koleje. Bylo to vlastně téměř neslýchané a skutečnost, že se to stalo právě v Mrzimoru, jež byl prohlášen za nejoddanější kolej… Albus věděl, že to bylo pro Pomonu poněkud zahanbující, stejně jako pro zbytek Mrzimoru.

Uvědomoval si, že bylo mnoho studentů ohromených, když nebyl Smith vyloučen, zejména proto, že jeho čin málem někoho zabil. Avšak muselo se na to pohlížet objektivně, koneckonců Smithovo jednání bylo dětinské a ovlivněno hněvem. Kdyby byl každý student, který se tak zachoval, vyloučen, pak by se odvažoval říct, že by byla čtvrtina žáků pryč před ukončením třetího ročníku.

Nicméně, Smithovy činy nezůstaly nepotrestané. Zdaleka ne.

Jako u všech závažných přestupků, trest byl vyměřen vedoucím studentovy koleje, a tak bylo na Pomoně, aby rozhodla o Smithově potrestání. Kromě toho, že kontaktovala jeho rodiče a odejmula padesát bodů, ještě mu uložila týdenní trest s ní osobně a jistý druh podmínečné doby, která bude trvat dva týdny. Kromě vyučování a jídel nemůže odcházet z mrzimorské společenské místnosti. V okamžiku, kdy si jde odpykat trest nebo se potřebuje z nějakého důvodu dostat na ošetřovnu či do knihovny, musí mít prefektský doprovod. A po všechen ten čas zůstává Pomona neustále informovaná, kde se nachází. Tohle bylo zajištěno domácími skřítky a prefekty.

Ach ano, celé příští dva týdny bude mít Smith velmi nudný a omezený život.

Albus jen doufal, že to toho hocha probudí a nestane se z něj ještě více nenávistná osoba.

Stlačil si kořen nosu a jeho myšlenky se přesunuly k Harrymu.

Chlapec zvládl ovládnout magii rychleji, než zprvu očekávali, když se dozvěděli, že je v něm dřímající mág, třebaže byl jeho pokrok uspíšen z větší části nezbytností než skutečným uvědomělým cvičením. Byl na toho hocha hrdý, ale také se o něj bál. Budou mu schopni zajistit potřebnou výuku, až se jeho magické zdatnosti dále rozvinou? Od svého návratu do kouzelnického světa se Harryho schopnosti skokově zlepšovaly a nad očekávání překračovaly hranice. Předtím si myslel, že ho to bude stát spoustu práce.

Ten chlapec byl rozhodně dále než Albus v jeho věku. Jistě, hadí jazyk mu dodával jistou výhodu, ale i kdyby toho nebylo, jeho vědomosti přesahovaly znalosti většiny jeho spolužáků. Po pravdě, jediná osoba, která se mu mohla v současné době vyrovnat, byla Hermiona Grangerová. Byl opravdu ohromený, že to děvče neskončilo v Havraspáru.

Znovu se zamyslel.

Harryho ruce opět unikly závažnému poškození, ačkoliv stejně jako posledně nezůstaly nezraněny.

Jedinou útěchou bylo, že se jeho kosti zcela zotavily, ať už Harry udělal cokoliv. Podle Pomfreyové i Severuse Harry roztříštil kletbu svou magií, uhasil ji a zcela odstranil, než byla schopna využít jeho magii a začít tu hrůzostrašnou reakci nanovo. Takže, jak Severus věřil, většina z jeho magických a fyzických částí se poté, co byla kletba zničena, vrátila do svého původního stavu. Zdálo se, že reakce, která vytvářela oheň, byla odvrácena Harryho konáním. Nevýhodou bylo, že si během toho procesu poškodil nervy. Ta nesmírná vlna magie jednala podobně jako kletba _Cruciatus_.

Albus zavrtěl hlavou.

Kdyby to poškození porovnal a vyšetřil léčitel bez předchozího povědomí o tom, co se stalo, myslel by si, že byly chlapcovy paže – a pouze jeho paže – vystaveny _cruciatu_ bez oddechu po téměř celou minutu. Nebylo to nevyléčitelné, ale jistě to nebylo něco, co by člověk komukoliv přál, zejména ne dítěti.

No, Severus už začal pracovat na nezbytných lektvarech a při troše štěstí bude Harry jako dřív nejpozději před koncem měsíce.

ooOoo

Harry se podíval dolů na své ruce a pomalu je sevřel do pěstí. Dnes už to bylo daleko lepší. V prstech mu stále občasně škubalo, ale mimovolné křeče, které se běžně objevovaly den poté, co zneškodnil kletbu, se naštěstí ukazovaly jen zřídka. Nejprve se obával používání hůlky, v případě, že by se kouzlo nepovedlo a něco mu způsobilo, jako se to stalo jeho spolužákovi, jak se dozvěděl.

Zatřepal rukama, šťastný, že byl ten drobný štiplavý pocit na prsteníčcích a malíčcích už téměř pryč.

Kosti měl zpět už bezmála týden a půl. Lektvary profesora Snape zřejmě fungovaly dobře a mistr lektvarů mu sdělil, že si je jistý, že se jeho ruce během několika dnů uzdraví. Harry byl nadšený. Ačkoliv to všechno už nebylo tak složité jako předtím, když měl ruce upevněné, těšil se, že se všechno vrátí do normálu, a kdoví, možná mu bude profesorka Sproutová schopna dávat ty lekce, co slíbila.

Co se týkalo člověka, který byl odpovědný za jeho současný stav – ze Smitha se nyní stal prakticky duch.

Poté, co se ohnal po Malfoyovi, byl zcela vyčleněn ze společnosti. Nikdo se s ním dobrovolně nestýkal a dokonce i prefekti, kteří byli povinni ho doprovázet do knihovny a tak, s ním jen zřídka promluvili. Bylo jasné, že je popudil. Kromě ztráty bodů, což je doopravdy podráždilo, se jeho jednání a postoj nevalně odrazil na jejich koleji. Mrzimor měl být kolejí oslavující přátelství a oddanost, ne nesnášenlivost a žárlivost. Harry Smitha částečně litoval, ale věděl, že si to způsobil sám.

Smithův trest se Sproutovou už skočil, ale i tak byl v nějakém druhu kolejní vazby. Stále zbývalo několik dní, než bude znovu _volný_,a doufejme, že se z toho poučí. To ukáže až čas.

ooOoo

„Velmi dobře, Harry," ohodnotila ho profesorka Sproutová s úsměvem, když se špička Harryho hůlky slabě rozzářila.

Po několik minulých týdnů se učil neverbálnímu seslání kouzla_ Lumos_. A tohle bylo poprvé, kdy uspěl. Profesorka Sproutová mu sdělila, že takový trénink byl jedním z nejlepších způsobů, jak se naučit, aby jeho magie odpovídala na jeho vůli a dovolila mu začít vědomě kontrolovat magii mimo jeho tělo (což zahrnovalo i hadí jazyk), s hůlkou nebo bez ní.

Jeho lekce s profesorkou Sproutovou se nyní odehrávaly každý pátek během volných hodin, které měl mezi vyučováním. Nejprve byl trochu zklamaný, že s ní bude trávit jen jeden den za týden, ale rychle změnil názor, když zjistil, kolik práce dostává z jiných hodin, a na vrchol všeho ještě pomáhal madam Pomfreyové v nemocničním křídle a učil se od ní. Nakonec Harry uznal, že také potřebuje trochu času pro oddech, a to zejména mezi přáteli.

On a Neville pro tuto chvíli přestali se svým výzkumem. Bylo to všechno tak trochu nad jejich síly, a knihy, ke kterým měli přístup, nebyly tak podrobné, aby vyplnily ty obrovské mezery, které jim v lékařských znalostech chyběly – nebo to tak Harry alespoň cítil. Ze svých starých mudlovských učebnic se dozvěděl dost, aby mu došlo, že srdce obsahuje daleko víc, než jen prosté svaly, které pumpují krev. Byly tam průchody, komory, chlopně a síť cév provázaná s plícemi, aby okysličovala krev a roznesla ji do zbytku těla. Z nějakého důvodu knihy nezacházely do podrobností, a i když jedním či dvěma odstavci popsaly funkci orgánu, nikdy nezmiňovaly detaily.

A Harry věděl, že aby mohl být někdy schopen pomoci Longbottomových, bude potřebovat znát o nervovém systému daleko víc, než věci jako: _nervy jsou důležité, vysílají signály do mozku_. Tudíž na houby.

Namísto výzkumu začal Harry Nevilla učit. Na několik hodin týdně si vyčlenili čas, aby trénovali to, co Harrymu ukázala profesorka Sproutová předchozí pátek. Harrymu pomáhalo, když s ním někdo cvičil, a Neville byl šťastný, že našel způsob, jak zlepšit své magické schopnosti. Možná, že o něm pak jeho babička nebude smýšlet tak špatně.

Během následujícího měsíce začne Ministerstvo distribuovat vakcínu obyvatelstvu, které ji bude chtít přijmout. Obrovské množství vlkodlaků ji již obdrželo. Bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že slova Remuse Lupina upokojila mnoho váhavých lidí, kteří si nebyli jistí správností léčby uskutečněné pomocí krevní transfůze. Den poté, co byla léčba ověřena, dal souhlas k rozhovorům s reportérem z Denního věštce, který se jmenoval Mark Carneirus. Ministerstvo pečlivě sledovalo krevní vzorky od bývalých vlkodlaků i těch s imunitou a bylo spokojené, že před začátkem léta klesne počet vlkodlaků v Anglii o devadesát procent.

To byly rozhodně dobré zprávy a veřejnost ráda slyšela, že bude existence vlkodlaků brzy minulostí. Ministr na sebe samozřejmě strhnul pozornost tisku a vyhříval se v záři tohoto historického okamžiku. Harry byl rád, že to dělal. Čím více pozornosti směřovalo na něj, tím méně se s tím Harry musel potýkat – ačkoliv bylo samozřejmě Harryho jméno široce zmiňováno v každém článku týkajícího se léčby a bílé magie, avšak alespoň nebyl pronásledován reportéry.

„Myslím, že to kouzlo zvládneš ještě před koncem letošního vyučování," prohlásila profesorka Sproutová, když se Harry usmál. S neverbálním sesíláním bylo obtížné si poradit, a i když nebylo neobvyklé, že kouzelníci nebo čarodějky kouzlili ve chvílích stresu bezeslovně, bylo těžké tak úspěšně učinit, když to člověk předtím nikdy nezkoušel, dokonce i se vším tím adrenalinem.

„Takže, kdy přesně je dobré kouzlit neverbálně?" zeptal se Harry.

„No, na tohle by bylo pravděpodobně nejlepší se zeptat profesora Kratiknota, ale bezeslovné sesílání se většinou využívá v kouzelnických soubojích. Pro tvého soupeře je daleko obtížnější, když neví, jaké kouzlo na něj posíláš. I když - některá kouzla mohou být samozřejmě identifikovaná na první pohled, ale ne všechna."

Harry lehce pozvedl obočí. „Takže mě dokážete naučit seslat neverbálně jakékoliv kouzlo?"

„Předpokládám, že je to možné, ale určitá kouzla se jen těžko zdárně sesílají, dokonce i když je vyslovíš nahlas. Slova jsou pro kontrolu magie důležitá. Se slovy přichází soustředění, úmysl a moc. Vždy budeš schopen vyvolat silnější kouzlo, když jej vyslovíš, než bez toho. S hlasem vstupují do hry pocity, a pocity značně ovlivňují magii, více než cokoliv jiného. A podle toho, jak jsem pochopila tvůj hadí jazyk, u něj je to mimořádně důležité."

Harry přikývl. „Jo. V hadím jazyce je to mimo slova pouze o pocitech a úmyslu. A jakmile ladí slova, pak by to mělo fungovat – no, pokud vládnete magií, samozřejmě," prohlásil Harry s pokrčením ramen.

Profesorka Sproutová mu věnovala laskavý úsměv, dumajíc nad tím, jestli si uvědomuje, jak jsou jeho schopnosti ve skutečnosti úžasné.

„Zkoušel jsi s hadím jazykem i něco jiného než léčení?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„Ne, ještě ne. Četl jsem o něčem, co bylo v knize _Umění hadího jazyka_ a týkalo se ochranné magie, ale je to odlišné od léčebné stránky hadího jazyka a já to potřebuji nejprve více ovládnout, než se o něco pokusím. Kniha varovala před tím, že by se člověk mohl zranit, pokud neví, co si s tím počít."

„Co tím myslíš?"

„No, přesně jsem tomu ještě neporozuměl, ale v knize se říká, že je to jako stavění hradu. Pokud špatně postavíte zdi, spadnou na vás. Musíte správně umísťovat kameny."

„Chápu. Ochrany jsou podobného charakteru. To proto chce ředitel počkat až do léta, aby ty zdejší posílil. Magie na pozemcích musí být zcela v klidu a mít tady kolem stovky studentů tomu nepomůže," řekla mírně.

Harry už se chtěl zeptat na další věci ohledně ochran, ale než to stihl, jeho jizva vybuchla do běla rozžhavenou bolestí a skrz ni k němu pronikl záblesk pocitu temné euforie. Pravá ruka mu vystřelila k čelu, Harry bolestně zasykl a klopýtl o stůl za sebou.

„Harry?!" vykřikla profesorka Sproutová a okamžitě byla u něj.

A pak to prostě jen tak zmizelo, třebaže v jizvě přetrvávala jistá bolestivost a podivný pocit, že se _něco_ děje.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se znovu, když k ní pomalu vzhlédl.

„Nevím. Moje jizva začala najednou jakoby pálit."

„A jaké je to teď?" zeptal se, zatímco očima hleděla na jizvu, když trochu uvolnil svou ruku.

„Jen to trochu pobolívá," řekl a promnul si to místo. „Takové to nikdy nebylo. I s Quirrellem se to jen pozvolna zhoršovalo, nebyl to náhlý záblesk. Zna... znamená to, že je Voldemort nablízku nebo tak něco?"

„Pojďme za ředitelem. Možná, že bude vědět, o co jde," odpověděla a už ho vedla ke dveřím.

Očividně kolem toho nechtěla ztropit divadlo a Harry za to byl rád. Dokonce i teď mu bylo cizí, že měl kolem sebe učitele, kteří mu věnovali pozornost a dokázali mu rychle pomoci. V jeho mudlovské škole měl velké štěstí, když se mu dostalo úsměvu.

Zatímco kráčel vedle profesorky Sproutové, došli až ke vstupu do Brumbálovy pracovny.

„Ovocná zmrzlina," prohlásila Sproutová, čímž se chrlič odsunul.

ooOoo

Albus vzhlédl od stolu, trochu překvapený zjištěním, kdo byl u dveří, ale udržel neudivený výraz a vesele je pozval dál. Možná, že dnes někdo z jeho podřízených přijme citronový bonbon!

„Ach, zdravím, Harry, Pomono," pozdravil je. „Citronový drops?"

„Ne díky, pane řediteli," odpověděla Pomona rychle a mávla na Harryho, aby před ní předstoupil.

Harry k ní zvedl hlavu, lehce nejistý, jak začít.

„Děje se něco?" Brumbál se přisunul trochu blíž, v okamžení zvážněl a chtěl vědět, o co šlo. Citronové bonbony byly dočasně zapomenuty.

„Harry a já jsme byli před chvilkou v mé kanceláři, a zatímco jsme mluvili, Harry najednou pocítil krátký, ale intenzivní záchvěv bolesti v jeho jizvě. Když se to stalo posledně, tak byl Vy-víte…. Voldemort nablízku, takže jsem se rozhodla, že bude nejlepší přijít za vámi," řekla.

Albus se postavil a přešel kolem stolu, než se zastavil před Harrym.

Tohle bylo rozhodně znepokojivé, ale Voldemort se určitě nenacházel někdy na hradě… Brumbál se zamračil, pokoušeje se zjistit, proč by Harryho jizva takhle reagovala, když, podle jeho povědomí, Voldemort zmizel. Po té krátké konfrontaci v lese před Vánoci, si byl Albus téměř jistý, že ho vypudil, protože už znovu nebyl schopen odhalit Tomovu přítomnost. Nicméně skutečnost, že byl Raddle schopen užít takhle proti němu magii, byla alarmující a on se nevzdával své ostražitosti. Nebyl si jistý, jak byl Voldemort schopen nechal explodovat tu mýtinu, ale nedokázal si pomoci, aby se neobával, že Tom najde dalšího ochotného hostitele v živoucí bytosti. Jakákoliv možnost byla znepokojivá, ale on doufal, ať už je to tak nebo tak, že Tom nebude Harryho znovu brzy trápit.

„Co přesně jsi cítil, když se to stalo?" zeptal se Brumbál a gestem ho pobídl, aby se usadil naproti jeho stolu.

„No, náhlou bolest a… nevím, rozechvění, možná?" řekl Harry nejistě, když si sedal.

„Rozechvění?" zeptala se Sproutová, zmatení bylo v jejím hlase jasně patrné.

„Bylo to divné. Jako bych se dozvěděl, že se odehraje něco dobrého, a nemohl jsem se dočkat, až se to stane. Trvalo to jen vteřinu, ale…" Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím, možná jsem si to jen představoval. Moje jizva pálila a mě to vyděsilo. Nechápu, kde se ty pocity vzaly, nebo proč jsem je cítil. Ani si nejsem zcela jistý, co jsem cítil, ale vnímal jsem… něco."

Albus se zamračil, v hlavě se mu začala odvíjet znepokojivá teorie. Nikdy předtím neslyšel o jizvě, jakou má Harry. Dávalo tedy smysl, že s ní budou spojeny nepředpokládané a nepředvídatelné následky.

„Řediteli?" zeptala se Pomona. Pohlédla mu do očí a nalezla v nich pochmurný a utrápený odlesk.

„Harry, od chvíle, kdy jsem tvou jizvu uviděl, jsem věděl, že nebude jako žádná jiná," pronesl Brumbál tiše, zatímco si klekal vedle Harryho křesla. Ve skutečnosti nechtěl Harrymu povědět své domněnky, ale protože si připomněl, co mu řekl moudrý klobouk, a protože věděl, že mu to stejně všechno nemůže sdělit teď, sebral se natolik, aby pokračoval. „Mám jistou teorii, ale ne více než to. Věřím, že tě tvá jizva bolí, když je Lord Voldemort blízko tebe a když cítí obzvláště silně emoce."

Harry polknul. „Profesor Snape mi řekl, že je moje jizva vnímavá k Voldemortově magii, protože byl jejím původcem, a že proto mě bolí, když je blízko – ale ve skutečnosti je toho víc?"

„Ty a on jste propojeni kletbou, která selhala. Takové věci už se v minulosti staly, ale nikdy u tak temné kletby. A nikdy s kletbou, která měla sloužit k bezprostřednímu zabití. Pokud se nemýlím, Harry, Voldemort si té noci mezi vámi vymohl hluboké pouto. Aby člověk dokázal seslat smrtící kletbu, musí jeho mysl a srdce prosáknout záští a úmyslem zabít tak mocným, že je to jediná věc, které je v tom okamžiku schopen."

„To musí být hodně zášti," zašeptal Harry, vnímaje profesorku Sproutovou, která přistoupila k druhé straně jeho křesla.

Brumbál přikývl. „Ano, a proto si myslím, že se to propojení vytvořilo. Jeho zášť namířená na tebe se tě dotkla ve chvíli, kdy jste byli ještě stále spojeni. On se zcela soustředil na svůj záměr, a věřím, že když kletba selhala a vrátila se do něj zpět, to spojení se už nepřerušilo."

ooOoo

Neville se pomalu usadil vedle Harryho. Byla neděle a oni se nacházeli u jezera. Sníh už dávno roztával a konečně začínalo jaro.

„Ahoj, Neville," řekl Harry tiše.

„Ahoj."

Harry mu už řekl, co se dozvěděl od Brumbála. Neville stočil své oči k jezeru, dumaje nad tím, jak dokázal ohledně toho všeho Harry zůstávat tak klidný. Kdyby se to stalo jemu, zamknul by se v prázdné místnosti a křičel by.

„Jsem v pořádku," zašeptal Harry po dlouhé době ticha.

Neville se pohledem vrátil k Harrymu, užaslý zjištěním, že na něj přítelovy oči zíraly neochvějně zpět, ale on věděl, že Harry nebyl v pořádku, i přes jeho statečnou masku.

„Ne, to nejsi," prohlásil Neville. Jedna jeho část se vyděsila, že to tak vyhrkl, ale on věděl, že měl pravdu. Harry se odvrátil a zavřel oči. „Ale vím, že budeš," dodal jemně.

Po chvíli Harry zvolna přikývl, jeho ramena se už tak nehrbila, pohledem se zaměřil na jezero.

„Nenávidím ho, Neville," pronesl hlasem tak sevřeným, že to znělo, jako by se mu mohl zlomit. „Nenávidím ho a myšlenka, že mohu cítit…" Ztěžka polkl. „Tohle spojení nebude trvat navěky. Ujistím se o tom. Jednou dokončím to, co ta kletba začala." Harry znovu pohlédl na Nevilla. „Pokud to mohu zastavit, pak už nikoho dalšího nezabije."

Aniž by Neville přerušil oční kontakt, prkenně přikývl. „A já ti s tím pomůžu."

Harry se vrátil k pozorování vodní hladiny, věnuje mu drobný úsměv. „Já vím."

ooOoo

Už zbývaly jen tři měsíce do konce vyučování a profesoři jim začínali nadělovat hromady domácích úloh, kvůli kterým Harry a Neville prohlásili jeden ze vzdálenějších koutů knihovny za svůj. Bylo pozdní odpoledne a knihovna se začala vyprazdňovat, jak se večeře přibližovala.

„Budu se před jídlem muset ještě vrátit do společenské místnosti. Slíbila jsem to Hannah. Uvidíme se později," zvolala Susan.

„Jasně, měj se, Susan," odpověděl Harry, zatímco si sbírala věci, a pak zamířila pryč.

Harry odložil svou knihu a přivolal si úkol z Přeměňování, aby si něco ověřil. Volnou rukou si promnul jizvu na čele.

Ta jizva ho od minulého týdne občasně nepřestávala pobolívat. Došlo to až do takového bodu, že ho to spíše štvalo, než cokoliv jiného. Profesorka Sproutová mu sdělila, aby za ní přišel, kdyby se jeho stav náhle změnil nebo zhoršil, ale naneštěstí nemohl v současné chvíli nikdo udělat nic, aby to přestalo.

„Hele, Harry," řekl Neville, když se rozhlédl a zjistil, že jsou sami.

„Jo?"

„Myslíš, že bys mi mohl ukázat, co tě profesorka Sproutová v pátek naučila?" zeptal se nadějně.

„Jo, jasně," odpověděl Harry a rychle dal své věci na bok. Stejně už končil a chtěl si udělat přestávku. „Dobře, takže se budeš snažit, aby tvoje bezeslovné _Lumos_ začalo fungovat, a pak ho udržíš. Až to uděláš, zkusíš vychýlit svou magii, aby světlo na špičce zablikalo."

Neville přikývl, vytáhl hůlku a následoval Harryho příkladu.

Harry zavřel na několik vteřin oči, a pak je znovu otevřel. O sekundu později přimhouřil víčka, jak se soustředil, a špička jeho hůlky se rozzářila. Coral povytáhla hlavu z jeho rukávu, když se světlo začalo třepotat a zablikalo. Harry se pak přestal soustředit, hůlku sklonil a špička zhasla.

„Je to o něco těžší, než jak to zní, ale profesorka Sproutová řekla, že to pomůže naučit naši magii dlouhodobě udržet kouzla, i když nás někdo vyruší. Zkus to, Neville," pobídl ho Harry s pokrčením ramen.

Neville přikývl, sevřel obočí a začal se soustředit. Několikrát zamrkal, jeho oči se zaměřily na špičku hůlky, než se pomalu rozzářila. Pak se Neville vítězoslavně usmál, ale bohužel ztratil koncentraci a světlo pohaslo a následně se vytratilo docela.

Povzdechl si.

„Zvládneš to, Neville," povzbuzoval ho Harry. „Před několika týdny jsi ji nedokázal ani rozsvítit."

„Jo, to je pravda," odpověděl Neville, než se začal znovu soustředit.

Harry se usmál a zkusil to také znovu.

„Hele, koukni!" zvolal Neville, zapomínaje, že se nacházejí v knihovně, ale, což bylo podivné, madam Pinceová naštěstí nepřišla a nesnažila se je umlčet.

„Moc dobře, Neville," odpověděl Harry a sledoval, jak Neville neverbálně přinutil světlo své hůlky na několik vteřin se zatřepotat. „Co takhle zkusit sladit blikání?"

„Jasně," přitakal Neville nadšeně.

Harry se usmál, pobavený Nevillovým elánem.

*Hej, Harry, plánujete se vy dva někdy brzo dostavit na večeři?* přerušila je Coral.

*Co?*

*Myslím, že už večeře začala,* prohlásila, a pokud hadi dokážou mrkat, tak to udělala.

„Neville, myslím, že jsme se zpozdili na večeři," řekl Harry a rychle se postavil. „Žádný div, že je tady takové ticho."

„Co? Jak – och, ups. Mám za to, že jsme se nechali unést," odpověděl Neville, nacpal si hůlku do pouzdra ve svém rukávu a rychle si posbíral věci.

„Dobře, že jsme si vzali všechny věci potřebné do Velké síně s sebou. Zmeškali bychom polovinu hostiny, kdybychom se museli vracet do společenské místnosti," poukázal Harry, když si přehazoval tašku přes rameno.

„Jo," souhlasil Neville, než vypálil z knihovny s Harrym, šťastný, že tam není madam Pinceová, která by jim nařídila, aby zpomalili.

Běželi chodbami a Harry si nedokázal pomoci, aby se necítil trochu nervózní z toho, jak tichý mu hrad připadal. Bylo zvláštní vědět, že jsou všichni na večeři a jen on a Neville se pohybovali na chodbách.

„Myslíš, že se o nás profesorka Sproutová strachuje a jsme kvůli tomu v průšvihu?" zeptal se Neville s obavami.

„Ne, ztratili jsme tolik času jen nešťastnou náhodou. A mimoto, nebudeme chybět na celé jídlo," řekl Harry, zahnul za roh – jen aby se zarazil na místě.

„Auuu!" Neville vběhl přímo do Harryho rozpažených paží, které vystřelily v momentě, kdy se chystal zabočit, a nedokázal zabránit lapnutí po dechu.

„Nehýbej se…" vydechl Harry.

Neville okamžitě uposlechl, protože celou chodbu před nimi blokovala obrovská šupinatá věc.

_Drak._

Dlouhou dobu se zdálo, že si jich nevšiml. Byl příliš zaneprázdněný uvolňováním svého křídla z rohu stropu, kde bylo zapříčené. Pak se ale zatočil, jeho tvrdé šupiny se otřely o kamennou zeď a způsobily, že se její kameny začaly rozpadávat a drolit. Otočil hlavu, pokoušeje se posunout do volného prostoru, když náhle zpozoroval Harryho a Nevilla. Ztuhnul na místě.

*Óóó, ona je ještě mláďátko…* zasyčela Coral, jako by uviděla rozkošné štěňátko místo obrovského, oheň-chrlícího plaza.

*Mláďátko?* zeptal se Harry užasle, vzhlížeje ke stvoření, jehož tělo se dotýkalo všech stěn chodby a pravděpodobně ji pokrývalo celou délkou, kam až dohlédl.

_Jak by to mohlo být mládě?_

Ačkoliv teď, když to Coral zmínila, ona, dračice, vypadala jako by tělem připomínala mládě. Její křídla byla příliš malá v porovnání s tělem (ač byla ve skutečnosti velká) a její rozměrné oči vysílaly přesně ten roztomilý pohled (když tedy člověk opomenul nebezpečné drápy, zuby a trny).

„Harry?" zašeptal Neville zděšeně. „Co budeme dělat?"

„Ještě si nejsem jistý," připustil Harry velmi tiše, očima zůstával zaklesnutý v očích dračice. „Coral říká, že je to dračí mládě."

„Dračí mláďata nejsou takhle velká," oponoval Neville. Jejich hlasy byly tak tiché, že zněly, jako by někdo škrábal po zdi.

*Upokoj ji, Harry,* naléhala na něj Coral, očividně ztrápená pohledem na trpícího draka.

*Jak?* zeptal se Harry poměrně hlasitě.

Neměl tušení, jak by měl upokojovat dračí mláďata!

Ale Coral neodpověděla, protože dračice náhle přesunula hlavu blíže k nim, a její dlouhý krku se snesl dolů, protože se Harryho syčená otázka ozývala v prostoru kolem nich.

Harry zadržel dech, dumaje nad tím, jak rychle dokáže asi oheň zabít člověka. Možná, kdyby se s Nevillem stáhli za roh, byli by před plameny v bezpečí, nebo ne?

Ale ona nevydechla žádný oheň. Místo toho se na ně podívala tak nějak zvídavě, zejména na Harryho.

„Ahoj," vybreptl Harry rozpačitě, ale to jen způsobilo, že náhle obranně stáhla hlavu.

*Ne, ne, Harry, mluv hadím jazykem,* poradila mu Coral tiše z rukávu.

Harry držel ruce dole a viditelné, oči měl stále upřené do těch dračích. Neměli by on a Neville raději utíkat?

*Ahoj, prosím, neubliž nám,* řekl Harry, trochu nejistý, co říct. Mohla mu vůbec rozumět?

No, nevypadala, že by rozuměla, ale odpověděla na Harryho hlas opětovným skloněním hlavy. Znovu ji přemohla zvědavost. Harry si začínal myslet, že měla Coral pravdu. Takhle by reagoval jen velmi mladý jedinec.

Harry rukou naznačil Nevillovi, aby zůstal, kde je.

*Tedy, domnívám se, že budu prostě mluvit dál,* řekl Harry, dovoluje svému hlasu, aby nabral na hlasitosti a ozýval se až za roh a dál do chodby za nimi. Dračice vypadala, že se jí to líbí a ještě více se zklidnila.

Harry se podíval směrem ke zdem, na kterých bylo natisknuté její šupinaté tělo. To nemohlo být pohodlné a také to vyvolalo zajímavou otázku. Jak se u všech všudy dostala dovnitř? Dveře nebyly tak velké a určité chodby byly příliš úzké a nízké, aby jí dovolily projít. _Zvláštní._

*Jsi tam pěkně uvízlá, co?* zeptal se Harry, než udělal jeden váhavý krok vpřed. *Nechceme ti ublížit,* konejšil ji, což mu od ní , jak se přiblížil, vyneslo nízké zavrčení, ale nebylo to výhrůžné a nebylo to skutečné vrčení. Bylo to spíše jako dračí bědování. Nářek.

*Poranila se sama,* prohlásila Coral.

Harry souhlasně přikývl. *Neměli bychom jí přivést nějakou pomoc?*

*Nemůžeme ji tu nechat samotnou, mohla by se zranit ještě víc,* odpověděla Coral.

Harry potlačil povzdech a znovu se na ni zaměřil. *Půjdu blíž, ano? Chtěl bych se podívat, jestli ti nemůžu pomoci. Takže žádný oheň, prosím, a žádné kousání,* řekl.

Jedinou odpovědí mu bylo napřímení hlavy, jako by se dračice podivovala, co s ním má jako dělat. Harry doufal, že si o něm nebude myslet, že je vhodný k jídlu.

„Harry?" zeptal se Neville ustaraně, zatímco zůstával u rohu.

Harry letmo pohlédl zpět. „Je to v pořádku. Nemyslím si, že je agresivní."

*Opatrně, Harry,* špitla Coral, když si všimla, jak se dračice napjala, když promluvil v angličtině.

*To je v pořádku, jen jsem mluvil se svým kamarádem, Nevillem,* řekl a ukázal na Nevilla, jako by se jí snažil vysvětlit, že je Neville přítel.

Zdálo se, že ji to uklidnilo, ale poté se znovu pohnula, aby se pokusila dosáhnout většího pohodlí, načež svým zapříčeným křídlem způsobila pád pořádného kusu stropního zdobného korunního žebra. Zřítila se na ně hromada kamení, roztříštila se o podlahu a jen těsně minula dračí krk.

Dračice divoce zakývala hlavou a málem Harry zasáhla krátkými rohy na hlavě.

„Dávej pozor, Harry!" vykřikl Neville, než škobrtnul o roztříštěné kameny, kterými byla chodba posetá.

Harry uskočil zpět, cítíce, jak mu množství kamínků během otáčení osprchovalo paži, krk a ramena. Dračice vydala tlumené a vystrašené zakňučení, zvuk žulových úlomků se ozýval všude kolem nich.

A pak bylo po všem.

Harry se posadil a Neville poklekl vedle něj. Oba ztěžka dýchali. Pohlédli na dračici, která nyní spočívala hlavou na podlaze. Harry se pohnul vpřed a odplazil se nějakých pět kroků směrem k ní.

Podívala se na něj, příliš unavená a zraněná, než aby se ve skutečnosti dokázala ještě pohnout, ačkoliv se o to neustále snažila.

*Ššš, nehýbej se,* řekl Harry, zatím co se přibližoval k velké hlavě, která by ho pravděpodobně bez větších obtíží dokázala pohltit celého, pokud by na to měla energii.

Dračice znovu vydala žalostně naříkavý zvuk, než Harry umístil ruku na bok jejího nosu. Po tom kontaktu se uklidnila a znehybněla.

Harry netušil proč, možná to bylo proto, že nevěděl, co jiného dělat, nebo proto, že byla chodba tak tichá, ale začal si pobroukávat. Neznal slova té písně, ale byla to melodie, kterou se naučil ve škole - nějaký druh ukolébavky. Občas si ji broukal, když byl zamčený v přístěnku. Byl to pomalý, uklidňující popěvek, a tak si jej mohl brumlat dostatečně tiše, aby neobtěžoval Dursleyovi.

Neville se rychle chytil a připojil se k Harryho broukání, zatímco se Harry plazil vpřed kolem jejího krku, aby se ujistil, že už ho kameny nezasáhnou. Pohlédl na Nevilla a kývl na něj, aby pokračoval v popěvku, protože dračice zavřela oči.

Harry dovolil své magii, aby se přesunula do jeho levé ruky a spolu s Coral se pokusil odhadnout drakova zranění. V současné době už broukal pouze Neville, ale dračici to zřejmě nevadilo. Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby se nezamračil, protože cítil, jako by jí pokrýval nějaký podivný druh magie. Připomínalo mu to trochu kouzla, se kterými studenti občas přišli do kontaktu, jenže tohle nebylo kouzlo. Že by to bylo… zaklínadlo? A ohledně jejích zranění – nebyla vážná, a tak se zaměřil na zjišťování, co udělat s tím zaklínadlem.

*Ukonči to,* prohlásila Coral. *Možná právě to způsobilo, že je tak velká.*

Harry často sledoval madam Pomfreyovou, když ukončovala kouzla a další zaklínadla - na studentech samozřejmě - ale ani za nic na světě si nedokázal vzpomenout na přesnou inkantaci. Nicméně se rozhodl, že to není problém. Zrušil už přece kdejaké kletby, proč se tedy nepokusit o kouzla nebo zaklínadla?"

_No, o nic přece nejde,_ pomyslel si Harry a připravil svou magii.

*Zaklínadlo, zruš se.*

ooOoo

Hostina byla lahodná, jako vždy, ale Pomona neměla stání.

Kde byli Harry a Neville? Obyčejně sedávali vedle Susan, Justina a Ernieho, ale tam teď nebyli, vlastně, pokud nebyla slepá, vůbec se ve Velké síni nenacházeli.

No, nestalo se poprvé, že by jeden či dva studenti vynechali jídlo, a ona znala Harryho a Nevilla - zřejmě využili volné společenské místnosti, aby procvičovali neverbální _Lumos_.

Odvrátila své oči pryč od mrzimorského stolu a pohlédla na Filiuse, který právě něco říkal Minervě. Nebyla však schopná slyšet Minervinu odpověď, protože sir Nicholas, nebelvírský duch, právě prošel dveřmi Velké síně.

„Pane řediteli, na čtvrtém podlaží poblíž knihovny se nachází obrovitý drak!" zvolal.

Načež Velká síň okamžitě propukla v chaos, jen aby byl bezprostředně ukončen Brumbálem, který se postavil a zaburácel: „TICHO!"

Dokonce ani nepoužil hůlku.

Pak se otočil a pohlédl na Severuse, Hagrida, Remuse a Filiuse, čímž dal jasně najevo, že si je vybral, aby ho doprovodili. Pak tiše promluvil k Minervě.

„Zapečeť za námi Velkou síň. Až bude bezpečno, pošlu patrona," řekl tak tiše, že to Pomona jen sotva zaslechla.

Když se Filius zvedal, aby Albuse a ostatní následoval, Pomona se k němu rychle nahnula. „Harry a Neville nejsou ve Velké síni. Najdi je," špitla.

Filius na ni pohlédl, vylekaný všemi těmi novinkami. „Najdeme je, Pomono," slíbil.

A s tím si pět profesorů pospíšilo ven, zanechávajíce ostatní učitele se zbytkem studentů. McGonagallová zapečetila Velkou síň okamžitě poté, co se ocitli mimo místnosti.

ooOoo

Severus a ostatní chvátali ke knihovně, ale na druhém podlaží ředitel popadl Severuse za paži.

„Ochrany ve třetím patře byly narušeny," prohlásil Brumbál.

„Najděte draka, já prověřím, co to způsobilo," odpověděl Severus a už se otáčel, aby našel nejrychlejší cestu do zakázané chodby ve třetím patře.

Brumbál na něj kývl a spolu s ostatními pokračoval dál.

Severus běžel s hůlkou v ruce. Ačkoliv skutečným Kámen nebyl v nebezpečí, nebylo by vhodné, aby to vyšlo najevo touto cestou. A kdo věděl, kdo se tam vloupal? Možná to nebyl Voldemort, ale nějaký zloděj, který se dozvěděl, že je Kámen mudrců v Bradavicích. Rozhodně ale přišel se zajímavým druhem odvrácení pozornosti.

Když se dostal ke dveřím, mohl s určitostí říct, že byl Chloupek znepokojený. No, což pravděpodobně znamenalo, že se už zloděj dostal kolem něj. Mávl hůlkou a vykouzlil kouzelnou flétnu, která začala hrát tichou, pomalou melodii. S trhnutím otevřel dveře a nechal plynout hudbu, která mu dovolila dostat se bez nehody skrz padací dveře.

Podivoval se, jak dokázal ten zloděj projít tak rychle, aniž by za sebou zanechal krvavou stopu, protože bylo zřejmé, že Chloupka neuspal.

Překonat ostatní ochrany byla hračka, ačkoliv to, co pro něj připravil Remus, skutečně neočekával.

Když vstoupil do místnosti, dokázal odhadnout, že si ta osoba před ním prostě prostřílela cestu skrz, protože všude byly úlomky zbraní. Že by byly očarované, aby útočily na vetřelce?

Posunul se vpřed, směrem ke dveřím, kde byla Brumbálova poslední překážka, když zaslechl po své levici podivný zvuk.

Otočil se a trochu pozvedl hůlku. Jeho srdce si nedokázalo pomoci a z obrazu před ním se mu pevně sevřelo v hrudi.

Na zemi se nacházela runová síť, kterou Harry vytvořil, než ho poslal zpět do minulosti, a na jejím kraji setrvával klečící… Harry, který ji dokončoval.

Ale ne ten mladý muž, do kterého dospěl, ale takový, jakým byl teď. Prváček, nevinný a nezatížený vřavou války. Severus dokonce dokázal vidět i Coral obtočenou kolem jeho útlého zápěstí, když vyrýval poslední kousky sítě do podlahy.

Severus zadržel dech, rozpoznávaje, že tohle všechno bylo prostě součástí ochrany, kterou sem umístil Remus, ale v tom momentu byl tak otřesený, že se o to nestaral.

Náhle se Harryho přízrak zastavil ve svém konání a pohlédl přímo na něj.

Usmál se. „Budu muset zase zemřít a znovu tě poslat zpět?"

„_Riddikulus_!"

Bubák se rozplynul a Severus rychle vyčaroval skřínku a zabouchnul ho do ní.

Vzhled bubáka ho opravdu šokoval, a tak se pokusil zklidnit své splašené srdce a přinutil se ke klidu.

_Byl to jen bubák, pohrával si s tvými pochybami a strachy,_ odříkával si zuřivě. _Nebyla to nějaká předzvěst blížícího se selhání. Harry by tě pro něco takového zpátky nikdy neposílal._

Severus se znovu zkoncentroval a přinutil chlad, kterým se plížil jeho nitrem, aby odešel. Koneckonců, čekala ho konfrontace s vetřelcem a on ho musel chytit, ať už to byl kdokoliv. Nemohl si dovolit rozptýlení.

Severus, teď už dostatečně soustředný, se posunul vpřed ke dveřím, které vedly do poslední místnosti, kde sídlilo zrcadlo z Erisedu. Když překročil práh, cítil nepatrné stopy odhalujících ochran, které tam umístil Brumbál. Zatlačil na dveře.

Zastavil se na vrcholu schodiště a našel před zrcadlem stojící zahalenou postavu. Zavalitý muž zaujímal zcela vzpřímený a ztuhlý postoj, jako by byl pro něj velmi důležitý.

„Ach, Severusi. Jaké štěstí, že ten staroch poslal právě tebe," prohlásil muž.

Jeho hlas byl lehce zdeformovaný, jako kdyby byl tvořený několika hlasy najednou.

Severus ucítil, jak se jeho znamení zahřálo. Oči se mu rozšířily poznáním.

Zatímco zběsile uvažoval, zvolil si směr svého počínání.

„Můj pane," odpověděl a submisivně sklonil hlavu.

„Ano, Severusi, jsem to já," odvětil Voldemort a otočil se.

Severus zariskoval pohled očima vzhůru, ale udržel hlavu sehnutou a hůlku skloněnou, bez ohledu na to, jak moc si přál proklít to stvoření před sebou. Ale nedokázal zachytit Voldemortovu tvář. Kápě ji zakrývala, jako by byla očarovaná. Dokázal však vidět dvě zírající rudé oči planoucí skrz temnotu v kapuci.

„Pojď ke mně, Severusi, pomoz svému mistrovi," řekl.

Severus sešel po schodech a pokusil se identifikovat hlas, který ten Voldemortův překrýval. Zněl povědomě. Velmi povědomě. A pak mu to docvaklo.

_Pettigrew._

Uzavřel svou mysl, odtrhl pohled od obrazu v zrcadle a zadoufal, že bude schopen oprostit svůj hlas od všech emocí.

„Získej pro mě ten Kámen, Severusi."

Severus polkl. „Pane, Kámen se tady nenachází."

Teplota v místnosti prudce poklesla a Severusova ruka pevně sevřela hůlku.

„A víš tedy, kde je ukrytý?" zeptal se Voldemort nebezpečně.

„Brumbál nesdělil nikomu, kam ho ukryl," zalhal Severus. „Ale řekl mi, že je to místo chráněné kouzlem _Fidelius_."

„A kdo je strážcem tajemství?"

„Brumbál, můj pane."

Severus cítil Voldemortův narůstající hněv, jeho magie ztěžovala dýchání v místnosti. Voldemort zuřivě seslal na zrcadlo odpalovací kletbu a působivě ho nechal roztříštit nárazem o zadní stěnu.

„Pak je pro mne tato cesta zavřená. Vydám se po jiné," prohlásil.

„Můj pane, potřebujete asistenci při opuštění hradu? Mohu Brumbála a ostatní svést na scestí," navrhl Severus a snažil se přitom znít ochotně a tak svolně, jak jen dokázal, zatímco se pokoušel rozhodnout, co by měl udělat dál.

„To nebude nutné, můj věrný vyzvědači. Musíš se stále chovat tak, abys dokázal toho starocha oklamat." Hůlka Voldemortovi vyklouzla z rukávu do jeho pravé ruky.

„Můj pane?"

„Bojuj se mnou, Severusi, nebo jsi snad po deseti letech učení těch usoplených spratků změknul?" zeptal se, než se vymrštil a vypálil po něm _Diffindo_.

Severus jej instinktivně odklonil.

„Moc dobře, Severusi. Vidím, že sis udržel své reflexy. Ale udržel sis i svoji moc? _Crucio! Incendio! Sectumsempra!_"

Severus uskočil a ubránil se všem.

„No tak, Severusi, jistě dokážeš i něčím oplácet? Bylo by podezřelé, kdyby byly na zdech jen značky po mých kouzlech. Ukaž mi, že je můj špeh ještě stále můj nejlepší služebník!"

Na to Severus odpověděl palbou.

Vědom si svých přílišně rozvinutých schopností, vložil do svého konání méně síly. Až na to, že zjistil, jak to bylo obtížné. Několikrát Voldemorta úmyslně minul, věda, že kdyby ho zasáhl, jen by to Temného pána rozzuřilo a možná by v něm viděl spíše hrozbu než hodnotného služebníka.

Pokud by Voldemort neposedl Pettigrewa a měl by své vlastní tělo, možná by Severus svou vylhanou masku špiona Temného pána odložil stranou, ale teď, dokonce i kdyby Voldemorta složil, jeho duše by žila dál. Voldemort neměl slitování s tím, koho posedl, bez ohledu na to, jak hluboce v něm byl zakotvený.

„Stačí, Severusi," prohlásil Voldemort a náhle přestal. „Jsem spokojen."

„Děkuji vám, můj pane. Jsem tady proto, abych vám sloužil," řekl Severus úslužně a znovu sklonil hlavu.

„A teď, abychom završili naši lest," pronesl a pozvedl hůlku ještě jednou.

Severus se ani nepohnul. Věděl, že tohle bude bolet, a že neexistuje nic, co by s tím mohl udělat, ne, pokud nechtěl zahodit všechen pokrok, který právě učinil, v posílení své pozice loajálního špiona pro stranu temna.

„_Diffindo! Crucio!"_

Severus cítil, jak se do něj první kouzlo zařízlo, a nedokázal se ovládnout, aby ho nevyděsilo vnímat, jak mu kletba drtí žebra, ale poté byly jeho obavy odsunuty stranou, když ho bolest zasáhla naplno.

Možná neměl tak moc bagatelizovat své schopnosti…

Voldemort udržoval své _Crucio_ déle než Severus očekával, ale lektvarista vydržel a nevydal ani hlásku. Nehodlal tomu monstru poskytnout to potěšení. Nechal ho, aby si myslel, že je to jen další ukázka jeho schopností, spíše než vzdoru, jímž ve skutečnosti byl.

Nakonec to přestalo.

Severus se ani neobtěžoval vzhlédnout.

„_Mdloby na tebe!_"

ooOoo

Brumbál vedl profesory nahoru ke knihovně, přesvědčený o tom, že Severus bude schopen vypořádat se s kýmkoliv, kdo byl tím vetřelcem.

Když dosáhli chodby vedoucí ke knihovně, lehce zvolnili a náhle uslyšeli… hihňání?

Brumbál zahnul za roh a uviděl to poslední, co by očekával.

V chodbě vládl naprostý chaos. Všude se válely pořádné kusy kamení a části podlahy byly zasypané něčím, o čem soudil, že byly spadlé kameny. Žebra na stropě byla otlučené a zdi se zdály poškrábané něčím velmi tvrdým.

Avšak tohle nebylo to, co ho překvapilo ze všeho nejvíce.

Uprostřed chodby stáli Harry a Neville a v Harryho náruči, zabalené v jeho hábitu, leželo dračí mládě. Drak trkal hlavičkou do Harryho, čímž způsobil, že se oba chlapci smáli jeho hravosti.

Náhle Neville vzhlédl.

„Pane řediteli!" zalapal po dechu.

Brumbálovy oči zářivě zajiskřily, Remusovo obočí se ztratilo v jeho vlasech a Filius překvapeně vypískl. Hagrid si pospíšil vpřed.

„Óóó, no není to ten nejlozkošnější kousínek!" rozplýval se poloobr.

„Ve skutečnosti, Hagride, je to ona," jemně ho opravil Harry, jakmile se profesoři dostali blíž.

„Když jsme ji našli, byla _obrovská_, ale Harry zrušil kouzlo, které ji pokrývalo, a ona se okamžitě scvrkla," vysvětlil Neville, protože dračice začala znovu dorážet na Harryho, což Hagrida jen přimělo chovat se více rodičovsky.

„Moh bych si ji pochovat, Arry?" zeptal se Hagrid. Jeho oči překypovaly nadějí, a tak Harry nedokázal říct ne.

Dračice lehce zneklidněná velkým mužem, kterému byla podávána, a vydala několik zděšených, energických, vrčivých zvuků.

*To je v pořádku, holka. Hagrid ti neublíží, je velmi milý,* uklidňoval ji Harry a jemně ji pohladil po hlavičce.

Když Hagrid viděl její neklid, rychle zašmátral v kapse a vytáhl… pořádný flák masa. Kousek jí odtrhl.

Harry zamrkal, ale rozhodl se raději neptat.

„Ták, teďkons uvidíme, esli jí to šmakuje," pronesl Hagrid a natáhl se k ní.

Nepotřebovala ani moc povzbuzování, aby přešla do Hagridovy prázdné ruky a s elánem sežvýkala krvavý steak, zatímco ji Hagrid držel.

„Jen vokoukněte toho maloučkýho milánka," rozplýval se, když spolu s masem málem ukousla jeho prst.

Harry dokázal jen užasle vrtět hlavou, než se pohledem obrátil na Brumbála, Lupina a Kratiknota.

„Musím říct, že jsem rád, když vidím, že jste vy dva v pořádku. A jsem dosti ohromen, jak jste se s tím vypořádali. K drakům je obvykle velmi těžké se přiblížit, bez ohledu na jejich věk," blahořečil jim Brumbál.

„No, nemohli jsme ji tady nechat. Zraňovala sama sebe a její křídlo bylo vzpříčené o strop. Mimoto, byla vlastně docela klidná. Myslím, že se jí ulevilo, když jsme ji našli," řekl Harry.

„Jo," souhlasil Neville. „Jakmile se Harry dotkl jejího nosu a začal pobroukávat, bylo to už lehké."

Kratiknot po tom prohlášení ožil. „Pobroukávat?"

Harry zčervenal. „No, Coral mi řekla, že je to ještě mládě, a tak jsem myslel, že by ukolébavka… Prostě jsem usoudil, že by mohla pomoci, a také pomohla."

Brumbál se usmál, jeho oči zářily veselostí a pýchou, než pohlédl na Hagrida. „Věřím, že se o ni budeš schopen postarat, dokud jí nezařídím nový domov, že, Hagride? Už mám v hlavě jedno eventuální místo."

„Jasnačka, pane říditeli," odpověděl okamžitě Hagrid, naprosto uchvácený. „Ale potřebuje ňáký méno. Co takhlens Norberta?" navrhl ochotně.

„Er – jasně," odpověděl Harry. Nebyl si tím jménem moc jistý, ale zdálo se, že jí podivným způsobem sedí.

„Ohromné!" zvolal Brumbál a už se jim chystal pokynout, aby ho následovali, ale pak se zarazil, protože Harry zalapal po dechu.

Ruka se mu přitiskla na jizvu, Harry zatnul zuby a zavřel oči kvůli intenzivní bolesti.

„Harry?" zeptal se Brumbál, pokládaje mu dlaň na rameno, aby ho zajistil. Remus vypadal poplašeně.

„Je rozzuřený. Rozlícený, že ho podvedli," vydoloval ze sebe Harry, než se pokusil spolknout žluč v krku.

„Filiusi, Remusi, doprovoďte Harryho a Nevilla na ošetřovnu. Jakmile budete uvnitř, zabezpečte ji. Hagride, tebe tu nechám s drakem. Musím najít Severuse," prohlásil Brumbál rázně, než se otočil a pospíšil si do třetího podlaží tak rychle, jak dokázal.


End file.
